


Atop the Mountain

by megapidgeots



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, But a soft apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Slow Burn, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megapidgeots/pseuds/megapidgeots
Summary: Raihan knows this: Eternatus has ruled over them for a thousand years. Anyone who faces the beast dies.Leon knows this: No one goes into the Slumbering Weald and makes it back.But Leon would do anything for his brother, even if it means following him into the Weald.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 135
Kudos: 150





	1. The Weald

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This work is all outlined- for the next few weeks it will alternate updates with another fic I will be starting, but once that is done it will update weekly.
> 
> Leon is 10 here, but will be 20 for the majority of the fic.

_ Once every hundred years, like clockwork, someone is chosen. Those who have been “chosen” report dreams of massive, battle-scarred wolves, and hearing distant howls, even when they are awake. They give few details about the dreams, but all of them state that whatever those dreams contain, it motivates them up the mountain. _

The lights in the library flicker. Raihan squints to make out the next words of the book he’s reading. He hears small shifts around him, which cause him to tense, but most of the time, they’re just the natural shifting of the old wooden structure of the building. 

_ No chosen individual has returned from their journey up the mountain. Those who take parties all perish. Sometimes, their bodies are returned to their hometown. Sometimes they are not. _

_ There seems to be no correlation between those chosen. There seems to be no particular leaning towards any gender, race, or age, though it is difficult to make any definitive conclusions with such a small sample size. _

Raihan snaps the book shut in his hands when he hears footsteps approaching. He’s read so many books on this topic, and none of them are conclusive. 

It's cool sounding, being chosen, but Raihan doesn't fancy dying. 

He wonders if they were all just making it up, or if it was some mental thing. He doesn't know the words for it, not yet. He winces as his dad walks around the corner, lamp in hand, and frowns down at him. He knows he's up well past his bedtime, which had been boosted to an hour after sunset on his tenth birthday. His dad reaches down and plucks the book out of his hands, examining it before letting out a soft sigh.

“These always give you nightmares, ‘Han,” he whispers, slipping the book back into the packed shelf above him, “you needn’t worry about such things,” shifting the lantern to his non-dominant hand, he reaches down to pull Raihan to his feet.

“But it should be happening again soon, right?” Raihan says, eyes wide. He’ll be about twenty when it happens. He knows there are thousands of people in Galar, but--

“Theoretically. But you, my dear, need to focus on getting to bed at a reasonable hour. You know how papa worries about you not getting enough sleep.” He grasps Raihan’s nose between his thumb and finger and squeezes lightly. Raihan laughs, strange and nasally-sounding, and swats his dad’s hand away. 

“You won’t tell papa I snuck into the library?” Raihan asks. He doesn’t like worrying him- either of them. 

His dad sighs, “Only if it doesn’t happen again.”

Raihan nods, and allows himself to be escorted out of the library and towards his bedroom.

Distantly, Raihan hears a howl. 

* * *

Light shines high above Leon’s head, hot and intense. They don’t get many days like this, which of course means that he’s been burdened with the task of watching his younger brother instead of being out, running free, enjoying the warmth while it lasts. 

It isn’t that Leon dislikes his younger brother. As far as siblings go, they get on just fine- better than most, even. But what he really wants to do is hang around with his best friend, Sonia, and hunt for lizards in the grass on the far side of town. Instead, he’s sitting on his front steps, kicking his feet, watching his brother toss his lamb plush up in their air over and over, giggling like it’s the most exciting thing in the world, and his friend is by his side, letting out occasional exasperated groans.

“Mum will be home soon, then we can go do something fun,” Leon says, staring down at his feet. He knows it probably isn’t true. His mum always takes forever when she goes to the market. She’ll probably be gone for hours, and by the time she gets back, it’ll either be raining or too late to go hunt lizards. 

“What if, and hear me out,” Sonia says, brushing one of her hands through long, knotted red hair, “we don’t wait?” 

Leon frowns, “Explain.”

Sonia stands then, groaning as she stretches, as if sitting for five minutes has been a tremendous strain on her body. “We can just take your brother with us. I bet Hop would like to see lizards, right Hop?” 

Hop stumbles as he stops spinning to answer Sonia’s question. He brings the plush up to his chest and nods, eyes wide. “Can I touch one if you find em? Please?” he asks, tilting his head down so that his mouth is covered by the lamb’s head, which, Leon notes at the back of his mind, is probably filthy.

“Course you can,” Leon says, slapping his knees before standing. “Me and Sonia know the best lizard spots.  _ Usually _ we only let people who are our age see, but maybe we can make an exception?” he reaches down to run his fingers through his little brother’s hair. The four-year-old smiles wide.

“I’ll be re-re-I’ll do good!” Hop says, clutching his toy tight. 

Leon leans back, humming loudly. He looks over at Sonia and places his hands on his hips. “What d’ya think? You reckon he’s up for it?”

Sonia giggles and leans in close to Hop’s face. She makes a show of poking his cheeks and tugging lightly at an ear. “Yep, he’s ready.”

Hop lets out a cry and flings his arms around Leon’s waist. Leon smiles, holding his brother close for a moment. He’s lucky, he thinks, to have such a sweet brother, even if he squeezes a bit too tight, (seriously, for a four-year-old, he’s strong). Leon weaves his hands under Hop’s armpits and hoists him up, allowing the younger boy to clamber onto his shoulders.

“You’re gonna hurt your back like that,” Sonia chides.

“That’s future Leon’s problem.” He smiles wide as Hop giggles and grabs at long strands of purple hair. It hurts a bit, but he doesn’t say anything. Hop’s kinda doing him a favor, whether he realizes it or not. Leon’s an athletic kid- he can handle it. 

He tells himself that over and over as he ascends a hill towards the edge of the forest. The grass just outside the woods that the locals call the Slumbering Weald is marshy and smells foul, but it’s the only place in town where one can reliably find lizards and newts. Leon deposits Hop on a stump and carefully points towards the forest.

The mass of trees is ancient and dense, so much so that Leon can’t see more than a few feet into it, even if he looks really close. Leon doesn’t consider himself the superstitious type, but he knows that no one who goes into the weald comes out. Going inside would be a difficult task to begin with, given the fencing all across the length of it, as far as he can see. 

“Stick close Hop, and stay away from the trees.”

Hop’s wide, golden gaze flickers towards the gloom, a frown tugging on his features. “Is there-” 

Hop suddenly yelps and flinches back, nearly falling off his perch. “Wolf!” 

Leon’s brows furrow as he casts his gaze back towards the Weald. It remains as quiet and dense as ever. Looking at it too long makes the back of his neck prickle. “There’s no wolves in England, Hopster. Don’t worry,” he reaches over and pats the head of Hop’s sheep doll. “Besides, Wooloo will protect you.” 

“Lee! I found a Palmate!” Sonia’s voice echoes from across the marsh. Leon throws a smile Hop’s way before wading through the swampy water. Where Sonia is standing, the stagnant pool reaches almost to their knees. Sonia is gazing into a small blue bucket, a wide grin plastered across her features.

Leon peers inside, “Oh!” he says when he sees the amphibian. It’s a greenish-brown color with darker spots, and it’s circling the bottom of the pail now. “It’s a big one! It has to be like uhm,” he wrinkles his nose in thought. It’s hard to estimate at a glance, especially when it won’t stop moving, “nine centimeters?” He giggles as it wiggles up, tiny feet grappling with the smooth plastic. “We should show Hop.” 

Sonia nods, peering over Leon’s shoulder. “Where’d you put him?”

Leon frowns, “What do you mean? He’s right-” he turns, finding Hop distinctly not on the stump where he left him, “Hop?”

Leon doesn’t swear, but he really can’t find any other words as he whips around, searching the surrounding area frantically for his little brother, seeking out any sign of a bright purple head. 

_ Fuck! _

__ “Hop!” Leon calls, stumbling through the knee-deep water towards the shore. What if he stepped in a deep spot? What if he drowned? “Sonia, this is your fault!” he snaps, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His chest is tight and painful, and he finds he can barely breathe. “Hop!” he calls again.

“My fault? He’s your brother!” Sonia snaps, but the fear in her eyes shows she’s just as frantic as Leon. “Hop!” 

“Leon?” Hop’s voice sounds like it’s right next to his ear, but somehow distant, too. Leon feels his blood freeze. He feels his breath stop. He turns towards the Weald. It feels closer, now, somehow, but Leon swears he didn’t walk towards it. Sonia is next to him, staring into the gloom with his own certainty reflected in her eyes. 

“Lee--” Hop’s voice is interrupted by a broken sob. “I’m scared.”

And that’s it. Resolve burns through Leon like an uncontained fire, drowning out all his fear and uncertainty until they exist only as nagging tugs at the back of his mind. He makes his way towards the fence surrounding the Weald with long strides. As he approaches the aged wood, he sees a hole at the bottom, big enough for a medium-sized dog, or a young boy, to fit through.

“Leon… we should get help,” Sonia says. She’s clutching the handle of her bucket like it’s a life link. Leon looks at her, then down into the forest.

“You can get help.” He says, before grabbing onto the top of the fence, wincing as the splintered wood digs into his fingers, and hoists himself up. When he lands on the other side, he is overwhelmed by a sense of vertigo. He stumbles and shakes his head, inhaling slow and deep. He hears a shuffling behind him, and turns in time to see Sonia fall in a heap behind him. She groans, but manages to pick herself up. Leon says nothing, but he’s grateful she didn’t leave.

“Leon!” Hop’s voice is high and frightened.

“I’m coming!” 

Leon bolts forward, crashing through the underbrush. Brambles tangle around his feet, cutting into his ankles and sending him tumbling to the ground. He cuts his palm on a sharp stone, and he winces as he hoists himself back up in spite of it. He’s vaguely aware of Sonia straggling behind him.

Hop’s voice echoes, never in reach. So Leon runs, and he runs--

It’s dark, deep in the Weald. It’s dark, and cold, and lonely. It feels like somewhere out of a fairy tale, or a nightmare. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of blue, but when he turns his head, he doesn’t get a chance to see more, because he falls once again. Hissing out a cuss, he scrambles back to his feet.

“Leon!” Hop’s voice sounds close now.

“Hang in there, Hop!”

“Leon, hold on,” Sonia is heaving shaky breaths. Her cheeks are littered with tiny cuts, and her eyes are bloodshot from tears. “How are we gonna get out?”

In his panicked state, Leon can’t imagine why that matters, when they haven’t even found Hop yet. 

Has the fog always been there?

It’s swirling around his feet, his ankles, his waist.

His neck.

His face.

_ “Leon- _ ”

* * *

Leon feels like there’s no air left in his lungs, but he’s alive, somehow. Alive and scared and struggling. He gasps silently into the pitch black around him. He can’t tell if his eyes are open or closed. Wolf-like howling echoes around him. 

Uselessly, distantly, he thinks,  _ there’s no wolves in England.  _

Air rushes into his lungs. He slams onto the cool, damp forest floor. Light and sound and the wet, earthy scents around him all flood in at once, and all he can do for several long moments is lay, staring at the sky. It’s clear and bright, as if nothing happened. Leon sits up, his head pounding painfully, and looks to either side of him. Sonia is still with him, groaning as she, too, hauls herself up.

On his other side is Hop, face-down in the grass. Leon scrambles over, ignoring the shooting pain in his head and joints, and reaches out to shake Hop’s shoulder. Hop groans and rolls over, then begins to cry. He cries loud and hard, his entire body shaking with the effort of it. He’s clutching his sheep doll to his chest, even though it’s caked with mud and clumps of moss. Leon reaches over and pulls him close. He’s okay. He’s okay.

He holds Hop back after a moment, examining for any visible cuts. He finds none, but they should probably get back, anyway.

He’s gonna be in so much trouble--

Behind him, Sonia shrieks. 

Leon pulls Hop close once again, ignoring the sound of protest he makes, and turns to face Sonia. He isn’t sure what he’s going to do if there’s  _ more  _ danger. As it is, his limbs already feel like they’re made of lead.

To his surprise, Sonia is staring at her bucket, which she’s apparently kept with her, looking like the plastic toy has somehow harmed her. The salamander from before is lying half-out of the pail and it looks… different. Leon frowns and eases his hold on Hop. He steps closer, tilting his head curiously. It’s orange. He notices that immediately. Bright orange, with big, bright, green-blue eyes. He’s never seen anything like it.

“Leon, watch out. It just spit--”

The salamander looks at him, opens its tiny mouth as wide as it can, and spits a flurry of embers at his feet. It doesn’t hurt, because it doesn’t go through the material of his boots, but it could have been the most powerful pain of his life and he wouldn’t have noticed, because, well-

“It’s a dragon!” he gasps, leaning over to examine the little thing, “how did this happen?” the salamander? Dragon? Tilts its head and lets out a low cooing sound before making its way over to Leon. It nuzzles into his palm as he scoops it up and looks it over. It’s definitely bigger than it used to be, too. About a foot long, and sort of chubby. He has to use both hands to hold it.

“His tail is on fire,” Hop says, staring at the animal with equal awe.

Sonia, for her part, seems suddenly distracted. “Hey, guys? Where are we?”

Oh, right.

Leon shifts the salamander so that he’s cradling it, like he’d seen his mum do when Hop was a baby. It lets out a sound almost like a purr and nestles into the crook of his elbow. They aren’t in the Weald anymore, he thinks. They’re in a forest, but it isn’t nearly as dense and overgrown. He frowns and turns in a circle, eyebrows furrowing together as he continues to take in his surroundings. In one direction, he spots mountains, topped with snow, clouds covering the peaks. He recalls looking out at those same mountains from his bedroom window.

It feels different, though somehow. Hop tugs at the hem of his shirt and looks up at him with wide, golden eyes. “Leon?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Leon shifts so that he can hold Hop’s hand while still cradling the creature in his arms.

He has a feeling they aren’t home any more. He smiles, tries to look confident. “This way,” he says, taking long, sure strides in the direction of the mountains.

Sonia walks alongside him, shooting Leon glances every so often, when Hop isn’t looking. He knows she can feel it too, but what else can they do?

Leon’s holding a fire-breathing dragon. He’s holding his brother’s hand. He doesn’t know where he is. He wants to cry. He doesn’t. 

Hop is walking slow, dragging his feet. It’s been a long day for them all, but especially him. Leon looks down at the salamander in his arms, “Think you can walk for a bit?” he asks, not expecting a response. It- he? Opens a bright blue eye, however, and wiggles out of his arm, following close behind as they continue to walk. Breathing a low sigh, he leans over and allows Hop to clamber onto his back again. His muscles cry out in protest, but he ignores it. 

Leon’s throat is tight. He’s not home. He doesn’t know where he is. He’s scared. He smiles, nice and wide.

“Mum’s gonna be so mad,” he says, forcing a laugh. Hop doesn’t respond. His forehead is resting on Leon’s shoulder, and a few moments later, Leon realizes that he must have fallen asleep. 

“Leon…” Sonia whispers. She’s clutching her pail again. The handle broke off at some point, so she’s clutching the rim, so hard Leon thinks the fragile plastic might crack. “Where are we?”

Leon pauses, looking at the mountains. “Almost home.” He says.

They continue walking, Hop snoring gently upon Leon’s back. Sonia and him don’t try to make conversation. It’s clear that neither of them know exactly what’s going on. Leon tries to tell himself that it’s fine. He’s going to emerge from the forest any minute, and he’ll be home, and his mum will scold him, maybe ground him for a while, but she’ll mostly be relieved that they’re okay. The sun is starting to set, casting an orange glow over the group. Mum’s definitely gonna be worried. 

Eventually, the forest breaks, so suddenly it causes Leon to pause as he looks over what lays before them.

A town, or what used to be a town. Leon feels a knot forming at the pit of his stomach. It’s small, like home, but it can’t be home. The homes are ruined, brick walls crumbled in on themselves, wooden barns filled with holes, covered in swaths of English ivy. 

Around the barn, gray rodent-like creatures he’s never seen before, with huge ears and fluffy tails, scurry around. He sees birds flying high above, but can’t make them out. Some of them look massive. 

It’s home. Leon knows it is. He’s lived in the same small village his entire life. He’d know it anywhere. 

“It- it must be further along,” he says.

Sonia looks at him. Tears are starting to run down her cheeks, and Leon wills her to stop, because he knows that if she cries, he won’t be able to stop himself. “Leon, I don’t think--”

“It’s getting late. Maybe- maybe we should shelter? You know all the edible berries, though, so we could eat those.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. He makes his way towards a barn with its roof mostly intact, and ducks in through the empty hole that likely used to house a door. Inside, there’s piles of decomposed hay that have been reduced to mostly mold and mud. He finds a patch of dry ground and deposits Hop, who’s so tired he doesn’t even stir.

Sonia remains in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t think we’re home anymore, Leon.”

And like that, Leon can’t pretend anymore. It’s as though her speaking it has cemented it as truth. Leon clenches his fists and looks down at his shoes, which are soaked and covered in mud. “If we’re not home,” he says, “we need to find people.”

There’s a long pause. Leon can hear birds, distantly. He can hear Hop’s soft snores.

“Okay.” Sonia whispers. She turns and leaves, presumably to search for berries. The salamander hobbles after her, letting out a sound that sounds something like  _ char.  _ Weird. 

Leon lets his back hit the wall, wincing as it creaks under his weight, and slides down until he’s sitting next to Hop’s sleeping form. He wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulder and brings him closer, so that his head can rest on Leon’s shoulder. He stares ahead and tries to think as little as possible, until Sonia returns. 

When she arrives, she’s holding up the bottom of her shirt, using it as a pouch to hold berries. She manages to sit in front of Leon without spilling any, but when he looks at them, he notes that he hasn’t seen anything like them before. Sonia shrugs and points towards their animal companion, “He pointed them out to me.” 

Leon frowns, but his growling stomach isn’t going to let him sleep without eating first. He picks out a plump blue berry and takes a tentative bite. It tastes good- really good. He takes another, larger bite, deciding that if it’s poisonous, at least he’ll die with a good taste in his mouth. Sonia eats a couple of berries, too. They’re filling, for what they are. Leon takes off his cap and they use it to save a few for Hop when he wakes up. 

“Are you scared?” Sonia asks, her voice quiet.

“No.” The lie comes easily. Leon looks away from her prying eyes and gently rubs Hop’s shoulder, as much to comfort his brother as to comfort himself.

After a long pause, Sonia whispers, “Me either.”

Leon worries that they’ll be learning to lie a lot soon. 

Hop sleeps well that night, which doesn’t surprise Leon. He’s always slept like the dead, even when he was a baby- something that had given their mum multiple scares shortly after he was born. Leon and Sonia sleepfitfully at best, dozing more than they slept. In the night, their salamander companion remains, staring out into the night, as if guarding the entrance. Once in a while, as if sensing Leon looking at it, it turns and holds his gaze for several long moments, before turning back to its post. It makes Leon feel safer, at least a little. 

When Hop wakes up, he takes in his surroundings, then looks up at Leon, “This isn’t home.”

Leon scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I got lost. You know how I get.” Hop giggles at that, and it goes some way towards making Leon feel a little more at ease, if only temporarily. He watches Hop eat the leftover berries. The salamander hobbles over and flops down, rolling onto its back as if to ask for belly rubs.

“Char- _ mander _ ,” it chirps. 

“I think his name is Charmander,” Hop says around a mouthful of berry, some of which spills out of his mouth. He frowns and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Leon wants to point out that’s kind of like if people called dogs  _ woofs _ . Hop looks so pleased with himself, though, so instead he shrugs.

“Hey, Charmander,” Leon says, scratching under its chin, “you don’t know where people are, do you?”

Charmander lets out a low coo before scrambling to its feet- paws? It clambers up the worn wood wall by digging its claws in, and hauls itself up to a hole that’s about eye level with Leon. It points outside. Leon follows the direction it’s pointing, but doesn’t see anything but rolling fields and sparse woodlands. Leon frowns. “Wanna show us, Charmander?” 

Charmander responds to the name, so it must like it, or something. It offers an enthusiastic nod and flops back down to the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust in its wake. It turns and scrambles towards the entrance, before turning to stare at the small group of humans. Leon looks at Sonia, who shrugs, her expression distant. 

Well, it isn’t like they have better options right now. Leon helps Hop to his feet and follows the directions of a fire-breathing salamander. 

The day is hotter than most, or at least Leon assumes so. He doesn’t really know if this place- wherever it is- has the same temperature patterns as back home. Regardless, he finds himself parched rather quickly, his head throbbing from sun exposure, and by how Hop begins to wobble, Leon fears heat stroke. He looks at Charmander and wonders how much it can understand.

“Charmander, I think we need shade and water.” 

The Charmander pauses, leaning back on its hind legs, and sniffs the air, before nodding towards a nearby patch of woodland. Leon, though his muscles cry out painfully, lets Hop ride on his back again. The boy groans and rests his face in the crook of Leon’s neck. Sonia trails behind, head down, fair skin already developing a dark burn. Leon feels a knot form in his stomach as he looks at her. She didn’t have to follow him into the Weald.

Then again, she didn’t have to suggest they take Hop lizard hunting. He doesn’t know what to say, or think, or do, so he silently follows Charmander until they enter the shade of the trees. Leon sighs, the shade like a cool balm on his skin. As they follow further, the sound of rushing water reaches his ears, and on his shoulders, Hop stirs. “M’thirsty,” his brother whispers. 

The trees break a moment later and they step up to a narrow, fast-flowing stream. Leon wrinkles his nose. “Do you think it’s safe to drink?”

Sonia, already on her knees and taking gulps of water straight out of her cupped hands, shrugs. “If we don’t drink, we aren’t gonna make it much further.”

She has a point. Leon lifts Hop off his shoulders and onto the damp, mossy forest floor. Hop reaches down and imitates Sonia, Leon following close behind. He knows the water is probably more dirty than what he usually has, but right then, it tastes like the most heavenly liquid he’s ever had the pleasure of consuming. He wants to shove his entire face into the stream and take in as much as he can, but he refrains. He’d probably choke, anyway. 

As he drinks, a stange, angular, brown fish pokes its head out of the water and looks at the group before re-submerging and continuing onward. 

Once they’re done drinking, they sit back for a moment and rest. The earth is wet under them, and Leon feels it seeping through his trousers, but his legs are so sore that he can’t bring himself to care. He misses his bed.

And then Hop starts to cry. It startles Leon. He tenses, then looks at Sonia, as if she might have an answer for what just happened. Sonia pauses for a moment, but then takes initiative and crawls over to Hop. She pulls him close and cradles him to her chest.

“What-” the young boy sobs, his entire body shaking, “what if we never get home? I miss mama.” He continues to speak after that, but the sobs make him entirely incoherent. Leon stares, his body feeling too heavy and weightless all at once.

“I’ll get us home.” He promises.

Sonia meets his gaze, frowns, but says nothing.

* * *

It’s nearing nightfall when they hear a sudden noise. Hop is riding atop Leon’s shoulders again, and at this point, his entire body feels numb. He can barely keep his eyes open as the setting sun casts an orange glow through the gaps in the forest canopy above them. 

They’ve heard rustles before, seen small creatures running across their path, but this sounds bigger. Leon freezes. He doesn’t know how good he and Sonia are gonna be in a fight right now. Charmander slinks forward to stand in front of himself and Sonia, thin tail whipping back and forth, spin arched threateningly. 

A young boy around his age steps out. He’s tall, nearly a head taller than Leon, with dark skin and the most gorgeous blue eyes Leon’s ever seen.

He suddenly feels even weaker than before. 

The boy is wearing jeans and a loose hoodie. An orange headband keeps beautiful, dark locs out of his face.

Leon stares stupidly at him as he begins to talk. “Who are you people? Why do you have a pokemon with you?”

Leon, who is busy gaping like a fish, does not answer. 

Sonia steps forward, punching Leon’s shoulder as she goes. She smiles, wider than Leon thinks he’s ever seen her manage. “Sorry!” she chirps, “we’re not from around here. We’ve been walking all day. Is there a place to rest nearby?” 

Leon barely resists physically shaking his head to clear it. He blinks rapidly before stepping to Sonia’s side. He hopes that the sight of Hop will soften this kid a little. It’s not like someone as small as him can do anything, right?

The boy seems focused on their Charmander, however. “Are you some of those Eternatus-loving freaks?” he grits out, anger clear in his narrowed eyes and tense body. 

“Eternatus?” Leon asks. He’s too tired for this. “We don’t know who that is. Look, I’m Leon, this is Sonia, and my little brother Hop is literally  _ four years old _ . We just want a bed.” 

Finally, the boy’s eyes move away from their fire-breathing companion, up to where Hop is dozing on Leon’s shoulders. His expression softens, only for a moment, before he furrows his brows with a frown.

“Fine,” he says, “but don’t think I trust you. Lord Rose just returned, so you’ll go straight to him.”

Leon has no earthly clue what that means. “Cool! Thanks, uh--”

He rolled his eyes, “Raihan. Don’t bother remembering it, though.” He turns and sets a brisk pace in the direction he’d come from. Sonia frowns and makes a rude gesture towards his back before following, Leon and Hop close behind. 

When the trees break, and Leon spots people again, he feels like he could cry from relief. Have other people always looked this beautiful? The town they’re in- more of a village or a hamlet, really, consists of a wide ring of single-story homes, and a smaller ring of what look like shops in the middle. People walk in and out of the shops, but most of them are sort of sitting on their front steps, chatting. At the opposite side of town from where they’re standing, there is a massive building, like a small mansion. Unlike the natural wood of most of the structures in town, the mansion appears to be made of pure stone.

“I found intruders!” Raihan’s voice breaks through Leon’s thoughts. He tenses and whips around to glare at the other boy.

“Mate! What are you on about? I  _ told  _ you, we’re just lost.” 

Regardless, Raihan’s outbursts gets the attention of everyone outside. Murmurs begin to echo around them as those who had been wandering nearby shuffle away, distrust clear on their expressions. A few of the adults look dubious, however, and Leon hopes it’s because they don’t believe Raihan’s claims. One figure in particular, tall and dark, with hair much like Raihan’s, steps forward and rests his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Han,” he sighs, “where did you find these kids?”

Raihan visibly blushes, tilting his head down to avoid his… father’s? Gaze. “In the woods,” he says, “they’re Eternatus followers, though. I know it.”

The man frowns, looking Leon, Sonia, and Hop over. “Raihan, I really don’t think that’s the case.” Turning his body fully, he smiles at the group. “I’m sorry for my son. I’m Aspen. Now, why don’t you all tell me your version of what’s going on?”

“They have a Pokemon, though!” Raihan says, pointing at the Charmander, now huddled between Leon’s legs. Aspen pauses at this, considering the salamander-like creature. He reaches his hand forward, balled in a loose fist, for the Charmander to sniff, which it does, before letting out a low whine and ducking its head back against Leon’s thigh.

“Odd,” he muses. 

The interaction has garnered a lot of attention, enough that both Leon and Sonia are physically tense. Hop snores on Leon’s shoulders, none the wiser to the mounting tension among the townsfolk. Aspen clears his throat and stands straight, “All right all, back to your business. We don’t need to stress the kids out.” Leon shoots him a grateful smile.

Slowly, the crowd begins to disperse, going back to their business, gazes still lingering on the little group. Raihan continues to pout nearby, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in Leon’s direction. 

“I heard some commotion,” both Raihan and Aspen stand stock-straight at the sound of the newcomer. Leon turns, and he sees why the man he finds garnered such a reaction.

He’s dressed differently from everyone else in the village. He looks like one of the men from his mum’s tv shows, with a fine tailored suit and neatly combed hair. His green eyes flicker over each of them in turn, before landing on Leon. “We have newcomers, I see.”

He sees Aspen side-step closer to himself and Sonia, “I can take care of them Rose,” he says, voice stiff, “you needn’t worry.”

Rose turns a fierce glare his way, which causes Aspen to step back. “Nonsense,” he says, his voice smooth as honey.

“Mr. Rose, sir,” Leon says. The man’s gaze returns to him, accompanied by a soft smile. “My brother, friend, and I wandered into the Slumbering Weald, you see. We just want to get home. But--” he swallows, “I- we aren’t in England, are we?” 

“England?” Rose says, tapping his fingers against his right hip, “no, this is Hammerlock. We call the collective of nearby villages  _ Galar _ .” 

Leon and Sonia exchange a look. Sonia’s expression is dark and distant, and Leon can’t imagine his is much better. Hop stirs on his shoulders and reminds him that he has to stay strong. “We need to get home.” He says, trying to sound firm, “I don’t know how we got here, but- but I’m gonna figure it out. We just need somewhere to stay while I do that.”

Rose looks him over for a long moment, before letting out a barking laugh. Leon flinches and furrows his brow. He doesn’t  _ like  _ when he’s not taken seriously. He’s about to snap something harsh and probably ill-advised back when Rose speaks, “Such confidence! And you seem to have earned the trust of a Charmander, too. Yes, what’s your name, son?”

Leon pauses, before giving his name. He nods up to his brother, “And this is Hop.”

“I’m Sonia,” Sonia offers from his side, but Rose doesn’t spare her a glance.

“Right, Leon. You can stay with me in my manor then. The other two,” he shrugs, motioning to Aspen, “Magnolia is always willing to take in a couple of strays.” 

Leon opens his mouth to argue. He isn’t going to be separated from Sonia, nevermind Hop, not now. The panicked look Aspen gives him, however, causes him to clamp his jaw shut with a  _ click _ . He senses that this isn’t a battle to be fought, at least not now. 

Rose laughs again, “Good,” he says, “let’s get you settled in then. I have a good feeling about you, Leon.” 


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan isn't friends with Leon. He doesn't like Leon. In fact, he hates him. Why can't anyone get that?

Rain always echoes loudly on the roof of Raihan’s home. He can never sleep when it’s storming out. Through the window, the only light he can see is coming from Rose’s manor. Thunder cracks overhead, and Raihan tries to act like it doesn’t bother him. 

“I hear Rose left on another trip. He didn’t take Leon,” Raihan’s dad stares out the window, towards Rose’s manor, his arms folded across his chest as he taps his foot on the cracked wood floor. “Maybe we should have him over for dinner.”

Raihan resists saying what he wants to say, which is that he doesn’t want anything to do with that boy, or any of those three. He has a hard enough time getting along with the other kids in the village already. He bites his tongue. He doesn’t like bothering his dads with things he can probably fix himself. 

Raihan’s papa looks up over his spectacles with a frown, “Aspen,” he murmurs.

“Basil.” 

His papa sighs and places the book he’s reading on the arm of his chair and leans forward, folding his fingers together. “Let’s work through this logically. Rose hates when people meddle with his things-” Aspen opens his mouth to reply, but Basil waves his hand, “give me a moment- I know Leon is not a thing, but from Rose’s perspective… and he  _ especially  _ hates when you, Aspen, meddle. You’ve done it too often, and I’m not saying you’re in the wrong, but,” he leans back in his chair, which creaks loudly under his weight as he massages his forehead. 

“My  _ meddling  _ got us the library-”

“I know, love. I know, but-”

“You should go to bed, Han,” Aspen says.

“I don’t want to- it’s not even sunset yet!” Raihan shoots back. He knows he sounds immature when he does it, but he wants to know what they’re gonna say.

“Wait,” Basil is sitting up in his chair again, “maybe tomorrow, you can go knock on his door,” he mimes knocking, “and ask him to play.”

Aspen’s expression softens. He pauses before nodding slowly, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

It does not sound good. Raihan furrows his brows, “I’m almost eleven. I don’t  _ play _ , and I definitely don’t play with him.”

“Hang out, then,” Aspen says, his voice level, though Raihan doesn’t miss the tension in his body, “he’s only been here a month. He probably doesn’t have any friends.”

Raihan picks this moment to stand. He turns, making his way to his room. “Well, he can find someone else,” he says, ignoring Aspen’s calls as he opens his door and slams it behind him. He doesn’t trust that Leon kid. One day, he’ll figure out why. For now, it’s best to just avoid him. 

* * *

For two years, Raihan watches Leon from a distance. It isn’t like he has much else to do. He doesn’t have a ton of friends, so whenever Gordie’s busy, he sneaks around, following the boy with the big purple hair and wide golden eyes. 

His dads didn’t need to worry about him making friends. Him and his friends are like some sort of novelty to the local kids, but especially Leon and his Charmander. He’s almost constantly surrounded by groups. 

Sometimes, though, he sneaks off alone, just him in his Charmander. Those are the moments that interest Raihan. 

He’s sitting against a fence, peering through a crack to watch him vanish into the forest again. His long purple hair is tied behind him, like his papa sometimes does, and he has that Charmander with him still. It’s gotten bigger, too. He swears it.

Gordie groans beside him, “ _ Han _ ,” he says, reaching over to kick Raihan’s foot, “all we ever do when we hang out is talk about Leon, watch Leon--”

“We aren’t watching, we’re keeping an eye.”

“I don’t care! It’s boring,” Gordie crosses his arms and wiggles his nose a bit as his glasses slip down it. “Just tell him you like him so you can stop being creepy.”

“I  _ don’t  _ like him,” Raihan grits out. It’s something he’s very used to hearing at this point, and nonetheless, despite how many times he denies it, it keeps coming up. He doesn’t get why people can’t understand that he  _ hates  _ Leon. He doesn’t trust him, and he certainly doesn’t like him.

“Whatever,” Gordie says, “I’m gonna go do something else. Come get me if you remember how to have fun.” 

Raihan watches him go, feeling a painful twinge of guilt as he watches his friend leave. He’ll have to apologize later. It’s true that he isn’t being very fun. His dad would probably advise he give the other boy time, however. 

A flurry of Pidoves let out startled cries and burst through the tops of the trees a few yards behind him, and as Raihan jerks his head up, he sees embers dissipating into the overcast sky. 

_ That idiot’s gonna burn the forest down _ .

Filled with resolve, and an actual reason to follow Leon into the forest, Raihan scrambles to his feet. No one’s supposed to go in the forest, not really, not alone. Leon is an exception, because he’s Rose’s favorite, and because he’s some sort of Pokemon whisperer. But Raihan justifies that it’s his duty to keep that weirdo in his place. He grips the top of the fence, made of unpolished wooden planks, and hauls himself up, ignoring the cuts that the wood leaves on his palms. He lands easily on the other side. He’s done this more than a few times. More than his dads need to know. 

Today, Leon is spending his time near what people call  _ the ruins _ , or  _ Old Hammerlock _ . A collection of deteriorating buildings scattered among trees. Raihan supposes that if Leon’s going to play with that thing anywhere, the ruins are the place to do it. The trees break in front of Raihan, and he quickly ducks behind a stone wall, listening for signs of the young boy.

“That was amazing, Flick!” his voice is nearby, brimming with unrestrained enthusiasm. Raihan snorts. Of course he gave his beast a name- he’s just that kind of person. It’s like a pet to him or something. He slips along his wall, then peers around the far edge. He can barely make out Leon’s back, his hair slipping free from his ponytail now and falling around his shoulders. The other boy freezes in place and, thinking he might turn around, Raihan ducks again and leaps to the cover of the next half wall.

He crashes into something cool and solid, like metal. He curses and shakes his head. He could have sworn all the metal here had long-since been salvaged.

He feels the ground tremble beneath him. Hears a low, draconic rumbling.

The metal is alive. 

Raihan scrambles back, his palms slipping in mud and sending him sprawling onto his back. The thing is massive, smooth and angular, with glowing amber eyes. Long, deep burn marks run across its shiny body, and in several places that are deep scars, like massive claws have tried to tear it apart but failed. He’s never seen anything like it, even in books.

Its eyes are wide, panicked,  _ dangerous _ . Raihan feels his throat close, cutting out air as his chest tightens painfully. He feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and all he can think is that he’s gonna die. He’s gonna die and he hasn’t told his dads he loves them today, and all because he was chasing some stupid boy around. 

Another draconic rumbling sounds behind him, different and unfamiliar, and for a moment Raihan thinks he must be dreaming, because he is not about to get torn apart by two dragons.

And then Leon stands in front of him, tensed but unwavering as he puts his body between Raihan and the metal dragon. The creature rears back with a startled roar.

Raihan can’t decide if Leon’s stupid or kind, or maybe both. The smaller boy reaches a palm up, like he’s offering a treat, and makes soft cooing sounds. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Leon’s voice is soft and kind. The dragon hesitates, eyes narrowing as it considers Leon’s outstretched hand, palm facing upward. Raihan shifts and begins to stand, and with a jolt, the dragon lets out an ear-splitting screech, like nails on a chalkboard, and lunges at Leon.

Raihan stands stock-still as it reaches out a shining arm and swings it towards Leon. He’s going to break some ribs, maybe even die, his mind informs him, but he remains locked in place. A flash of red shoots by in his peripheral vision, and Leon is out of the way when the dragon’s arm crashes harshly, shattering the stone tile where Leon was standing just moments ago.

Raihan whips his head around and finds Leon, crumpled onto his side, and over him stands a Charmeleon. His eyes widen. Had Leon convinced his partner pokemon to evolve? 

Another cry lets him know that now probably isn’t the ideal time for this train of thought. 

He sprints to Leon’s side, dragging him up by the armpits and ignoring his Charmeleon’s growl, “We gotta run- get up, get up,” he hisses through clenched teeth. Leon groans but manages to get up on shaky legs, offering R aihan an affirmative nod, and then both of them are sprinting through the woods, back towards town. 

The dragon, thankfully, does not follow them. Regardless, he doesn’t stop running until he realizes that Leon is wheezing painfully. He stops, turning to find the boy a few feet behind him, hand clutching at his chest.

“Can’t- can’t breathe,” he says, golden eyes wide with panic. His Charmeleon whines and looks between Leon and Raihan, and it looks like it’s  _ begging  _ Raihan to help. He swallows. He feels… weird, about helping Leon, but it’s not like he can just leave him here.

Raihan leans down, allowing Leon to clamber onto his back. The smaller boy whispers and apology, but can only manage a few words through shuddering, pained breaths. Raihan nods, his stomach churning, for some reason. He walks as fast as he can manage back towards town and--

And, where? Rose isn’t home. His mind races, and ultimately, he finds himself walking towards his own home, throwing open the front door and turning as quickly as he can into his bedroom, hoping to avoid questions from his dad, not that he’s sure why he wants to avoid that, really.

He places Leon onto his bed as delicately as he can, but Leon is still wheezing, bunching his shirt in his hands. His Charmeleon hops up to his side, and were he not afraid of being charred, Raihan would probably ask him to get his dirty paws off. But Leon is hurt, and he doesn’t want to be responsible for some kid’s death.

Leon is fumbling with the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. Of course, Raihan has seen other boys topless plenty of times. He goes swimming all the time in the summer, but seeing Leon take off his shirt makes his stomach tighten and causes him to look away momentarily, before regaining composure and realizing that there’s no reason to do so. 

Leon makes him act dumb.

What Raihan hasn’t seen a lot of is what’s under Leon’s shirt. Specifically, he seems to have tightly bound medical bandages around his chest. Raihan furrows a brow, and Leon folds his arms across his chest, shooting Raihan a desperate look.

“Don’t tell Rose. He told me not to.” Leon’s crying a little at this point. Raihan swallows, nodding slowly.

A moment later, exactly what’s going on clicks in his mind. “I’ll be right back,” he says, rushing out of his room, the idea of avoiding his dads out of his mind for the moment. His mind is on helping. It doesn’t matter that it’s Leon, with his weird Pokemon whispering. He just- has to help! That’s it.

“Dad?” he rounds the corner, nearly colliding with the very man he’s looking for. Aspen looks down at him, a frown tugging at his features as he reaches down to pluck a leaf from his hair.

“You were in the woods again,” he says, raising a brow.

“I-I know,” Raihan avoids his father’s gaze, because he knows he’s going to have a talking-to later, “but Leon’s here- in my room- he needs help.”

“Leon?” Aspen pauses, considering what his son has just said, then steps around him and makes his way to Raihan’s room.

When they both arrive back, Leon meets his dad’s gaze for a moment, before curling in on himself further, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Raihan watches his dad’s eyes widen, only for a moment, before his expression softens. “Oh, sweetheart,” he whispers, carefully lowering himself onto the bed next to Leon. “You can’t bind your chest like that, dear- you’re gonna hurt your ribs- can I see?” 

Leon looks at Aspen for a long moment, then nods, resting his hands at his sides, and if Raihan looks closely, he can see him trembling slightly. He feels like he should leave, but he wants to be sure he didn’t sort-of-kind-of kill Leon.

“We have to take this off I’m afraid,” Aspen says, fiddling with something on Leon’s back. The other boy lets out a low whining sound.

“I need it.” He says, his eyes shining with a resolve that Raihan recognizes instantly. Leon never does anything halfway. When Raihan’s reading, and someone’s eyes are described as shining with determination, he imagines the way Leon looks when he sets his mind on absolutely anything.

“I know,” Aspen says calmly, continuing to unravel the thick bandages that Leon’s wrapped around himself, “I’ve been through the same thing-”

“You have?” Leon looks absolutely breathless as he looks up at Aspen, and Raihan, feeling as though he has to own up to how cool his dad is, sits on the bed next to him and headbutts his shoulder. Leon lifts his arms to help Aspen. “I’ve never- I mean, I know I’m not the only one but, I’ve never talked to anyone about it.”

Aspen’s expression is so soft and warm, Raihan can’t help but feel a bit jealous. How can Leon win people over so easily? He levels a glare the other boy’s way, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He’s looking up at Raihan’s dad with this look of absolute wonder.

“You’re so happy,” he says. 

“I am,” Aspen says, “and you will be too. Look, I can make you a safer version of this- I’ve been making them since I was thirteen. I’ll need to take your measurements, though.”

Leon smiles- it’s the widest smile in the world, or at least the widest that Raihan’s ever seen. It’s almost blinding. “That would be ace! Thank you so much.”

Aspen smiles, “Of course. And Leon?”

“Mm?”

“Come by and talk to me any time.”

Raihan sucks in a breath.

It’s gonna be hard to avoid him now.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, his prediction proves to be true. He sees Leon several times per week, and he even starts to stay over for dinner. He talks a lot about his little brother, Hop, and his dads shower him with praise about what a good big brother he is. He’s always gracious and generous and helps clean the dishes and-

And he’s just impossible not to like. Raihan has tried. He’s tried to sit alone and tell himself  _ no, I don’t like him _ . But he does. He laughs at his jokes, and worst of all? He starts to feel butterflies in his tummy when Leon smiles at him.

Leon also brings up some weird things, like the lack of ‘running water’ in most homes, aside from a few water pumps in town square. He says he used to take it for granted, and when he describes it, it sounds like an unimaginable luxury. He also talks about things like  _ microwaves  _ and  _ washing machines  _ and  _ refrigerators _ .

“People where you’re from sound lazy,” Raihan says once over dinner, ignoring the glare Aspen levels at him and instead stuffing more rice in his mouth. Leon, chipper as ever, takes it all in stride and offers another winning smile.

Raihan finds it hard to swallow.

“We had some of those, I think, before Eternatus,” Basil offers, scratching at his chin, “but we have yet to build back the infrastructure to construct such things, at least on a mass scale.”

Raihan blushes- his papa is such a nerd sometimes. But Leon just laughs.

On a day when Leon’s not around, Raihan is helping Aspen chop vegetables. His dad keeps glancing at him, and he knows what he’s thinking. He doesn’t say anything. As Raihan sweeps some chopped peppers onto a plate, Aspen clears his throat. 

“It’s your birthday next week,” he waggles his knife in the air, “lucky number thirteen,” Raihan raises a brow at that, to which his dad laughs before placing the knife back on the cutting board. “Do you think you’ll invite a certain crush of yours?” 

Raihan breaths a deep sigh and puts down his own knife, before turning and looking his dad directly in the eye. “I do not have a crush.” He folds his arms over his chest. He’s heard it before, of course. Some of the kids in town say its inevitable- he has gay dads, after all. Even Gordie thinks he has a crush! On  _ Leon  _ of all people. Sure, they’re closer now, but that doesn’t mean--

“I don’t have to be  _ like you _ .” 

Aspen freezes, and Raihan immediately regrets saying what he said. It’s harsh, and unfair, and he knows that his dad never expected him to be like the two of them, but other kids do. He thinks the worst part was that they might be right. He’s never looked at a girl and felt what he feels--

He really doesn’t want to admit he had a crush on Leon, but the stomach flips? The chest pain? It’s like everything he’s ever had described to him. 

Aspen sighs and walks around to the seating area they use for dinner, he pulls out a chair and pats the seat. Raihan doesn’t look up as he walks over and sits down. After that, Aspen drops down on one knee and rests a hand on Raihan’s. He meets Raihan’s gaze steadily. “Raihan, you know that your papa and I don’t expect you to be exactly like us, right? I’m sorry I teased you. I was just,” he rolls his free hand, “excited for you. I’m sorry if I was mistaken, and that I went too far.”

Raihan takes a shuddering breath. He really feels like he was gonna cry. Aspen stands and wraps his arms around Raihan, pulling him in for a tight hug. His dad has let his hair grow out. He usually keeps it tied up, but right now it’s tickling Raihan’s neck. Raihan nuzzles into Aspen’s shoulder before speaking.

“Some of the other kids tease me about it, and it makes me want to be- not like that, but I think I do have a crush. On Leon, I mean.” 

He feels Aspen give a little nod before pulling away. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Raihan pauses for a moment, before replying, “No.”

Aspen smiles, “Then let’s get back to preparing supper. Your papa will be home soon.” 

Raihan continues to slice carrots as Aspen heats up the oven to cook meat. Theirs isn’t the worst in the village, but it’s old and takes a long time to heat up. By the time papa gets back from the butcher, it should be about ready.

Raihan is setting the table when the front door crashes open, slamming harshly against the wall. He sees his papa round the corner a moment later, a sack in one hand and panic written across his features. Before Raiha can even think to move, his dad is closing the space between them and resting his hands on his husband’s shoulders.

“Just over in Stow-on-Side,” Basil hisses , as if he doesn’t want to be overheard, though both other people in the house can hear him perfectly fine. Stow-on-Side is the nearest village to theirs, and Raihan knows that his papa would sometimes visit to trade goods. “Three children were killed, just outside of town, by a giant Heatmor,” he nestles his face into the top of Aspen’s head as he whispers the next part, but Raihan can still hear, just barely, “it burned them. They must have been so scared.”

Raihan must have let out a sound without meaning to, because both of his parents turn to face him. Basil’s crying, trying to hide it with a soft smile. “Sorry, sweetie- it’s okay.”

Raihan stares at them both for a long moment, “Do you think a dynamax pokemon will come here?”

Aspen straightens his back and snatches the bag Basil was carrying, “Oh, is this Tauros?” he asks, his voice strained as he makes his way back over to the oven. Basil, for his part, turns away and takes a deep breath.

“We can’t know for sure, Raihan,” he says, before quietly going over to help Aspen finish cooking. He watches as his papa starts to cry again, leaning heavily into Aspen, who rubs his back and whispers reassurances in his ear. Raihan sits at the table and stares down at his empty plate.

He has to be able to protect them. 

* * *

Raihan has never been great at asking for help, and asking for help from Leon is not on his list of things he desperately wants to do, to say the least. It really doesn’t help that he knows Leon will be sweet and excited about this whole thing.

But Raihan can’t get the image of that metal dragon out of his mind. The night before, he’d made his way into the Pokemon section of the library, which Aspen always complained was too sparse, and picked up a list of all the known Pokemon. There weren’t exactly a ton of options for what the one in the woods could have been.

Duraludon. A steel and dragon type- perfect for defending his family, if he can befriend it. 

Raihan approaches Rose Manor with a satchel full of berries and the ointment they used to help heal minor cuts for local Lillipup and Wooloo that ran around the farm. He can’t be sure if it will work on it, but if the dragon is hurt, he figures it’s worth a try. 

He stares up at the wide, wooden double doors, raises a fist, and knocks as loud as he can. It hurts his knuckles a bit to do so. Silence stretches in front of him for a few long moments, and he considers leaving then and there, giving the whole thing up and training a Herdier to bite, when one of the doors swings inward.

Leon takes a second to register who he is, and when he does, he smiles ear-to-ear. Raihan feels his face heat up, and he desperately hopes that Leon can’t tell. If he does, he doesn’t say anything, instead stepping outside, his Charmeleon, Flicker, close behind, and lets the door close.

“Raihan!” he says, his eyes crinkling, “what’s up?” 

Raihan clears his throat, forcing himself to maintain eye contact in spite of how much he wants to look anywhere else. “That Pokemon that attacked us. I want to go back for it.”

Leon doesn’t say anything to that. He stares at him, lips slightly parted, then looks down at his Pokemon. The dragon glances up at its human companion, before tilting its head slightly, which… well, Raihan has no clue what it means, but Leon seems to. 

Leon nods, “Alright, let’s go then,” he says.

That part was easy.

“Don’t you need to tell Rose where you’re going?” Raihan asks, casting a glance over his shoulder.

Leon shrugs, “He’s not home, and he just tells me to train while he’s gone, so I can pretty much do whatever, as long as he can see some progress when he gets back.”

Raihan furrows his brow, “Training for what?”

Another shrug, “He just wants to know how strong Pokemon can get with a human companion. It’s not that hard, really,” he scratches the top of Flicker’s head as the continue to walk, “I mean, most of the ones I’ve seen in the wild are sweet if you’re nice to them, just like the normal-types the village keeps around- I actually bought a second one home a few days ago, but she’s not ready for training yet.”

Raihan suppresses a shudder. He has to keep an open mind, he reminds himself, if he wants to do this. “What kind of Pokemon was it- uh, she?”

“An Axew, apparently? She’s just,” Leon gestures wildly, “so cute!”

At that, Raihan snorts, “She could probably destroy a village if she wanted to.”

“But she wouldn’t! She just wants to eat rice!” 

The conversation halts as they reach the edge of the forest. Leon continues at his pace for a few steps, rambling on about different foods he makes for his Charmeleon, when he realizes that Raihan is no longer following him. “Aren’t you coming?” he asks. 

Raihan doesn’t want to look like a coward- doesn’t want to  _ be  _ a coward, but he’s been trained his entire life to see the beasts that live in the woods as a danger. Near his feet, Charmeleon lets out a low cooing noise. He swallows before taking a step forward, heaving a sigh, and making his way to Leon’s side again. The other boy flashes him a smile, and they continue to make their way through the woods.

The way Leon navigates shows how well he knows this terrain. He gently tugs on Raihan’s shirt to guide him around hidden roots and pitfalls, which he is grateful for, even if he’s a little embarrassed. When they arrive at the clearing where they’d first met Duraludon, Raihan feels his chest tighten again, but he presses on, eyes searching for shimmering metal among the wreckage. 

“So,” Leon says as they take slow steps around the perimeter of the place, “why  _ were  _ you here when you got attacked, anyway,” the mischief in his eyes makes Raihan’s stomach twist, “I thought you had better things to do than hang out with me.” 

Raihan groans, “I just… didn’t trust you. I wanted to make sure you weren’t up to no good- and it’s a good thing I did! You almost suffocated.”

Leon brings a hand to his chest and feigns hurt, “What? Me? Up to no good? Why, Raihan, I’m hurt- and anyway, Flicker woulda had my back,” he pauses, a wide, cheeky grin on his face, “but I am grateful- for you and your dad.” 

Raihan says nothing in response to that, instead making his way over to the spot he’d been hiding before he was attacked. There was no way the beast was in the same spot, was there?

Except it was.

The dragon is hunched over, its metal dulled and layered with even more scars than last time. Raihan furrows his brow and takes a step back.

“Duraludon?” 

The dragon flinches and looks up, its eyes hazy with what Raihan interprets as a mixture of pain, hunger and fear. It shifts away from Raihan, a low whine escaping it, which is when Raihan notices the problem.

Around its neck is thick wire, covered in large metal barbs that dig into the dragon.

Leon arrives at his side then, resting a hand on Raihan’s shoulder, “Is- oh, oh no,” he whispers.

“I’ve helped Milo and his family on the farm a few times,” Raihan says, drawing his potion out of his pocket, “sometimes the Wooloo and Dubwool get themselves into situations- I think I might be able to--”

He steps forwards, hands outstretched. The Duraludon looks up at him, but ultimately does not fight, likely too tired. Raihan breathes a long, slow breath as he approaches the beast, every instinct in him begging him to run. He touches a hand to the cool metal of its head and rubs gently, like he might a Lillipup. The dragon tenses for a moment, and then relaxes. 

Feeling more confident, he gently runs his fingers down the Duraludon’s neck until he finds the offending wire. He hums and runs his fingers along it, careful not to cut himself, until he finds that it attaches to a wooden stake wedged firmly into the ground. He sucks in air at the sight of reddish stains in the grass and moss beneath him. He hadn’t realized that a beast such as this bled. 

When he investigates further, he notices two more stakes, freed from the ground and attached to the Duraludon’s legs. He must have been able to pull them out of the ground, but maybe the one around his neck had been too tight, or too deep in the ground. Either way, Raihan has no doubt that this is a deliberately laid trap- something, he realizes, he would have been fine with only weeks ago.

“This is going to be scary for a moment, but I promise it’ll be okay,” he assures, hoping that the Pokemon can understand him, at least a little. It doesn’t move, only letting out a low grunt that he takes as an acknowledgment.

“Charmeleon, I need your claws mate.” At his words, the creature looks up at Leon, who gives a stiff nod, his eyes focused on Raihan. He tries not to dwell too much on that. 

Together, he and Charmeleon dig away at the earth surrounding the stake. Soon, he finds a layer of rock, and Charmeleon has to take over entirely. By the time the stake finally loosens and flies free, the Pokemon’s arms are entirely caked in dirt. 

Duraludon’s head snaps back when the wire around its neck is finally loosened. It lets out a low, concerned whine, before hesitantly standing to its full height. Raihan forces himself not to back away at the sight of it now towering over him. The dragon-type pauses, looking down at Raihan in silence for a few moments, before letting out what Raihan can only describe as a  _ purr  _ and reaching down to gently (as gently as a metal monster can be) nuzzle under Raihan’s chin. He giggles and reaches his hands up to awkwardly pat the top of Duraludon’s head.

“Let’s get out here and get you washed up,” he paused, shooting a smile back towards Leon, “buddy.” 

* * *

Raihan is drenched in warm, soapy water. He really hopes that his dads won’t mind. Maybe if he brings Leon around for dinner, they’ll cut him some slack. Then again, bringing a dragon home might counteract that particular goodwill. 

Leon stands on the other side of Duraludon, the two of them doing their best to clear off a good couple months worth of grime build-up. They managed to snatch some wire-cutters, and though the wound around the Duraludon’s neck looked nasty, the Pokemon began to heal miraculously quickly. None of the books in the library had mentioned anything about that. 

Raihan looks up at Leon, focused on washing Duraludon, only stopping to give him scratches under the chin, a dopey grin on his face all the while. Raihan sighs.

“Hey, Leon,” he says, “I’m sorry I was a jerk to you, when you first got here.” 

Leon pauses, finally making eye contact with him. “Oh, uh, it’s fine,” he says, though the way he taps his fingers tells Raihan that there might be more to what he’s feeling, “everyone was, when I first got here. I think some people are starting to warm up to me, though!” And there’s that winning smile again- the one that Raihan can’t help but mimic. 

“Still. It wasn’t cool,” Raihan wrings his towel between his hands, gaze flickering down, “so, uh, my birthday is in two days, if you wanna come over.” 

Raihan doesn’t think Leon’s smile can get bigger, but it does, “That would be ace! It’s been forever since I’ve been to someone’s birthday.”

“Good,” Raihan says, focusing once again on washing Duraludon, if anything to hide the blush growing on his cheeks and neck, “good.” 

* * *

As one might expect, Raihan’s parents are more than a little surprised when their son shows up with a six-foot-tall metal-plated dragon. He’s pretty sure that Basil almost faints upon opening the door. 

To his surprise, however, they don’t take much convincing to keep him around. 

“Well, it seems more and more like our perceptions of Pokemon are wrong,” Basil says, glancing over at his husband, who nods, “he seems like a sweetie, but-” Duraludon lets out a whimper, “he has to sleep outside.”

Raihan can’t really ask for more than that. 

So that night, after dinner, he and Leon sit in the small patch of grass behind his home, sprawling on the ground and watching Duraludon try to find a comfortable sleeping position. 

“I’m gonna find my way home, you know,” Leon says suddenly. Raihan frowns. He remembers Leon mentioning something about being from far away, back when he first got here. “Most people don’t believe me- they think I’m making things up, but…” he swallows, “I’m gonna get home safe- Hop and Sonia, too. I have to.”

Raihan pauses for a moment, not wanting to meet his friend’s gaze, because he knows what he’s gonna find there.

Resolve, burning bright like the sun. 

“I believe you.” He says.

He does, even if the thought of Leon leaving forever has already begun to make his heart ache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right on schedule! Hopefully I can keep up consistent updates! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! My twitter is Chesnaughtz if you want to follow me there- otherwise, have a great week, kudos/comment if you enjoyed, etc
> 
> One more prologue chapter to go


	3. Fire

Leon, Age 14

Aspen always holds class outside. Rose argues that it isn’t “cohesive to an effective learning environment”, so he never does it when Rose was around, but Rose isn’t around most days, and Leon isn’t about to snitch. He loves feeling the sun on his back on the warm summer days, loved watching Flicker and Bitey snuggled in the grass nearby. 

“Okay, so,” Leon tosses and apple slice into the air and cackles as it lands perfectly in his mouth, “no Pokemon, then nuclear explosion maybe caused by Eternatus, then boom! Pokemon?”

Raihan frowns at him, “You’re gonna choke, you know.”

“That’s a very… succinct way of putting my lecture, yes,” Aspen says, ignoring Raihan’s point. Leon wrinkles his nose and eats an apple slice normally. 

Aspen looks put out, which makes Leon feel bad. He doesn’t mean to be ignoring Aspen, it’s just that, well… he’s never been amazing in a classroom setting. Regardless, he sits up and tries to look attentive.

“So how do the heroes tie into this? Rose says every hundred years--”

Aspen tenses noticeably, his pencil cracking in his grip. He clears his throat and looks back at the board, shoulders rigid. “We have no real data on such things. If you ask me, it’s our way of ritually sacrificing every once in a while to keep people happy, nothing more.”

Leon’s heart sinks further. Raihan is shooting him a peculiar look, not angry, exactly, but not pleased either. Annoyed, maybe? Leon isn’t very good at reading facial expressions. He knows he has to move on, though. Something simple. 

“Right so, what year did the fallout start again?”

Immediately, Aspen brightens, “Well, it’s hard to say exactly, but things began to go awry in the year 2035…”

* * *

Leon never anticipated becoming popular. It’s strange, seeing folks looking at him with wide eyes as he walks around the town square, same as everyone else. On several occasions, he’s had crush confessions come his way, and he’s never quite sure how to go about letting them down easy. They always seem so hurt. 

Raihan tells him that people think he’s mysterious, that most people can’t tell what’s going on in his head, and that seems odd to Leon. It isn’t like he’s trying to hide something. 

Most of the time, all he wants to do is hang out with Hop, Raihan, Sonia, and Flicker, or any combination of those four. He goes out of his way to spend time with Hop in particular, which has been becoming more and more difficult as Rose implements more and more training regimens to his routine.

Beyond Pokemon training, Leon has also begun gym training, using Rose’s equipment that he keeps only for himself. Well, and Leon. 

One day, Leon sits in Rose’s office, looking out the window, where he can see the town’s library and Raihan’s family home. He wants so badly to enjoy the sun on his skin, his friend by his side, the sound of his laughter filling Leon’s heart in that strange way it always does.

“Leon, are you listening to me?” Rose’s voice is sharp next to his ear.

“Yes, sir,” Leon says, turning so that his body is facing the man. Rose’s brow is furrowed and his mouth is drawn into a harsh line. He removes his spectacles so that he can rub the corners of his eyes. As he does so, Sonia’s words echo in Leon’s mind. _That’s a great way to get dirt in your eyes_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t say so out loud. 

“You need to focus. You’re incredible with Pokemon, but you need to be better. You’ll need that skill some day.”

Leon frowns, glancing out the window as movement catches his eye. Raihan is darting out his front door, a book in his hand, and Leon’s chest tightens as he thinks about lounging under a tree as Raihan relays the information in the book to him.

“Why?” he finds himself asking, “what do I need it for?”

Rose is silent for a long, long time, and Leon thinks that he might have been rude again. He never tries to be, but people tell him that he is sometimes. 

“For now, protection. As for later,” Rose pushes his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose. “You’ll find out later. I have to make haste to Wyndon, but when I return, I expect a marked improvement in your Charmeleon and Axew’s ability to coordinate.” 

He’s been saying stuff like that for a long time now, vague implications that Leon will need something, sometime, later. It makes him uneasy. It makes Raihan and his family angry, so he tries not to mention it around them, even if it weighs on his mind like a stone.

Leon is barely listening now. He watches Rose leave the room, then make his way out the door of the manor and into a carriage pulled by a Tauros. Once he is out of sight, Leon darts out the door.

To freedom, for now. 

* * *

A soft, melodic voice sounds next to Leon’s ear as he sleeps.

“I am sorry I had to do this, my child,” it- she? Whispers. 

Leon wakes up.

* * *

Leon, Age 15, Hop, Age 9

Hop is brushing Leon’s long, silky hair back, weaving it together with dandelions, while Raihan watches.

“You look good with long hair,” Raihan says, a far-off expression on his face. His words make Leon’s tummy flutter uncomfortably. Secretly, half the reason he’s kept his hair long, in spite of occasional jeers about it being _girly,_ is because of how often Aspen and Raihan compliment him for it. The other half, of course, is simply that he likes it that way. 

He loves the weight of it on his head, even if it’s unruly sometimes. He likes having something to fiddle with when he’s alone with his thoughts. He loves the way it feels when dark, calloused hands run through it.

Or any hands, really. 

Leon hums affirmatively and lets out a pleased sigh as Raihan takes Hop’s place behind him, gently running long fingers through his loose hair to detangle it. Hop flops onto his back beside them and watches the clouds. 

“One Wooloo, two Wooloo,” he hears him murmur.

“Hold this,” Raihan says, slipping a flower between Leon’s fingers as he delicately weaves together strands of hair.

“You used to watch clouds with mum all the time,” Leon sighs, leaning into Raihan’s touch, “do you remember that?”

Raihan slips the flower back out, his fingers brushing lightly against Leon’s as he does, and weaves it into his hair. _Beautiful_ , he hears the other boy whisper, causing Leon’s heart to pound painfully in his chest.

There’s a pause before Hop answers, “No, not really,” he says, his voice small, “I don’t remember much of anything about her.”

His heart slows again.

Behind him, Raihan momentarily pauses in his brushing of Leon’s hair. Leon tenses, his jaw locking. 

“But you miss her, right?” Leon asks, and even to his own ears he sounds desperate, almost fearful. The thought of his baby brother forgetting their home… it makes his heart ache desperately.

Hop stares at him, golden eyes wide, then looks down at his familiar old sheep doll, ragged and worn now with age. “I guess so,” he says, “but I’d miss my friends if I went back.”

The young boy clearly doesn’t want to have this conversation, and truthfully, Leon can hardly blame him. Logically. But his brain doesn’t always operate on the sole basis of logic. He’s sentimental, and he knows it- but anyone would be anxious about this, right? He’s so far from home, and every day, it seems to slip further and further from his grasp.

Leon knows that Raihan is trying to comfort him when he digs his fingers into his scalp and massages, and under most circumstances, it would work, but not right now, with his anxiety as high as it is. 

It’s hard, thinking that when he goes home, he’ll have to leave some things behind, most likely. Flicker, Aspen and Basil.

Raihan.

He lets himself lean against the other boy’s chest as he watches Hop return to the imaginary game he’s playing with his doll, the light returning to his eyes as painful questions about the past leave his mind so easily. Leon sometimes wishes he could forget like that.

He has to get them home, soon, before Hop loses all memory of what that means. 

* * *

Leon walks home, alone save for his Charmeleon and Fraxure close to his side. In the distance, he hears the sound of wolves, howling, loud, clear, almost song-like. When he stops to listen, his Pokemon look at him quizzically.

They do not hear it. 

* * *

Leon, Age 16 - Hop, Age 10

Leon loves the forest. He loves that he can go out there and never be bothered by anyone he doesn’t invite. He loves the attention, mostly, but sometimes, he just wants to be with his friends. The only downside is that Magnolia says that Hop is too young to go wandering around in the woods. She thinks Sonia is too young, too, but no force in the universe could ever stop Sonia from doing what she wants to do.

Around them, there’s the familiar rustling of small pokemon among the plants. They come out more willingly now, at least around him. They seem to know who will and won’t hurt them. He sees a lot of those gray squirrel-like pokemon that he met when he, Sonia, and Hop first arrived, which he now knows to be Minccino. He’s since learned that Skwovet and Greedent are far more squirrel-like, but no one here really knows what a squirrel is, anyway. Other normal-type pokemon are common around towns, as they tend to be the only ones that aren’t attacked on sight. 

It’s a shame, because when he wanders further in, he meets Pokemon like Espurr, Yamper, and so on, who are all painfully sweet. Recently, Sonia actually managed to convince Magnolia to let her take in one Yamper that had an injured paw. Sonia is brilliant at a great many things, but naming evidently isn’t one of them, as she named the Yamper “Yampy.” Not exactly the pinnacle of creativity, in his opinion. 

She’s a step behind Leon now, enthralled in a conversation with Raihan about historical Galarian diplomacy- a topic that Leon can never quite engage with on the same level that his friends do, which only makes him a little bit jealous, thank you very much. 

“Wait, so there was a legitimate Galarian king named Shieldward?”

“No, Shield _bert_ and _Sword_ ward.”

“Incredible. That doesn’t make it better.”

“I’m not saying it does. I am simply a historian who cares deeply about accuracy,” Raihan says with a playful bow and wink in Sonia’s direction. Though she only rolls her eyes in response, Leon can’t help but be a tad bit more jealous. He wants Raihan to wink at _him_.

Anyways--

The ruins where he and Raihan found Duraludon have become somewhat of a hangout spot for the group. Leon hopes that soon he can convince Magnolia to take Hop, too. No one ever wanders out that far, and it always feels like there’s something new to explore. 

The ruins are massive, stretching through at least a mile of overgrown woodland. Most, if not all the metal has long since been scavenged from the area, and all that remains is crumbled stone and steadily deteriorating wood. Some of the buildings are still standing, just barely, but they know better than to go wandering into them. They’re all a good sneeze away from collapsing, by the looks of it.

As they walk along, his two friends still rattling on, Leon spots something shining in one of the aforementioned buildings. He pauses, craning his neck to try to get a better look. He can see what appears to be a… what? A door? Made of metal, peeking out from behind what used to be a bookcase. He furrows his brow. 

“Flick, spot me, would ya?” he says, slipping into the building.

“Leon?” Raihan’s voice trails after him, but he pays it no mind. If they want to follow him, they’re free to, but he’s gonna find out what’s behind this hidden door. 

He moves to shove the bookcase out of the way, but the structure crumbles under his weight, causing him to stumble as he pushes it into the open air. He clears his throat, flinching as Sonia and Raihan appear on either side of him.

The metal door is rusted, its hinges almost entirely deteriorated, so that when Raihan leans forward and pushes it in, it creaks open easily. Leon swallows thickly, wondering what might be hidden within. Maybe it's another centuries-old food store. He and Raihan found one of those before, buried on the outskirts of town.

Raihan is the first to react to the contents of the room behind the door. “Holy shit,” he whispers, blue eyes wide, practically sparkling with wonder as he beholds a room of--

“Books!” Sonia gasps, shoving between them to stumble into the room. She reaches up a tentative hand and runs her fingers lightly along the spines.

“Be careful,” Raihan hisses.

“I know that,” Sonia shoots him a glare before carefully slipping one off a shelf and slowly cracking it open, mindful of the creaking spine. 

Leon knows they’re gonna be here forever. He sighs and begins looking at the books on the opposite side of the room, searching for anything that might be of interest. 

One book in particular catches his eye. _The Anatomy of Draconic Species._ He hums quietly and slips it out from between two other books, coughing as a puff of dust shoots directly up his nose. He waves off Sonia’s reminder to be careful and opens the book.

It’s what it says on the tin. He flips through the pages delicately. Diagrams of various dragon-type Pokemon, some familiar, some not, fill the pages. He pauses momentarily at a diagram of an Axew, smiling as the book notes its fondness for human food. The page is brown around the edges, and parts of it deteriorate on contact.

Another page shows a massive and amazingly accurate sketch of a Duraludon, noting that below it’s outer metallic later, it actually had flesh like any other dragon, and that should the outer layer be pierced, it’s quite susceptible to fatal bleeds. Leon decides that he will probably not test this theory.

On another page, he finds a sketch of something called a _Charizard_. His heart jumps as he reads the description below.

 _Evolved from Charmander and Charmeleon, Charizard is not technically a dragon-type, in spite of its outer appearance_.

Was Flicker going to turn into one of these?

“We have to get my dads down here. These need proper preservation,” Raihan says. 

Leon sighs and flips back to the start of the book, taking the moment to turn his body so that Sonia and Raihan won’t see him fold the corner of the Charizard page, wondering who wrote this sort of thing, if Pokemon were so widely feared.

 _Professor Augastine Sycamore_ , he reads, _first published 2013._

Leon furrows his brow at that. It was only the year 996 of the new calendar now. Maybe it was some sort of typo? He shook his head and carefully closed the book before replacing it on the shelf.

“Let’s go find Aspen.”

* * *

Aspen and Basil are like kids in a candy store when the group shows them what they’ve found. Leon doesn’t say so out loud because Galar doesn’t _have_ candy stores, so it wouldn’t make much sense. Basil touches each book like it’s the most precious thing in the universe, and the two keep their heads together, muttering. Raihan and Sonia stand nearby, gratefully accepting the sturdier volumes that one of the men occasionally hands them. 

Basil is positively giddy, which Leon knows because he keeps leaning over to kiss Aspen’s cheek. He only does that in public if he’s _really_ hyped up. At least that’s what Raihan tells him.

Leon, for his part, is still focused on the book he found earlier. Its burgundy spine, free of dust, sticks out among the others in its stack. He wanders over and brushes a finger over it. “Aspen,” he calls, “can you come check out this one?”

Aspen looks up from the book he’s leafing through and reluctantly hands it over to his husband before walking to Leon’s side. He slips the book off the stack and begins to flip through it. As he does, his eyes steadily widen.

“This is quite the find, Leon!” he exclaims. He rushes, as fast as he dares, to Basil’s side and tilts the book so the taller man can see. “This might be our oldest documentation yet!”

“Yeah,” Leon says, a frown tugging at his features, “it says it was printed in 2013.”

Everyone in the room pauses, staring at Leon, then at the book. Aspen opens his mouth a few times, closing it wordlessly, like a floundering fish- another thought that Leon doesn’t vocalize. 

“That’s not possible,” Raihan is the first to speak, standing on his toes to look over his dad’s shoulder, though his recent growth spurt means he doesn’t necessarily need to. 

“It… has to be some sort of printing error, right?” Basil offers, slipping the book out of Aspen’s hand and flipping to the front flap. “I’m sure it was printed in the two hundreds. The printing press was really rocky then- just getting started back up.” 

Aspen and Raihan nod affirmatively, seemingly more than ready to accept this explanation. Leon and Sonia share an uncertain look behind their backs, but say nothing.

* * *

It’s Raihan’s seventeenth birthday, and the memory of Professor Sycamore’s book still weighs heavily on Leon’s mind. He wants desperately to talk about it, to sort out the exact nature of its origin and what it might mean, but not now. Today is for Raihan. The two sit in the largest room in the house, furniture pushed back against the walls so that everyone can mingle, but the two of them sit against the back wall, Leon listening to Raihan’s breathing as he dozes on the taller boy’s shoulder.

Gordie and Milo are there, along with Sonia. Hop had to go home before nightfall, and of course there was Aspen and Basil, the latter of whom is intermittently crying over just how big Raihan had gotten. 

“Okay, no, listen, I just think there are ways to improve your current irrigation system,” Sonia is telling Milo, who has his arms folded across his broad chest, his eyebrows knitted together.

“My family’s been doin’ it like this for decades,” he says, slow and careful, obviously not wanting to spur Sonia on further, though Leon knows that she is an unstoppable force.

“He’s so miffed,” Raihan whispers, his breath brushing against Leon’s ear in a way that makes his throat tighten. 

“Just because it’s how it’s always been done, doesn’t mean it’s the best way! If I shoved potatoes up my ass to cook them for decades, that doesn’t mean I should keep shoving them up my ass if I find a better way!”

“Oh my god,” Leon whispers.

“I don’t see how your potato-cooking habits relate to farm irrigation, really.” Milo says, a blush forming across his pale cheeks. 

“It’s a hypothetical!” 

Raihan chuckles next to his ear, “It takes a lot to piss off Milo-”

Sonia whips around to glare at the two of them, and instantly Raihan is putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Do you two wanna get a room?” she snaps, though there’s no actual malice behind her words- more playful annoyance. 

Raihan stands then, a smile quirking the corners of his lips, and offers his hand to Leon, who takes it without hesitation. “I did actually have something I wanted to show you,” he says, tilting his head back towards the door to the garden.

His hand feels empty as Raihan slips his out of it and guides them towards the back of the house, then out into the cool night. Leon’s breath puffs in front of him, and he finds himself rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“Here,” Raihan says, taking one of Leon’s hands in his own. He’s surprisingly warm, and his hands are so soft. He squeezes the hand, and Raihan looks away, but Leon swears he can see blush dusting his cheeks. 

“The stars are nice,” Raihan says, gaze flickering between Leon and the night sky. They’re so bright here, so much like home. He’d been to cities before, when he was with his mum. You could never see the stars as well there- his mum said it was because of pollution. Leon finds himself holding on to Raihan tightly as he looks up at the constellations, many of them familiar from home, though he never took the time to learn them by name.

Raihan lets out a heavy sigh then, and turns Leon to face him. Leon looks up at the taller boy, finding him with his eyebrows furrowed and teeth sunk in his bottom lip. Leon tilts his head slightly, a gentle question - _what’s wrong_?

Raihan’s free hand wanders up, brushing his fingers against Leon’s cheek. Leon feels his heart pounding in his chest, so fiercely that he’s worried that Raihan might be able to hear. “Leon, I- shit,” he hisses, running his fingers through his thick locs, “I want to kiss you. So bad.”

Leon stares at him. He feels his lips move, forming words before he even has a chance to consider them. “I want you to kiss me.” He says. It’s the truth.

Raihan smiles.

Then he leans forward, capturing Leon’s lips with his own, and Leon can’t help but melt into the touch. He’s experimented, with a few boys in town, and even with Sonia, before they both figured out where their preferences lie, but kissing Raihan is different. Maybe there aren’t fireworks, or whatever, but his chest feels heavy and light at the same time as his friend’s warm mouth presses against his, as his other hand frees itself from Leon’s and moves up to cup his other cheek.

Yet, in the back of his mind, Leon’s thoughts drag him away from the moment.

He can’t do this. He can’t hurt Raihan like this.

They break apart. Raihan looks flushed, tired, but he has a wide, dopey smile on his face. Leon wants nothing more than to grab him and pull him down for another kiss. 

“I- we can’t, Raihan,” he manages, even though he feels like his heart might break in two as he says it- even more so as Raihan’s expression shifts to one of panic.

“What do you mean?” he asks, taking a step back, “I- you said you wanted to.”

“I do!” Leon says, his voice cracking. He looks down, “but I’m not going to be here forever, Rai. It’s… it isn’t fair. To you.”

His words hang heavily between them. He can feel Raihan’s piercing blue eyes on him, but he doesn’t dare look up to meet them. He wants to say something more, to apologize, but he doesn’t know where to begin.

Eventually, Raihan speaks.

“Goodnight, Leon,” is all he says before turning and walking back towards his house, taking long, hurried strides.

Leon watches him go, and the night seems colder than before.

* * *

Leon sees a flash of blue in his peripheral. He hears the wolf’s song again. He knows better than to say anything. 

* * *

Leon, Age 17

Six months. Six months since he’d kissed Raihan. Six months of awkward, forced interactions and avoidance. Leon wishes he could convey how much he misses his friend, but Raihan doesn’t want to talk to him.

 _He needs time,_ Aspen says. Leon thinks that maybe Aspen is mad at him, too, even if he doesn’t say it. Or maybe he’s just mad at himself. He just misses him so much. He misses his laugh, his smile, sharing things with him. Flicker evolved again recently, proving the Professor’s book correct, and yet he hadn’t been able to share that with him, not directly. He told Sonia, and she told him.

But how does one apologize for what happened? He wants to hold and kiss Raihan desperately, more than anything, but he _can’t_ . What happens if he lets himself do that, then, one day, he has to return to where he came from? He can’t risk hurting Raihan like that- he can’t _because_ he loves him. 

Regardless, he finds himself staring at the window towards Raihan’s home whenever he’s in Rose office, his guardian’s words flying over his head in that way that Leon knows frustrates him deeply. 

“Leon!” Rose’s hand falls hard against his mahogany desk, disrupting a pile of papers slightly. Leon flinches and looks up, then shifts so that he’s looking at Rose fully. 

Rose removes his spectacles and pinches his nose, “Leon, this is important. Three years from now, Galar will need a new hero.”

_If you ask me, it’s our way of ritually sacrificing every once in a while to keep people happy, nothing more._

Aspen’s words echo in his head, but all that dissipates when Rose speaks again. “And I think that hero will be you. And if you have _discipline_ , you will succeed.” He sighs, lowering himself into a chair. “The heroes before you, they didn’t have the relationship that you have with Pokemon. With your Charizard, your Fraxure, you’ll have an advantage. I’ve heard you talk about the wolves, Leon.”

Leon grips the side of the desk, “Why do we do this? Nothing good ever comes of it, and Aspen says--”

“ _Aspen_ says a lot of things,” Rose says through clenched teeth. Standing, he shoves his chair harshly against the desk, causing Leon to swallow thickly.

“Some of us should talk less.”

He leaves the room then, leaving Leon feeling cold and distinctly _wrong._

In the distance, he hears howling.

* * *

Leon is woken by the sound of his door breaking down. His eyes fling open as he scrambles at his sheets. Rain is pattering steadily against his window, and his Charizard is looming over him, panic clear in his expression.

“Flick?” he whispers, and moments later, Flicker is grabbing him roughly by the back of his shirt and cradling him in his arms, before ducking and crashing through his bedroom window and into the night.

It’s been a good month since it last rained, leaving the town dry- close enough to a drought that people were worrying for their crops, and about forest fires. 

Leon struggles in his Charizard’s grip, craning his neck in an attempt to gauge what might be going on, what Flicker is so worried about. As his companion starts to descend, he sees it.

Raihan’s home, connected to the library and museum, is the second largest in the town. It’s hard to miss at the best of times. And now, it’s coated in angry flames. Leon practically lunges out of his Charizard’s grip as they both land. He takes in his surroundings, mind reeling. Flicker landed them a good few yards from the fire, but Leon can feel the intense heat on his skin. The entirety of the Museum is captured by the fire, which is working its way to the living quarters and the Library now. 

On the ground, in a still heap, lay Aspen. 

Leon scrambles to his side, tears already beginning to prickle at the corners of his eyes. “Aspen-” he gasps, rolling the man onto his back, breathing a heavy sight when his eyes blink open and he lets out a low groan, “what-” he pauses, realization settling into his gut.

“Where are Raihan and Basil.” It’s not a question. It’s a demand. Aspen’s body shakes with a painful sob.

“Inside.”

Flicker is off without having to be asked, crashing through the burning wreckage of the Museum and towards the living quarters. Leon swallows and hooks his arms under Aspen, dragging him further away. He doesn’t resist, aside from his continued sobs. Once they’re clear, Leon sets him down and stares at the fire, heart pounding.

The rain is picking up, sending pillars of smoke in its wake, though the fire itself shows no immediate signs of stopping.

The sight burns Leon’s eyes. His head pounds painfully, but he can’t look away. Not yet. Not until he sees Raihan and Basil. 

The wind howls.

A loud crack, like thunder, breaks through his thoughts, and Leon lets out a soft gasp as Charizard breaks through the roof of Raihan’s home, wings spread wide, something clearly clutched to his chest. He spins in the air and descends, fast. When he’s close to the ground he, as gently as he can, deposits the limp form of Raihan next to Leon and Aspen, before plunging back into the building.

Relief washes over Leon, and tears fall in a crashing wave as he wraps his arms around his friend and sobs into his shoulder. He feels him stir and cough, and it only makes him cry harder. 

Raihan pushes him away. He doesn’t meet his gaze, even for a moment, before turning to Aspen. “Dad, are you okay?” he rasps, his voice hoarse from smoke, “where’s papa?”

“We were up late researching,” Aspen says, his voice distant as he stares at the fire, consuming his home, his life’s work. 

Flicker bursts through the wreckage again, another bundle cradled in his arms. He flies slower this time, settling fully on the ground. His expression is uncertain, and it takes him a moment to deposit Basil in the steadily soaking grass.

Leon takes a step back, allowing Aspen and Raihan to see him first. Flicker dips his head and looks away.

“Basil, baby, please,” Aspen pleads, gripping his husband’s shoulder. He slumps down, resting his head against Basil’s chest. “Please.”

Basil doesn’t move. He doesn’t respond. Aspen’s sobs ring out over the crackle of fire and the patter of rain, turning to desperate wails that echo through the town. Raihan stands, staring down at his parents, his shoulders shaking with the occasional sob. 

Leon takes a hesitant step forward, shaking from Flicker’s grip as he tries to hold him back. 

“Raihan,” he whispers.

His friend whips around, and Leon is struck by the _hate_ burning in his gaze. His eyes are red and bloodshot, his hands balled into fists at his side, teeth bared. “You did this-” he snarls, lashing out to swing at Leon, barely missing. “You told Rose something, didn’t you?”

Leon stares at him, then down at the lifeless form of Basil, Aspen holding him close. Aspen looks up at his son’s words, then to Leon. 

_Some of us should talk less._

Leon can’t say anything. It isn’t possible, is it? Rose wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t. He’s not _evil_. “I--” he steps back, gaze flickering between Raihan and Aspen. “I’m sorry.”

“My dad’s _dead_ ,” Raihan’s voice cracks as tears pour down his cheeks, “I don’t _care_ if you’re sorry.” 

Leon looks down at Aspen, who meets his gaze only for a moment, before turning back to his husband, limp in his arms.

“You don’t belong here, Leon,” Raihan says, turning back towards his family. “You’re gonna burn this entire town down one day, and I don’t want to be there when it happens,” one last glance is sent his way, “so never talk to me again.” 

Guilt weighs heavily in Leon’s mind. He wants to deny it, to reason that this is just some sort of coincidence. He wants to _believe_ that’s true. He wants to believe that he didn’t encourage the murder of someone he loves. He wants to mourn. He wants to scream. He wants to cry.

He turns and clambers on Flicker’s back. The Charizard casts one last rueful look Raihan’s way, and takes flight.

Around them, the wind continues to howl. 

**END PROLOGUE**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay on this chapter! I was really struggling with motivation - I hope it was worth the wait <3
> 
> art in this chapter is by kibadan2411 on twitter!! give her a follow !


	4. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artie is short for Artemis - Lesbian ally Leon   
> A lot of setting up in this chapter - I hope y'all enjoy it anyway  
> Art featured in the chapter is by luna_de_miel_ on twitter!

Winter always means an abundance of rain. It falls heavily on the roof now, sending echoing sounds of pattering through the mostly vacant library. The single window is propped open, letting in a chill breeze. It’s very noisy, and that’s good. It’s harder to think with all the sounds. 

Aspen paces the library, occasionally rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s so close, he thinks, to finishing what he’s doing- that is to say, reorganizing what remains of his book collection. Again. Magnolia says he’s avoiding his feelings, but he sees this more has  _ handling  _ them, in his own way. He takes another book from his stack and slots it between two others on a shelf.

_ Biology of Bug-Types-  _ an introduction. He pauses, considering if it might go in the children’s section. It’s fully illustrated, with simple language, but it’s also about Pokemon. He doesn’t have a proper section for books that are both for kids and about Pokemon. Maybe he should make one, but that would mean more re-organizing, and-

Well, it wouldn’t be that different from the ten or so re-organizations he’s done over the past three years.

“Dad?” 

Aspen pauses. Busted. His son stands in the doorway to the library, his tall form silhouetted by the faint light of the torch he’s carrying. Aspen can make out furrowed brows and a deep frown on his features. 

“Raihan, sorry, did I wake you?”

Raihan has gotten so tall. Ridiculously tall. Taller than even Basil had been. The thought sends a pang through Aspen’s chest, which he tries his very best to shove deep, deep down.

This is Raihan, not Basil. A different person. So much like him, but different. It’s hard not to see Basil when he looks at him, hard not to think about how proud he’d be. Hard not to think about how much easier things would be if he were still here. If he was here, maybe Leon wouldn’t have hidden himself away. Maybe Raihan wouldn’t be torn between resenting Leon (which, if you ask him, is the only thing he feels for the other man), and caring for him desperately.

“No, I don’t think so,” Raihan yawns in turn, “the Herdier next door were kicking up a right racket- didn’t you hear them?”

Herdier? Aspen frowns. He hadn’t heard anything of the sort, and the window is open, so that’s odd. Come to think of it, this isn’t the first time Raihan’s complained about those pups making a racket--

“Dad.” Raihan is holding a book in front of his face. A History book about Piracy. “This was in with the Pokemon Biology books.”

Aspen offers a weak smile, “Ah, must have gotten distracted.”

Raihan rolls his eyes and gently taps the top of Aspen’s head with the book. “Go to  _ sleep _ .”

Aspen smiles, only faintly. He wishes it were that easy, to return to a cold, lonely bed. It’s been three years since he lost Basil, and yet… it still feels wrong, falling asleep without him propped up against his pillow, book open on his lap as he promises Aspen for the fifth time  _ just one more page _ . And Aspen would laugh and snuggle in close, and Basil would brush his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. 

Aspen always fell asleep first. 

“Dad?”

When Aspen looks up, Raihan’s eyes are wide, brows furrowed together, and Aspen quickly realizes that it’s a look of concern painting his son’s features. He laughs, shaking his head, and wipes stray tears from under his eyes. “I just get emotional when I’m tired,” he whispers. 

And then he’s being brought into a firm hug, and he’s melting into it, holding back tears with all his might. His son shouldn’t have to bear his own father’s grief. 

“What if I sleep in your room with you tonight?” Raihan whispers, “it’ll be like when I was little- when I was scared of thunderstorms.” 

At that, Aspen offers a genuine smile. “I would like that, actually.”

Oftentimes, he wants to say that he’s glad he still has Raihan, that he hopes that he’s careful, and nothing happens to him, but he doesn’t want Raihan to live in fear, to live for him, instead of for himself. He sniffles and puts his stack of books on an empty shelf.

“Let’s go, then.”

Raihan drapes his arm over Aspen’s back.

“And there those Herdier go again,” Raihan sighs, “I have half a mind to talk to Milo about them, you know.”

Aspen furrows his brow and listens carefully.

He hears nothing.

* * *

When Leon was nine, he found an injured squirrel. He found it outside, its tail clamped in the jaws of the family cat, its tiny paws desperately scrambling for purchase on the concrete. Leon ran up, waving his hands, and the cat let go, allowing the squirrel to rush under a bush. A light splattering of scarlet blood stained the stone in its wake, causing Leon to tense.

And Leon had sat by that push, hazelnuts in hand, coaxing the squirrel out, for hours. Behind him, the sun set, and the squirrel stared at him with wide, brown eyes, its tiny nose twitching occasionally, until finally, finally, it emerged, crawling up to his hand, and grabbed a nut. Leon let him eat a bit, and while he did, Sonia’s warning about catching some disease echoed vaguely in his mind.

He grabed the squirrel anyway. 

And when he brought it inside, squirming desperately, but clearly injured, his mother had sighed, placed the dishtowel she was using on the counter, and she’d come to help.

“My little lion,” she whispered, “you’re too kind. Let’s see what we can do.”

* * *

Leon groans as he wakes up with dull pain in his shoulders and thighs. He pushes his upper body up, feeling a blanket slip down his back. He manages to look over through the tangled mess of purple hair hanging around his face, to find a vaguely familiar man rolled onto his side next to him. Leon slumps back down, buries his face into the pillow, and groans.

He recalls the night before. Fleeting glances across the tavern, dodging under Rose’s watchful eye, whisking him away into his room. He recalls--

Well, nothing that makes him feel bad about dipping. Leon rolls out of bed, fishing his discarded trousers and shirt off the floor, along with his binder. He curses quietly as he notices a tear in the bottom of it. That meant talking to Aspen. That meant potentially talking to Raihan.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Raihan. Quite the opposite, really. He wanted nothing more. Unfortunately, Raihan hardly felt the same way. 

_ Rain drenched Leon as he stood in the doorway to Rose’s room. The man sat in bed, book folded on his lap, only raising a brow upon seeing Leon dripping and angry, hot tears pouring down his face. _

_ “You did this. You killed Basil! You set their house on fire.” _

_ Calmly, so calmly, Rose folded his book, eyes wide. “What? What fire?” _

_ Leon sobbed, loud, unflattering, and collapses to his knees. He folded his body in and wretched- he wanted to turn over his entire stomach. He felt like he’d been poisoned. But nothing came. He sobbed, and he felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. _

_ Basil’s smile felt like it was branded in his mind, so genuine and sweet. He’d loved that man so much. He’d treated Leon with so much love and acceptance, even in the beginning, even when no one else did. Maybe not as much as Aspen, but so much. _

_ He’d given him so much, and what had Leon done in return? _

_ Killed him. _

_ “Tell me what happened,” Rose said. _

_ Leon leaned into his touch- it was all he had, really. He was warm, and comfortable, and he was there. He was there and he wasn’t dead, or an entire universe away. _

_ He poured out everything, the fire, and Basil’s still, lifeless body, and his suspicions, that Rose had started the fire- had ruined everything, and now it was his own fault that someone he loved as a father was gone.  _

_ It was so much! It was all so much!  _

_ “I didn’t do this, Leon,” Rose whispers, tilting Leon’s chin up to meet those piercing, green eyes. _

_ And in that moment, Leon believed him. He really did.  _

Leon swallows. He has to go see Aspen. It’s just a matter of… business. Yeah, that’s it. He slips the binder on regardless, then his shirt on top- a thin, knit sweater. On top of that, he hangs a thick red cape. He’d been averse to the addition to his wardrobe at first, but Rose had insisted it made him look heroic, and regardless, the weight on his shoulders always made him feel calmer. He slips on his shoes and vacates the room, leaving the strange man snoring away on the old mattress. 

He takes the steps to the ground floor of the inn two at a time, cursing to himself as he nearly trips and falls down the creaky wooden steps. He waves goodbye to the Innkeeper, who doesn’t look up from the book he has open in front of him, though he does raise a hand in acknowledgment. His name is Adrian, Leon knows. They’ve been to this inn a number of times, since Wyndon is so close to Hammerlock. He flings open the front door, letting out a pleased hum as the warm late-morning air hits him.

The sun is bright overhead, and Leon finds himself squinting as he looks around at the bustle of people, weaving to and fro, surrounding carts led by Tauros. There’s a market set up across the street, and immediately he sees the tall, finely-dressed figure of Rose by a stall selling fresh fruit. 

Leon swerves through the crowd, arriving at his mentor’s side. The man, who Leon nearly matches in height now, shoots him a look out of the corner of his eye. He hands the merchant a handful of coins in exchange for whatever’s in the paper bag he’s carrying- presumably fruit.

“What have we said about punctuality, Leon?” Rose says, turning and making his way back to the carriage parked across the street. A young girl, maybe Hop’s age, is stroking the Pokemon’s snout as it lets out a low, pleased rumble. When she sees the two of them approaching, however, she leaves without a word. 

“That it’s… good?” Leon offers, heat crawling up the back of his neck. He  _ knows  _ that Rose hates it when he sleeps in, especially now that he’s taken to taking Leon with him on trips, but Inns offer wake up calls. If he really wanted Leon awake on time, he could have sent someone to knock, or, hell, knocked himself.

Rose sighs and nods towards the carriage, allowing Leon to climb in first, then help Rose up in turn. The two settle together, his Fraxure peaking out from where she’s settled in the storage bin in the back. Flicker is back home, holding down the fort, because most places don’t take especially well to a fire-breathing dragon hovering around. It’s unfortunate, Leon thinks, because Flicker loves people. 

“You have great things ahead of you, Leon,” Rose says, nodding to the coachman] as he saddles up behind the Tauros. They begin to move, the clack of the Tauros’ hooves on the stone below echoing around them. Leon averts his gaze. He’s heard this before. More and more, lately.

“Do you know when the last warrior went to fight Eternatus?” 

Leon watches young men around his age dancing in front of a booth where someone is selling instruments. They laugh, spinning each other around. Leon wishes he could join them. Instead, he turns back to Rose.

“A hundred years ago.” He answers stiffly. Again, this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation.

“Right. You, however, are the only individual I know who’s successfully tamed  _ multiple _ Pokemon. You may have a chance of actually defeating the beast.” The carriage stops

then, allowing Rose to disembark in front of a tall brick building. “I have a meeting with the Mayor here, but it should only take a moment. Stay here, would you?”

Leon watches Rose leave. It never only takes  _ just a moment _ , especially not recently. He’s been securing a lot of  _ alliances,  _ as he calls them- something that Leon doesn’t really know the full implications of, nor does Rose seem keen on explaining them. Leon looks up, towards the mountain where Eternatus reigns. Above it, a deep, dark red paints the sky, dark clouds swirling in a never-ending spiral. He can see the beast’s serpentine form, just barely, as it hovers over the tip of the mountain.

He wonders how it projects its power, how it can force Pokemon to Dynamax from dozens or hundreds of kilometers away. 

He wonders, vaguely, if it feels- if it loves, like he knows Flicker and Bitey and his most recent addition, Artie, do. Artie might be a sentient sword, but she shows how she cares and worries in her actions. The way she tries to put herself between Leon and Rose. The way she hovers around when he takes her out into the woods. 

Every Pokemon he meets seems eager to please. He wonders if Eternatus was like that, once- if it was even capable of it. 

He spots a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, followed by a distant, echoing howl. Leon feels his body tense. It’s been a while since he heard that outside his dreams. Not since that night, with the fire.

He feels his throat tighten, swears he can feel the lapping of flames against his skin. He turns, following where the flash of blue went, towards the plaza. 

Immediately, he’s drawn to a small form, hunched over, face covered by a hood. The figure, who Leon can only assume is a child, given their build, slinks towards a stand selling bread and fresh vegetables. Leon furrows a brow and leans back, fishing Artie out of the storage bin behind him. The Honedge lets out a soft cry, not unlike a sword unsheathing, though she’s already out of her sheath.

“Steady, girl,” he whispers, jumping out of the carriage and making his way, as casually as he can manage, towards the stall in question. The small figure is weaving between people, making their way behind the merchant. Leon picks that moment to speak up, wide smile spreading across his features.

“What’s fresh today, sir?” 

The merchant returns his smile, his enthusiasm not quite matched, but Leon can’t blame him for that. He just woke up an hour ago- this man’s been up since the crack of dawn. 

“Ah, well, I’ve got some asparagus here. Y’don’t see that every day, round these parts. Darn tricky thing to grow- takes forever.” As he speaks, Leon watches as the hooded figure looks up, briefly meeting his gaze. Leon was right when he assumed they were a child. The girl he briefly locks eyes with can’t be older than Hop, with nearly sickly pale skin and jet black hair. He forces himself not to look at her for long as she shoves a loaf of bread and a few tomatoes into her satchel. 

“Sounds good. I’ll have some of that, and, er,” he looks down at Artie, “do you have any berries?”

The merchant eyes the Honedge dubiously, “It… eats?” 

Leon snorts, forcing himself not to pause as he notices the young girl slipping away again, off into the woods. “Of course she does.” He taps Artie’s hilt twice, then motions into the woods. The sword nods, which looks more like her bobbing in the air, then vanishes. The merchant, to his credit, tries not to look absolutely terrified. It doesn’t work, but he doesn’t make any outright rude comments, which Leon has grown used to.

Seriously, who thinks it’s alright to talk about murdering someone’s Pokemon? The nerve of some people. 

Leon places an assortment of vegetables and fruit into his bag, then drops two round gold coins on the merchant’s table. It’s more than enough to pay for his own, as well as what was stolen, not that the merchant’s even noticed. His eyes go round as saucers.

“I can’t make change for this!” he says, his voice cracking.

“No need,” Leon’s gaze flickers over to the forest, where Artie is floating, slipping in and out of visibility. “Keep the change.” 

Leon doesn’t listen to the merchant’s spluttered thank yous. He jogs to Artie’s side, holding out a plump Oran berry. A small, shadowy claw appears in the air in front of him, grabs the berry out of his hand, and vanishes. He remembers how freaked out he’d been the first time Artie did that. He’d fallen straight on his arse. Now, as he watches the phantom sword spin in delight, he can’t imagine being afraid.

“Show me the way, girl,” he whispers.

The Honedge complies, floating a foot in front of Leon as the two wind their way through the canopy of birch, aspen, and pine trees. The forest is surprisingly quiet, compared to what he’s used to. He spots a couple of Zigzagoon, their striped black-and-white fur visible among the leaves, their wide, reddish-pink eyes boring down on him. It doesn’t bother him. He’s well beyond the point of being scared of random wild Pokemon. 

Artie does another twirl in the air when the trees break in front of them, making way for a small clearing, in the center of which sits a small wooden house. The windows are covered, but he can see a faint light filtering through the fabric. 

“Thanks, love,” Leon whispers, stroking her hilt momentarily. She lets out another strange, metallic sound, then hovers behind Leon as he approaches the home, reaches up, and knocks on the door. 

The wood under his knuckles feels almost soft from years of decay, and he feels himself wrinkling his nose without thinking. The door swings open a moment later, and he finds himself looking down at the young girl from earlier.

“Hel-”

“Shit!” the girl curses. Oh.

All right.

Before he can say anything further to this potty-mouthed teen, a man, around Leon’s age, if a bit older, appears behind her. He has to assume they’re siblings, or at least closely related in some way, by their similar hair, pale skin, and identical piercing blue eyes.

Leon smiles, good and wide, and hands over his bag of food. “Thought maybe you could use a bit more than bread and tomato.” 

What Piers returns is not unlike a snarl. The lanky man bares his teeth and spreads his arms wide, blocking his sister. “ I’ve seen you around,” he says, eyes narrowing into slits. At his feet, a Zigzagoon presses close and imitates him, baring sharp, triangular teeth. Leon takes a step back, furrowing his brow.

Leon sets the bag of food on the ground, then takes a couple more steps back. “I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but I really just game to give you the food.”

Piers snorts, then spits on the ground.  _ Gross _ . “I’ve seen you trailin’ Rose around, like a well-trained Herdier, you are! Even got a damn cape- ye like playin’ hero for ‘im?.”

Leon stiffens, anger flaring momentarily in his belly, which he quickly stamps out. “I’m not anyone’s dog,” he says, his voice coming out softer than he anticipated. He wonders how true it is. He wonders what exactly Piers means, too. Though he’s grown closer with Rose over the years, he still doesn’t know why some people hate him. He’s kind, and generous, and helps those who need it.

“M-maybe Rose will help you.”

Piers freezes. The Zigzagoon at his feet arches its back, fur bristling. “No. I don’t want his help.” He leans over, taking the bag of food into his hands. “Thank ye’ for the food. Now, do me a favor, and don’t tell anyone where we are.” Fists clench around the flimsy paper of the bag. “I may look like ‘m made of bone, but I’ll kick yer ass if ye’ do somethin’ that might put my sister at risk- so fuck off, will ye?”

In the back, Leon can barely make out his sister watching, blue eyes thoughtful. He wonders what she thinks of all this, but he feels like he’s pushing his luck anyway. He nods, turns, and heads back to the carriage.

* * *

When Leon returns, Rose still hasn’t finished his meeting, so he stores Artie back in her blanket nest and settles himself. He stares out the window, into the woods, thinking, pondering. He’s not good at people disliking him. He’s sure that’s true of everyone, but when it happens, he just can’t help but want to try harder. He wants to befriend Piers, and it’s silly, because he doesn’t even know him. 

Rose exits the building, his expression unreadable, and enters the carriage. Immediately, they begin to move again. Leon leans his elbow on the edge of the car and props his chin up with his palm. He watches the canopy of trees float by, untouched. It’s something he’s noticed over the years. The forests here are different than they are at home. There’s not as many trails, worn down by human feet. There aren’t preserved areas, or sites where the ground is trampled because hikers set up camp. 

In a way, every forest in Galar feels like the Weald. 

It’s cold, and it bites at Leon’s ears and nose. Winter is on the horizon, and that means more rain. It snows in Galar, sometimes, but not much in Hammerlock. He misses what winter meant back home. He misses the breaks from school, the time spent with loved ones. He misses Hanukkah. Not as much as he misses some other holidays, but snow always reminds him of Hanukkah. Maybe he’ll make some Latkes this year- maybe he’ll even bring some to Aspen.

And Raihan. Leon’s heart hammers in his chest at the thought. He takes every opportunity he can to see his old friend, even if he knows that’s setting himself up for disappointment. Raihan has made it clear that he’s never forgiving Leon for what happened with the fire, regardless of how much Leon might insist that Rose had no part.

Even if Leon believes Rose (and he does- at least, he’s pretty sure), he can’t bring himself to blame Raihan. So he watches from afar as Raihan bonds with more Pokemon, as he helps his father run the Museum. As he grows and learns and becomes ever more passionate. That’s something Leon’s always loved about Raihan: his passion. He loves the fire in his eyes, the way his whole body becomes energized when he really, really cares about something.

He misses when he was able to bring that out in Raihan. 

He looks over at Rose, dozing with his chin resting on his chest. The red dusk light shines across the older man’s brown skin, casting deep shadows across his features. Leon can never sleep in a moving carriage. When he was younger, Rose would tell him that when he got older, he would be able to sleep anywhere. So far, that hasn’t happened. 

Once they leave the town behind, Bitey pokes her head out from the back of the carriage. The Fraxure nudges Leon with her nose and lets out a low coo. Leon absently scratches her head as he watches the scenery pass them by. 

In the distance, days away, he’s sure, he can see a thick, red pillar of light shooting up into the sky near the base of the Mountain. Rose says these pillars-  _ dynamax spots-  _ are more common around the time a new hero is chosen.

It will be him, this time. The thought is daunting. It isn’t something he’s said out loud to anyone, but Leon isn’t foolish. 

He hears howling, he sees wolves our of the corners of his eyes and in his dreams, more and more as the years pass. And, above that, he feels drawn to the Mountain. Drawn to certain death, or maybe escape. Maybe both.

When he moves his gaze back down, a pair of blue eyes is watching him in the gloom. The eyes follow him as the carriage moves.

Bitey nudges his cheek, and the eyes are gone again. 

* * *

“Leon!” Hop is waiting for them when they arrive back at Rose’s manor. The young boy flings himself into his elder brother’s arms, to which Leon easily catches him and spins him in a wide circle before setting him back down. “You’ve been gone forever!”

Leon barely manages to avoid wincing at that. It  _ has  _ been nearly a month- one of their longer outings, to be sure, but a lot of good had come of it- at least, that’s what Rose said. The older man was walking by now, brow raised, a warm smile directed towards Hop. “Your brother is very important, young man. I like having him by my side.”

Leon says nothing to that. In reality, he feels quite useless on their outings, “Yeah, and Rose secured alliances with Motostoke and Stow-on-Side, so we’re going to get lots of ore and rice soon.”

Hop’s eyes go wide, “Ace! I love rice.”

Leon is laughing and pulling his brother into his arms again when a distinct roar sounds overhead. Years ago, the sound might have sent the entire village scrambling for shelter, but now the worst it receives is good-natured eye rolls and the occasional wave from one of the smaller children as Flicker folds his wings and dives head-first into Leon. 

The three of them tumble onto the grass, a ball of laughter, and Rose, for his part, lets them be. He waves to Leon. “I’m going back to Motostoke, but you may stay behind this time,” he says, not waiting for a response from Leon before turning and making his way into his home. Leon buries his face into Hop’s hair and hugs him tight, tighter, until Hop is squirming and telling him to let go. 

The two lay, propped up against Flicker’s belly as the dragon lets out a low, rumbling purr. 

“He reminds me of our cat, back home. Do you remember Socks?” Leon asks, reaching over to scratch under the Charizard’s chin. He tilts his big, orange head up and coos, like a little kitty cat. 

Hop frowns, pulling his knees tight to his chest. “We had a cat?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Leon knows he should have anticipated that, but it still hits him hard. Ten years. He thinks, sometimes, that he ought to give up on the idea of ever seeing home again. For Hop, this place - wherever or whenever they are compared to where they used to be- is more home than anywhere. He was only four when they wandered into the weald. 

And yet, when Leon imagines their mother, sobbing quietly at the table after their father left, he knows he can’t give up. He can’t leave her. 

“I’m- I’m gonna go home,” Hop says, rising slowly to his feet. It’s getting dark, so Leon doesn’t argue. He nods, not bothering to hide how deep in thought he is, but he flashes Hop a quick smile to reassure him before he goes jogging back towards the home he shares with Doctor Magnolia and Sonia. 

Leon sighs, letting Flicker nudge him to his feet, and makes his way towards Rose’s home. It never feels like his own, and he doubts it ever will. Raihan’s house is the closest he’s had to  _ home  _ since he was ten years old, and he’d gone and fucked that one up real good.

Rose walks past, taking long, purposeful strides.

“Going already?” Leon asks, his voice soft. As much as Rose can be a lot sometimes, Leon hates being alone in the big house.

“Politics don’t wait, I’m afraid,” Rose says, hopping into the carriage. “I’ll be back soon enough. Keep training.”

_ Keep training _ . Leon nearly laughs. That’s all he ever seems to do, these days, and for what? A destiny than ends in certain death? He watches Rose’s carriage leave, the big wheels leaving thin tracks in their wake. 

* * *

Leon decides to try to sew up his binder by himself. He knows that Aspen would chide him for doing so, but he really doesn’t want to bother the man, and he especially doesn’t want to face a potentially awkward interaction with Raihan. He digs around his own room, searching for the small wooden box that Rose keeps his sewing supplies in. He’s pretty sure he was the one who used it last. 

Once his room is torn apart, clothes lying strewn about, Leon falls back onto his rear and groans. It’s definitely not in here.

Bitey scampers to his side and nudges his elbow, her tail twitching back and forth. 

“Do you know where it is, girl?” Leon asks, not really expecting a response, but to his surprise, Bitey offers an enthusiastic nod before rising on her hind legs and pointing with one stubby green hand. 

Leon follows the Fraxure down the hall, around the corner, and straight to Rose’s office. 

“I was gonna check here next,” he says. Bitey nips his ankle, which he decides he probably deserves. 

The heavy door to Rose’s office creaks open, and though he knows that Rose is probably halfway to Motostoke by now, he feels odd coming in here without him, like he’s gonna be caught. He recalls once looking for hidden cameras, even though he knows that those don’t exist in Galar. 

He spots his target immediately, balanced precariously on the window cill behind Rose’s desk. He scoops up the box and turns to leave, but stops when he spots a massive, leather-bound book on the desk. He frowns, brows furrowing. Leon’s pretty sure he’s read every book in the house by now, and there aren’t many of them. He’s never seen this one. He places the sewing box on the desk and runs his fingers over the embossed symbols at the front of the book. He doesn’t know what they mean, nor has he seen anything like it before.

Leon casts an (entirely unnecessary) glance over his shoulder before flipping the book open.

_ Cornelius Rose _ , the first page reads, headed in gorgeous cursive letters. Below is a black-and-white photo of a man that bears a startling resemblance to the Rose he knows. Below is text, thankful not in the same language or symbology present on the cover. 

_ Hammerlock is a good a place as any to start anew _ , the text reads, scrawled and barely legible. _ There are Pokemon in the surrounding areas, as with anywhere, but they seem docile enough _ . 

The entry is dated for the year 14 (penned as  _ fourteen years after the dawn of Eternatus _ )- nearly a thousand years ago. Immediately, questions flood his mind. Hadn’t he been told that Rose’s family only arrived less than fifty years ago, with Rose’s father? And if  _ this  _ Rose knew the Pokemon nearby were harmless, why had there been so much fear when Leon arrived?

He flips through more pages, and more faces, looking for answers.

_ Edwin Rose - Settled Circhester - Year 104 _

__ _ Samuel Rose - Settled Motostoke - Year 350 _

__ It seems that every town in Galar had been settled by some Rose or another at some point. Leon’s brain feels like it might implode. This only offered  _ more questions _ . He slams the book shut, a shuddering breath leaving him. 

He’ll have to have a closer look at the book in the morning. He’s certain of one thing, however- he shouldn’t tell Rose he’d found this. 

* * *

When Leon’s dad left, his mum waited until Hop was asleep to cry. Leon was awake, staring at his ceiling and wondering if he should cry, too. Soft sobs echoed from downstairs, and soon, Leon was following the sound of them. 

“Lee-” his mum whispered, a sob interrupting her words, “I- I’m sorry. Mummy’s just stressed.”

Leon gripped the doorway with one hand, his eyes focused on his feet, then he looked up.

“Wanna go look at the stars?” he asked. 

And so that’s what they did. They lay in the front yard, the dewy grass soaking through their shirts, and Leon’s mum pointed out all the constellations she knew. Leon could never remember them, but he knew that it made his mom stop crying.

Eventually, they fell into silence.

“Mum?” Leon whispered, his voice so hoarse it startled even him. “Do you ever want to leave, like dad did?”

Leon’s mum sighed. She reached over and twined her fingers together with her son’s. “I don’t. You’re my little Dandelion, and Hop’s well- it feels weird to call him Hopps, doesn’t it?”

“Hop-scotch?” Leon suggested.

“Dande-Leon and Hop-scotch,” his Mum rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Leon’s waist, pulling him close.

“You’ll always have your mum,” she whispered.

Leon smiled, “And you’ll always have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I've been having a hard time keeping up motivation since I've been feeling pretty self conscious about my writing- let me know if you're enjoying it!! <3


	5. Icarus

Several times throughout the years, Raihan would go to Milo and complain about his farm’s Herdier crying in the night. Deep down, Raihan knows- has always known, that the sounds he hears at night, or during the daytime when no one is around, aren’t the little dog Pokemon.

He’s known of the heroes who climb Eternatus mountain since he was old enough to hear such tales. His fathers have always dismissed them as foolish, a death trap.

Raihan doesn’t want to hear the howling, but he does.

Louder and louder, every year. 

“I never hear my Herdier you know, Rai,” Milo says, leaning against the side of the barn. “Are you sure you aren’t just getting night terrors? You know, my ma’ has a lovely home remedy--”

Raihan flushes and dips his head, “No- it’s fine. It’s probably just wild ones, in the woods.”

Milo says nothing, but a frown tugs at the corners of his mouth. They both know that isn’t true.

* * *

Everyone knows when Leon is back in town and, inexplicably, everyone also seems to think Raihan should be the first to know. He’s expressed countless times that no, he absolutely doesn’t care, the fluttering in his chest be damned. He doesn’t. He cares about helping his father run the library and museum. That’s what he has to focus on right now. 

Delicately, Raihan wipes dust off a marble bust of a muscular, bearded man. Basil had been sure that it was modeled after a Galarian king, from before the rise of Eternatus. There’s an electric buzzing sounds next to Raihan’s ear, and he waves his hand around near his head, “Shoo, Rotom,” he whispers, though there’s no force behind his words. 

The Pokemon- a small orange ball of electricity, zips incessantly in front of his face, waving its little lightning-bolt arms.

Leon  _ found  _ Pokemon. He went into the woods and sought out friendly, lost or injured monsters, and he took him in. Raihan never went looking, but Duraludon, Rotom, and, as of last week, Trapinch, always managed to find him. The Rotom, in particular, had been hiding in some old electrical equipment that he and Aspen had been trying to repurpose. The thing had shot out of the tangle of wires, damn near knocking Raihan on his ass.

And then it just kind of never left. 

“What is it?” he hisses, trying again to edge around the pokemon. Soon enough, the answer to his query comes in the form of his father’s chipper voice.

“Leon! Lovely to see you, my boy.”

Raihan can’t help it. He turns, brushing a stray loc out of his face. Leon is staring right back at him, golden eyes wide, holding the same question they’ve held for the past three years. A request for forgiveness. For things to go back to how they were.

They can’t, of course. Regardless, Raihan’s traitorous heart pounds in his chest as Leon tears his gaze away, facing Aspen as he hands over his binder, “I tore it,” Raihan barely hears him whisper. 

Rotom zips over to Leon, buzzing happily and waving its arms. It’s always liked Leon- all his Pokemon do. Everyone does. Raihan drags his feet over, avoiding those burning golden eyes at all cost. 

“Now how did you do this?” Aspen sighs, flipping the garment inside out.

“Er,” Leon’s eyes manage to find Raihan’s once again, “removing it… in haste.”

Raihan looks away, trying to hide the lump settling in his throat at Leon’s words. He knows that Leon’s dabbled in romance and… other things. Aspen says that he’s hiding from his feelings, that he can tell by the way Leon looks at Raihan that he still cares for him most of all, but Raihan thinks, more and more, that those might just be the words of a father trying to make his son feel better about his ceaseless infatuation. 

“Right, well, it should only take me a few minutes to fix this. Why don’t you boys catch up? Raihan’s been stuffed in here for days, you know.”

Raihan shoots his father a look, but he’s still fixed on Leon. When Raihan looks over, the young man is beaming at him, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

And, as always, Raihan is a lost cause.

* * *

Raihan is fourteen. He’s far, far outside town, past where the forest ends, and he’s lying on a hill whose grass is untouched by humans. It grows wild and free, and Raihan is fairly certain he’s going to end up with bugs in his hair, but right now, he’s basking in the glow of the warm sun, his arm tingling as it brushes against Leon’s beside him. 

“Tell me about your family,” he finds himself saying.

Leon rolls over, so he’s facing Raihan, purple strands of hair falling in front of his face. Raihan rolls to face him, reaches forward to brush a strand behind Leon’s ear. He could kiss him, right then. He wishes he had the courage to. 

“Well, you know Hop,” he begins, his eyes lighting up in that special way that they always do when he talks about his brother. He loves him so much, Raihan thinks. The same way Raihan loves his dads, but maybe more. “He’s reckless and intense, and he- he wants to be me, I think. He’s smart, though- way better in school than I ever was. I try to tell him he doesn’t have to be me, but--”

“He’ll get there,” Raihan whispers, reaching forward to rest his hand on one of Leon’s. His skin is soft and warm. Leon flips it over and smiles as he twines their fingers together.

Raihan finds himself watching Leon’s lips as he speaks. “Then there’s my mom. I bet our parents would get along, Rai! My mom, well,” he pauses, “she really wants me to do well, and I can tell she’s disappointed when I mess up- I just,” he swallows, “I don’t know what she would have done, when she found out that Hop and I were missing,” his blunt fingernails dig lightly into the back of Raihan’s hand.

“I just hope she’s okay.”

Tears are forming in the corners of Leon’s eyes, and before he can think better of it, Raihan is pulling him in, close to his chest. The smaller boy sighs and presses his face into Raihan’s shirt. 

When Raihan feels tears start to soak through the fabric, he says nothing.

* * *

A light drizzle falls outside, clinging to Leon’s hair, tied back in a ponytail, in a way that makes it look like it’s almost shimmering. A few Wingull are perched on the roofs of the shops, basking in the rain. Meanwhile, Lillipup and Skwovet huddle in covered areas, eyes wide as they wait for the weather to clear. By the look of the sky, though, that could be days. 

If the Pokemon are still huddling later, he’ll have to tell Milo. His barn always has room for a few strays. 

“Bet I can beat you in a race around the square,” Leon says, a wide, mischievous grin spreading across his features. Raihan cocks a brow, energy building in his gut. Competition with Leon is always the best, the most intense.

Raihan fancies himself a down-to-earth man, but Leon can always work out another side of him. It’s a side he likes, truthfully. Sometimes, he thinks he’s too laid-back, almost boring, though Leon would argue that he’s never boring. Leon brings him out of his shell.

He looks away, fearing he might be blinded by the light bouncing off Leon’s smile.

“Have you seen my legs, mate? I doubt it.” Raihan manages.

“Yeah, well, have you seen this beef?” Leon flexes. Raihan’s mind momentarily empties as he watches the muscle in Leon’s arm, his throat turning dry.

“I’ve heard of ‘em,” he chokes.

“Right, so put your legs where your mouth is-”  _ I’d prefer them where your mouth is _ , Raihan’s brain supplies, “and race me.”

Raihan rolls his eyes, but he gets into a ready position, blue eyes meeting Leon’s gold with a powerful confidence. Leon mirrors his position, and then the countdown begins.

“We’ll run a loop around the shops. You know the way, no cutting,” it wasn’t their first rodeo, “three, two, one- go!”

And the two are off, Raihan’s lung straining more than he cares to admit as his legs fly out under him, hitting the ground hard. Leon is ahead, purple hair tied up in a ponytail and trailing behind him. Raihan ducks his head, pumps his arms, briefly catches up to Leon, but as he shoots the other man a grin, he speeds up, overtaking Raihan again. 

Raihan cusses, speeding up once more, but he’s damn near at his limit, and Leon knows it. He watches as the cheeky bastard slows down slightly, so he’s  _ just  _ out of reach. Furrowing his brow, Raihan does the same, allowing himself to fall back as the finish line comes into view. Leon follows, his smug aura practically radiating around him. Then, Raihan speeds up, slipping by Leon, who curses loudly.

His lead only lasts for seconds, however, before Leon sprints by him again, practically diving over the finish line, landing in a roll and a loud  _ whoop _ . Raihan jogs to a stop, the tension in his chest catching up with him.

“You-”  _ gasp,  _ “suck-” the words are followed by a pained laugh. Leon lay on the ground, on a patch of grass, his smile and laughter infectious as always. Raihan collapses in a heap next to him. 

“I missed this,” Leon whispers. Raihan nods weakly. After a pause, Leon adds, “I missed you, Rai.”

Raihan says nothing, eyes fixing on the sky. His chest tightens at the words. He knows he misses Leon. Everyone knows. But he can’t miss him. He’s dangerous. He’s been groomed by Rose for years, to be the next champion. Everyone can see it- or at least anyone not under Rose’s spell.

The way Leon defends him, the way Rose’s compliments are always about his strength, his bravery, his potential. The way he encourages Leon to train in all his spare time. The way he subtly encourages more and more time away from family and friends.

Leon is dancing in the fire, and Raihan doesn’t want to get burned. He can’t. If not for himself, then for his father. Raihan is all he has, now.

“I have to go,” Raihan says, his voice low, as he props himself up.

“No, wait-” Leon’s voice is pitched with pain, and Raihan winces at the sound of it.

“I-, my Pokemon. They could really use a spar.”

Raihan knows he shouldn’t make eye contact. Knows that the moment he does, he’ll have lost. But he looks anyway. He looks into those desperate, pleading eyes.

“Alright.” He says, “Alright. Meet me outside the manor in a half hour.” 

* * *

The first time Leon and Raihan spar is only a month after Duraludon’s injuries from when Raihan found him are healed. He wants to say no, at first, because he assumes that the metallic dragon doesn’t want to fight. Before he can respond, however, Duraludon is lunging forward, letting out a battle cry loud enough to rattle the ground below them. 

It’s exhilarating, learning what a Pokemon partner can do. Both he and Leon are only fourteen, and battling with monsters probably isn’t, strictly speaking, safe, but they trust each other, and they trust their pokemon.

They even come up with names for the maneuvers.

“Flicker, flame burst!”

“Duraludon, dragon breath!” 

And Leon always wins. His bond with Flicker, no matter how strong the bond between Raihan and Duraludon may grow, is beyond words. Flicker would face death in the eye for Leon, and it shows in the way the two battle together, like an extension of each other.

If Raihan were weaker, it might discourage him. Instead, it spurs him forward.

* * *

“We’ll battle three-on-three, set order,” Leon says, pacing in front of Raihan. He’s wearing a loose flannel top, buttoned halfway, and Raihan swears it’s to distract him. It won’t work, though. 

It seriously won’t.

“Sounds good,” Raihan replies, sounding perhaps a little strained, but not too much. Certainly not too much. The two turn then, to their teams, speaking in hushed voices.

He tries to enter Leon’s headspace. He’ll end with Flicker, because he always does, and the only Pokemon he has who can remotely match with Flicker is Duraludon.

_ Bzzzt!  _

His Rotom flashes in front of him, waving its arms. 

“What is it, bud?”

More frantic buzzing and waving is the response the Pokemon provides, which Raihan should have probably expected. It raises its lightning bolts to the top of its body and holds them there, like little horns.

“Do you- do you want to fight his Charizard?”

Rotom’s buzzing pitches up slightly in response. Raihan furrows his brows, shooting a glance Duraludon’s way. The steel dragon is about as competitive as his human partner, and isn’t usually one to back down. He lets out a low grunt, eyeing the Rotom, who lets out a series of frantic buzzes. Duraludon listens, nodding his head slightly along with what Rotom is communicating.

After a brief silence, Duraludon nods to Raihan. Rotom must have made a solid argument.

“Alright, so we’ll do Trapinch, Duraludon, Rotom?”

His Pokemon all voice their agreement at various volumes, and then they’re turning to face Leon and his team. 

Leon has removed his hair from the light ponytail it was in, leaving long purple strands to fall over his shoulders. A wide, energetic grin spreads across his features. “Ready to get your ass handed to you, mate?”

“Only if you are,” Raihan replies with a wink, without even thinking. It’s so natural. Too natural, really. It makes anxiety rise in his chest. It makes him want to run. At his side, Duraludon lets out a low growl.

Raihan swallows his pride and steps back.

“Go, Trapinch!”

“Artie, you go!”

And so they begin with a type advantage. 

Leon smiles- not the smile he has most of the time, but rather the one he dons only in the heat of battle. Intense, fiery, focused. 

“Artie, use swords dance!” he cries in the same instant that Raihan calls for his own partner to use  _ bulldoze _ \- a new maneuver they learned together in the time Leon was away.

Trapinch rears, flailing its stubby front legs, and slams down hard into the grass. The effect is instantaneous. Earth and grass shoot up, leading towards Leon’s Honedge, who's using its own sheath to sharpen its ghostly blade. 

As the effect of Trapinch’s bulldoze reaches Artie, the earth shoots up in a spike, slamming into the steel of the Honedge’s blade, causing it to reel back, injured, but not defeated.

“Iron head, quick!” Leon practically  _ roars  _ the word, his fists clenched at either side. Someone who doesn’t know him well might think he’s furious, but Raihan knows better. He’s thrilled, caught up in the spectacle of it all. Raihan is almost too distracted by that glint in his golden eyes to call out for another bulldoze.

But Artie is faster. The Honedge raises up into the air, a loud slicing noise cutting through the relative silence, before it brings itself down on Trapinch, hitting it with enough force that it’s thrust into the ground, creating a small crater around it. 

Trapinch lets out a small whine, and doesn’t rise. Raihan curses, running up to cradle the creature in his arms. He’s fine, of course- these sparring sessions, in spite of their intensity, have never ended in serious injury, but the poor little drake does look dejected by his loss. “It’s alright bud, next time.” 

Leon is shooting the Trapinch and affectionate look, like he wants to reassure him, too, but he refrains. Raihan continues to cradle his Pokemon in his arms and nods to Duraludon. The steel-plated dragon lumbers forward, its feet making small indents in the ground below. Leon raises a brow at the choice to use his ace now, but says nothing. 

“Alright Art, try a shadow claw!” 

“Duraludon, foul play!”

Artie surges forward, swinging herself towards Duraludon. The dragon raises his massive arms, shielding his face. Artie’s blade slams harshly against steel armor, the sound ringing out around them. Duraludon lets out a cry, deep purple energy forming in a ball in his mouth. Before Artie can move again, Duraludon lunges forward and clamps his jaws harshly on Artie’s blade, shakes her roughly, and tosses her to the ground. 

The Honedge lets out a cry, like a sword leaving its sheath, then clatters to the ground.

“Not bad, Rai,” Leon says, his voice smooth as silk as he walks forward and gently picks up Artie by the hilt. The Honedge lets out a small sound and vanishes in a dark flash. “That a new trick? Maybe Duraludon can show Flick someday.”

Raihan smirks, “If he can handle it.”

Leon walks closer, until he’s only inches away from Raihan, “Oh, he can.”

They look into each others’ eyes for a moment, and Raihan soaks in the intensity in Leon. He swallows thickly. “Send out your next Pokemon.”

Leon smiles, brighter now, and jogs back to where he was, encouraging his Fraxure, Bitey, forward. The drake hobbles towards Duraludon on unsteady legs. Raihan thinks that she must be close to evolving. She’s gotten tall, and she’s started to change color, too. Hopefully her overly-long legs will work to Raihan’s advantage here. 

“Speaking of new tricks,” Leon says, his voice barely audible, “Bitey, show Raihan your  _ superpower _ .”

Superpower? What kind of name was that? He has half a mind to tease Leon about it, but soon he sees energy building around the dragon in dark red puffs.

“Duraludon, ready a dragon pulse,” Raihan snaps. 

Duraludon nods, and Bitey lunges forward, faster than Raihan thought she could move. The dragon collides with Duraludon, and loud  _ crunch  _ rattling around them. The Fraxure falls back, breathing heavily, eyes shining as she looks over Duraludon. His companion falters, stumbling slightly, and it looks like he might topple.

A beam of purple light shoots out, sending the Fraxure flying, right before Duraludon collapses into a heap, letting out a long, tired cry. 

Both Raihan and Leon race to their partners’ sides, mumbling reassurances. Raihan looks over the damage that Bitey caused, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds the wound healing rapidly, as most all wounds seem to in Pokemon. The only time Duraludon received lasting damage from anything was from the wires he was chained to for who-knows-how-long. 

“Is he alright,” Leon says, far too close to Raihan’s ear. 

Raihan flinches, shooting a half-hearted smile Leon’s way. “He’ll be fine.”

Leon nods, “Are you gonna give Bitey a compliment?” he nods to his Fraxure, now riding on Leon’s back, even though, with how fast she’s growing, she’s a good hundred and fifty pounds by now. Raihan pretends he didn’t hear it. Complimenting Leon’s pokemon feels… too friendly, and they’re already too close right now, as it is. Leon waits for a moment, then lets out a soft sigh that makes Raihan’s heart hurt. The two rise, Raihan leading his Duraludon back to the sidelines, and turn to face each other.

Leon looks tired now, downtrodden, and Raihan forces himself not to meet his gaze, always so emotive. He knows it’ll hurt him too much- more than he cares to admit- if he knows he hurt Leon, even a little.

Flicker leans in, rubbing her snout against Leon’s cheeks. He smiles warmly, turns and gives the Charizard a kiss on the nose.

_ God I wish that were me _ , Raihan’s chaotic gay brain offers. 

A low buzzing sounds next to his ear, bringing him back to attention. Right, finishing this battle, or something. He nods to his Rotom, smiling to himself as the ball of energy darts forward, then zips playfully around Leon’s head before getting into a ready position. 

“So you think little Rotom’s ready for the big leagues, huh?” Leon taunts playfully, earning a sharp  _ bzzt  _ from Rotom. “Alright. Show him what’s what, Flick! Flamethrower!”

“Rotom, use- uh- shock wave!” Raihan curses his own hesitation. He and Rotom haven’t had near enough time to train, and he’s only familiar with maybe three of its moves.

The Pokemon zips out of the way of Flicker’s flamethrower, giving a little spin which, Raihan thinks, might be its way of taunting. It then flails its bolt-shaped arms frantically, generating a beam of electricity that hits Flicker square in the chest.

The draconic pokemon lets out a cry, his wings tensing close to his body.

“You okay, Flick?” Leon calls from his position on the sidelines. Flicker shakes his head, dislodging a few straw sparks, then spreads his wings defiantly, letting loose another roar, this time louder than before.

“You know the drill- flamethrower, and make it count!”

“Rotom- one more shock wave and he’ll be down for sure!”

The two Pokemon unleash their attacks at the same time, and the two beams shoot towards each other, meeting in a blinding clash of fire and electricity. After a second, however, Rotom’s beam dissipates, and Flicker’s fire surges forward, enveloping Rotom completely.

And then the fire vanishes, and Rotom is on the ground, twitching and letting out small  _ bzzt _ sounds. Raihan sighs, crouching next to the Pokemon, who shakes itself and smiles sheepishly up at Raihan.

“It’s alright, bud, you did-”

“Amazing!” Leon’s voice cuts through, and Raihan makes the mistake of looking up.

Leon is radiant. His smile is wide and genuine, his eyes glimmering with unrestrained delight. “I can’t believe your Rotom is so good at battling! I mean, me and Flick have years of training, and you guys really gave us a run for it!”

Behind him, Charizard grunts his agreement, and Raihan can’t quite hide the blush creeping up his neck. Leon’s praise is given liberally, but it never makes it feel and less meaningful. He says it all so passionately, it’s hard not to feel flustered. 

“And Rai,” Leon’s hands are around his now, “you were so great. Intense, powerful,” Leon’s so close. Leon can feel his breath against his lips, can feel the heat radiating off him, can smell the faint scent of sweat and rainwater. “You get better every day.” The last words are too fond, too loving. Raihan rips his hands away from Leon and takes a step back.

Leon stares at him, hands hanging in front of him, as if holding the ghost of Raihan’s own hands. His brows are furrowed, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looks at Raihan, silently pleading.

Raihan’s mouth opens, no words making it past the knot in his throat.

And then he turns and runs home.

Leon doesn’t follow Raihan. Raihan looks back only once, and even from several yards away, the hurt is clear on Leon’s face. He hates it- hates the way it makes his chest ache. Hates the way it makes it hard to breathe, but he runs. He runs until he’s home, Rotom hot on his heels.

He presses his forehead against the door and lets out a shaky, pained sigh, before pushing it open.

“Ah, Leon, just in time- I’m sorry I took so long. I got-,” Aspen says as he rounds the corner, stopping when he realizes that Leon isn’t with Raihan. “Where is he?”

Raihan looks over his shoulder, into town. He can see Rose’s manor from here, and can see Leon, standing right where he left him.

“He went home,” he forces out, before heading to his bedroom.

He flew too close to the sun, once, and it cost him a father. He won’t make the same mistake twice. 

* * *

Aspen, of course, wasn’t going to let Leon go without his binder longer than he needed to. The younger man was confident, but he wasn’t free of the dysphoria. Raihan had rushed upstairs, clearly shaken. Anything that got him feeling too… strongly, about Leon, seemed to do that.

Aspen sighs and slips on his raincoat. He folds Leon’s binder and slips it into his jacket, then opens the front door, intent on braving the rain if it means delivering to-

“Leon!” Aspen chirps as he almost runs straight into the shorter man. He fumbles, retrieving the binder and pressing it into his hands, “your binder.”

“Oh,” Leon is staring past Aspen, up in the direction of Raihan’s room, “is- is Raihan okay?”

Aspen’s shoulders slump slightly. He doesn’t know how to answer that. The fact of the matter is that Aspen is fairly sure that Raihan hasn’t been fully happy in years- not since Basil. He feels his eyes tearing up as he remembers his late husband, and he blinks to clear them.

“He’ll be fine. Listen, Leon,” Aspen places his hands on Leon’s broad shoulders. His chest tightens as Leon’s teary, golden eyes meet his. “You haven’t done anything wrong. He just- he needs time.” 

Leon pauses for a moment, eyes trailing downward. Rain falls around them, soaking through Leon’s shirt, slicking his long, purple hair to the sides of his face “I’ve given him time. I- he’s my best friend, Aspen, and-” he bites his lip, “I care about him.”

_ I love him _ , is what Leon wants to say- at least, that’s what Aspen thinks. He’s heard Leon’s reason- understands, even, why he chose to reject Raihan when they were sixteen. He isn’t sure how he feels about Leon’s story, about how he and his companions ended up in Hammerlock, but he knows he trusts him. He understands the turbulent emotions running through the young man’s head.

He still wishes things could be different.

“He cares about you, too,” Aspen whispers. Leon hiccups, pushing forward until his forehead is pressed to Aspen’s chest. Aspen sighs, wrapping his arms around the man who’s become like--

“No matter what, Leon,” Aspen whispers, “you’re like a son to me.”

A tired sigh shakes Leon, and Aspen hugs him tighter. This poor man had been starved for love for so long. It’s always been lonely, up in that manor. And now, with all these trips to Wyndon and Motostoke and wherever Rose wishes?

Aspen can’t imagine. He doesn’t want to.

He’d tried to save Leon from that life, once, and it had cost him a husband. He felt tears threatening to run down his own cheeks.

“I love you, pa’,” Leon whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Aspen isn’t sure what he’s apologizing for, but he assures him anyway. “It’s okay, Leon, it’s okay.” 

The rain falls hard on their heads, but they don’t move for a long while. 

* * *

Raihan blinks awake to the sight of trees, tall and dark, towering above him, blotting out the majority of the night sky. Still, the clearing he lay in is well lit. He sits, taking in his surroundings with a pounding heart-  _ how the fuck _ ?

Massive mushrooms line the trees, glowing in the gloom, pink and purple and green. Raihan swallows thickly. His head feels strange, clouded. He clamps his eyes shut, trying to get his mind to focus, but to no avail.

“Raihan. You’d do well not to ignore me here.”

A deep, rumbling voice sounds next to his ear. Raihan lets out a rather unflattering yelp and flails his hands, grasping at the grass below him, chest heaving. His eyes open again, landing now on the sight of a towering red wolf, tufs of blue and white fur accenting his coat. 

“Ignore you?” Raihan repeats, immediately knowing, in his heart, what the beast is talking about. 

“Pardon me, I should introduce myself,” the wolf sits back on its hind legs, a wry smile exposing rows of sharp teeth, “I believe you know me as the Herdier from the farm next door. For what it’s worth, I prefer  _ Zamazenta _ .”

It’s a name Raihan’s read many times, in histories and legends. Heroes claim to have visions of two wolves - the first, Zamazenta, and his elder sister, Zacian. “Where’s your sister?” he finds himself asking, before clamping his jaw shut as he realizes that’s might be a strange question to ask first.

“Otherwise occupied. Why, am I not enough for you, Raihan Ashburn the Fifth?” Raihan wrinkles his nose at the sound of his name. His fathers’ side always name their firstborn Basil or Raihan, alternating each generation. Raihan had always agreed with his father's assessment that honoring the whole  _ the fifth  _ thing sounded a bit pretentious.

“You- I am honored to meet you, if the legends are true-”

“They are.”

Raihan swallows, “Then as I said, I am honored.” 

Zamazenta lies down, neatly tucking his paws beneath his massive red body. “As I was saying, I’m Zamazenta, and I believe you know what my presence means.” Raihan did, of course, know. It didn’t appear that the legendary dog cared to hear Raihan’s response, however, as he simply continued on, unhindered. “And you, Raihan, have been selected by my sister and I to-” thunder rolls overhead, flashing brilliant, almost blinding. Raihan winces and shrinks back.

Zamazenta folds his ears back, “To help us deal with the issue of Eternatus.”

Raihan balls his hands into fists, “Why do you need humans to help you?” he asks, trembling slightly.

This is everything he’s been avoiding for so long. He doesn’t want to leave his father, his home, his friends. He doesn’t want to be chosen. Perhaps a younger, more naive Raihan might have wanted that- that  _ glory _ , but now? All he wants to do is give back, as much as he can, to the people he loves, through knowledge. He wants to learn about Pokemon. He wants to help his father run the Library and Museum. 

In response, Zamazenta stands and takes long, purposeful strides towards Raihan. His lips draw back in a feral snarl, making Raihan’s blood run icy. The legendary dog lunges forward, teeth clamping down on Raihan’s arm and- 

Nothing. 

“I have no impact on the material world,” The dog rumbles near Raihan’s ear, “not any more. Not since the darkest day.”

He must be referring to Eternatus’ ascent. Raihan has half a mind to point out that, in a dream, he can’t be hurt anyway. But maybe that’s not true, and he doesn’t want to risk pissing off this - this what, god, of some sort?

“I’m not here to argue, Raihan Ashburn. You  _ will  _ go when the time comes. That is not in question,” a wry grin spreads over Zamazenta’s features once again, “I just thought I might grant you some notice.”

And, with that, he vanishes, leaving Raihan alone for a few moments in the damp forest clearing. A clap of lightning sounds overhead, and then that, too, fades. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE setup in this chapter- I hope the pacing is okay for y'all- I got more of the boys interacting this time, anyway  
> as always follow me on twit esp if u have any ideas for what I might write next - As always let me know what you think!


	6. The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH!!
> 
> I am trying to finish this for Nano, and the next chapter is already nearly done, so if I can keep it up, we'll have weekly chapters from now on!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do <3

When Leon finished school for the day, he would walk and pick up Hop from preschool or daycare. Hop was always an energetic kid, running around all day, talking to every other kid. His teachers and caretakers always said that Hop was friends with everyone, regardless of who they were. So, when Leon showed up, he was always dead tired, ready to launch himself into his big brother’s arms.

“You’re such a good brother, Leon,” they would always say, and ruffle his long, purple hair, which they often told him he should cut. He didn’t feel like a good brother- not especially. He was just doing his best. 

Every single day, even if his shoulders hurt, even if it was raining sideways or snowing, Leon would walk home with Hop on his back or shoulders, dozing away. Folks asked if he would rather hang out with his friends after school. Adults would lean down and tell him he must be  _ so  _ popular. 

He realized, rather early, that adults seem to forget, or maybe they don’t understand, what makes kids popular. It wasn’t staring off into space, thinking only about salamanders or maybe how rain works to begin with. It wasn’t crawling in the dirt at recess with a girl who you  _ didn’t  _ have a crush on, looking for bugs and lizards. It just made you kind of weird.

Leon had Hop, and Sonia, and his mum. They understood. Other kids didn’t. So he didn’t mind carrying Hop home, especially on the days where Sonia was able to join him. 

On those days, Sonia would tell him all about the books she’d taken out of the library. She took out three every week, on Wednesday, and always finished them by the  _ next  _ Wednesday. Leon never understood how she found the time or energy to do that, but he liked listening to her talk, and sometimes, she gave him something new to be interested in. That’s how they got so into lizard hunting, even if England was kind of a shit place to hunt lizards. 

When they got home, Hop would sit on the couch with a juice box or a container of applesauce, wrapped in a blanket, and he’d watch the telly for one hour while Leon started dinner. It was hard, since dad left, and mum had to take a second job, and grandma had to stay with grandpa in the hospital. He didn’t like doing it. He didn’t think he was a very good cook, but it was worth it when mum came home, sagging and tired, knowing she would have to go to her second job once Leon and Hop were in bed, and she would smile because dinner was one thing she didn’t have to worry about.

Sonia’s mum said it was too much responsibility for an eight year old, but Leon just saw it as something he had to do. Pick up Hop, make dinner, homework, sleep, repeat. 

Leon’s mom would wrap her arms around his waist and hoist him up into her biggest hug. “My resilient little dandelion,” she’d murmur into his hair.

Sometimes Leon wished he didn’t have to be resilient, but he never said so.

He had to be there for his mother- to be her little knight. 

* * *

Leon blinks awake with a fog in his mind and a sense of uneasiness in his gut. Something is wrong, deeply so. He’s in his bed, thick blankets draped over his body. He’s warm, and comfortable, but not entirely present. He groans, rubbing at his eyes with balled fists. 

A deep cold settles into Leon’s bones, causing his teeth to clatter, and when he opens his eyes again, he’s sitting in a damp forest clearing, dim dawn light casting bluish shadows over the pines surrounding him. He’s in nothing but his thin white nightgown, and the morning dew is quickly soaking through that. He wraps his arms around himself, shivering, eyes darting around him. 

Before Leon can utter a word, a massive blue wolf steps from the shade of the trees. 

He recognizes her, Leon thinks. A flash out of the corner of his eyes, a presence in the background of his dreams. For years, he’s known this beast, and now she stands before him.

She’s towering- eight feet tall and nearly twice that in length. She has long, pale blue fur, littered with deep scars. Icy eyes bore down at Leon, tattered ears standing as tall as they can manage in their current state. 

Leon gawks at the wolf, mouth opening and closing as he attempts to conjure up  _ something  _ intelligent to say. This ultimately fails, and he ends up staring at the creature, waiting for her to make a move.

“Champion Leon,” her voice is booming, but gentle in tone; smooth, knowledgeable, intense, but deeply caring, too. “I sense you recognize me. I am Zacian,” Leon’s eyes glow with recognition at the name- the beast of legend, alongside her brother, Zamazenta. Their stories haunt and inspire the people of Galar in equal measure. 

“The howling I’ve been hearing-” 

“Is me,” Zacian confirms, bowing her head. “But even when you did not hear me, I was watching over you, as my brother watches over his ward.” 

Leon wants to ask who she’s referring to, who this  _ ward  _ is, but Zacian continues before he has a chance. “I’ve come to you now because the time is drawing near for you to ascend the Mountain,” Leon swallows, “but I wish to tell you that you needn't make this journey alone. Many choose to, as they do not wish to risk harm on the ones they love, but Eternatus is a fearsome beast, and its power ranges further than it ever has.”

Eternatus. The dragon that sleeps atop the mountain- the dragon whose power sends wild Pokemon into violent frenzies, causing them to grow to the size of buildings, to decimate towns.

An image of the beast flashes in his mind. He sees it at the mountain’s peak, massive blue-and-red serpentine body wrapped around giant slabs of stone. Its parted jaws are lined with several rows of sharp teeth. It tilts its head back and lets out a bone-quacking howl.

And then the vision vanishes.

Leon swallows thickly. 

“I sense you have questions.”

Of course he does! Leon draws his knees to his chest and rests his chin atop them. He meets Zacian’s gaze, even as his brain screams at him to look away. “Did you bring me here? With Hop and Sonia?”

Silence hangs between them, causing a tightness to form in Leon’s chest. Perhaps he’s said something to offend the God. When he looks into her eyes, however, he sees no ire swirling there. She sighs, ears folding back.

“In a sense.”

“What does that-”

“I cannot say more. Not now. Not-”

Above them, dark clouds swirl, blotting out the weak sun. A clap of thunder echoes around them, causing even the mighty God before him to slink back, eyes wide. “We mustn't speak of this. Leon, you know what you must do- you always have. Your partner, however, is more reluctant. You will need to convince him.”

“Convince who?” Leon’s heart hammers in his chest. Does the other person even live in Hammerlock? He’s never heard anyone else mention anything.

Zacian dips her mighty head, a wry smile spreading across her features, “Lucky for you, you know young Raihan well.”

* * *

Leon doesn’t remember the dream fading out. He just knows that one moment, he’s asleep, and the next, he’s awake, with a startlingly clear memory of the dream he has just experienced. His clothes and blankets are dry and warm, so he remains swaddled in them, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he ponders.

Him and Raihan.

He doubts Zacian realizes the momentous task she’s just placed upon his shoulders. Raihan runs the moment they seem to be making any progress. There’s no way he’ll agree to come with him, to scale a mountain he’s never wanted to scale. 

And then there’s so much more. Zacian seems convinced that he has to head out now, or at least as soon as possible, but what about Hop? Sonia?

A pit forms in his stomach as he thinks about his brother. He feels like he’s further and further from him with each passing day, even for all his efforts to remain close. Once, people had praised the way in which he cared for the younger boy, but now? He can’t imagine anyone doing so. He does his best, he really does, but with Rose taking him away so much…

Leon groans and rolls over, shivering slightly as his blankets slip off. He’ll talk to him and Sonia first, he decides. 

He slips into a warm change of clothes- a red knit sweater and sleek black pants. He hates wearing pants, truthfully. The fabric is restrictive and uncomfortable, but he’s been told that he looks more  _ put together  _ if he wears them instead of wearing shorts all the time.

It’s a shame, too, because he finds that he likes the way he sometimes finds Raihan looking at his legs when he wears shorts. But he’s not seeing Raihan today, so that hardly matters. 

When he leaves Rose’s manor, dim sunlight is casting a warm glow over the cozy town, much as it had been at the start of his dream. He looks up, searching the horizon for signs of a storm, but finding nothing.

The walk across town is a relaxing one. It helps put his mind at ease, at least for the moment, when he’s greeted by friendly faces and amicable waves. The gravel on the main road’s been replaced recently, he realizes, as it gives a pleasant crunch beneath his feet.

Nessa, who moved to the town only months ago, looks up from where she’s descaling fish and smiles, “Hey, Leon!” she waves. He waves back, even though he can’t remember having talked to her. Maybe she’s friends with Raihan. Maybe he mentioned Leon to her. 

Maybe.

Milo sneaks up behind him and gives him a hefty pat on the back, laughing as Leon whips around to try to grab his hat off his head. He makes his way over to Nessa’s booth and settles on a stool next to it, slipping a few fresh apples onto her stall with a dopey, lopsided smile.

So maybe  _ Milo  _ told her. 

“ _ Lee!”  _

__ Hop always meets Leon halfway. He has some sort of sixth sense for knowing when his big brother is going to come over. He launches himself against Leon, wrapping his arms around his hips and nuzzling into his shoulder. “I dreamed about you last night!” Leon feels his stomach drop with dread, only for a moment, before Hop continues, “you had wings and you kept flying up to really high trees to get the best apples, and you kept saying the apples taste the same, but Magnolia called you a rude boy, and so you kept flying up to get them!” 

Leon barks with laughter, tension leaving his body. He shakes his head. “I’d do it. Magnolia can be scary.”

Hop pulls back, eyes twinkling, “She’s nice, Lee- you just don’t know her too well.”

Leon shakes his head, ruffling the boy’s hair, “You’re right. You can tell her I’ll climb any tree to get apples for her.” 

Hop nods before letting go of Leon and stepping back. “So where have you been? What did you see? Who did you meet? I had to go so quick when you got back, and then you were with Raihan all day. Oh, did you know Aspen’s been giving me history lessons? Sometimes Raihan helps. He’s really smart you know.” 

Hop often gets like this, excited and rambly, when Leon has been gone or a while. Leon lets him speak, smiling at his brother’s earnest energy. He remembers, only distantly, being excited about simple things.

It feels so long ago now. 

When he gets a break in Hop’s train of thought, Leon tells him about the girl he saw stealing apples-

“Stealing is wrong!” Hop chirps, eyes wide.

“Well, she needs to eat,” Leon says, shrugging. Hop furrows his brows at that, obviously having not considered that previously. “Anyway, she had a brother-”

“Not another crush!” Hop says, throwing his hands into the air.

Leon snorts, “No- he called me a dog, but they lived in the middle of the woods- with Pokemon and everything, can you believe that?”

Hop’s hands fall back to his sides. “I changed my mind, he should totally be your crush. He sounds ace.”

Hop looks to the side abruptly, waving to someone. Leon looks over, spotting a small kid, around Hop’s age, with mid tone warm brown skin and a dark brown bob.

“Who’s that?” Leon whispers, leaning down to poke Hop’s side, “ _ your _ crush?”

“Ew!” Hop chirps, though he notices a dark blush dusting his brother’s cheeks, “don’t be gross, Lee! Glo is my friend!” 

Leon pauses, “How long have you been friends?”

Hop smiles, “Well, I’ve told you about them once- I called them Vic, because that’s one of their names, too! They switch between Gloria and Victor, but lately they’ve been feeling Gloria a bit more,” he grabs onto Leon’s hand, averting his gaze as Glo jogs towards them. “ _ Andmaybeabitofacrush _ ,” Hop shoots Leon a firm glare, “but don’t say anything.”

Leon snorts, warmth blooming in his chest, mixed with a sense of unease. How close are they? How has Leon never met them?

“Heya! You must be Leon,” the child smiles up at Leon, their eyes practically sparkling as they take him in, “Hop’s told me so much about you- is it true you’ve wrestled a dragon?”

Leon glances over at his brother, raising a single brow. Hop’s face looks almost on fire now, “Oh, uh-”

“Yep!” Leon says, placing his hands on his hips, “I love to wrestle dragons! In fact, I’m off to wrestle one right now- I’ll leave you two to it!”

Gloria’s jaw practically hits the ground. They reach over and tug Hop’s sleeve, “That’s amazing! Hop and I aren’t ready to wrestle dragons yet, but Milo’s Wooloo like it when we play with them!”

Leon smiles fondly as Hop stares at Gloria with undisguised admiration. It reminds Leon of himself, when he was younger, almost painfully so. “That’s great- oh, is Sonia home?”

“Are you wrestling dragons with Sonia?” Gloria gasps, eyes widening even further, to the point where Leon thinks it must be uncomfortable. 

“Yep!” Leon says, brushing past the two and making his way towards the shabby wood-and-brick house sitting on the nearby pond, “you two can join us in a few years.”

As he walks, he hears Gloria chattering Hop’s ear off, and he can’t help but smile to himself, despite the painful coil in his chest. He’s glad Hop’s making friends, even if he doesn’t know about them.

Even if he feels further and further away from his brother every day. 

* * *

Once Sonia turned eighteen, Magnolia was kind enough to let her live in the cabin on the outskirts of her property. It was more of a shed, really, but with Milo and Raihan’s help, they got it liveable enough. When Leon opens the door, a harsh clatter rings out, causing Leon to step back with a hiss.

“Wh- hey! Ever heard of knocking?” Sonia pulls the door open, lips pulled into a harsh frown, eyes squinting against the morning light. “Oh. Leon,” she yawns, and Leon can’t help but notice how prominent the dark circles under her eyes have grown. Her bright orange hair is held back in a messy ponytail, but stray strands hang around the sides of her face. Behind her, Leon can see some sort of liquid bubbling in a glass container over a controlled flame. It’s starting to foam, leaking over the edge.

“Uh-” Leon starts, pointing over Sonia’s shoulder. She turns, curses, and slams the door in Leon’s face.

Leon blinks, then rolls his eyes before flopping back into the grass. There’s never any use rushing Sonia. He hears something explode, and when she first started doing this kind of thing, that might have worried him. Now, he just hums to himself as he watches the clouds stroll by above. 

Or, at least, that’s what he tries to do. The reality is more that his thoughts keep wandering, to places he rather wishes they wouldn’t. He thinks of Hop, happy, but far away. He thinks of Raihan, gentle and smart and the most intense competitor he’s ever faced. His best friend, once. 

Even Sonia herself is so far away now. 

The door to Sonia’s cabin creaks open, but Leon doesn’t move to get up. He pats the ground next to him instead. He’s always been better at talking to people when he doesn’t have to physically look at them. 

Sonia grunts as she settles down beside him, “We’re getting too old to lay on the ground. My back hurts.”

“You need to stretch more, then,” Leon says, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth when Sonia reaches over to slap his shoulder gently. 

The two fall silent for a few moments then, content to watch the clouds dissipate as the sun crawls higher into the sky. Sonia shields her eyes with her arm and sighs. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Leon bites his lip, “Can’t I just want to watch clouds with my friend?”

“Maybe. But I think you wanna talk.”

“Yeah.”

“So what is it?” 

Leon taps his fingers on the ground between them, fingers brushing against Sonia’s. The familiarity is nice. Raihan might be his best friend, but Sonia is too. It’s just… Sonia is his best friend that he doesn’t also have a massive unshakable crush on. Still, he’s fairly sure that she isn’t gonna be super happy about the news he has.

“Sunny-” he uses a nickname from when they were  _ really  _ little, “I need you to listen ‘till I’m done, okay?”

He turns to catch Sonia’s gaze, narrowed and questioning, “Okay,” she repeats, drawing out the syllables. 

So Leon tells her.

He tells her about the howls in the night, and sometimes in the middle of the day. He tells her about the flashes of blue out of the corners of his eyes, and the inexplicable draw to the mountain. He thought, once, that maybe it was just his drive for adventure, but now… 

Sonia is antsy as he speaks, and when he gets to his dream from last night, he looks over briefly to see her brow furrowing in thought. The grass suddenly feels more real under him, like thousands of tiny little arrows are digging into him, and his skin is prickling all over. He pushes through, however, looking back up at the sky to regain focus.

She asks small questions as he goes, asks for clarification on the exact wording of certain things Zacian said, which Leon replicates to the best of his abilities. After each question, she hums. Through it all, she twirls her hair around one finger- a nervous habit he hasn’t seen from her since they were little. 

“She told me Raihan needs to come with me, and I don’t know how to convince him. But he might listen to you.”

It hurts to admit, more than he could put into words. But Raihan likes Sonia- he trusts her. These days, in the way they speak in hushed words, Leon worries that they might even be something more. He hates how angry it makes him, how the thought has driven him to tears multiple times. He wants his friends to be happy. He  _ does _ .

It’s just that he wants his own happiness, too. 

As much as Leon loves and trusts Raihan, he knows the feeling isn’t mutual. Not anymore. And that’s his fault, he thinks, so he should really just lay back and accept it. But that doesn’t stop him from yearning. 

Sonia doesn’t respond right away. She stands, arms folded over her chest as she stares ahead of her. Slowly, Leon hauls himself up to stand by her side. Her brows are pinched together, teeth working at her bottom lip so much that Leon worries it might bleed. 

“The mountain- Eternatus- it might also be a way to get back. Zacian said, in the dream, that she had a hand in getting us here.”

Sonia doesn’t respond to that either, right away. Her shoulders slump and she breaths a long, quiet sigh.

“What if I don’t want to go back, Leon?”

Leon stares at her.

“What?” 

“I mean I have a home here, Leon!” The force behind Sonia’s words startle Leon enough that he finds himself stepping back, his heart hammering in his chest. “We’ve been here ten years. I have my studies, my friends, my  _ girlfriend _ .”

Leon hates that his first response is relief. If Sonia has a girlfriend, that probably means that she and Raihan are just friends. But that’s not really the point of what she’s yelling about, and as she goes on, anger flaring, fear builds in his chest.

“You have a-”

“Yes! Leon, a girlfriend- everyone knows. Everyone but you,” the fire in Sonia’s eyes eases slightly, and she lets out another sigh. “I know it’s not your fault, not entirely, but hardly anyone here knows you any more. You’re always off with Rose. Ever since-”

She stops then, letting a tense silence fall between them.

_ Even since the fire _ . 

Renewed guilt settles in Leon’s gut. About Basil, about his ignorance about Sonia and Hop’s life.

“Mum needs me.” He whispers.

“Leon,” Sonia’s voice is soft now, and when he meets her eyes, he finds them teary. He looks away, fighting back the tears stinging at his own eyes, “it’s been ten years.” 

Leon steps back, rolling his shoulder to dislodge Sonia’s hand. “I need to go up the mountain, Sonia. Whether it gets us home or not, I have to go.”

Leon searches her eyes then, free of tears. Yellow meets blue, and recognition flashes in Sonia’s gaze. Her shoulders relax, and she shakes her head. “I can’t stop you,” she whispers. Then, turning back to her cabin, she sighs. 

“Just give me a few days to get ready.”

Leon pauses.

Wait.

What?

“You’re coming?”

Sonia lets out a barking laugh at that, her shoulders shaking, “Of course, dumbass- you’ll get yourself lost without me,” she paused, turning towards where the library stood, roof just barely visible in the distance, “and besides, you might need my help figuring out which berries are poison.”

“But you believe me- about the dogs?”

Sonia smiles at Leon. “Leon, you’ve never lied to me- except about your feelings, which you lie about too often-” Leon can’t argue that, but that’s a talk for another time, “I’d follow you into hell. I know you’d do the same for me.” 

Leon rests his hand on Sonia’s shoulder and gives it an affectionate squeeze before pulling her into a full hug, letting his nose rest in the crook of her neck for a moment. She wraps her arms around his waist in turn.

“I’m with you, Leon.”

Leon lets a few tears drop, staining Sonia’s shirt, but if she notices, she doesn’t say anything.

“But one thing?” Sonia says. Leon nods against her shirt, “you have to be the one to tell Raihan. Trust me. He trusts you, Lee, even if he can’t show it.”

Leon very much doubts that. 

* * *

Leon lay in his bed, his Pokemon sprawled around him. When Rose is around, he won’t allow it- he always checks in at night to make sure the Pokemon are in the stables, but Rose is away, and so his friends sleep in his bed. Artie lay at the head of the bed, looking much like a regular sword, with the exception of Leon not being especially worried about her falling and stabbing him in the night.

Leon lay on his side, with Flicker curled against his back and Bitey snuggled against his stomach. Their warmth always helps him sleep, to the point where he often finds it hard to sleep when Rose is home. He thinks that maybe he just isn’t good at sleeping alone. He and Hop had always shared a bedroom- though not a bed- when they lived together.

His first night alone, he’d cried until he fell asleep, and awoken in the morning with a dreadful headache. Sonia said that Hop had been much the same, but that he, at least, had Sonia with him. She told Leon that every day for months she would stay in Hop’s bed until he fell asleep, and then move to her own room, otherwise he’d toss and turn all night. He’s better, now. He probably hardly remembers needing someone in the same room. Leon can’t seem to forget, no matter how hard he tries. 

It’s led to him seeking out bedside company on more than one occasion, for better or worse. 

Tonight, though, he curls an arm around Bitey, who wiggles until her head is slotted under Leon’s chin, and his team’s soft snores lull him to sleep. 

As soon as Leon falls into a slumber, it seems, his eyes are blinking open again. He lay in a field, much like the one from the night before, but something about it feels odd- not quite right. He stands, finding his mind far clearer than the night before. He turns in a slow circle, taking in the tall, dark trees surrounding him. Through the feuillage above, he can barely make out the shine of stars and the moon. 

He waits for a moment, considering that maybe Zacian’s come to visit him again, but as the night wears on, and nothing changes, Leon finds himself wandering further into the gloom.

The forest around him is eerily silent. No animals rustle leaves. No birds cry out in alarm as he passes by, making no attempt to hide his presence. Even the sounds of his feet stepping on the leaves is far away. What’s worse, the cold of the forest is starting to sink into him, chilling him down to his bones. 

His hands find his arms, rubbing them as his teeth chatter furiously, and he worries that whatever’s out there might hear him. He doesn’t know why he thinks-  _ knows  _ something is out there, he just feels it. 

When his foot comes down on a stick, the crack echoes harshly in his ears, causing him to tense and look around. In front of him, a bush rustles, and Leon takes a step back, hands balling into fists at his side. 

The bush rustles once more, and then a dark form stumbles over it, falling flat on his face.

Leon blinks. “Raihan?” 

His friend stands, confused gaze falling on Leon. Relief briefly flashes through his gaze, and he steps closer to Leon, so close that Leon almost steps away. The other man rests his hands on his shoulders. Leon swallows thickly, unable to take his eyes off Raihan’s face. His gorgeous icy eyes, long nose, full lips, framed by loose locs falling to one side. 

This is a dream, Leon realizes, but Raihan’s gentle touch, his fingers tracing over Leon’s stubble, it feels so real. And Leon wants it, more than anything. He leans into it, raising his hands to rest on Raihan’s chest. Raihan chuckles and takes the hand that’s been caressing Leon’s cheek to tip his chin up. 

Leon’s eyes flutter shut when Raihan’s lips press against his, slow at first, as if testing the waters. Leon leans into it fully, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck, and when he opens his mouth, Raihan leans in further, pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss. 

It’s not the first time he’s dreamed about scenarios like this with Raihan. It’s happened far,  _ far  _ more than he cares to admit, but this time, it feels more real. Like maybe Raihan’s actually here, sharing a dream with him.

The two pull apart, and Leon buries his face in the crook of Raihan’s neck, breathing in his warmth.

“Leon,” Raihan whispers close to his ear, “I-”

There’s a long pause then. Leon furrows his brow, and pulls back, ready to ask what’s wrong, only to choke on his words.

Raihan’s head is gone, open air replacing it. Leon pushes the body away and stumbles back, scrambling until he hits a tree. As he moves, Raihan’s body turns into wood, the rugged, mottled brown of an ash tree, and then crumbles to dust.

Leon’s chest heaves painfully, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The pile of soot where Raihan once stood trembles, and Leon decides that he isn’t going to stick around and see what’s going to happen. As he runs, a cold weight appears in his hand, and when he looks down he sees a long, silver blade. 

Leon is stopped dead in his tracks, and for a moment he’s not sure why he’s stopped. But then he looks back up, then down towards his feet.

Another blade, black, with red flames lapping at the metal, pierces through his chest. Blood oozes around the wound, seeping through the thin fabric of his nightgown. Still, Leon feels nothing. His legs go numb and he crumples to the ground, a ragged gasp escaping him only for a second before it’s replaced by the gargle of blood.

He feels like he’s drowning. His hands grasp meekly at the damp moss under him, as if, if he stands, he might somehow be able to do something to stop it.

Below him, a deep pool forms. He feels tears run down his cheeks. 

_ I want to go home _ , he thinks.

Far away, a voice whispers. “A sword needs its shield.”

It’s the last thing Leon hears. The last thing he sees are gnarled roots of a tree and lichen stained with his own blood. 

Around him, the forest is silent. 

The world goes black, only for a moment. When he blinks awake, gasping and scrambling for purchase, he finds himself in another clearing. This one is familiar, warm almost. Leon breathes heavily, hand resting on his chest, now healed. He swallows thickly, then stares ahead of him.

“You-” hot tears prickle at his eyes, anger bubbling in his belly. “You can’t just  _ do  _ that!” he cries, his voice echoing feebly around him. 

Nobody responds to Leon’s cry. Rather, he hears a crashing nearby and, without trying to, he’s moving, as if floating. He passes through trees and bushes like a ghost. Pokemon scramble up their trees, but pay him no mind, instead focusing on the origin of the sound. 

He emerges in another clearing, and once again, Raihan stands before him. In both hands, he wields a massive shield, silver with ornate blue-and-red markings that he can’t quite distinguish from where he’s stopped. Facing him is the towering form of a Dynamaxed Ninetales. 

The fox Pokemon rears onto its hind legs, bringing massive forepaws down on Raihan’s shield. His friend stumbles back, then falls to the ground, shield slipping from his grasp. The Ninetales draws its lips back in a snarl, deep red flames lapping at its jaws. Raihan looks up, blue eyes wide and afraid. 

“No!” Leon cries, trying to move forward, to tackle the Pokemon, to summon that sword from before, to do  _ something _ .

But he can only watch. He watches as the Ninetales parts its jaws and lets loose a tidal wave of flame, engulfing Raihan as he cries out in agony.

“-As a shield needs its sword,” the voice from before says.

Leon’s vision once again fades to black. All around him, a voice booms.

“Hurry, Leon.” 


	7. The Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ma'! I updated on time!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and look forward to more Saturday updates
> 
> Oh, and happy 1st birthday to SWSH - Ive written almost 150k words for this game LOL

Raihan often wakes up in the middle of the night. He always has, and he can never get back to sleep straight away. He learned that a long, long time ago. When he was younger, he’d wake up and go to the kitchen, get a cup of water, and wander around the house until he grew tired again. Sometimes, he’d find Basil, sitting in a chair and reading by candlelight.

“I didn’t want to wake your dad,” He’d say, then pat the seat next to him.

Raihan would sit, sipping his water, and listen to Basil talk about the plot of whatever book he was reading at the time. Both his fathers had always preferred histories, though Aspen also dabbled in biology. Raihan’s friends never understood how he could find that interesting, but Raihan couldn’t understand how they  _ didn’t  _ find it interesting.

Regardless of how interesting he found it, though, he’d always grow sleepy long before Basil did, and he’d go back to bed, leaving his father to do his quiet reading. 

Now, the house is empty when he wanders. Sometimes, he sits in the chair that Basil used to favor, sipping his water quietly. It helps, just a little bit. 

He’s had a lot more sleepless nights over the past few weeks, since he started hearing the howling more frequently, and every night since his encounter with Zamezenta. The great wolf’s presence haunts him. He feels like he cannot deny the invitation, no matter how doomed he may know it to be.

Maybe somewhere, deep down, he wants to go, but-

Raihan doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to leave his father.

He can never sleep deeply, worrying that he may receive yet another message- one he cannot ignore. 

He decides to be a bit daring with his choice of beverage this time, opting for a rather bland tea. The warmth pools pleasantly in his chest and belly as he takes small sips on his walk to their seating room. He loves the way the old wood creaks under his feet, quiet enough that he seldom hears it in the daytime. It feels familiar, almost comforting. This is the only part of the house that was untouched by the fire, all those years ago. Just this one room. It feels like a piece of his past, which he knows probably sounds pretentious, coming from a twenty-one year old.

At first, he doesn’t see Aspen, and when he does, he nearly drops his tea.

Aspen is curled in Basil’s old chair, fast asleep. The collar of his shirt is damp and rumpled, and Raihan frowns when he sees that he’s clenching his jaw in his sleep again. He sighs and places his teacup down on their side table- which is a shabby wooden piece that Raihan had made with Milo when they were no more than thirteen. The legs are uneven, the wood unfinished, but Basil had always insisted that it was his favorite table. It wobbles when he rests the cup on it.

“Dad,” Raihan whispers, squeezing Aspen’s shoulder gently. “Dad, come on.” 

Aspen stirs, blinking blearily up at his son, “Mm-” he yawns, then blinks some more. After a few seconds, realization seems to dawn upon him. “Oh- I- I didn’t mean to fall asleep here,” he lets out a forced laugh, “sorry, ‘Han. I’m alright, don’t worry.” He grunts quietly as he hauls himself out of the chair, wincing as his joints crack. 

He says that a lot-  _ I’m alright, don’t worry _ . As if Raihan can ever stop worrying about him. As if anything’s been alright since the fire.

He doesn’t blame his dad for his mourning, or he tries not to. But sometimes he misses the way things used to be. 

“Raihan?” 

He blinks, looking at his father and tilting his head slightly. Aspen is frowning at him, brows furrowed slightly. “I mean it. I’m alright.”

Raihan smiles. He steps forward and brings his dad into a hug, because he wants to hold him, and because he knows he can’t keep the smile for long. “I know.” He whispers. 

The two part, then, and Raihan picks his teacup back up, gazing out the window into the gloom as he takes small sips. The floorboards creak, achingly familiar, as Aspen retreats to his room without another word.

* * *

Raihan’s favorite section of the library is the histories. Not only is it their largest section, but it has the highest concentration of leatherback volumes, which are his favorite. He loves the way they smell, which is something he never says out loud because he knows it’s probably weird. He did tell Leon once, though, and his friend had shrugged and said  _ I used to like the smell of gasoline _ . Raihan didn’t know what gasoline was, but he imagined it must smell something like old, leather-bound books. Or maybe just weird. 

Regardless, he quietly revels in that weird smell he loves as he rearranges an entire shelf to accommodate two new volumes that Milo’s mum had donated recently. The first of them is a slim book, its paper cover tattered, which he guessed, from what he could make out of the words on the spine, was titled something like  _ Stow-on-Side Revolution _ . There wasn’t really much to talk about on that topic, in his opinion. He’d hardly even call a skirmish that lasted two days a revolution, but whatever. 

The second is more interesting to him. Thick, with deep red leather bindings. It has an embossed gold title reading  _ A Detailed History of Wyndon _ . Usually general histories never go into the level of detail he would like, but this one is thick enough that it gives him hope that there might be something of value hidden within. For now, however, he simply slips it in with the rest. 

He hears footsteps approaching and steps back, appreciating his re-organization work for a moment, then steps out of the aisle to greet-

Oh. Leon.

He almost wants to duck back into the aisle, but he knows Leon’s seen him, and when he takes a closer look, he finds his heart leaping.

Leon looks an absolute wreck. Long, purple hair stands out in all directions- more than it usually does, and dark rings have formed under his eyes. He wears a loose-fitting black sweater and grey sweatpants, as if he’s come straight from his bed here, and maybe he has. When he spots Raihan, he doesn’t even sport the usual ear-to-ear smile he usually does. He simply beelines towards him, eyes glancing from side to side.

Seconds later, Leon’s hand is gripping his shoulder with so much force that it sends a jolt through Raihan.

“We need to talk.” He says.

His yellow eyes are burning with intensity, his brows furrowed, mouth pulled down in a tight frown. 

Raihan, really, deeply, truly, hates how hot he finds the look on him. 

“Okay,” he manages. 

He lets Leon sort-of lead him to the corner of the library. Really, Leon starts walking in a random direction, stops, frowns deeper, then follows Raihan when he assumes that Leon wanted to go somewhere private. He’s never been great with directions, even when it’s something like finding the corner of the room. It’s cute, really. Not that he’d say that. Or think that. Ever. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispers, trying not to make eye contact. 

“What do you know about Eternatus- about the people who go to fight it?”

Raihan does his very best not to physically jolt at the question, the memory of his dream returning to him once again. 

_ You, Raihan, have been selected by my sister and I. _

__ He can not adequately express how little he wants to talk about that right now. 

“Haven’t we had this conversation?”

“Do you know anything new?” Leon’s voice pitches up slightly as he speaks, almost frantic. Raihan taps his fingers on the side of his leg. 

He knows that he’s supposed to go. He knows that he’s been ignoring it. He doesn’t want to talk about all that. Luckily, he has some other information. Hopefully it will be enough.

“We think-  _ think  _ that the way Eternatus causes Pokemon to Dynamax may not be entirely intentional,” Leon tilts his head at that, which is  _ also  _ cute, damn it, “we’ve had reports of Dynamaxed Pokemon in the middle of the woods, far away from any large population. People have always assumed that Eternatus deliberately attacks towns, but that may not be the case,” he pauses, “but we don’t have enough data to know for sure.”

Leon clenches and unclenches his fists, brows furrowed so tightly now that Raihan worries they may stay like that permanently, “What about the heroes- haven’t any of them made it back, even just- just given up?”

Raihan wishes he knew. He wishes he had anything to cling to, to assure himself that, even if he is forced on this journey, he might come back.

“Not that I know of, no.” 

Leon takes a deep breath, then proceeds to sit down on the wooden floor of the library, placing his hands atop his head. Raihan’s chest twists into a painful knot as he watches his friend’s fingers tangle in his hair, as he watches him dig his nails into his scalp. He crouches down and hesitates before resting his hand on Leon’s shoulder, trying not to think too much of it. “Leon, what’s wrong?”

Leon chews his bottom lip, tears forming at the corners of his bright, golden eyes, “I have to go, Rai. Up the mountain.”

Raihan’s blood runs cold, and he finds himself involuntarily clutching down on Leon’s shoulder. Why would  _ Leon  _ have to go? He’s the one getting all the stupid visions.

“Why?” he manages.

Leon shakes his head, tears slipping down his cheeks now. Raihan wants to reach up and brush them away. He wants to hold Leon and cover his face in gentle kisses. He wants to take him far, far away from everything.

He hates that he feels that. He wants to move on. Sometimes he thinks he has. Sometimes, he’ll go on dates, and it will go well. Maybe he’ll go on a few. Hell, he’s slept with a few folks, but he always ends up feeling like he’s not offering something. Like maybe a piece of him is with Leon. Or maybe he just has some growing to do. He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t voice any of that. He just squeezes Leon’s shoulder and waits. 

“At first, it was just that Rose wanted me to go. I feel like I owe him everything. He’s been my guardian since-”

“You don’t owe him  _ anything _ , Lee-”

“I’m not done,” Leon’s voice pitches up slightly, and Raihan clamps his mouth shut in response, nodding for him to continue. 

“Rai, I’ve heard wolves, since I got here-  _ before  _ I got here. There’s no wolves in England, but I heard them, calling me from the Weald. Zacian came to me, Rai-” Raihan swallows thickly at that, dread creeping up his skin, because maybe it’s not just him. Maybe Leon, too, was chosen. He hadn’t heard of that before, but it’s possible. It seems to be what is happening. 

“She came to me in a dream. She says- she says I have to go,” Leon looks up then. He reaches up and brushes his fingers to Raihan’s cheek, turning his face slightly to meet his eyes, “ _ we  _ have to go.” 

Raihan’s reaction is visceral. He flinches away from Leon’s touch and pushes himself to his feet.

“No.”

“What?” Leon’s voice damn near breaks his heart, and combined with the hurt apparent in his eyes, Raihan very nearly wants to take it back. He wants to say yes, of course, he’d  _ love  _ to wander off to his certain death, leaving his dad all alone. 

“I’m not going. I don’t have a death wish, Leon!” he hears his voice rising, echoing through the library. Leon stands in turn now, fists clenched at his sides and eyes blazing as tears continue to roll down his face.

“I don’t either- I have to go! I have to! Zacian- she said- I-” he waves his hands around, a frustrated whine slipping from him as he tries to articulate through his rising frustration. “You’re the shield, I’m the sword-”

“I’m a  _ person _ ,” Raihan shoots back, “a person with a family. I’m not going out there to  _ die _ .”

Leon stares at Raihan silently, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tears continue to run down his face, and he does nothing to wipe them away. Raihan tilts his chin up, determined to stand his ground, even as uncertainty swirls in his mind.

He wants to go. 

He wants to follow the call of the wolves.

He doesn’t want to leave his dad.

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” is what Leon manages.

“You didn’t have to,” Raihan can’t look at Leon when he replies. He  _ knows  _ it isn’t what Leon meant, but he can’t give into it. He has responsibilities where he is. 

“Fine.” Leon’s voice is soft, defeated. He turns on his heel and pauses, as if he might turn and say something more. Instead, he walks out with his head low and doesn’t look back.

Raihan watches him the whole way, the urge to call out rising in his chest, until Leon is out of sight, and he finds himself crumpling to the ground, burying his face in his hands, and letting out a pained sob.

He sits there for a moment, head pounding. Images of Zamenzenta flash in his mind, and in the distance, he hears howling. Whether it’s real, Zamenzenta, or his own paranoia, he can’t tell. Maybe it doesn’t matter. Guilt flows through his body through a physical force, because he  _ understands _ .

He needs to go. He needs to ascend the mountain with Leon, and he needs to win. He feels it in his bones- if they go together, they’ll prevail.

Nothing can stop him and Leon.

But maybe that’s what everyone before him felt. He has no real way of knowing. And then there’s his dad. It always comes back to him. He knows that Aspen wouldn’t want him to worry, but he can’t help himself. Aspen has been so profoundly depressed since Basil died. Raihan is all he has left. 

As bad as it sounds, Raihan doesn’t know if his dad will make it if Raihan and Leon don’t win. 

For a long time, Raihan feels frozen in place, thoughts swirling in his head, the sound of howling echoing through what feels like his entire body.

The feeling of hands on his shoulders pulls him out of his own self-destruction. He looks up, head pounding as light meets his tear-weary eyes. At first, he sees only vague blurs, but after a moment, his father comes into focus. His expression is almost panicked, and Raihan instantly feels yet more guilt build up inside him.

He can’t do this. He can’t be strong. 

He leans into his dad’s chest and sobs. Aspen flinches, hesitates for a moment, and then wraps his arms tightly around him, pulling him close as apologies spew forth from Raihan, garbled and confused. 

His dad holds him until he can't cry anymore, until the pounding in his head is almost bad enough to knock him clean out. When Raihan pulls back, he lets out a shuddering breath.

“Leon is going up the mountain,” he manages, each word causing his head to pound painfully. 

Aspen stares at him for a moment, a deep sigh escaping him. The two of them sit in silence for a moment, and then Aspen says, “You need to lie down. I’ll get you some water. Then we can talk.”

* * *

They don’t end up talking. At least not that night. Raihan falls into a deep sleep, burdened by brief flashes of blood, of Leon crumpled on the ground, of desperate cries, but nothing concrete. Nothing lasting. He wakes up early in the morning, before the sun has risen, in a cold sweat, his head still pounding, but more dull now. 

Raihan looks down at his hands and sighs.

He can’t hide from Aspen now, if he ever was. His dad knows that he’s broken inside, that he’s hurting.

He knows that Leon is leaving, and that Raihan probably wants to follow suit. But he doesn’t.

But he does.

Raihan groans and falls back into bed, letting out a quiet yelp as he hits something solid.

A quiet chirp reaches his ears, and in the gloom, he sees the bright, starry eyes of his Trapinch. His Pokemon usually sleep in the backyard, never in the house. He wonders if Aspen let him in, or if he snuck in himself. Regardless, it loosens the tightness in Raihan’s chest a little bit to see the Pokemon. He rolls onto his side, scratching under the Trapinch’s chin. He chuckles as it lets out something that sounds like a purr. 

He wonders how he ever feared Pokemon. He understands it objectively, of course. He’d always been taught to fear them, and for what it was worth, he still exercised reasonable caution around wild ones, but laying here, scratching his Trapinch under the chin just the way he likes it, he can’t imagine life without them.

He remembers days out with Leon, when the two of them were younger. When things were less complicated. He remembers a beautiful, bright-eyed excitement as Leon, fingers absolutely caked in mud, holding up a squirming Caterpie and declaring it his new best friend. 

Leon never actually befriended a Caterpie, but he found them cute. Raihan didn’t really see the appeal himself, but he never argued. When Leon smiled and got excited, no one ever wanted to say something to bring him down. His light was too infectious, too radiant. 

Raihan can’t go with him up the mountain. But he’ll say goodbye. He at least owes him that much.

Raihan’s eyes flutter shut, tiredness descending upon him once again as he listens to the rhythmatic purrs of his Trapinch, and soon, sleep finds him once again.

* * *

Raihan is running. He doesn’t know why. He can’t even feel his own body. It’s like he’s floating beside himself, still connected, but unable to control his movements. He’s running like his life depends on it, through great, towering pines, so crowded that the sky is entirely blotted out. 

He hears a rustle behind him, followed by wild, feral snarls. He wants to look back, to see what’s chasing him, but he can’t. He can only run.

Then suddenly, he’s in his body again, feeling everything. He feels hot breath on his heels. He feels rain pounding down on him, feels water soaking his trousers as the wet moss splashes back at him.

He smells blood. He runs faster.

He runs until something tugs on the back of his shirt, pulling him violently to the ground. His head hits a root, and stars flash in front of his eyes, and he sees red.

“Please,” he rasps.

Zamazenta steps over him, lips drawn back to reveal rows of long, pointed teeth. The great wolf’s eyes flare with anger- with  _ fury _ . Raihan swallows thickly, feeling himself start to tremble. Zamazenta can’t hurt him, not in a dream.

At least that’s what he said last time.

Still, Raihan feels fear growing in his chest as the wolf’s anger radiates around him like a physical force. 

“You are  _ ruining  _ it,” Zamazenta says, drawing out each syllable as drool dribbles from his parted jaws, falling onto Raihan’s shirt. He trembles beneath those mighty paws, his throat tightening with the renewed urge to just curl up and cry. 

To his relief, Zamazenta steps off him, instead proceeding to pace in a tight circle. As he continues to speak, his words don’t seem directed towards Raihan anymore. 

“You weren’t supposed to fall out. You - Zacian and I knew from the moment you two met- it  _ had  _ to be you,” he turns to face Raihan again now, the fury in the mighty wolf’s eyes having faded into a quiet, pleading desperation.

Falling out? “You’re talking about two people.” He whispers. 

“Leon,” Zamazenta growls out the word like he’s lecturing a small child, and that’s probably fair. Raihan knows it's Leon- the other man had told him, after all. He pulls his knees to his chest and looks away. It isn’t that he  _ wants  _ to be distant from Leon. It’s just… 

It’s complicated. 

Zamazenta lets out a sigh. Battle-scarred shoulders slump as his head bows low. “It’s time for you to wake up. I only hope you’ll reconsider.”

Raihan stares at Zamazenta as the corners of his vision begin to blur. “I will.”

* * *

Aspen is sitting at the foot of Raihan’s bed when morning sunlight wakes him. He holds a piece of parchment in his hand as he hunches over, shoulders trembling slightly. Raihan lays for a moment, gathering himself from the dream, but he knows that Aspen will notice sooner or later that he’s not really asleep. He pushes himself up, giving his displaced Trapinch a pat on the head as he lets out a tiny whine. 

The image Aspen is holding is one that Raihan had labored on for days when he was seven or eight. He’d received a painting set from his grandparents for his birthday. He recalled with a flash of old grief that was the last present they ever gave him. The painting was of Raihan and his dads, the lines wobbly, the proportions odd, but clearly a piece made with love. Raihan remembers spending so much time staring at the colors, thinking about how to mix them together to get the right shades of brown for their skin, the distinct blue of his and Basil’s eyes. 

Aspen places the parchment on the chest at the foot of the bed and turns to face Raihan. “Good morning,” he whispers.

“Morning.”

The silence hangs between them for a moment as Aspen fiddles with the hem of one of his sleeves. He’s wearing an oversized green knit sweater- one Leon had made for him several years back. Leon has many talents- an unfair amount, really. 

“So what happened with you and Leon yesterday? If he hurt you, I love him, but I’ll-”

“He didn’t hurt me,” Raihan interjects, raising his hands in a surrendered position. “He just-” Raihan grips his blanket in a fist and bites his bottom lip. “Dad, you know how sometimes, I hear Milo’s Herdier howling?”

Aspen’s brows furrow, “Yes?”

“But you don’t hear them, do you?”

Aspen stares at him. “I don’t.” 

“Lately I’ve been having dreams, dad,” Raihan says, unable to meet his father’s eyes as he speaks. “Zamazenta has come to me- he’s practically  _ begged  _ me to go with Leon, up the mountain. But I don’t want to. I wan’t to be here with you. It’s been so hard running the library and the museum and-and  _ everything  _ since papa died-” he chokes a little as he says that. He hardly mentions Basil out loud. Not since the fire. “I just don’t want to leave you.”

Aspen is silent for a long moment, “Do you really think you and Leon could beat Eternatus?”

“I do.” Raihan is surprised that the words come to him so easily. He doesn’t know why he believes it, but he does. Maybe he’s just a cocky ass. Maybe there’s something to it. 

“I know you’re worried about me,” Aspen starts, clearly careful with his words, “but Raihan, I’m a grown man,” Raihan shrinks back a little, shame bubbling in his stomach, burning his ears, “I’m gonna be okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. But… but I do think you need to go with Leon.”

What?

_ What? _

__ “What?” Raihan says, staring at his father as if he might be another dream, because this really can’t be real. Aspen and Basil never believed in the myths about the two great wolves, about the chosen heroes. They’d always said it was a manifestation of some psychological desire, or whatever. 

Aspen lets out a small laugh, though there’s no mirth behind it. “I know I’ve never believed in any of it, but I believe in  _ you,  _ Raihan,” he rests his hand on Raihan’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, “it scares me. It scares the absolute living shit out of me, but you’ve always been a calculated person. You and Leon wouldn’t do this if you didn’t think it was for the greater good.” He’s right. Raihan’s throat tightens painfully. 

“We’d better start packing your bags, son. You have a long road ahead of you.”

* * *

Leon cries himself into a dreamless sleep the day after the conversation with Raihan. The entire time he’s curled in his bed, Flicker is with him, head resting on his side and occasionally letting out muffled whines. Leon can’t even be bothered to move to comfort the dragon. 

When he wakes up in the morning, he has a headache, and a goal.

He looks out the window of his bedroom as the sun rises over the distant mountain peaks. Atop one of them, Leon can just barely make out the great serpentine form of Externatus as it glides in a massive, unending circle. 

Leon looks back at Flicker, who’s still curled on his bed, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. 

“Today we start to prepare. Can you help me, Flick? We’re gonna need lots of food. You can go to Milo, maybe fly around and get berries?”

Flicker always loved collecting berries. The fire-type flares his nostrils and gives a sharp, affirmative nod. Leon’s chest fills with warmth at the confidence in his old friend. “Thanks bud,” he whispers. 

He pulls open his dresser and continues to prattle on as he pulls on a sweater and denim trousers, “I have to tell Hop first, and Sonia. They’ll want a few days to talk to people, but we need to head out as soon as possible- tomorrow, if we can.”

He has to keep moving. He can’t think about Raihan. He can’t think about what’s holding him back.

Look forward, look forward, look forward.

Flicker follows him out the bedroom door as he hops on one foot, pulling a Wooloo-wool sock onto his foot. He nearly falls down the stairs when he tries to go down them while pulling on the other sock, which makes Flicker let out an amused snort. He lets out a small chuckle in turn. He can do this. He can do this. 

He’s out the door then, beelining towards Sonia’s place, his chin held high and a confident stride in his step. He just has to believe it’s going to work.

And then it will.

Probably. 

On his way, he sees Milo waving to him out of the corner of his eye. He’s by that fish stand again, but Leon doesn’t see the woman there now. He doesn’t think much of it, however. He’s a man on a mission, and that mission is to tell Sonia that they’re getting the heck out of dodge.

He doesn’t really know what that means. No one here has ever heard of the saying, but he likes the sound of it. Above him, Flicker takes to the sky, soaring towards the woods that surround the cozy village where he’s spent the last ten years of his life. Leon pauses suddenly at the thought. He turns, taking in the small homes, made of a mixture of wood and brick. People here never rebuild their homes. They just patch them up. It’s oddly charming, seeing a house made of three different types of wood and patched with red brick. 

He watches as people muddle together in the square, waving to each other, pausing to chat. He sees Hop’s friend chasing a Skwovet in a circle, high laughter echoing loud enough that Leon can hear it from where he stands, several yards away. 

Milo looks around from the fish stand, probably searching for the stall attendant; Gordie pouts at his mother’s jewelry stand. Leon’s seen him carving lately, making small sculptures out of rocks. He’s rather good at it, to the point where Leon thinks that in a few years time he might have a stand of his own.

He’s going to miss it, he realizes. 

He doesn’t know why the thought startles him. He’s always liked the town, even if the mansion he lives in sometimes feels suffocating, but it hasn’t hit him until now that he might be leaving all this forever.

Should he say goodbye to everyone? Would they judge him? Mock him? Maybe they do already. Maybe they all think Leon is Rose’s little attack dog. He swallows and turns around, back in the direction of Sonia’s.

He’ll think about it later. Or maybe he won’t. 

He arrives at Sonia’s generously named  _ cabin  _ a few moments later, and once again doesn’t bother to knock before swinging the door open.

He should probably learn to knock, he realizes, when he finds Sonia straddling another woman.

The fish seller.

So that’s where she was when he passed by earlier.

Shame about Milo.

He snaps back to attention as Sonia lets out a tiny giggle. Oh, they haven’t even noticed him. Leon briefly considers making a noise to catch their attention, but eventually, he decides to step back, gently close the door, and knock thrice. 

There’s a brief pause as Leon’s sure the two are busy untangling themselves from each other, then Sonia opens the door, her ponytail once again set in place. “Leon- uh,” she gestures behind her, “Nessa. What’s up?” behind her, Nessa waves.

Leon waves back, “Remember what I told you about two days ago?” Sonia narrows her eyes as Leon speaks.

“We need to go. Now- or, tomorrow. We can’t wait any more.”

Nessa looks up, brown eyes wide with alarm, “Wait- go where?”

Sonia flashed a glare at Leon, “I hadn’t discussed it yet- Leon, surely we can wait a week.” She speaks through clenched teeth. Leon feels bad, but he can’t ignore the urgency of his dreams. He shakes his head.

“I had another dream last night. Nessa, you might want to be sitting for this.”

* * *

Raihan carries his Trapinch in his arms as he jogs across town, lungs straining from the effort of running with the weight of a Pokemon and the heavy pack on his back. Several paces behind him, Duraludon lumbers, moving as fast as his stubby legs will carry him.

“Hurry!” Raihan calls.

They need to be quick- to catch Leon before he leaves, and to get there before Raihan can change his mind.

Aspen had managed not to cry when he saw him out the door, but Raihan knows he probably is now. He slows, turning to look back in the direction of the home. He swallows, then turns around.

Rotom is with Aspen. It’ll take care of him until Raihan gets home, and he  _ will  _ come home. 

In the distance, he sees a crowd outside Rose’s manor. Leon’s purple mane stands out among them as he speaks to who Raihan thinks might be Rose himself. He must have just returned. He speeds up, his muscles crying out as his pack bumps against his back. As he gets closer, he can confirm that it is indeed Rose, expression impassive as ever.

The carriage awaiting them is large- big enough for a group of six or so people to sleep comfortably enough in, and is drawn by two Tauros. Sonia is leaned against the side of the carriage facing away from Rose, Hop by her side. The boy is clutching her sleeve, and when Raihan gets closer, he can tell that he’s been crying.

“Hello, Raihan. Here to see Leon off?” Rose is the first to greet him, his voice almost eerily smooth. Leon turns around at his words, light flashing briefly in his eyes before a frown tugs his face into a more guarded expression.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

Raihan stiffens. What if Leon doesn’t let him come? Will the Wolves even allow it? Can they stop him? 

“I changed my mind.”

Leon is silent for a moment, then he turns to face Rose once again. “Get in then,” he says, “we’re just about to head out.”

His words are icy in a way that Raihan has never experienced before. He dips his head low and ducks into the carriage.

He watches Leon speak through the window. His features have grown so strong in the last few years. His jawline looks like something sculpted by the Gods.

He wishes he didn’t think so. He wishes he didn’t care so much for a man who seems determined to leave the very world he inhabits.

But he does. And that, Raihan decides, is something he has to do something about, sooner rather than later. 


	8. Hard Truths

On the first night of travelling, Leon can’t sleep. He’s used to the bump of the carriage, but he’s distracted. 

Hop’s angry at him. He’s curled up against Sonia’s side now, fast asleep, but he hasn’t spoken to Leon all day, and honestly, Leon can hardly blame him. Being fourteen, taken from your friends and everyone you know, to go on a journey that you didn’t want or ask for.

Leon looks out the window and watches as the landscape goes by.

_ Maybe I’m just a bad person _ , Leon thinks. Part of him wants to argue that maybe he could have-  _ should  _ have, just gone on his own. Maybe he’s just a dog, following orders, not thinking about anyone but himself.

But dogs are better than that.

Leon lets out a shuddering sigh. Flicker’s tail dangles from where he sleeps atop the carriage, illuminating them in a warm light, which only makes it harder for Leon to fall asleep. It shines especially bright off the metallic coat of Duraludon’s body from where he sits, propped up against one of the walls. 

For being made of metal, the dragon Pokemon isn’t very heavy- lighter than Raihan, actually. 

Leon spies movement across from him out of the corner of his eye, and a moment later, a soft groan follows. Leon can’t help but smile as he turns to regard Raihan, curled up in a corner in a way that’s sure to make him sore in the morning. The warm light casts deep shadows across his cheekbones. Leon hums quietly.   
“Sorry,” he whispers, “Flick’s tail’s hanging down.” 

Raihan lets out a yawn, mouth opening wide, and Leon takes a moment to admire his prominent canines. Some folks think they made Raihan seem intimidating. Leon just thinks they’re cute. He reaches his arms above his head and stretches, giving Leon even more to look at as this pulls his shirt up and exposes his midriff.

Leon is really lost in his best friend, isn’t he?

“It’s fine,” Raihan murmurs. He says nothing for a moment, and Leon thinks he might just try to fall back asleep, but to his surprise, Raihan shifts closer to him. He rests his hand on Leon’s, and Leon has to do his best not to flinch away from the contact.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day. I was scared.”

Leon blinks at Raihan. He wants to forgive him right away. It makes sense, really. Anyone would be adverse to what Leon had proposed. But Leon’s scared of being hurt again. He can’t take another blow, not from Raihan. Regardless, he shoots him a guarded smile.

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”

“And you aren’t angry?” Raihan’s voice is soft, and when he meets Leon’s eyes, he can see what he thinks is genuine care there. Leon looks away.

“I’m not angry, no.” 

He isn’t. Just sad, lonely, confused. He bites his lip lightly, then smiles as wide as he can. Raihan smiles in return. His smiles were never like Leon’s wide, toothy ones. His smiles are soft, always combined with an extraordinary warmth in his eyes. Raihan has the most expressive eyes, just like-

Just like Basil had.

Leon slips his hand out from under Raihan’s and pulls a blanket up to his chin. “I’m knackered. We ought’ to get some sleep. Long day tomorrow.”

Flicker’s tail vanishes from the side of the carriage. No doubt he got cold and brought his flame closer for warmth. In the new darkness, Leon can see only the faint outline of Raihan’s tall, lanky figure.

“Goodnight, Leon,” he whispers. For a moment, he doesn’t move, but then he settles back down, and soon, snores are softly echoing from where he’s curled up.

Sleep claims Leon soon after.

* * *

_ Leon is eleven today, standing outside of Rose’s room, Flicker riding on his shoulder, nudging him forward. Leon knocks on the door, once, twice. _

__ _ Rose opens the door, dressed in his nightgown, his brow furrowed. _

__ _ “Good morning, Rose,” he whispers, “um, I just wanted to let you know, it’s my birthday today, so I was hoping I could do something fun today?” _

__ _ To his surprise, Rose’s face breaks into a wide smile. He chuckles and reaches over, ruffling through Leon’s long purple locks, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Leon? I would have planned a party for you.” _

__ _ “You would have?” Leon asks. He’s only been with Rose a few months, but he always got the impression that he was trapped here, that Rose had taken him in for some reason beyond his understanding. _

__ _ “Of course! You know how important you are to me. How about, for now, we go out and find a second Pokemon? You’re so good at interacting with them, you know.” _

__ _ Leon’s chest feels light. He’s never been called important like that. “I am!” he chirps, flapping his hands excitedly, “I know where some Honedge have been camping out! We can go there!” _

__ _ Rose’s smile softens, “A sword for a brave knight.” _

__ _ A brave knight. Leon is reminded of his mum, so far away now. It makes his heart hurt, but it feels good, too. _

__ _ “Thank you Rose.” _

__ _ “Anything for you, Leon.” _

* * *

Though he fell asleep last, Leon wakes up first, just as the sun has begun to crest over the horizon. His neck aches from sleeping upright, but he’s learned some good enough ways to deal with that over years of carriage travel. He bends his neck forward, wincing slightly at the pain, then slowly moves his head around to each side, stretching out the cramped muscle. 

When he looks out the window again, he realizes that they’re near Motostoke, and he finds a small comfort in that. Motostoke is the town he’s been in the most, aside from Hammerlock. It’s cozy there.

It’s also where he met that man with the Zigzagoon, out in the woods. Leon watches the gnarled, old trees pass him by as the Tauros make their way into town. Leon crosses the carriage, stepping carefully around where Sonia and Hop are still dozing, and pokes his head out the divider window. Their driver yawns, “What’s up, boss?”

“Could we stop here for a while, James?” Leon says. The driver seems surprised that he remembers his name, which Leon thinks is a bit sad. “They sell the best fruit here.”

James shrugs, “Sure. I could use some extra rest, anyhow.”

Satisfied, Leon leans back and closes the window. The harsh  _ click  _ it makes when it slots back into place causes Hop to stir from his spot against Sonia’s side. His brother brings his blanket up tighter around his shoulder and wrinkles his nose. 

Leon smiles to himself. Hop’s gotten so big. He’s still so lanky, and growing taller seemingly by the day. Soon he might even surpass Leon, though he very much doubts he’ll ever surpass Raihan. He glances over at his friend, who’s sprawled out a bit, resting with his Trapinch curled into a contented ball on his chest.

“Lee?” Hop’s drowsy voice turns his head, “where are we?”

Leon sits down on the bench next to Hop, “Motostoke,” he replies in a whisper, “they have strawberries here.” 

Hop opens his eyes fully at that, his posture still uncertain as he leans closer to Sonia, “Strawberries?” he echos.

“The very best.” 

Hop sits up straighter then, the sudden movement rousing Sonia, who groans and blinks blearily around the carriage. When her eyes fall on Leon, she lets out a wide yawn, “I miss my bed.” 

The carriage slowly pulls to a stop. Leon gives Sonia a quick shoulder pat before swinging open the carriage door, letting in a harsh stream of early-morning sunlight. On the opposite side of the cabin, Raihan lets out a groan and wraps his arms around Trapinch before curling into a tighter ball, slipping onto his side and spreading out now that Leon is no longer occupying part of that bench. Leon rolls his eyes.

“It gets better if you stand up and stretch,” Leon says, gesturing outside with a tilt of his head. Sonia sighs and stands, hobbling out of the carriage. As she exits, she squints up at the sun, and Leon notices, with faint amusement, that she looks almost  _ angry _ . Like glaring at the sun enough might turn it off. Leon snorts, then helps Hop down the tall step out of the carriage, before turning and shaking Raihan’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” Raihan grumbles. His Trapinch pokes his head out from his nest among Raihan’s arms, starry eyes meeting Leon’s with a delighted chirp. The little drake wiggles out of Raihan’s grasp and steps on his shoulder, then the side of his head, to get to Leon. “Ah- Trapinch- fuck  _ ow,”  _ Raihan hisses, but his voice rumbles with laughter. He reaches up to grab the Trapinch around the middle. He shifts into a sitting position and presses the Trapinch’s nose to his own, cooing all the while. “Who’s got big heavy feeties? You do!”

Leon smiles fondly at the sight. It’s crazy to think that Raihan was once afraid of Pokemon- that most people around here still are. Trapinch wiggles its front legs and lets out a sound not unlike a bark. Raihan smiles up at Leon, lopsided as always- silly and perfect, before folding his blanket and placing Trapinch atop it. 

“So where to today, cap’n?” Raihan asks, placing his hands on his hips.

Leon looks off towards the woods, eyes narrowed. “I have someone I want you all to meet.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Raihan follows close behind Leon as Artie leads them through the dense woods outside of Motostoke. Sonia and Hop are back in town, securing them an Inn for the night as well as some fresh fruit to go along with the bread and cured meats they’d packed with them before heading out. Scurvy, after all, was not beneficial for taking down super-powered dragon Gods. 

“I don’t do anything straight,” Leon says with a wry smile. Raihan rolls his eyes, but Leon swears he can make out a blush darkening his cheeks.

“Ha-ha. Let me get this in  _ order _ \- you want to bring along a guy who called you a dog.”

“Yes.” 

Raihan raises a brow, “Why?” 

“I get this feeling,” Leon says, nearly tripping over a log were it not for Raihan grabbing his sleeve and stepping around it, “he knows something-”  _ about Rose _ , “about all this. I can feel it.”

Raihan follows behind him silently for a while, keeping his eyes on Artie as the sword spins and bobs along, letting out sounds like metal scraping against metal, which Leon has come to understand as a happy or excited sound. 

“How far into the woods does this guy live?” Raihan asks just a moment before the cabin they’ve been searching for comes into view.

“Right here!” Leon says. He smiles proudly to himself. In the back of his mind, he’d been worried that Artie was as lost as he was. He swears it took them less time last time, so maybe the sword had led them in a  _ bit  _ of a circle, but they’re here now, and that’s what matters.

Raihan squints at the shabby wooden structure, its roof coated in a thick layer of moss and lichen, some of which has grown so much that it hangs off the edge, “You’re sure someone lives in this?”

“Two someones,” Leon replies, holding up two fingers. He actually had neglected to consider the man’s sister when he considered taking him along in the journey, but it would be nice for Hop to have some company. If they can persuade them. Leon isn’t too worried about that, though- if he can’t convince him, he’s sure Raihan can turn up the charm. He can’t imagine anyone saying no to Raihan. 

The two approach the door and Leon knocks thrice on the aged wood before stepping back, folding his hands neatly in front of himself- an action which Raihan awkwardly mimics. Leon rocks back and forth on the balls on his feet as the seconds wear on with no response, uncertainty building in his chest. He feels Raihan’s breath next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Maybe-” he starts, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open.

The man from before- Leon realizes he never got his name- stands in the doorway, shoulders hunched, tired circles lining his eyes.

“Great,” he says, voice raspy, “Ye gonna bring th’ whole town ‘ere?” he clenches a fist to his side, “or maybe Rose sent ye?”

Leon raises his hands in a surrender position and dips his head slightly, “I just want to talk.”

“Then talk,” his hand that isn’t clenched at his side taps impatiently against the doorframe. He glances up at Raihan, and when Leon looks up, he almost giggles at the face he’s making. He’s offering his best signature Raihan lopsided smile, his hands stuffed leisurely into his pockets. It’s a wonder how someone so massive can make himself so non-threatening. “And tell yer oversized Yamper ‘e can unclench. ‘Am not gonna do nothin’.”

“Clenched?” Raihan’s eyes pop open, “I’m not clenched.”

“Whatever.” 

“Regardless of who is or is not clenched,” Leon says, lowering his hands as Raihan lightly kicks the back of his foot, “We’re here on a bit of a mission,” Leon stands up as straight as he can manage, which still isn’t quite as tall as the man in front of him. “I’m Leon, by the way, and this is Raihan. You are?”

The man raises a brow, “Piers.”

“Right. Piers. Now, I’m sure you’re familiar with the legend of the two wolves-”

“Are ye’ tryna’ sell me somethin’? Is that what’s happenin’ right now?”

“Uh, no. Now, I ask you hold all questions until the end-”

“Unlikely.”

“ _ As I was saying _ ,” Leon presses on, though doubt of this mission’s success rate is starting to grow in his mind, “Raihan and I have been summoned by the wolves to ascend Eternatus’ mountain, and I want you to join us-”

“Ah, hold on,” Piers waves a hand, “the answer is no.”

“I’m not done,” Leon’s shoulders slump slightly. He knows this is a bit of a big ask, but Piers hasn’t even given him a chance to explain! Behind him, Raihan rests a hand on the small of his back.

“I know it sounds crazy, Piers, but hear him out.” Gratitude swells in Leon’s chest, and he offers Raihan a warm smile, which he returns after a quick eye-roll.

Piers looks up at Raihan, seeming to actually consider for a moment, but he ultimately shakes his head. “Y’all seem nice enough, though I don’t trust no one associated with Rose as far as I can throw em,” he shoots a look Leon’s way, though he doesn’t seem…  _ angry  _ exactly, “an I hope you an your boyfriend don’t die, but I’m gonna have ta’ give ya’ a firm  _ fuck  _ no.”

Without waiting for another reply, Piers slams the door shut.

Silence hangs for a moment, and is eventually broken by Raihan, “Come on, Lee. We should head back.” He rests a guiding hand on Leon’s shoulder, but Leon hesitates.

“I thought we could convince him,” he murmurs. Raihan stiffens, then wraps his arm around Leon’s shoulder. Leon melts naturally into the touch, leaning his head against Raihan’s chest for a moment before stepping ahead when the heat building in his chest quickly becomes too much. “It’s fine. We should head back to check on Sonia and Hop.”

Artie twirls in front of them, seemingly unaware of her trainer’s frustration, and Leon can’t help but be a little calmed seeing how carefree his Honedge is.

“I’m not done,” Leon declares as they walk, gently shoving a strand of ivy out of his way, “I’ll convince him. I know I can.”

“But why would you want to?”

The question gives Leon pause. He knows that he wants to, and vaguely that it’s a good idea, but he hasn’t actually stopped to consider just  _ why  _ it’s a good idea. He chews his lip, pausing as Artie phases through a tree, realizes that Leon and Raihan can’t do that, and appears back in front of them to lead them to the left. “I like that he challenges me,” Leon says, casting a glance back at Raihan, who tilts his head slightly.

“Sonia and I aren’t gonna let you go unchallenged either.”

“No, I know that,” Leon sighs. He’s never been great at wording things the right way. He always ends up sending ruder than he intended.

“I’m not mad,” Raihan’s voice is gentle, which relaxes Leon slightly as he rolls over responses in his mind.

“But you two know me- you might not see some things he sees, you know? Because you’re just used to them.”

Raihan is silent then, only offering an affirmative hum and nod in response. It’s good enough for Leon. Knowing Raihan, he’s probably just thinking it over in that big smart brain of his.

They continue to make their way back through the forest, and Artie seems to have figured out a more direct way this time. After a few minutes, Raihan speaks, “Wild how he thought we were boyfriends, isn’t it?” 

Leon glances over his shoulder, the hairs at the back of his neck prickling. He hadn’t heard Raihan say anything that might even come close to implying them as a couple since they were sixteen- even if it was just parroting someone else. The taller man was massaging the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

Leon looks away, down at his shoes, “Yeah,” he whispers, “pretty crazy.”

* * *

__ _ The first time Rose takes Leon out with him, he’s thirteen. It’s just a day-trip over to Stow-on-Side, but it’s further than Leon’s gone since he arrived in Galar. He’s sticking his head out the window, watching the trees pass and feeling slightly queasy from the movements of the carriage. _

__ _ He pulls back in, smiling over at Rose, who’s occupied by scribbling in his notebook. “Back in England, dogs stick their heads out car windows- cars are like uh, metal carriages, and no one needs to pull them, and they go faster.” _

__ _ Rose closes the book and slips it into his satchel, “We used to have them here, too,” he says, “according to our history, but they harmed the atmosphere so much, to the point where our world was collapsing.” _

__ _ Leon furrows his brows. He recalls his teachers saying that in school, when they talked about climate change. He hums, kicking his feet against the seat, “Then I guess it’s better that we don’t have them here- what with Eternatus probably messing up the atmosphere and all.” _

__ _ Rose smiles his soft smile- it’s Leon’s favorite, because when he does it, it means he’s probably going to praise Leon. “You’re such a smart boy. The Galar region will love you.” _

__ _ Leon laughs, “Not the whole region- that’s like, dozens of towns.” _

__ _ Rose shakes his head, “Give it time, Leon. Give it time.” _

* * *

It’s harder than Leon expected for them to get an Inn. He really hates leaving his Pokemon in the carriage, especially since he knows his Fraxure’s been getting needy as she grows closer to evolution, but no Inn seems especially keen on letting their Pokemon sleep in the room with them. 

Raihan’s Trapinch lets out a desperate wail as Raihan places him next to Flicker, who nuzzles the top of the little drake’s head. “I’ll be back in the morning, buddy,” Raihan whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of the Pokemon’s head. “Be good for Papa, okay? Flicker will tell me if you aren’t good.” The Trapinch looks up at Leon’s Charizard with watery eyes, then nuzzles into his side. 

Raihan is so good with little ones- humans, too. It’s something he really can’t let himself think about too much. Leon leans over and scratches under each of Flicker’s horns in turn, chuckling as the big fire-breathing dragon lets out a rumbling purr. 

“You’re so good with them,” Raihan says. Leon closes the door to the carriage as gently as he can manage, offering Raihan a tiny shrug.

“So are you.”

“Mmm,” Raihan hums. He reaches over to hook his pinky finger around Leon’s. “Can we talk in your room right quick?”

Leon feels his cheeks warm at the suggestion. It’s one he’s heard more than a few times in his travels. He’s sure that Raihan actually means that he wants to talk, because Raihan is nothing if not direct when he talks to Leon, but the phrase usually means something  _ else _ , and Leon really can’t have himself thinking that way about Raihan. “Sure,” he practically chokes out. The spot where their fingers are linked practically burns as Leon enters the inn, throws a wave to the clerk, and leads Raihan to his room. 

The room is nice, compared to some that Leon’s been in. For one, it actually looks like it’s cleaned after each visit. Leon is well acquainted with the type of things people tend to do in these rooms, so that’s always a relief. A single bed is pushed up against the far wall, a tap with running water attached to the wall opposite, with stones and a tiny drain positioned just below. It’ll do for washing oneself in a pitch, though it’s mostly for washing one’s feet and hands. Raihan arrives at the bed in three long strides and sits down, patting the spot next to him. Leon follows close behind, sitting close enough that the two of them don’t quite brush against each other. 

Leon looks at Raihan, waiting for him to speak. The silence that hangs between them as Raihan bites his lip and taps his fingers against his thighs is damn near painful. Leon’s never been good at sitting in silence- he always wants to break it. He’s close to talking about the weather just to talk about  _ something  _ when Raihan finally speaks.

“I think it would be good for this journey if we were- if we were friends again.”

Leon blinks.

“It’s just- I mean, I know I’ve been kind of a dick, but I do still think you’re a good person and-”

“Were we,” Leon furrows his brow, “were we not friends?”

Raihan stares at Leon, dumbfounded, “Leon. I’ve been avoiding you for- for so long.”

Leon folds his hands on his lap and hunches his shoulders, unable to meet Raihan’s searching, concerned gaze. “You needed time,” he whispers. “I still considered you my friend- my-”  _ my best friend _ . Maybe it’s naive of him to think so, after all this time. Sure, Raihan’s avoided him a lot, but that’s Leon’s fault, when you get down to it.

His breath hitches when Raihan rests his hand atop Leon’s, “You deserve better than that from a friendship.”

“And you deserve better than someone who’s only around a week every month.”

“That’s not your fault, Lee.”

“But still! And, on top of that,” Leon takes a sharp inhale. He’s been thinking all this for a long time. It’s about time he let it all out. “I’m inconsiderate. I miss people’s feelings all the time because I don’t understand social cues. I can be rude, usually not on purpose. I never know when it’s my turn to talk in a conversation, and, to top it off, I’m miserable with directions.” He folds his arms across his chest, “so, there.” 

Raihan takes a deep breath, then, without warning, he draws Leon into a crushing hug. His arms are around Leon’s shoulders, restricting his movement, and with most people, in most situations, that would make Leon panic. Here, though, with Raihan, he can only sigh and lean against his chest. He wonders if it’s always been so broad, muscular. Has Raihan been working out? He decides not to ask.

“Maybe we can both be better friends.”

Leon pulls back, resting his hands on Raihan’s shoulders, he meets Raihan’s gaze with a soft smile. They’re so close it’s almost painful. Leon wants more than friendship, or maybe just something else. But friends will have to be enough. It’s not fair to push a relationship on Raihan, even if he wants that. Not when Leon might not be around much longer.

“I can be good with that.” 

Their moment is cut short quite unceremoniously by an explosion so fierce it rocks the very foundation of the inn. Raihan yelps and falls back into the bed, scrambling to grab the blankets. Leon, however, is on his feet in seconds. “Is that an earthquake?” Raihan’s voice trembles from behind the sheet he’s pulled in front of his face.

“Dynamax Pokemon,” Leon replies, rushing across the room and slinging his pack over his shoulder. “I’m gonna check it out.”

“You’re gonna  _ what _ ?”

Leon doesn’t bother responding. He’s out the door, taking the steps down to the lobby two at a time. He hears the clerk call out for him to wait, or stop, or something along those lines, but Leon ignores it. He skids out into the street, jostled by people rushing to get inside the nearest building, and navigates his way towards the carriage. From where he stands now, he can see a towering form, deep in the woods, surrounded by deep, swirling red and black clouds. Massive red stone spikes jut out of a cool dark gray body.

“Boldore,” he whispers, then, after a moment. “Piers.”

Leon swings the door to the carriage open, only to have it slammed shut when Raihan smacks into it a couple of seconds later. “Shit- ow- sorry!” Raihan hisses, wringing his hand, “are you seriously going after that thing?”

Leon opens the door again and grabs Artie by the hilt. The Honedge blinks awake, letting out a soft cry. “Flicker, do a fly around and make sure everyone’s inside. Raihan, if you wanna help, get Duraludon and try to keep up.” Then he runs towards the woods, not bothering to glance back to see if Raihan’s behind him. 

He crashes into the undergrowth, using Artie to cut through the brambles and clumps of ferns that threaten to send him falling. He’s terrible with directions at the best of times, but even he can’t lose his way when the target he’s after is fifty feet tall and quite literally glowing,casting light so bright it feels almost like mid-day, though it’s well past midnight now. He cuts through another bush and pauses as he hears something crashing through the undergrowth behind him.

Raihan stumbles through, burrs lodged in his hair and twigs clinging stubbornly to his sweater. Duraludon lumbers behind him, surprisingly quick given the Pokemon’s… shape. Leon wouldn’t have guessed that it was suited to running, but he also wouldn’t have guessed it was only about forty kilos, so maybe it’s not all that surprising after all. 

“Good fuck you run fast,” Raihan wheezes, clutching his chest.

“I do-” a crash echoes around them, followed closely by a flutter of wings as a flock of birds take to the sky, “but we can talk about that later- come on.” 

The sounds of the Boldore’s crashing footsteps are drawing closer now. The beast doesn’t seem too keen to walk far, which doesn’t shock Leon. They’re stationary creatures by nature- hunting by surprise attack. It must be scared out of its mind if it’s causing a ruckus and knocking things over. The problem is, if it starts to threaten a town, residents aren’t going to stop to consider how afraid the  _ Boldore  _ may or may not have been. 

When Leon and Raihan slip into the bed of fallen logs the Pokemon has made for itself, Leon lets out a hitched gasp. On the other side of the clearing, not far from one of the Boldore’s legs, sits Piers’ home. Leon shoots a glance at Raihan, then tilts his head in the direction of the building. Raihan glances between the massive Pokemon before him, Leon, and the house.

_ Leon is eighteen, and before him sits the towering form of a Dynamaxed Abomasnow. Flicker is by his side, one wing wrapped protectively around him as bursts of hail whip by, the shards cutting against Leon’s skin, stinging his eyes. Rose stands behind him, back straight and eyes forward. _

__ _ “This should be easy, Leon,” Rose says, “kill it.” _

__ “Leon! What should we do?” Raihan’s voice is next to his ear, hitched with panic. 

“Will Duraludon take orders from me?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Get Piers and his sister out-” Raihan opens his mouth, fear swirling in his eyes, but before he can argue, Leon swings Artie in a wide arc, a harsh  _ crack  _ ringing out as the blade makes contact with a stone leg. “Go!” 

The Boldore lets out a startled cry and steps back, away from Piers’ home, at least for now, and Leon allows himself a quick breath of relief before he has to leap back to dodge one of the Boldore’s legs crashing down just inches from him. He raises Artie to meet it, the clash shoving his back several feet. He hates doing it this way. He’d rather calm a Pokemon with his words, without a fight, but when they’re like this, that isn’t possible. The Dynamax energy seems to mess with their head in some way, throwing them into a panic state, until the only option is to tire them out. 

“Duraludon, ready a Steel Canon!” The name for that move is a work in progress. Raihan thinks descriptive names are just fine, but Leon argues that it’s better if they have some flair to them. “Aim high.”

Duraludon nods and parts his metallic jaws, a ball of light immediately starting for form in his wide mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Raihan kicking down the door- probably not his first choice- and calling for Piers and his sister. He hears Duraludon’s attack hit, causing the Boldore to take two shaky steps back, shaking its head, which is really just the majority of its body. The cry it lets out screams of defeat. 

“Hold fire,” Leon orders, holding an arm in front of Duraludon as he prepares a second beam. Immediately, the dragon clamps its jaws shut and lets out a concerned whimper. “I know what I’m doing,” he whispers, patting the side of Duraludon’s head gently before stepping forward.

“Boldore!” Leon’s voice echoes clearly around them. Leon holds Artie to the side, ignoring her cry of protest and the way she wiggles in his grip. The Boldore turns slowly, until it’s looking down, beady black eyes staring him down. It lets out a low trill. Leon sighs softly and reaches forward, then drops Artie to the side. “I won’t hurt you,” he murmurs. 

It all happens very quickly after that. His hand rests gently on a rocky limb, and he starts to say something- something he forgets immediately as the Boldore lets out a startled cry that echoes painfully in Leon’s ears. He gasps, bringing up his hands to cover them, and then he feels something tug him back, just as one of Boldore’s legs crashes into the spot he had been just seconds ago.

He stares at the spot from where he is, pressed up against Raihan’s chest with arms wrapped around him. “Duraludon, Steel Canon!” Raihan barks, before dragging Leon further away. When Leon looks up at Raihan, his eyes are swimming with tears. “God, Lee, you could’ve-”

“I’m fine,” Leon wiggles out of Raihan’s grasp, throwing the taller man’s arms aside. “Something startled it- it’s just scared. Where’s Artie?”

A moment later, Artemis materializes in Leon’s hand- wait, no. Both his hands? Leon looks from one hand to the other, a delighted cry slipping from him as he realizes that Artie is now  _ two  _ blades, with long, pink-and-purple tassels and a broadened blade. He whirls around, holding the swords proudly. “Rai, look!”

“Focus!” Raihan calls back. Right, that’s fair. Leon turns back around, two blades now in hand, and dashes around the perimeter. He sends one of Artie’s blades flying on her own, allowing her to slash at the rock Pokemon’s upper body as Duraludon lets loose more power beams and Leon lunges about on the ground, taking shots at its legs where he can. 

Eventually, a boom rings through the clearing, not unlike a clap of thunder, and Leon scrambles back. Artie’s second blade flies into his hand, and the Boldore is absorbed in a flash of light. He feels a hand on his wrist and he clamps his eyes shut against the blinding light, and then it’s gone.

In the middle of the mess of collapsed trees, right next to the pile of rubble that was once Piers’ home, a Boldore lay huddled and trembling. When Leon goes to walk forward, he feels Raihan tugging him back. “Lee, you already almost got killed by this thing.”

Leon furrows his brow and watches the creature, trembling and afraid in a heap on the ground, and he shakes his head. “It’s not dangerous anymore, Rai,” he manages to catch his friend’s gaze with his own. He reaches up and rests his free hand on Raihan’s shoulder, “let me show you.”

Raihan looks at the Boldore, then at Leon, then, so briefly that Leon nearly misses it, he glances over at Duraludon. “Okay.” He says. 

Leon shifts his hand to twine his fingers with Raihan’s, then leads them forward, until they’re standing in front of the creature that had, moments ago, been big enough to kill either of them with a single blow. The Pokemon looks up at them, trembling like a leaf, and lets out a low whine. Leon crouches down, pulling Raihan with him, and begins to gently caress the Boldore’s head. It flinches away at first, before leaning into the touch with a low rumble. 

Leon smiles over at Raihan, who’s looking at him with a particular light in his eyes that Leon can’t quite recognize. “You’re unbelievable,” he whispers. 

“Pokemon aren’t born wanting to hurt people,” Leon whispers. He reaches over and twines his fingers with Raihan’s once again, belly fluttering as he feels Raihan squeeze his hand. He reaches over to press Raihan’s hand to the cool stone. Raihan’s breath hitches, but after a moment, he lets go of Leon and starts to pet the Pokemon on his own.

“I don’t think Pokemon choose to Dynamax. It’s something that happens to them. They aren’t in their right mind when-”

“ _ Is that my fucking house _ ?” A cracked voice sounds from behind them, causing Leon to tense his shoulders. Immediately, with a soft grunt, Raihan wraps his arms around Boldore and hoists it up, smiling as the Pokemon lets out a little trill. 

Piers is stalking towards them, hands balled into fists at his side. He ignores Raihan, instead pointing a long, thin finger right between Leon’s eyes. “Did Rose set this up? Be honest with me, o’ chosen one,” he practically spits the last words, and though hurt and dread swirl painfully in Leon’s chest, he can’t find it in himself to blame Piers for his ire, however misplaced it may be. 

And, when it comes down to it, it might not be misplaced. Leon doesn’t know what Rose can or can’t do any more. His mind flashes back to the family history book, tucked away in the carriage. Had Rose noticed its absence? Would it matter?

“I only wanted to calm the Pokemon down,” Leon whispers, gesturing to Raihan, “and I did.” 

“Not before it took out my  _ fucking  _ house!” Piers’ voice is choked, and in the dim light, Leon can see tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I didn’t intend that,” he pauses, glancing at Raihan, who’s looking down at the Boldore with furrowed brows. “But- but what makes you think Rose had anything to do with this?” 

Piers stares at Leon, fists still clenched at his sides, and shrugs, “He killed my ma’. S’all you need to know.” 

Leon’s blood runs cold at the statement, and he finds himself staring dumbly at Piers as he turns and begins to walk back towards town. “Yer payin for mine an’ Marnie’s lodgings. I’ll meet ye back at the Inn.” He casts one last look behind him, straight past Leon, to what remains of his old home, and shakes his head.

“Rose-” Leon whispers, staring down at his feet.

Why? He has to know more. But how can he ask? How does he even begin?

The book might be a good place to start. Leon lets out a shuddering breath and turns to Raihan, who holds the Boldore close, expression unreadable. “Let’s head back.”

* * *

The walk back through the woods is long and, frankly, a bit depressing. It’s dark, so much so that Leon can only see Artie when she’s right in front of him, which is difficult because she keeps getting excited and dancing around. 

They do eventually make it out, however. People have started mulling about in the streets again, and some, seeing the Boldore swaddled in Raihan’s arms, shy away from the two of them. He watches Raihan out of the corner of his eye as he leans down to give the Boldore a tiny kiss, which it responds to with a delighted chirp. Leon looks ahead so Raihan can’t see how flushed he is. He loves when the other man is affectionate with Pokemon- he loves it way too much for his own good. 

Raihan takes a moment to get the Boldore settled in the carriage with the rest of them, and Leon ducks back into the inn.

His heart stops for a moment when he hears a loud, shuddering sob.  _ Hop _ . His brother is in the middle of the lobby, his entire body shaking as he bawls into Piers’ shoulder. The stranger is on his knees, letting Hop put all his weight on him.

“I wanna go home,” Hop cries.

“Hop?” Leon’s voice is quiet, even to his own ears, as he kneels down next to his brother. Piers looks at Leon, a frown tugging at his features, though he doesn’t look nearly as angry as he had been little over a half hour ago. 

“Tell him what you told me,” Piers coaxes gently. Leon says nothing to that, but it hurts. What can Hop tell  _ Piers  _ that he can’t tell Leon?

Hop sits on the dusty floor of the inn, knees pulled in close. “I want to go home,” he says, “I’m scared. I was scared you were gonna get hurt, that Sonia was gonna get hurt. I saw people trample each other, and I don’t like sleeping in the carriage and- and I miss my friends.” His younger brother manages to meet his eyes, “And I- I’m sorry Leon. I don’t wanna go back to England, either.”

It’s a lot to take in. He wants to argue with him, to tell him that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about- that of  _ course  _ he wants to go home. This urge to argue, to tell Hop how he feels… it’s probably why he wasn’t told to begin with. It’s why Piers knew before him.

Leon’s shoulders slump. It was foolish to take Hop on this journey. He  _ knew  _ it was going to be dangerous. He just doesn’t want to lose him. 

But he can cry about that later, when he’s alone. For now, he looks at Piers. “Is Sonia okay? Where is she?”

Piers gestures towards the door with his head, “Out tending to people who got trampled in the panic. Bit nutty, that one. Seemed a little too excited to whip out her bandages.”

Leon manages to chuckle, “That’s Sonia.” He looks back at Hop then, and pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Hop.”

Hop hugs him back. His arms are so thin- he’s always been more height than muscle, “I love you, Lee.”

“I love you, too.” Leon’s barely able to hold back tears. He’s been crying so much lately. He hates it. He wants to be stronger so, so badly. 

He manages to fight it, for now. He looks up at Piers. “Will you take your sister and Hop back to Hammerlock? If you speak to Magnolia, she’ll give you a safe place to rest.”

Piers looks at him, something unreadable passing through his eyes, “You’d trust me?”

Maybe Leon is too quick to trust. Maybe he’s naive, but he does trust Piers. “I’ve seen you with your sister. I trust you.”

Piers sighs, massaging his neck with one hand. “Yeah, s’better than the pile o’ rubble we got, so,” he shrugs again, “y’know.” 

“Thank you, Piers,” Leon whispers, then, turning back to Hop, “you need to lie down. I’m fine. Raihan’s fine, and Sonia is probably having too much fun.”

Hop pauses, as if he might say something more, but eventually he settles for giving Leon another hug and making his way back to his room, with Piers making his way to his own room not long after.

“Hey,” Raihan saddles up next to him, hands in his pockets. “You gonna be okay?”

He earnestly doesn’t know if he is. His head and chest are a mess of painful emotions he can’t quite find the words to express. Besides, he’s been selfish enough lately. There’s no point in venting now. He shoots a wide, toothy smile Raihan’s way.

“It takes more than that to get me down!” 

Raihan smiles. He clasps his hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “You’ll tell me if something’s wrong though, right?”

“Of course,” Leon says, maintaining his smile. Raihan laughs, then stretches his arms up as a yawn rocks through him.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Sure thing,” Leon says, then he watches as Raihan makes his way to his room for the night.

Leon really, really hates lying to Raihan. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are getting longer! I hope you enjoy this, as well as what's to come!! <3


	9. Up Close, Too Personal

When Raihan was fifteen, he knocked on Gordie’s door one night, well past sundown. The other boy’s mother answered the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes, “Raihan?” she whispered, letting out a wide yawn. She looked up at the sky, squinting at the stars and the moon that hung high over the treetops. “It’s late. Did something happen?” 

Raihan was filthy, covered in mud and grime. Twigs jutted out of his coarse hair, and he had multiple cuts along his hands.

He must’ve looked a right mess, but in reality, he’d been out with Leon all day, trudging through the woods, sparring with their Pokemon and sometimes each other. Leon was strong, and growing stronger by the day. Raihan was big, but more and more, that wasn’t an advantage.

At some point, Leon had managed to pin him to the ground. He’d stared up at his friend, whose long, purple hair surrounded his face like a halo, the light casting an almost pinkish glow to it. He smiled like he always did- with all his teeth, so there were little crinkles under those sparkling golden eyes.

Raihan’s heart had pounded in his chest, so loud that he feared Leon would hear him. 

Was he in love? With Leon?

He’d accepted a while back that he had a crush, but how did one know the difference between a crush and love? He really didn’t want to ask his dads, and Gordie was one of his best friends, and he’d always been popular with people of all genders. So he decided he ought to talk to him.

“Hi miss Melony,” Raihan dipped his head, “I- I need help with something- um,” he holds his hands clasped in front of him, nails digging into his skin. “It’s about- uh- a crush?”

At the word  _ crush _ , Melony perked up. It was like color returned to her, and suddenly she was awake, “Oh, that’s so sweet! Let me wake Gordie dear,” she waved to a pile of towels sitting on a shelf next to the bathroom, “feel free to sit on a towel,” she said the words sweetly, but Raihan knew it wasn’t just a suggestion. He grabbed a light blue towel off the pile and lay it down carefully on the Dubwool-leather couch. Raihan hummed and ran his cleaner hand over it. It was smooth, durable. He wondered if Milo’s family would trade his family for one.

Melony returned a few moments later, Gordie following behind in only his undergarments, back hunched. He shot a look with a raised brow at Raihan, but ultimately collapsed next to him on the couch. 

“So what is it, darling?” Melony prodded, folding her hands on her lap.

Raihan inhaled deeply. He leaned forward, gaze flickering between Gordie and Melony. He was a bit scared, admittedly. What if they laughed at him? Would they do that? He really, really hoped not. “You can’t tell my dads, but-” Melony furrowed her brow at that, but Raihan pressed on, “I think I’m in love with Leon and I really don’t know the difference between a crush and love and I need help and my dads are embarrassing,” the words tumbled out of his mouth at a rate that felt beyond Raihan’s control, like an overfilled cup. He slumped back against the couch, then picked himself up when Melony winced, “so yeah.” 

Gordie was looking at him with the most shit-eating grin he’d ever seen, “I’m just glad you’re past claiming you hate him,” he said, offering a shrug, “but uh- I dunno. I’ve only ever had crushes, I think,” he looked at his mom, then quickly away. Their relationship was a bit beyond his understanding. Melony always seemed so nice, if a bit pushy, but Gordie… well, he flip-flopped on her a lot.

Raihan was grateful he had dads he loved and who loved him back unequivocally. Even if they were too mushy and embarrassing to talk to about crushes. 

He watched as Melony glanced at her son, frowned, and looked back at him, her smile quickly returning. Raihan wanted to help Gordie, with whatever this was, but he didn’t know if it was his place. 

“I can only speak to my own experience,” Melony began, “so you might want to speak to your dads about it eventually, to get a different perspective, but,” she sat back, tilting her head so that it rested on the back of the couch. “For me, a crush is when you know someone, and you like them, maybe you want to kiss or hold hands, maybe you even want to do more than that, but for me- and I really don’t know how to say this without it sounding cheesy- when I realized I was in love, it was always because something happened. I saw them in a way I never had before. Maybe they told me a secret, or they cried in front of me for the first time,” she smiled down at her folded hands. “When I met Gordie’s father, it was a smile. I don’t know how to describe it, but we were a month into dating, and he looked at me, and he smiled, and it was like it was just for me. I’d never seen him smile like that to any one before,” she sighed, “and never again since. But that’s when I knew I was lost.”

She looked up at Raihan then, and he felt Gordie flinch next to him. He’d never met Gordie’s father, and by how both of them were looking right now, he didn’t want to. 

“I don’t wanna get hurt,” Raihan whispered, the sound pathetic to his own ears.

“I’m sorry dear- that was a bad example. I don’t think Leon will hurt you. He’s such a nice boy, and you’d be so sweet together.”

Gordie nudges their shoulders together, “Yeah mate, you’re gonna be fine.”

They sounded confident, the way Raihan wanted to be. But he wasn’t. 

He was scared.

* * *

Leon isn’t okay. Raihan isn’t a fool, and he knows Leon too well not to see it. Raihan isn’t even sure if the other man slept the night before, after their confrontation with the Boldore in the woods, and Hop’s subsequent revelation that he doesn’t want to be here.

They’re with that Pokemon now: him, Leon, Hop, Piers and his sister, whose name is Marnie, are sitting together on the floor of the carriage, the rest of them watching with varying emotions as Raihan feeds the Boldore a handful of chopped berries. Leon normally gets this far off, almost dreamy look on his face when Raihan plays with his Pokemon. All hooded eyes and tiny smiles. Right now, he looks like he’s looking straight through Raiahan. Hop, meanwhile, is all wide-eyed curiosity.

“Does he bite?” he asks, crawling a few feet forward. Piers looks like he might throw up. The lanky man is always pale, but he looks practically green now as he watches Hop wander closer. He has his hand on Marnie’s shoulder, and she looks thoroughly unimpressed, but Raihan can’t help but feel it’s a bit sweet. 

Raihan shakes his head, “His mouth is tiny,” he moves his hand so the berries are closer to Hop, and the Boldore turns to follow the source of food, taking tiny bites. Hop gasps at the sight and crawls closer.

“Ye sure it’s gonna be okay?” Piers asks, shuffling forward.

Leon chips in now, eyes glimmering like they always do when he talks about Pokemon. “Dynnamax events only occur twice per month maximum, as far as we know, and we don’t have any record of it being the same Pokemon twice. He’s fine.”

“Can I feed him?” Hop asks, holding out a palm. Raihan dumps a few pieces of berry into Hop’s hand. The younger boy holds his hand out to the Boldore, who trills happily and munches out of his hand.

“We should head out soon,” Piers says, hand still on Marnie’s shoulder. 

Leon blanches at that, but nods along regardless. “Yeah. While it’s still light out.” He’s smiling while he speaks, and he’s really, really good at hiding how he’s feeling, Raihan realizes. To someone who doesn’t know him well, he looks excited- invigorated even. But Raihan can see where his fingernails are digging into his palms, and the way he keeps clenching his jaw when he isn’t paying attention. 

Honestly, it never made sense to bring Hop on this journey. It was dangerous, potentially deadly, even. But Leon is determined that this whole thing might get them home- whatever home means to Leon. 

They step out of the carriage together and Leon holds his brother’s hand the entire way. There’s a second carriage, this one smaller and pulled by two very uninterested looking Dubwool, sitting only a few meters away. Leon looks down at his brother, who looks up at him, and then he’s pulling Hop into a crushing hug, burying his face into the mop of his little brother’s hair.

“You’ll be safe without me, won’t you?” he whispers. 

“I’ve been safe without you before, Lee, come on!” Hop laughs, wiggling out of Leon’s grasp. Raihan watches as Leon tenses slightly at that comment. He clearly doesn’t like being reminded of how much time he’s spent away from Hop. It’s something he carries with him- a burden on his shoulders that weighs him down everywhere he goes. Hop continues speaking, “but I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you, too,” Leon says. He stands then, and turns Hop by his shoulders so he’s facing Piers. “And you’ll make sure he gets home safe, right?”

“I wouldn’t want to cross you, mate. Yer built like a brick shithouse.” 

Leon laughs at that, and Raihan lets himself relax a little at how natural the sound is. Then Leon flexes, and Raihan knows it’s a joke, a little goof, if you will, but damn if it doesn’t get his heart racing.

Leon is so beautiful, it really isn’t fair at all. 

The two of them watch in silence as Piers loads the two teenagers into their carriage. Piers pauses before he enters, however, and walks back to Leon and Raihan. “Marnie’ll be safe with that Magnolia woman, right?”

Raihan furrows his brow, “Presumably. She’s the town doctor.”

Piers nods, long fingers picking idly at the skin around his fingernails. “If ye wait here a couple days, I’ll come back,” he says.

Raihan just stares. So much shit has happened the last few days, he really doesn’t have it in him to be surprised at this revelation.

“So you’re coming with us?” Leon looks to be much in the same boat: hands on his hips and eyes wide, but Raihan wouldn’t describe him as  _ shocked _ .

“I didn’t say that,” Piers says, looking down at his feet, “but maybe. Regardless, I got some info I wanna give ya, but I wanna make sure my sister is safe first.” 

They watch as the group piles in, with Hop stopping to give Leon one last hug. The carriage heads out, Leon’s eyes never leaving it as it vanishes out of sight. As if, if he stops looking, something will happen, or Hop will simply vanish. Eventually, Raihan reaches down and twines his fingers together with Leon. Is that too intimate, he wonders? But Leon squeezes back, and briefly leans his head on Raihan’s shoulder, so he decides it doesn’t matter. 

* * *

Sonia is ready to do  _ science _ . She hadn’t anticipated getting an extra couple days anywhere, nevermind somewhere a Dynamax event had just occurred. In Hammerlock, people were really good about sectioning off areas where Dynamax events happened, which meant she  _ never  _ got to investigate- not even a little bit! They were usually really far out of town, anyway- at the old Hammerlock ruins. 

The people of Motostoke, however, seem hesitant to even approach the site of the Dynamax event, which leaves it  _ wide open _ to the noble investigations of doctor Sonia (degree pending- Galar didn’t have post-secondary school). 

She makes her way through the woods, machete in hand as she cuts through bush, humming all the while. She rather wishes Nessa was here. Her girlfriend had been understanding when she had to leave, but, well.

“ _ Be safe, Scones,” Nessa murmured, pressing another kiss to her temple. “You have to come back, else I’m gonna come drag you out of the distortion world myself.” _

__ _ “What makes you think I’m going to the distortion world?” Sonia asks, her mouth pressed to the crook of Nessa’s neck. _

__ _ “Who knows what kind of mischief you get into in this lab of yours _ .”

Leon’s so determined to get back home- to England. When she spoke to him during the past few years, she tried to act like it was still an option to her, but really? It hasn’t been for a long, long time. She misses parts of her life, of course. She’s thought about it a lot- spent countless sleepless nights awake, teary eyed, thinking of her ma’ and her teachers.

But it’s been ten years.

Sonia sighs, pausing to look towards their end goal- the mountain that Eternatus lay atop of, waiting for them.

She can only hope that Leon figures out where his heart lay in time. 

Sonia shakes her head and presses on, nearly slipping over fallen logs as she enters a clearing- or, well, it isn’t looking so clear presently. Fallen trees, splintered and strewn about, lay on top of each other. On one side, she sees what appears to be the remains of a house. Piers’, she imagines. 

There’s craters in the earth where splintered bits of tree lay. Sonia slides into one and digs in her pack, picking out a vial and some small digging tools. She collects a few samples of the earth where the Pokemon clearly stepped and places them back in her bag. She really can’t do much with that until she gets home, though.

If she gets home.

Sonia sighs. She tries to tap her cheeks like Leon does when he needs to psych himself up, but it does nothing for her other than leave a small stinging sensation. Maybe she slapped them too hard. 

She’s honestly quite limited to what she can do here at all, without her lab. She sighs and sits back, propping herself up against a boulder, and pulls out her sketchbook. She’s never been an amazing artist- Nessa’s a lot better at capturing scenery- but as long as she can parse what she’s drawn later, that’s good enough for her. She starts off by sketching the wreckage around her, paying special attention to the seemingly random pattern of the trees that have been knocked down. Then, she squints off towards Eternatus’ mountain. 

From where she is, she can’t make out much aside from color. She thinks that the purple-and-red thing coiling around the top must be Eternatus. She frowns and slips her sketchbook back into her pack. She’ll sketch that when they’re closer. She sighs and clambers out of her crater, casting one last glance around her.

“Bit of a waste of time,” she sighs, before heading back towards town.

The walk back is quicker. She just follows the path she already made. Honestly, she isn’t sure how Leon gets as lost as he does sometimes. She ends up back in town within ten minutes. 

She opens the pack of their carriage, waving a quick greeting to the Pokemon that are dozing there, watched over by Leon’s dutiful Charizard. The big orange lump of scales lets out a trill and reaches his head out the back window, eyes wide and pleading. Sonia rolls her eyes, but obliges by giving him some scratches behind his horns. When he pulls back, Sonia rearranges some of the stuff in the back so that her pack, and delicate samples, won’t be jostled too much. As she moves things around, she notices a book- leather bound, with strange, embossed markings on the cover. She turns it over, furrowing her brow. This isn’t one of hers. Maybe it’s one of Raihan’s? She shrugs and shoves it into her pack. She could use some new reading.

* * *

Raihan isn’t sure how they ended up like this- how they always end up like this. They’re in the center of town this time, surrounded by a crowd of gawking passerby. Near Leon stands his Fraxure, head reared back proudly as Raihan’s newly befriended Boldore stumbles back from the impact of the blow it just received. 

“Steady on, mate,” Raihan calls out, smiling to himself as the Boldore gives him a quick nod. He can hear the people around them speaking in hushed whispers, but Raihan tries to tune it out. He has to focus on this- on him and Leon.

Leon is fully focused, hunched over, hands on his knees, hair all tangled up from the residue of the sand attack that Boldore had hit him with earlier. His eyes were bright, intense, but not angry. Leon  _ loved  _ this. He loved his Pokemon, and battling, and bringing out the best in people  _ through  _ battling. 

“Boldore, use Rock Blast!” Raihan called out. It’s a move he’d seen wild ones use when hunting while out with Leon. At least, that’s what they always called it. Whether Boldore would understand in the heat of the moment is really up in the air. Raihan holds his breath as Boldore rears back, flailing its stubby rock legs, then slams back down, sending five stones the size of fists flying towards Leon’s Fraxure. 

Without being told to do so, the drake dodges around the flying stones, but she’s growing rapidly- her legs too big for her body as she approaches evolution, and three rocks still manage to hit. One of them slams directly into her snout, sending her tumbling backwards until she falls into a heap.

“Bitey!” Leon gasps, getting down on his knees to examine the Pokemon. Raihan blinks. Did he win one? The crowd seems to think so, by the way their anxious murmurs have evolved into cheers. 

Which promptly die in their throats when Bitey starts to  _ glow _ . Leon steps back, but from where Raihan is standing, he can see a bright smile spreading across his face as the glowing form shifts and grows. He can make out Bitey’s form amongst the light, can see her neck elongate alongside her torso, can see her tusks grow curved and sharp. 

The light dissipates, and Bitey once again rears her head. She stands tall, taller even than Leon, and lets out a mighty roar. 

Which is probably the wrong thing to do in front of a crowd of already-antsy people. There’s a brief second or two of silence, and then people are screaming and scrambling away. People are picking up children and pushing into people in their haste to get away. Raihan steps over his Boldore, protecting the startled Pokemon as people whip by with no regard for who they run into. Meanwhile, when he looks back at Leon, he seems him cooing happily, scratching under Bitey’s newly-grown tusks as the big dragon purrs like a kitten. 

“Lee!” Raihan calls, cursing quietly as someone bumps into him, “spatial awareness!”

“Huh?” Leon looks up from what he’s going, and Raihan swears the face he makes almost manifests a physical question mark above his head. He looks around, his face falling as he realizes what’s going on. Behind him, Bitey lets out a low whine, ducking her head apologetically and nuzzling against Leon’s shoulder.

The poor thing- she’s just excited. Raihan sighs and picks up Boldore, making his way over to the other two and huddling close as the last few people clear out of the square. Leon’s shoulders slump as he watches them go, until the only people remaining are a pair of frazzled-looking teenage girls. 

Bitey lets out a little wail and sits down, head hung low. Raihan is pretty sure that Haxorus can’t cry, but if they could, that’s what Bitey would be doing right now. As Leon gently strokes her back, Raihan kneels down in front of her.

“You did so good today, girl,” he hums, nuzzling his nose against her snout. The Haxorus relaxes slightly under both their affirmations, so Raihan keeps going. “You woulda beat me, too, if we kept going. You’re such a strong girl, aren’t you,” Bitey lets out an affirmative trill, “but you don’t wanna hurt no-one right? Just wanna be friends?” A louder trill this time, as Bitey raises her head slightly to look at Raihan with big, sad eyes. 

“Hey, um, sirs?” Raihan, Leon, and Bitey all look up as a new voice enters the mix. The two teenage girls are standing a few feet away, one gripping the other’s wrist tightly, “how did you befriend that dragon?” 

At the same time, Bitey and Leon physically perk up. Their backs straighten, their eyes regain their shine, and Leon’s smile returns. Raihan lets out a long breath and smiles in turn. It’s the little things. 

He lets Leon start his lecture, telling the girls about the risks of going out into the forest to find Pokemon, how to properly approach a wild Pokemon, and so on. It’s a conversation that Raihan’s heard plenty of times before- Leon gives it around Hammerlock frequently, to the point where a few homes have brought in smaller wild Pokemon as pets. Raihan stands and pats Leon on the shoulder. “I’m gonna find out if they have a library,” he whispers, before picking up Boldore again. 

He makes a detour to put Boldore back in the carriage. Leon’s Charizard seems to have wandered off somewhere- hopefully not terrorizing any townsfolk, which leaves a very excited Duraludon, Doublade, and Trapinch. Raihan takes a moment to give each of them pats and scratches in their preferred spots. Under Trapinch’s chin, he can feel some scales forming, which makes Raihan’s heart leap, “Are we getting close to evolving little guy?”

Trapinch chirps his affirmation, to which Raihan laughs and gives him another pat on the head before closing the carriage once more. 

Motostoke’s library isn’t quite as impressive as Hammerlock’s, not that Raihan is biased or anything. It’s a stout building, about half the size of the one that Hammerlock’s resides in, and when he tries to open the door, he finds it jammed. He frowns, furrowing his brow, and give it a good tug. The door swings open, nearly hitting him in the face. 

Inside, a man sits at a desk, book open in front of him while he props his chin on a hand, eyes hooded and tired. He glances up when Raihan enters, clearly startled by the sudden intrusion. He’s got short black hair and a long face. He’s young, too- younger than Raihan.

“Uh,” Raihan says, gripping the door handle, “are you not open?”

“No, we are,” he says, covering his mouth as he yawns, “s’just that no one comes here, usually. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“How’s your history section?” Raihan asks, stepping away from the door and into the lobby proper. As he looks around the library, he can’t help but be bothered by how  _ unclean  _ it is. Dust coats the short, wooden bookcases, their shelves sparse, with some books laying on their sides, while others stand upright. 

The man stands, leading Raihan a few rows down, then gesturing to a single bookcase with maybe twenty volumes resting on it. “It’s mostly local history. Honestly, you can take a few if you want. We probably can’t run this place much longer anyway,” he gives a non-commital shrug, but Raihan can tell by his furrowed brow and deep frown that he isn’t happy. He feels like he can’t say anything, though- it’s not like he knows this guy.

“Thanks, er-”

“Sebastian. And no problem.” 

Raihan picks through the offerings on display. Most of them are ones he’s read, or ones that they have more well-preserved copies of back home. It makes his heart ache, looking at them. He hopes his dad is doing alright. 

One volume stands out to him, however. It’s a history of Motostoke’s local government over a period of a hundred years or so. He flips through it, humming to himself. It looks a bit dry, and not terribly well written. Just glancing over it, he can find several spelling errors. It’s something he hasn’t read, though so he shrugs and walks back to the front desk.

“I’ll take this one, if you don’t mind,” he says, presenting the book to Sebastian, who merely shrugs.

“Knock yourself out.” 

Raihan doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so he waves goodbye and heads back out. Once outside, he turns back to the building for a moment. He hates seeing it in shambles like this. There had to be a way to get the community more interested and involved in knowledge preservation.

But Raihan won’t be here for long, so he sighs, turns around, slips on his reading spectacles, and starts reading as he walks.

* * *

When he arrives back at the Inn, Leon is quiet, contemplative. He’s in the lobby, curled up in one of the chairs there, with his brows furrowed. Raihan flops into an adjacent chair. “Sup, champ?” he asks.

Leon snorts at the nickname, “Nothing, just thinking,” he says, not meeting Raihan’s gaze. Raihan frowns. That’s about the shortest response he’s  _ ever  _ gotten out of Leon.

“Is something bothering you?”

“I’m fine,” Leon’s voice is sharp, almost aggressive. “When did you start wearing glasses?”

“Uh, last year- just for reading. But, Leon, if something’s wrong-”

“I said I’m fine,” Leon snaps, rising to his feet. He reaches his arms high over his head and stretches. Raihan forces himself not to look down at his exposed midriff and distract from the issue at hand, which is that Leon is being short with him and that’s weird.

He doesn’t get much of a chance to say anything, though, because Leon turns to him, says, “Going to sleep, bye,” and jogs up the stairs.

Raihan blinks. 

Well, alrighty then. If Leon doesn’t want to talk, he won’t force him to talk. At least not right away. He knows Leon has a bit of a habit of locking away his negative emotions, and he doesn’t want him to do that, but he doesn’t want to nag him before he’s actually gotten a chance to work out those feelings, either.

Raihan sits back in the chair and props open the book from earlier against his knee. He’s already read through the first dozen or so pages, which were a very brief rundown of the broader history of Motostoke’s foundation around the time of Eternatus' rise- nothing he hasn’t read before, really. 

As he flips to the following chapter, however, he notices something interesting.  _ Mayor Samuel Rose _ , it reads. It includes a picture- a painter’s interpretation, he’s guessing, of a man who bears a starting resemblance to a certain Rose  _ he  _ knows. He furrows his brows as he reads on.

The history, unfortunately, is not very detailed. It describes how Samuel came from nothing, seemingly out of nowhere, then arrived with grand ideas on how to improve Motostoke. 

Which also sounds familiar. 

Raihan clicks his tongue as he skims through a few paragraphs of meandering, describing how kind and grand Samuel was as mayor- a position he remained in for twenty years. When he flips the page, however, he finds several years missing, alongside some frayed edges that indicate that pages were torn out.

“Curious,” Raihan hums, closing the book again. He wonders if Rose ever mentioned anything to Leon about powerful family. The strange man had always told the people of  _ Hammerlock  _ that he, too, came from nothing.

Raihan made a mental note to ask later. For now, it was probably best that he got to bed.

* * *

_ Leon is sixteen, and he thinks he might be in love. With Raihan, of course- who else? He spends as much time as he can with the other boy, wandering away, just the two of them, into the forests around Hammerlock. _

__ _ Leon remembers, when he was really little, and he first figured out he was a boy, he thought that meant he liked girls. He’d known Sonia since before he could even pronounce her name, and so he thought, especially as time went on and kids in school started talking about their crushes, that he’d probably have to have a crush on her some day, and that freaked him out. _

__ _ It was a lot less scary when he figured out he could be gay. He never told the boys at school. He thought maybe in highschool he would, but he told Sonia, and his mum. _

__ _ So loving Raihan shouldn’t be scary, but it is. _

__ _ He sits in one of the couches in a big, empty room, sitting in front of a fireplace, knees brought up to his chin. He feels the sofa sag next to him, and sees Rose out of the corner of his eye. Leon thinks that maybe he’s going to scold him for putting his feet on the couch, which is the last thing he needs. _

__ _ Instead, he says, “What’s wrong, Leon? You aren’t yourself.” _

__ _ Leon sighs, pulling his knees closer, until they’re squished against his torso, “Have you ever had a crush on someone, Rose?”  _

__ _ Rose laughs, and at first Leon feels a pang in his chest, like Rose might be mocking him. When he speaks, however, his voice is soft, sincere, “Many times. When I was young, I was ready to give myself to practically any man who asked.” _

__ _ Leon blinks owlishly up at Rose. In England, it seemed so rare to find someone like him, but here in Galar, it seems so much more normal. It’s something he loves about it, even if he misses home a lot. “What did you do about it?” _

__ _ Rose shrugs, “It depends- I think you just have to do what you think is right. You’re a smart boy, Leon. You know what you want.” _

__ _ Leon smiles, but there’s little mirth behind it. He doesn’t know. But Rose says he’s smart, and he doesn’t want to contradict that. _

__ _ He’ll figure it out.  _

* * *

All through the next day, Leon avoids Raihan. At least, he’s pretty sure that he’s avoiding him. He always has some sort of excuse, whether about wanting to do some solo training, or he wants to take a nap. Leon’s always been chronically sleepy- a fact he hides very well, but he’s not usually one to decline offers to spend time together. 

In the mid-afternoon of their third day since Hop’s departure, Raihan finds himself scouring the inn for Leon once again, when he finds Sonia curled up in a chair reading. “Have you seen Leon?” he asks, “he’s been acting weird.” 

Sonia tilts her head back, red hair falling around the arm of the chair. The book she has resting on her legs isn’t one that Raihan recognizes, which is bizarre. Maybe she got it from the local library, too. “I haven’t,” she says, squinting her eyes a little, “he’s probably just upset about Hop, honestly.”

Raihan places his hands on his hips and frowns, “Why wouldn’t he talk to me about that?”

Sonia sighs. She closes the book, slipping her finger between the pages to keep her place as she rolls over in the chair to better face Raihan. “Well, and I want to be fair here, Raihan, because I get it- but you did avoid him for a couple of years there.”

Raihan winces as that, his hands finding their way into his pockets, as they always did when he was nervous. “We talked about it, though.” 

Sonia shrugs. “You know Leon. He’ll be back to it soon.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Raihan sighs, looking out the dingy window of the inn. He wrinkles his nose as he realizes that the sides of it have started to mould.

“You still gonna look for him?”

“Probably.”

Sonia rolls back over and opens the book onto her lap. It looks like she might say something else, but Leon chooses that moment to walk through the inn doors. The two look over to find him smiling ear-to-ear, Piers in tow.

“Oh, that was quick,” Raihan says, walking over to the two of them with his hands still in his pocket. He watches Leon the entire time, waiting to see if his smile falters, or if he sees something in his eyes. The way he looks away from Raihan says enough.

“We can head out now, then,” Leon says with a forced laugh, “no use in waiting around, right?” 

“Right,” Raihan says carefully. He stands next to Piers, hands crossed across his chest, as Leon walks up to the front desk and arranges their departure. He glances over at Piers, “I thought you weren’t keen on journeying?”

“Wasn’t. Things change.” Is the curt response he gets.

The Innkeeper seems aggressively neutral, but Leon is excitable and grateful all the same. He always is. 

Soon the lot of them are funneling back into the carriage. When they enter, a fuzzy black-and-white striped head pops out of Piers’ flimsy pack, little pink nose twitching as it takes in the scent of the other Pokemon. As they all settle down on the cushioned seats, it lets out a little yip and bounces onto the ground, skittering over to greet Raihan’s Trapinch.

“They’re all friendly?” Piers asks, eyeing Duraludon apprehensively. The carriage shifts as Flicker takes her spot resting atop the carriage, and Piers clings to the chair, teeth clamped nervously together.

“All friendly!” Leon chirps, before poking his head through the window to ask the driver to take off.

A lot of their journey will be through uninhabited territory from here on, Raihan realizes. He hopes his back will forgive him. 

As the carriage leaves Motostoke, the sun setting behind them, the group falls into a pattern of relative silence. Sonia begins to doze off, Piers’ Zigzagoon finding a place in her lap while Piers shuffles his feet, trying to figure out what to do with himself. 

He’s tall, Raihan realizes. He usually slouches, but Raihan thinks that if he stood to his full height, he’d only be a few inches shorter than Raihan, which is quite the feat, since Raihan towers at six foot eight inches- a foot taller than a good half of Hammerlock.

As warm orange light filters into the carriage, Leon looks away from the window, where his sights have been focused for an hour or so as he taps his fingers against his (soft, full) lips, lost in thought.

“Piers, you said you had something you wanted to talk about, when you got back?” 

“Yer not gonna like it,” Piers says, leaning back against his seat, thus straightening his back and proving Raihan’s theory right. “You got somethin’ to eat? If I get into this, I don’t wanna do it on an empty stomach.” 

Leon laughs, his shoulders shaking. He steps over where his Haxorus is sprawled out in the middle of the floor, snores rumbling out of her every once in a while. He leans over where both Raihan and Piers are sat, fishing into the back, and Raihan looks away so that he isn’t staring directly at Leon’s chest, because that’s definitely a recipe for disaster. He tosses a brown paper bag into Piers’ lap, then tosses one to Raihan for good measure, before taking one for himself.

Each of them has a sandwich, prepared by a little deli in town. They’ll be bad in a day or two, leaving them with cured meats and whatever berries their Pokemon can find. Raihan bites into his, groaning at the taste of the tender Dubwool meat and fresh tomatoes, lettuce, and onion. 

“Fuck, that’s delightful,” Piers mumbles around his own mouthful, “yer sure it’s okay if I eat this?”

Leon blinks. He has a bit of bread in his stubble, which he scratches off, snickering as Raihan’s Trapinch scrambles to eat it off the floor, as if he hasn’t been fed- as if he isn’t  _ always  _ eating. “Of course it’s fine, Piers!” 

Piers takes another bite of his sandwich and chews it slowly. Raihan finds it a bit hard to read the other man, which is something he doesn’t usually have trouble with, but he just always looks kind of tired. Maybe when they get to know each other better Raihan will figure him out. 

“I’m gonna need ya’ to hold yer tongues until I’m done, alright?” he asks after he swallows. Leon glances at Raihan, then quickly back down. Both of them nod in turn.

“Kay, well, as I’ve mentioned, Rose killed my ma’,” Piers begins, crossing his leg in front of him. Raihan glances across to Leon, watching him hunch his shoulder and grip the seat, clearly wanting to press Piers on.

“She was mayor of Motostoke, for a while. Everyone liked her, s’far as I was aware, but I was only eleven when this all happened, so take that as you will,” the thin man takes a minute to take a small bite of his sandwich. “Regardless, Rose ‘ad been pesterin’ her for a while, always showin up every two months or so, askin’ for some sorta deal or the other,” he taps his fingers on his leg, “I dunno all the details. I was still young, but she’d talk about it sometimes. Say Rose wasn’t bein fair, that Motostoke wouldn’t get nothin’ from it, but he kept comin’.”

Piers begins to shake then, fingertips digging into the soft bread he’s holding. He lets out a shuddering breath, and Leon stands, making his way back over. Piers flinches away when the man sits next to him, opposite Raihan, but he relaxes when Leon rests his hand on his thin thigh.

“Right- er, I wasn’t s’posed to see this, but, well- Rose showed up, an’ I heard my ma’ screaming. Marnie was all spooked, so I told her I’d go make sure she was okay,” he takes another sharp inhale, “she was only five, y’know?”

Raihan watches Leon’s brows knit together, knowing that the other man knows what Piers is saying well. It’s kinda weird, seeing Leon connect with someone in a way that Raihan will never be able to truly and completely understand, being an only child.

“I opened the door, an- an’ ma was on the ground, and Rose was standin’ over her. I didn’t see blood, but I smelled it. I ran. I grabbed Marnie, and some clothes, and then I heard Rose comin’, so I ran into the woods,” he shivers. “She was so scared, cryin’ up a storm, askin’ where ma’ was. Rose saw us run off into the woods, I think, but he didn’t follow us,” he shrugs, “maybe he thought we wouldn’t make it. We shouldn’ve, really, but,” he nods across the way, to the little Zigzagoon on Sonia’s lap, “we had some help.” 

Raihan sears a sob, and for a moment, he thinks Piers is crying, but when he looks up, he realizes that it’s Leon. The other man is covering his eyes with an arm, shoulders heaving. 

“Why- he- with me,” Leon doesn’t seem capable of getting a full sentence out. Part of Raihan wants to shake him, to shout and scream that of  _ course  _ Rose would do something like this- how can Leon not see how strange and cruel he is, the man who separated him from his brother, who isolated him, who forced him to train for hours and hours. Who left him alone constantly as a child.

But Rose is like a father to Leon, for better or worse. From what Raihan remembers, from when they spoke as children, dads and Leon don’t have a fantastic history together.

Piers is looking down at the half-eaten sandwich in his hands. “I can’t tell you why he did it,” he whispers, “all I can tell ye, is when I next wandered into Motostoke, they had a new mayor,” Piers whispers.

Leon looks up, golden eyes bloodshot, “Mayor Charles.”

Piers gives Leon a sad, tiny smile, “Like putty in Rose’s hands.”

Raihan thinks back to the history of Motostoke, to the missing pages in his book. He wonders if it might have something to do with it. But right now, Leon is hugging Piers so hard that Raihan thinks the thin man might break, sobs rocking through him every few seconds, so he says nothing.

Maybe later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's having a good november! we're getting closer to the end- i have up to chapter 12 drafted currently and am working on chapter 13! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update- a lot of setup here for stuff that's going to pop up in the next chapters- hopefully everything I've put in your backpack here comes back- I intend it to


	10. Berserker

Leon had this thing, when he was younger. Maybe he never grew out of it. When he saw someone being mean to someone else- someone who couldn’t defend themselves, he had to do something about it. One day, he was walking home with Sonia and Hop, and he saw some kids from his school. They were in their last year of primary, he knew. He’d seen them around. Two of them were standing in front of a third boy in their grade, cornering him against a wall.

The sky was overcast, as it almost always is here, with a slight drizzle raining down, pooling at the feet of the three boys as the clogged drain tries and fails to whisk away the falling water. Their hair is already slicked to their heads from an earlier downpour, and the smallest boy is shivering, from cold or otherwise, Leon can’t be sure. 

Leon stopped, narrowing his eyes at the situation. The smallest of the three- the one backed up against the wall, had a book raised between him and the other two. Leon stepped closer, ignoring Sonia’s call of protest. “I just wanna make sure everything’s okay,” he said, “you and Hop can walk on ahead. I’ll be right over.”

Sonia furrowed her brow, holding onto Hop’s hand. She looked in the direction they’d been walking, then at Leon. Leon turned, fists balled at his sides as he approached the two- the two  _ bullies _ . 

“What’re you guys doing?” he asked, flashing what his mum called a  _ winning smile _ . Few people, or, well, few adults could ever resist its charm. 

The boy holding the book drew it closer to his chest. “Uhm,” he muttered.

The tallest of the three- a pale boy with greasy blond hair, cocked a brow. “We’re just talking, kid. You don’t need to worry about it.”

The boy holding the book met Leon’s gaze and gave a minute shake of his head. The problem was, Leon wasn’t really sure what he meant. Did he want to say  _ no, back off _ or  _ no, he’s lying, please help? _ Leon decided it wasn’t worth risking leaving someone helpless. He stood his ground, folding his arms over his chest. “Why’s he up against a wall?” 

The blond boy clicked his tongue, hands falling to land on his hips. “Do you know this kid, Louis?”

The kid with the book- Louis- shook his head desperately, “I don’t know what his problem is,” he said. 

“Listen,” the third boy spoke, “we’re just working out some stuff with Louis, so mind your own business.”

Leon wrinkled his nose, “Jerks don’t get to have their  _ own business _ .” 

Which, it turns out, is maybe the last thing he should have said. 

Four minutes later, Leon was on the ground, Sonia shaking his shoulder and calling his name out desperately. His ears rang painfully, and he could feel blood streaming down from his nose, stinging his tongue. 

At some point, somehow, he ended up at home, on his kitchen counter, with Sonia tearfully patching him up, patting the blood, spreading cream on the cuts he’d got when he’d been pushed to the concrete.

“Where’s Hop?” he asked.

“In his room.”

“Where’s mum?”

Sonia paused, holding the damp, bloodied cotton ball shakily, “I don’t know.”

“We need to finish before she gets home,” Leon said, “she’ll be upset-”

“Leon, you have a black eye.”

Leon flinched, bringing a hand up slowly to prod at the delicate skin under his eye. He knew it was sore- hard to open- but was it really that bad? He winced as his fingers made contact, gripping the edge of the kitchen table tightly. Sonia sighed and continued her work, not talking, even when Leon tried to start a conversation.

It wasn’t long before Leon’s mum came through the door. Leon felt really, really bad. He hadn’t even started dinner.

“Dandelion?” her voice was barely above a whisper as she dropped her purse at the entrance to the kitchen before rushing over to him, palms finding his cheeks. She moved his head from side to side, taking in the damage. Sonia stood to the side, hands folded in front of her, eyes on her feet. 

“Oh, what did you do now, Leon?” his mum’s voice sounded so exasperated, so tired.

Leon didn’t understand.

Wasn’t he supposed to be her knight? 

Sometimes, Leon didn’t think he understood what his mum wanted from him.

* * *

_ Rose, Rose, Rose _ .

Leon feels like he’s heard the name a hundred times in the days since he left, never once good. People around town avoid Leon, and he hears that name leave their lips as they lean closer to their friend, voice hushed.

The innkeeper asks, hands shaking, if Rose is with him. When Leon says no, he stops shaking.

And then there’s Piers.

Leon feels selfish, because he wants everyone to be wrong. He wants Piers to have been mistaken in what he saw that day. He wants the fear he sees in the townspeople to be unfounded. He can’t really argue, though. What kind of argument would he even make? 

_ Sorry, that’s my dad?  _

Rose had never been much of a guardian, but he was what Leon had, at least here.

He wants so bad to cling to it. It makes him hate himself, more than he already does. 

Leon stares into the fire that Piers has made to cook their dinner- some Bunnelby Piers had caught in a trap he set up. He watches the skinned meat spin on its pike, the back of his eyes burning slightly from staring into the fire for so long, but he can’t bring himself to look away. He’s tired. They all are. 

The mountain looms over them, closer now. Leon hadn’t anticipated it closing in on them so quickly. Their coachman had said goodbye to them at Spikemuth, which was the last town they’d passed, nearly a day ago now. Leon and Sonia had to take turns driving, which left both of them irritable and hungry, even if it had only been a couple of days in the grand scheme of things- none of them were used to it. 

There’s something else, too. He’s lost the book he found in Rose’s study- the one that goes into detail about his family history. He wonders if it fell out of the carriage- it’s certainly possible, but he hopes not. He hasn’t even gotten a chance to read it yet. He gets the feeling he doesn’t want to. 

“I’m,” Raihan has his hands covering his face. He falls back against the log that Charizard and Duraludon helped drag over for them to sit on, “so fucking dirty. I want a bath so bad.”

Sonia is stirring a pot over a second, smaller fire across camp, “Well too bad, princess,” she grumbles, “we’re roughin’ it. Hop in a river, I’m sure the boys will enjoy the show.”

Raihan peeks from behind his fingers, but Leon can see the tips of his ears go red, “Come off it, Sonia- you’re just grumpy because you haven’t snogged your girlfriend in a week.”

“Damn right I am!” Sonia snaps right back. Her shoulders sag then, and she sighs, going back to stirring the soup she’s working on.

“You lot were a lot more fun to be with a few days ago,” Piers says.

“We were a lot less dirty and hungry a few days ago,” Raihan points out. 

“Yer right, he  _ is  _ a princess,” Piers says, turning to Sonia. He starts to take the Bunnelby off the sticks, and Leon feels his mouth water, even though he doesn’t like how well he can make out their little bunny shapes. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he sees Raihan rise to his feet, fists clenched at his sides.

“Whatever,” the normally calm man grits out, before turning on his heel and marching off into the woods. Piers shrugs, focusing on cutting the meat into strips to share with the Pokemon.

“Rai?” Leon whispers, rising to follow after him. Sonia says something about just leaving him alone, but Leon’s never been good at that sort of thing. She knows that better than anyone.

Leon trails Raihan into the woods, following a few steps behind. He knows that Raihan can hear him, but he doesn’t say anything. They walk in silence, together but apart, for a few minutes. After a while, Leon hears the sound of rushing water, and a few moments later, the two of them are emerging onto a rocky riverbank.

The water looks about waist deep in the middle, with large, flat stones lining its bottom. A few boulders rise along the edge of the river, which would make great diving spots if the water was a bit deeper. Leon is eyeing one of the rocks further down the bank, wondering if maybe the water is deeper there, when he catches movement out of the corner of his eyes. 

Raihan is pulling his dirty white shirt over his head, exposing his dark, muscular back to Leon, who swallows drly.

“What are you doing?”

Raihan drops his shirt to the side and starts to work off his trousers, seemingly unbothered by Leon’s staring. “Taking a bath,” he grumbles, kicking off his shoes. Blessedly, he leaves his underpants on. Probably not peak hygiene, but better for Leon’s rapidly beating heart. He watches Raihan wade into the water, shivering at the cold. He stops when he’s up to his knees to shiver and rub his arms.

“Won’t get better if you don’t go in all the way,” Leon taunts.

“Like to see you try it- I’m freezing my tits off in here!” 

Leon is never one to back down from a challenge, even one as small as this. He shrugs and slips off his sweater, tossing it on top of Raihan’s clothes, followed shortly by his shorts. Raihan watches, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, as Leon pulls at the hem of his binder. He really shouldn’t wear this in the river. It’s no different from Raihan’s pecs being out, is it? It shouldn’t be. Leon’s brows furrow in thought.

“You can’t wear that in the water, Lee. Dad would have your head.”

Leon knows that! He just doesn’t know how he feels about being that bare in this exact moment. In the end, remembering the way that Raihan had taunted him got the garment off. He wades into the water, hand on his hips, eyes meeting Raihan’s, who keeps glancing down. 

“See something you like?”

Raihan covers his mouth with a hand and looks away, “Come off it.”

Leon shrugs and wades further into the water, trying to maintain a strong facade, which doesn’t entirely work when his teeth start chattering against his will. He does, however, make it to the center of the river. Water flows leisurely around his legs and hips, and he shoots a triumphant look Raihan’s way before plugging his nose and plunging his head under the water.

He emerges with a gasp, gooseflesh covering his upper-body as it’s once again exposed to the cold air. He gives a thumbs-up Raihan’s way, “F-f-fe-feels g-”

“I can tell,” Raihan deadpans from where he remains, only knee deep in the water. He sighs, however, and wades up to where Leon is. The surface of the water breaks just below his hips. Raihan reaches over to rest a hand on Leon’s shoulder, rubbing circles absently against his skin with his thumb. It’s too close.  _ Way  _ to close. 

_ I can’t do this to you, Rai _ .

“I missed you,” Raihan whispers, blessedly pulling his hand away, “I- I want you to know, I don’t blame you for everything that happened- with the fire. If that wasn’t clear.”

Leon blinks up at him, “You used to, though, and I probably deserved it, so-”

“Lee,” Raihan’s hand finds his chin and gently tilts it up, “you’re really good at beating yourself up.”

Leon sighs, leaning into Raihan’s hand slightly. He brings up one of his own and pries Raihan’s from his chin, twining their fingers instead, “Sonia says the same thing. I just hate hurting people.” 

Raihan stares down at him, blue eyes hooded and gentle. He squeezes the hand Leon’s holding gently and takes a step closer, “You need to live for yourself more, Leon. You’re always thinking about everyone else. What do you want- really?” 

“I-” Leon doesn’t think that’s true, that he never thinks about himself. They’re on this journey because he’s selfish, because he drags everyone else into his problems. Defeating Eternatus- going home- that’s what he wants to do.

Right? 

Raihan doesn’t seem to expect a response- at least not yet. He lets his hand slip away from Leon’s and takes a deep breath and a few steps back before sitting down where he stands, sinking himself up to his chin in water.

Leon laughs and follows suit, stepping a bit closer to shore than Raihan to make up for the height difference, then dips himself in again. It feels nice, feeling the dirt wash off his body. The inn in Spikemuth hadn’t even had running water.

“Sonia’s really is just tired and grumpy. She didn’t mean any of it.”

Raihan leans back, letting his locs graze the water, “I know she doesn’t- still rude.”

Leon sighs, “Yeah. She’ll probably apologize later.” 

He watches as Raihan soaks in the water, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting slightly. Leon swallows, eyes flickering back to the water. Who let Raihan be so pretty? Leon has been with men before- has been confident and assertive in front of them, even when things got intimate. He’s confident with Raihan, of course, but he’s the only one who’s smile, or a tilt of his head, can turn Leon’s stomach into a pit of butterflies. 

Or Butterfrees, rather. His lips turn up into a smile at his own dumb joke. 

“We should probably head back soon,” Raihan says, “it’s getting dark.”

Leon blinks, glancing up at the sky, burnt a deep orange by the setting sun. He hadn’t even noticed. “Good idea,” he says, rising to his feet, water cascading down his body, and he finds Raihan staring at him again. When they lock eyes, however, Raihan looks quickly away.

The two make their way over to shore, mumbling about how they probably should have thought ahead more as they pull on their dirty clothes. 

When they arrive back at the camp, both Sonia and Piers (who, Leon is pretty sure, was forced by Sonia), give quick apologies to Raihan, who waves it off with a smile. For someone who criticizes Leon (not unfairly) for hiding how he feels, Raihan sure is good at keeping a positive face. Or maybe he just forgives that easily. It’s strange, knowing Raihan so well, but still having so many things he  _ doesn’t  _ know about him. 

When Raihan retreats into the carriage with his soup to spend time with his Trapinch, who’s been a tad bit reclusive since he started to near evolution, Sonia slips next to Leon. 

“Bathing together, hm?” 

“Hush, yes, we  _ bathed _ . That’s it, Sunny,” Leon folds his arms across his chest.

“Yeah?” Sonia says, leaning on him slightly, “he didn’t even grab your bum a little? He talks about doing it, you know. He loves your-”

Leon can feel heat building in his gut, his face his ears. It feels like a fire roaring through his body. “Shut up!” he chirps, the words coming out at a higher pitch than he intends, “It’s just a bath!”

He looks over at the carriage, his shoulders relaxing a bit, “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Even as Leon says the words, he doesn’t fully believe them.

* * *

Raihan, as is often the case, can’t sleep. He wakes up in the middle of the night, neck cramped and bum sore from sleeping while sitting up, and groans. The carriage is dimly lit by the light of Flicker’s tail, which hangs down from his perch on top of the carriage. Using that minimal light, Raihan fishes the book Sonia is reading out of her pack and slips outside. As long as he keeps her place, it shouldn’t be a problem. 

Outside, starlight and moonlight flood the clearing with a silver glow. On top of the light from Flicker’s tail and what remains of their campfire, it’s decent enough reading light. He slips his spectacles out of the back of the carriage and slips them on, squinting as his eyes adjust. 

The cover is leather, with embossed symbols he thinks he can recognize. He squints down at them, digging back in his memory. He can’t seem to recall, but one of them- in the center of the book, appears to be a representation of a wilted rose.

He opens the book and begins to read.

_ Cornelius Rose _ , the first page reads. It’s a beautifully crafted book from the start, with a detailed visual representation of what this Cornelius man must have looked like.

What’s weird to Raihan is the surname. It seems to come up, again and again. 

Cornelius’ section talks about Hammerlock, which is strange, because the Rose family only moved into Hammerlock around fifty years ago, with the current Rose’s father. Raihan, come to think of it, doesn’t even know either of their names. He had always assumed Rose was a first name, but maybe it isn’t.

He flips forward, brows creasing together

Two generations down, he finds an answer, or a possible one. The Rose family leaves Hammerlock. The reason why is vague-  _ we can’t stay in one place for too long.  _ The following text is in a language that Raihan doesn’t understand, though it seems to be made out of the same alphabet.

_ Sur la face nord de la montagne, entre les saules*.  _

__ Another Rose takes over Motostoke. In each area, they mold it to what they need- nudge production this way or that. Never devious on a surface level, but the way they domineer, the way they seem to have leadership down to a science--

And then there’s more vague statements.

_ Mayor has been taken care of.  _

_ They fear Pokemon more in Motostoke than other places. More Dynamax spots nearby.  _

“What in the world is a Dynamax spot?” Raihan murmurs. His eyes are starting to feel sore and heavy now, willing him to rest, but it’s all so confusing. He needs to talk to Sonia about this, and soon. This, combined with the excerpt he’d found, and Piers’ story, could mean a lot.

He has to wonder where she found this book.

But that’s a question for the morning.

He slips back into the carriage, letting out a silent breath when he sees that he hasn’t roused anyone from their sleep, and slips the book back into Sonia’s pack. He settles on a bench, beside Leon, and allows himself to lean slightly against the other man, if only to let himself stretch his legs out.

The sound of the other man’s breath soon lulls him to sleep.

* * *

When Leon wakes up in the morning, Raihan is on top of him. He’s not  _ just  _ on top of him either- his arms are around Leon’s waist, head resting on his chest as he breathes out gentle snores. Leon sighs, letting himself smile down at the sight. It’s at moments like these that he wishes cameras were a thing here. Something tells him that Raihan would be some sort of influencer.

After all, who could resist that face?

He brushes some of Raihan’s hair away from where it’s tickling his nose. During the day, he always wears it up, and that’s a good look on him, but Leon thinks he almost prefers how it is right now, falling freely to the side in thick locs. 

“Get a room,” a gruff voice comes from across the carriage. Leon glances over, finding Piers curled up in his corner, Zigzagoon fighting for the right to sit on his shoulders. When Leon smiles, though, Piers offers one of his own back. It’s more like a twitch out of the corner of his mouth, but it’s something. “He got up in the middle o’ the night. He’s done that every night, actually.”

Leon smiles, continuing to fiddle with Raihan’s hair, “He’s always had trouble sleeping,” he whispers.

“Well, I’m a light sleeper, so,” Piers shrugs.

Sonia pokes her head through the window to the driver’s seat, “I’m gonna start heading out, alright?” she says, not really looking for an answer. She pulls back and a few moments later, and the carriage jerks forward. 

Raihan lets out a loud snort as he wakes up, head swiveling in response to the sudden movement. After a few seconds, his groggy, half-lidded eyes fall on Leon, who smiles and gives a cheeky little wave. Raihan wiggles, prying his hands from under Leon’s back, pushing himself up so that he’s looming over Leon. Then, clearly realizing that’s hardly less intimate, he sits up completely, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Good morning,” Leon says, resting his chin on a hand.

“Morning,” Raihan says, the word teetering off into a wide yawn, “Sonia’s up front?”

“Mmm. Until Noon.”

“I wanted to talk to her about something,” Raihan says, eyes suddenly becoming more distant.

“Is it something I can help with?” 

Raihan looks at him, brows knitting together, as if considering the offer. It makes Leon feel weird- did he do something? “Nah, it’s just a history thing. I’ll talk to Sonia about it later.”

Leon shrugs, a feeling of unease still present in his belly. It’s true he’s never been as into history as Raihan and Sonia, but something in the way Raihan says it makes him not want to press the issue

On the floor, Bitey shifts awake, blinking up blearily at Leon before letting up a low grumble.

“Time for breakfast, dear?” he asks, slipping down onto the floor to give her a scratch at the base of her tusks, which makes her thick tail slap against the hard wood at the base of the carriage. Piers curses at the way it makes the vehicle bounce.

Leon just laughs, letting the moment consume him and take his mind of the nagging doubt growing in his chest. 

* * *

__ _ Leon just rejected Raihan, so it feels a bit weird that he’s the one crying alone in his room. Maybe Raihan is too- he has no way of knowing. His Pokemon are in the stables, leaving his bed empty and cold. _

__ _ He hates that he had to do that to Raihan. He can’t stop thinking about the pain in the other boy’s eyes when he told him that they couldn’t. _

__ _ Raihan was soft, and kind, and sweet, and funny, and everything. _

__ _ His chest feels like it’s burning, angry and hot. _

__ _ A knock sounds against his door, and though Leon makes no move to answer, it creaks open. Rose leans in, dark, well-manicured hair and bright green eyes peering around the edge. Leon buries further into his blankets, letting out a soft hiccup.  _

__ _ Rose sits on the bed and rests a hand on his ankle, “I heard what happened, with the Ashburn boy,” he whispers. Leon draws his leg in closer, out of Rose’s grip. “I’m sorry, Leon.” _

__ _ “He’s my best friend,” Leon whispers from underneath his barricade of blankets, “What if I ruined it?” _

__ _ “You haven’t ruined anything, son,” Rose whispers.  _

__ _ Leon breath hitches, his shoulders shaking, “I wanted to say yes, but I- I-” _

__ _ “You have a duty. I understand,” tentatively, Rose peels back the covers. Leon blinks up at him, golden eyes bloodshot and sore from crying. Rose opens his arms in invitation, and Leon can’t say no. He sits up and lets Rose wrap his arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. _

__ _ “I’m sorry, Rose.” _

__ _ “You have nothing to apologize for, Leon. Raihan will forgive you. In the meantime, perhaps we can focus on training you and your Pokemon.” _

__ _ Leon nods. It sounded good- a way to escape thoughts of Raihan, of how he’s ruined their friendship. _

__ _ It’ll be better for both of them.  _

* * *

Leon is stirring stew when it all starts. Raihan and Sonia approach Leon, taking long strides as they move nearly in tandem. They look upset, or maybe Leon’s just anxious. They step over Flicker, whose head jerks up, watching the scene play out with keen blue eyes.

Sonia presents a large, leather-bound book to him, a hard frown playing on her features. Leon recognizes it immediately. Rose’s family history.

“This isn’t mine, Leon,” she says, drawing out the syllables slightly.

“And it isn’t mine either,” Raihan adds, “so whose is it?”

Leon reaches forward, taking the volume in his hand, “It’s - well, it’s Rose’s,” he murmurs, “I took it before we left-”

“And you didn’t tell us because?” 

“I-”

“Cos’ Rose is basically his dad,” Piers says, fiddling with his necklace as he chops some green onion, “s’just an observation.”

“Good fuck, Leon,” Sonia hisses.

“No, I-” panic is building in Leon’s gut, head spinning as his travelling companions talk over him. Raihan hasn’t spoken yet, his eyes flicking between speakers, and Leon silently begs him to help him out here.

Sonia’s glaring at him. He’s never seen her so angry, “You worry about being selfish a lot, Leon, and usually I think you’re being hard on yourself, but this is actually pretty fucked up. You knew what was in here-”

“Sonia, please-” Leon’s voice hitches. He wants to explain. He’s only read the first few pages. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. He was gonna tell them when he figured it out-

“Rose and his family are even more dangerous than we thought, and you were  _ hiding  _ it from us.”

“Sonia, let Leon talk,” Raihan’s voice comes through, clear and calm. Leon feels tears in his eyes as his panic continues to escalate, but Raihan’s large, calloused hand on his shoulder brings him down to earth enough to speak.

“I only read the first few pages. I- I didn’t know it was important,” that’s not entirely true, “I suspected it might be but I- Piers is right, he’s like my dad. I wanted to be sure,” he hangs his head, “I’m sorry.” 

The energy in the area settles somewhat- from a flame to embers. Flicker slinks his way over to Leon’s side, baring his fangs to Sonia, who still stands with her fists clenched, taking deep breaths. Leon reaches over, brushing his snout, “It’s okay, Flick.” 

“We need to talk about the book,” Sonia says through clenched teeth, her shoulders slumping slightly. “But I need a minute to calm down. I still think you should’ve told us.”

Leon nods along with her words, hands clasped together in front of him. He hates that he’s hurt her, and the worst part is that he knew. He knew this was going to be important, even just from glancing through it.

Leon wishes he didn’t love Rose, but he does. He really does. 

Sonia leaves the book hanging in Leon’s hands and stalks towards the carriage, slamming the door behind her. Leon can smell the stew starting to burn, but he can’t convince himself to work on it any more. Piers steps over, taking the wooden spoon, and continues.

“Go figure yourself out, mate,” Piers says, his voice painfully neutral. Leon can’t help but feel like he’s lost progress. 

Leon stands, feeling robotic, and walks. He walks off into the woods alone, which he knows he shouldn’t do. He’s never been good with finding his way home.

Funny, that.

He eventually stops, leaning back against a tree, and stares up at the sky.

He can see angry red-and-black clouds swirling above them. They’re so close now. Leon wonders what it means, how it’ll go, if he’ll be happy when it’s all over. 

He feels like he hasn’t been allowed to  _ want  _ for a long, long time. 

He says he wants to go home. He says he wants to climb the mountain, to be the hero.

But really, Leon just wants to curl up with his Charizard and sleep.

“You shouldn’t wander off alone,” Raihan’s voice sounds nearby, soft, barely above a whisper. He steps up next to him, leaning against the same tree. “You don’t need me to tell you what you did wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first- I thought it was Sonia’s book.” 

“It’s okay,” Leon whispers. He sighs, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Sometimes I feel like I’m not even a person.”

“What do you mean?”

It’s hard to explain- Leon isn’t sure he can even put it into words. It’s like he’s moving through life in a fog, and he knows people, and he knows that  _ they  _ have personalities, but if he tried to pin-point his own, he wouldn’t be able to. It’s like he exists only in other people’s perception of him.

“I just- it’s like, I know you, right? And I know you’re smart, and you love history, and your family, and babies. I know you’re a gentle giant and you hate seeing people cry. I know that sometimes you don’t say things because you’re too empathetic and don’t want to see people upset. But then I look at myself and- and what? What am I? I feel like I’m someone different to everyone.”

Raihan slides closer, slotting their fingers together, “I think everyone’s like that, to an extent,” he moves to face Leon, their hands still joined together. He reaches forward to do the same to the other hand. “Do you want me to say who I think you are?”

Leon blinks, “I would like that, I think.” 

Raihan takes a step closer, one of his hands finding Leon’s elbow while the other remains twined with his. “I think you’re driven and generous. I think you hate yourself more than anyone else ever could. I think you’ve taught yourself that your negative emotions are misplaced. I think you care deeply about bringing out the best in everyone, and I think you want to believe everyone can be good- because  _ you’re  _ good, Lee. You’re,” the hand on his elbow moves up to cup one of Leon’s cheeks, one of his fingers brushing lightly against the facial hair there, sending a shiver down Leon’s spine.

“Rai,” he whispers.

“You’re beautiful, Lee.”

Leon clamps his eyes shut, his shoulders tensing as he forces himself to look away from Raihan’s eyes. They’re so open, welcoming. He wants to give in to it completely, but it’s hard, and scary. And he doesn’t want to give up on his mum. 

“You’re beautiful too, Raihan,” he whispers, prying his hand free from Raihan's, “and you deserve more than me.” 

Raihan lets him, but the desperation in his eyes is clear as he watches Leon slowly back away, “Please?” is all he whispers.

Leon takes a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Raihan’s gaze, forcing him to take in the love, desperation, the longing there. He swallows, dips his head, and turns away, tucking his head down as tears stream down his cheeks, angry and hot. He runs back the way he came. 

* * *

Leon will always remember his first crush- his first  _ real  _ crush. There was a boy in his class- Rowan. He was short and kinda chubby and he had red hair and freckles. He wore glasses and he liked to talk about books, and Leon liked to listen to him talk about books.

One day, in Maths, Leon was staring at him from across the class, watching the way he stuck his tongue out a bit when he was thinking really hard, and Sonia nudged his side and slipped a bit of paper under his hand. 

Before he could even read it, his teacher was in front of him, tearing the paper away. Sonia sunk into her chair, cheeks flaring red. “Exchanging notes?” the teacher hummed, flipping the paper open. The other kids in the class snickered and looked up, eager for the note to be read out. The teacher’s eyes glanced over it, however, and thankfully, she merely tucked it into her pocket. “If you need to talk, you can do so at lunch,” she murmured. 

On the walk home, Sonia apologized over and over, and then she asked the question- “Do you have a crush on Rowan?”

Leon stopped in place, his face heating up. He hadn’t even really considered that he could have one of those. “I-” 

Rowan was so popular. He had all these friends. He was funny and smart, and cool- he pulled his shoulders up and pulled the lip of his cap down to cover his face. “He’d never like me back,” he said.

“Oh, come on, Leon!” Sonia said, waving her hands, “he totally might! I bet he’d be nice, even if he didn’t.”

He probably would. Rowan didn’t seem the type of guy to be mean to someone he was rejecting, even if it was another boy.

When he got home, he told his mom about it, and she pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair and told him how sweet and cool he was- how there was no way Rowan would say no.

But Leon thought about it, he calculated the risk. He decided it wasn’t worth it.

* * *

Leon doesn’t remember crying himself to sleep, but he’s pretty sure that’s what happened. 

He’s been crying entirely too much lately

His head pounds when he’s shaken awake, and he groans, reaching up to massage his temples as his eyes focus. Piers is hunched over him, arms trembling and grey-blue eyes wide with fear. “Leon- shit- uh, there’s a Dynamax Perrserker-”

“Where’s Rai?” Leon asks immediately. Perrserker is no joke- especially when they’re dynamaxed. They’re steel types, more sturdy than they look, and capable of killing totally on accident if they aren’t calmed straight away.

“That’s the thing- he got up about an hour ago, an’ he hasn’t come back.”

Leon’s out of the carriage before Piers can say anything else. He launches himself out of the vehicle, stumbling slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something in Sonia's back glowing angry and red, but he hasn't got time to check that. He needs to make sure Raihan isn't hurt. “Flick!” he calls. He can see the tips of the Perrserker’s ears over the trees- it can't be more than a few yards away- “Grab Trapinch and carry him,” he turns to Duraludon and Bitey, who are gathered around the dwindling campfire, bodies tense and ready, “you two, keep up,” he commands, before taking one of Artie’s blades in each hand and lunging forward into the forest, following the sound of heavy pawsteps. 

He runs, breathing in icy air that feels like pin pricks on his lungs, but he won’t let himself slow- not if there’s even a slight chance that Raihan is out there and in danger. 

The damage that the Perrserker has already done is catastrophic. It stands in the river - the riverbanks torn up and muddy, caked with blood and other remains of the aquatic Pokemon that resided in the body of water. The cat-like Pokemon is down on all fours, teeth bared and hackles raised, but he’s not looking at Leon. 

Beside him, Duraludon lets out an anguished cry only a second before Leon sees him. 

It’s hard to see him at first, for how well he blends into the gloom. The first thing Leon sees is the orange of his favorite headband, now dyed crimson. Raihan lay in a heap, unmoving.

Leon feels like his heart stops. His vision is spotty, red around the edges, and he can hear a distant ringing in his ears. It’s like nothing else exists, in that moment, save for himself, the Dynamax Perrserker, and Raihan. Artie buzzes in his hands as he bolts forward, faster than he thought he could- faster than he probably should be able to, and skids in front of Raihan, splaying his arms wide.

“Stay away from him!” Leon screams, his voice breaking and echoing through the clearing. Were he in the right state of mind, he might realize this was a bad idea. He might see the fear in the Pokemon’s eyes and react accordingly, but right now, he can only see a beast- a beast who hurt who might have  _ killed  _ Raihan. 

He lunges forward, dual blades in hand, and slices harshly at the creature’s front legs. It lets out a blood-curdling screech and rears back, falling onto its back with a force so intense it shakes the earth beneath Leon’s feet. The creature tries to roll over, letting out a long, drawn out whine, but the distressed sound doesn’t stop Leon. He leaps forward again, bringing both of Artie’s blades down in wide arcs, and slicing deep into the steel armor of the Perrserker’s hind legs. The cry it lets out is more pained than the first as blood oozes out from the resulting wounds, the salty tang wafting through the air. 

Above him, a flash of orange shoots by, followed by a smaller stripe of green, and two beams blast the Perrserker’s face. Blood continues to pulse in Leon’s ears, and as he lunges forward to attack the Dynamaxed Pokemon once again, the ghostly blades vanish from his hands.

“Artie!” he barks, whirling around, “get-” 

One of Artie’s blades hovers over Raihan, who remains in the same position, crumpled on the ground. Behind him, the Perrserker struggles as Duraludon and Bitey join the fray. Raihan. He’s here for Raihan. 

Once again, Leon rushes to his side. He falls to his knees, desperately feeling around Raihan’s body for the origin of the blood pooling below him. “Stay with me,” he whispers, “stay with me, Han.” Raihan says nothing, his shallow, labored breaths the only response that Leon is allotted. He’s bleeding badly from a gash on his side, and another wide slash on the right side of his face. Leon laughs tearily, his throat tightening, “it messed up your pretty face,” he whispers, his eyes clouding. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t have any medical training. Should he move him? Run and get Sonia? 

“Artie!” he cries, and the blade appears beside him in an instant, “get Sonia- quickly.” 

The sword doesn’t even acknowledge his words with a nod before she vanishes into thin air. Leon carefully arranges Raihan’s limbs, whispering a hushed apology as he groans in protest. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he repeats, over and over, even though he doesn’t know if it will be. 

He hears a crashing sound behind him, followed by a familiar explosion of light, indicating that the Perrserker’s been taken care of, but he can’t bring himself to look. His eyes feel glued to Raihan’s rapidly paling face. “Just a bit longer,” he whispers, leaning down to press his forehead to Raihan’s, “stay with me. For Aspen, Rai. You can do it,” tears drop from his eyes, falling onto Raihan’s cheeks in turn. 

Sonia is beside him, pushing him out of the way with more force than Leon knew she was capable of. He stares at them both, mind swimming in fog as he watches Sonia place bandage after bandage on Raihan’s body. There’s so much blood- bandages keep coming away red. How much blood can one person lose?

“Is he gonna make it?” he asks. Sonia doesn’t answer. She doesn’t even nod or shake her head- she doubles down, wrapping Raihan up as best she can. 

His mind can’t take it any more, it seems. He spends the next hour in a daze, going where he’s told, hardly aware of anything happening around him. His ears buzz faintly, and he feels his Pokemon wrapping around him. Duraludon and Vibrava, who evolved for the occasion, cling stubbornly to Sonia’s side, even when she chides them for getting in the way.

Raihan is eventually slung over Leon’s back, and Sonia leads them slowly- so slowly- back to camp. When they’re there, Piers drops his grumpy exterior at the sight of Raihan, pale and bloodied, and helps the two of them lay him down across one of the benches, laying as many blankets and pillows as they can under him. Leon lets out a whine as Raihan bleeds through the bandage on his side, letting out an unconscious groan. 

“Leon, you need to get up front and drive us back to Spikemuth. Raihan needs a bed and fresh food and medicine.” Sonia’s voice is firm, unwavering.

“I can’t leave him!” Leon shoots back.

“No.  _ I  _ can’t leave him, and Piers can’t drive. The best thing you can do for Raihan right now is get up there and drive this  _ fucking  _ carriage back. Get Flicker to lead. We might not have long.”

Leon looks at Raihan. He takes just a moment to kneel by his side and give the taller man’s hand a gentle squeeze. Then he jumps out the carriage door and into the front, rousing the Tauros. Flicker takes flight, beating strong, leather wings.

“Okay, pal, lead the way.”

Flicker lets out a low cry and turns, taking off above the treetops, leaving the Tauros and Leon to try to catch up. 

_ I love you, Raihan _ , he thinks,  _ when you wake up, I’ll make sure you know that _ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late because my birthday was yesterday- and we are officially 2/3rds of the way through. I just have half of ch14 and ch15 left to draft, so get ready for that. 
> 
> I hope this is ok! Lots happening very quickly here- lmk if you enjoyed it
> 
> * - french, "On the north face of the mountain, between the willows"


	11. What We Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bumps the rating up a bit  
> well, anyway

Raihan’s a bit of a pushover, when he’s a kid. It doesn’t come up often, because he’s fairly popular, so no one really bothers trying to push him around, and if they do, he has people that will defend him. 

At sixteen, Raihan’s mastered most of their school curriculum- it helps that his dads basically wrote the entire thing, and he’s certainly not opposed to helping people who are struggling with it. He soon learns, however, that not everyone wants his help. 

“You know you look like a right tool lecturing everyone, right?” one of his classmates says, leveling a glare his way as he covers his parchment with his arm.

“I’m not trying to lecture you,” Raihan says, “I’m trying to help.” 

“Well I didn’t  _ ask  _ for help. If I wanted help, I’d ask your dad.” 

Raihan frowns. His dad had left early to take care of a few donations to the library, leaving Raihan to help out anyone who needed it in the last hour of class, but if he doesn’t want his help… well, so be it. 

After class lets out, some of the boys in his class corner him. It’s a weird sight, because none of them even come close to him in terms of height, but there’s three of them, and one of him, and they’re looking at him like they might start throwing punches. Raihan likes to fight- in safe, regulated settings. He likes rules and structures to operate within. He doesn’t like classroom brawls. He raises his hands in surrender and one of them chuckles. 

“Dude, we’re not gonna hurt you- but if you like the work so much, well, we figured, why don’t you just do it for us?”

“That’s not very productive. You’re not going to learn very well that way.”

“Uh, yeah, so I super don’t care. Just do it.” Several papers are shoved roughly into Raihan’s hands. He should shove them right back. He should tell them no, or maybe tell his dad what they’re trying to do.

But he just takes the stack home and gets to work. 

When he hears a knock on his bedroom door, he shoves the papers under his blankets and pulls out a sketchbook. “Come in!” he calls. His dads aren’t usually home before nightfall, so it’s weird that they’re checking in on him now.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Leon steps through the door. He leans back to pull the stack of papers back out. “Want to help me with this? You’re good at Maths, yeah?”

Leon furrows his brow- one of Raihan’s favorite looks on him- and takes the papers. “You’ve already done this.” He says, frowning Raihan’s way. “I saw you talking to Reed and his friends after class. This isn’t theirs, is it?”

Raihan swallows, “If I say yes?”

Leon’s shoulders slump. He sits on Raihan’s desk, leaning down to force Raihan to meet his eye. “Rai-” he whispers. 

“I know. I just- I don’t want them to fail, you know?” he says, flipping through the papers, “and I don’t even mind it’s just- tedious.”

“They won’t learn that way.”

“I told them that.”

“Of course you did.” Leon smiles at him, the nice wide kind that Raihan likes. He reaches over and takes the stack from his hands. “Listen, how about we slip these under their doors, and we go for a swim in the river? It’s gonna be too cold soon.”

Raihan really wants to do that. He looks at the papers dubiously, “They’ll be upset.”

Leon shrugs, “They’re not gonna bother you. I’ll just get Flick to stand around and look mean. Deal?”

Raihan snorts. “Deal.” 

It isn’t the first time something like that has happened, and not the last, either. It’s funny, both he and Leon want nothing more than to help others, but have so much trouble helping themselves.

He guesses that’s why they have each other.

Raihan ends up getting in trouble that day, but not for the reason he expects. The two laugh together as they bolt through town, slipping unfinished schoolwork under doors and bolting away again before they can be caught. 

“What kind of mischief are you boys getting into?” Melony calls from where she’s sat on a bench in the center of town, a book propped open on her lap.

“Nothing, miss Melony!” Leon giggles, hand twined with Raihan’s. He takes off at a run, leading Raihan into the woods. His dads have long since stopped trying to keep Raihan away from the tall trees- he’s old enough now, and he’s never there alone, regardless.

What they don’t like is when he stays out past curfew. The two of them are climbing their way up a massive pine tree with thick, gnarled branches and equally massive roots. They climb, following each other's paths, until the tree breaks through where most of the other trees in the forest end, showering them in deep dusk light. 

They sit together on a branch, hands still twined together, and watch as the sun sets below the horizon, neither of them speaking a word. Raihan knows he should head home, that he’ll worry his dads, but Leon looks so lost in himself, he can’t help but stare until it grows so dark he has to squint.

Raihan’s never been a huge risk taker, but he thinks that Leon is worth the risk. 

* * *

Leon, Sonia thinks, is not someone you want to cross. Ever. He drives them back to Spikemuth like a Zubat out of Hell, only slowing when she tells Piers to peer through the window (knocking his head several times along the way) and tell him to slow down or Raihan might get more hurt. From there, they move smoothly, but still  _ fast,  _ faster than anyone should probably be travelling along the worn, dirt trails and patches of nothing but grass where even hikers haven’t explored. 

Sonia thinks Raihan’s wounds are likely superficial, and telling Leon that would definitely calm him down, but she keeps her mouth shut. She does her best, and she remembers what Magnolia taught her well, but if she’s wrong, and Leon gets his hopes up, it’ll be too big a blow. She’s still a bit angry at him, for not telling her about the book, but she wants to see him smile again. She wants a chance to make up.

She doesn’t want him to break. 

And, beyond that, she loves Raihan, too. Not in the same way Leon does- she’s a raging lesbian if there ever was one- but they’re friends nonetheless. Raihan is one of the only people she can talk about books with- one of the only people as interested in history as her. He’s also just a massive sweetheart, and a great banter partner too. She remembers, once, they got into a playful debate that got so intense that Hop, nearly in tears, came between them and begged them to stay friends.

Entirely unnecessary, of course, and they all had a good laugh after.

She looks down at her friend's pale face and swallows. 

Piers sits across from her, looking a bit green as the carriage lurches occasionally under the intense speed Leon and Ficker are leading. “Do you-” he clamps his hand over his mouth momentarily, “need help?” 

“No,” Sonia whispers, holding one of Raihan’s hands tightly, “just luck.” 

They arrive in Spikemuth about an hour later. Raihan has brief lapses of consciousness, but he only murmurs a few words each time, usually something like  _ Leon?  _ Or  _ where’s Lee _ . One track mind, the both of them, Sonia thinks. But she’s glad he’s still alive enough to talk. 

Moments after the carriage stops, Leon is swinging the door open, chest rising and falling with frantic breaths. “I can carry him,” he says, nearly shouldering Sonia in his haste to get to Raihan, who groans as he’s lifted. Sonia doesn’t stop him, only muttering an entirely unnecessarily  _ be careful _ as Leon cradles the almost comically tall man like he’s the most precious treasure in the world. 

Sonia was brought up in a non-religious family, even before they left England, but she shoots a glance up to the sky now. She wishes for both of them to make it through this. 

* * *

Raihan will do anything for his friends. He'd rather settle things civilly, but he’s not above coming to blows if need be. He’d rather the blows be calculated and in a safe environment, but if he must throw that out the window too, he shall.

So when, only a month after Leon’s sixteenth birthday, the younger boy falls ill, Raihan vows to bring him some of his papa’s famous Torchic noodle soup. He has it in a clay container with a lid secured on top to keep in the warmth. He’s lucky that he’s always had a good heat tolerance, or else his hands would be burning right now, as he stands at the front door of Rose’s manor, feet stubbornly planted as Rose stares him down, looking distinctly unimpressed. 

“I can bring the soup to him, Raihan,” Rose says his name like it doesn’t belong on his tongue- like Raihan is somehow below his station so much that he shouldn’t have to speak his name. Raihan furrows his brows and frowns, but forces himself to remain polite.

_ You catch more Combees with honey than you do with vinegar _ . Aspen’s voice echoes in his head. 

“I just want to speak with Leon for two minutes,” he flashes his best smile- wide and toothy, with a little bit of a head tilt. “Please, sir? I’m just worried about him is all.”

Adult men like to be called sir, he’s noticed, especially men like Rose. In response to his very calculated smile, however, Rose only sighs, placing his hands on his hips. “You aren’t coming in. So give me the soup or don’t. You get your stubbornness from Aspen, and so you’re aware, I do not consider it a valuable trait,” despite the bite to his words, Rose only smiles. Raihan frows, furrowing his brows.

Rose isn’t a Combee, he realizes. He’s a Beedrill. Raihan pulls the container of soup close to his chest and shakes his head. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” He says. Rose rolls his eyes, not even honoring Raihan with a response before he slams the heavy wooden door in his face.

“Prick,” Raihan spits, quiet enough that he’s sure Rose doesn’t hear him. 

Raihan, technically speaking, does indeed wait until tomorrow. His dads are asleep late- with Basil making his way to bed only at one in the morning. Raihan waits until he’s fairly certain both his dads must be asleep before making his way into the kitchen. They’d reheated soup for dinner, and the deep stone pot it was cooked in kept in warmth for a good while. He scoops some into another clay container, fits a lid tightly to the top, and sneaks out the front door. 

Well, he walks openly out the front door, but he definitely isn’t supposed to be leaving the house at nearly two in the morning, so he’s pretty sure what he’s doing would still technically be categorized as  _ sneaking _ . 

The night air is cold- almost icy against the exposed skin of Raihan’s arms. He hugs the warm bowl of soup close, cursing quietly as he realizes he’ll have to walk back home without it. He briefly considers turning back to grab a jacket, but it’s not worth the risk of waking up one of his dads. He presses forward, even as howling winds push his locs- usually tied into a ponytail- into his face. 

Rose’s manor isn’t lit, which is a good sign- it means Rose is probably asleep. Or gone, but Raihan hopes that Rose isn’t callous enough to leave Leon alone when he’s ill. Raihan doesn’t approach the front door this time, instead veering off towards the stables. The smell of dung hits his nostrils as he enters, and Raihan wrinkles his nose, but presses forward. Rose’s two Tauros lay turned together near the entrance, and one raises its head as Raihan enters, before settling back down when it decides he isn’t a threat. He and Leon have spent enough time in here that they probably recognize him. He’s also spent enough time in here to know which is Flicker’s stable. Even if he didn’t, the faint light coming from about halfway down and to the right would help.

The orange dragon-like Pokemon is snoring faintly, his tail tucked under her chin, flames lapping at his snout, which doesn’t seem to bother him at all. His wings are splayed out on the hay below him. 

“Flick,” Raihan hisses, not wanting to prod the Charizard, lest he become startled and hurt Raihan, or knock the soup out of his hands. Both of those things are equally bad. Thankfully, Flicker blinks awake at the sudden sound, a curious rumble leaving him as he spots Raihan in the gloom. 

“You know how Leon’s sick?” he whispers. The Charizard lets out a low whine and nods, “Rose not letting you see him either, huh?” another nod. Raihan holds out his container of soup. “I need to borrow your wings for a sec.” 

Raihan doesn’t know how Leon does it. He’s on Flicker’s back only a minute or two later, long legs clamping down harshly on the Pokemon’s sides as one arm wraps around his neck. He has to continually tell himself  _ not  _ to clamp down with his arm, lest he choke the poor thing. The other hand holds his container of soup tightly to his chest. Flicker takes off gently, he’s pretty sure, but he still has to clench his jaw so tight that it hurts to avoid screaming and potentially waking Rose. 

Within seconds, Flicker is perched on the tiny balcony outside of Leon’s room, the aging stone and wood creaking under his weight as Raihan slips into the tiny open space between the potted plants that are growing there. He takes in a deep breath before knocking thrice on the glass. 

He can see Leon’s bed from where he’s standing. He sees the pile of blankets shift, so he knocks again, hissing at how loud it is to his ears, though he knows it probably can’t be heard beyond the room. Moments later, a mop of purple hair pokes out from under the covers, and sleepy amber eyes find Raihan’s own before popping wide open, a smile coming up to join it, which Raihan returns readily. 

It’s clear Leon’s sick from the way he walks, so shaky, shivering all the way over to the window, which he opens to let Raihan crawl through and give Flicker a quick scratch behind the horns before closing, “It’s cold as balls out,” he says, hands rubbing at his upper arms. “Why’d you come over so late?”

“Early, actually,” Raihan chuckles, “it’s past two a.m.”

Leon blinks owlishly, sitting back down on his bed and wrapping a blanket over his shoulders. Raihan sits beside him, bowl laying on his lap. “Didn’t Rose tell you I came by earlier?”

More wide-eyed blinks. “No?”

Raihan sighs, shifting the soup from his lap to Leon’s, “I wanted to bring you soup. It’s papa’s,” Leon is the only person, besides his dads, that he still calls Basil.  _ papa  _ in front of. He remembers, during class one day, he’d called him papa casually. He hadn’t been talking to him or anything, but a bunch of the other kids in class got a good laugh out of it. They weren’t even trying to be mean, so Raihan felt dumb being upset when they’d nudge his side and point and go, “Papa’s on a roll.” 

Only Leon seemed to notice it bothered him. Even Sonia, who’s his friend- his  _ good  _ friend, he saw giggling at it once or twice.

_ I can tell them to stop _ , Leon had said, hand resting on his thigh, but Raihan had just shook his head. It was easier to just stop saying it. Mostly. 

Leon is slurping the soup straight out of the bowl, humming appreciatively, “So good,” he groans, “I need to come over for dinner when I’m better.”

Raihan smiles, “You know my dads always love having you.” 

Leon nods, placing the now-empty bowl on his nightstand. He turns and faces Raihan, “I’m gonna pass out again, but I miss you,” he sniffles, “being sick sucks. Rose won’t even let me bring my Pokemon in,” he pauses, looking down at his hands, which are gripping at the blanket below him.    
“Will you- will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” 

Raihan’s chest feels tight. He remembers his conversation with Melony, not too long ago, about the difference between crushes in love.

He thinks about Leon standing up for him, pulling him along into the forest, showing him how to gain a Pokemon’s trust.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with Leon. Maybe he’ll tell him soon. For now, he curls up next to Leon and sighs as the smaller boy curls against his chest. He rests his chin on the top of Leon’s head and slips his arms around his waist. 

“Goodnight, Rai,” he whispers.

“Goodnight, Lee.”

He’s so warm- sickly warm, right now, but even when he’s not sick, Leon’s like a heater against Raihan’s permanently cool skin. 

As he listens to Leon’s breathing, listens to the occasional coughs and sniffles, as Leon gets a bit of snot- gross- on his shirt, he thinks there’s nowhere else he’d rather be, even if Rose gets mad, even if he gets sick. 

When Raihan’s sure Leon’s asleep, he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, murmurs,  _ “I love you _ ,” and leaves through the window. 

* * *

When Raihan wakes up, he’s somewhere he doesn’t recognize. In a bed, which is weird. Last he remembers, he was travelling with Leon-

A heavy sigh sounds from beside him. He turns his head, wincing at the jolt of pain the movement sends through him. Leon is at his bedside, kneeled on the floor with his arms and head resting on the bed. He’s asleep, letting out sighs and grunts, his brows knit tightly together as he dreams.

Raihan sits up slowly, massaging his temples. His fingers graze the sides of his head, finding shaves patches there. He pauses, frantically searching for his hair, finding only the sides were shaved. 

Did he get blackout drunk and cut his hair? 

He looks down, finding his torso wrapped in bandages.

Did he get blackout drunk, cut his hair, and fall off a first storey balcony? 

His movement seems to wake Leon, who lets out a wide yawn and blinks rapidly, before nearly falling back when he realizes Raihan is awake. “Han!” he cries, before leaping forward to practically  _ tackle  _ him back into bed, only relenting when Raihan lets out a pained yelp. “Oh no, did I hurt you?” he rolls off Raihan and begins checking his bandages for signs of what Raihan can only assume is blood.

Raihan laughs, “I’m fine, Lee. What even happened?” he rubs his head, “I can’t remember anything after-”

_ Leon stands before him, misty eyed and uncertain, as Raihan asks the question again- as he asks Leon to be with him. _

__ _ “You deserve more than me.” _

__ “Since the night in the forest.” 

Leon bites his lip, “You wandered off in the night-” Raihan supposes that makes sense. He hardly ever sleeps through a night, “and got attacked by a Dynamaxed Perrserker.”

Raihan blinks, looks down at his bandaged waist, “Am I- okay? Is everyone else okay?”

Leon smiles, letting his shoulders relax. “The doctor says the damage is mostly superficial. Sonia did a good job bandaging you up, but they had to shave your sides to give you some stitches,” he reaches forward, brushing a hand against the short hair on the side of Raihan’s head. “Looks good on you though.”

Raihan’s chest flutters uncertainly.  _ Maybe I’ll keep it this way, then _ , he wants to say. “Where’s Sonia? And Piers? Is he okay?”

Leon nods, “He woke me actually- to come help you- I- I’ll get them.” He gets off the bed and vanishes through the door, leaving Raihan alone.

He really can’t remember any of it, even when he tries to push his brain really, really, hard. Maybe his brain isn’t allowing him to think about it right now. He lets it go as he hears footsteps rapidly approaching down the hall, and moments later, Sonia is bursting through the door, red hair frizzy in a way he’s never seen before.

“Oh thank fuck you made it,” she says, collapsing next to his bed, “it was my first time working on someone with that much bloodloss- you lost a lot of blood, by the way, and I was scared I’d mess up,” she pauses, “and lose you. Shit, Rai, you had us all so scared.”

Raihan shrinks back, smiling at his friend, “Sorry, Sonia. I’ll try not to do that again.”

Sonia snorts, “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Piers comes in after, hanging to the back wall to give him a little wave and a smile. It’s not overt affection, but Raihan’s chest warms regardless. It doesn’t seem easy for Piers to give any sort of affection, so he’ll take what he can get.

Next come his Pokemon. Duraludon lumbers in first, letting in a pained cry as he rushes to his trainer’s bedside. Soon after, Leon comes back in, cradling a wiggling Boldore in his arms, and on his head-

“You evolved!” Raihan cries, holding his arms out for his  _ Vibrava  _ to fly into. The insect-like drake buzzes and nuzzles his little green head under Raihan’s chin. Raihan reaches down to pinch one of the Pokemon’s little feet between two fingers, “No more big, heavy feeties, eh bud?” The Vibrava hums its assent, eyes squinting with delight as he wiggles his thin little body. 

Leon stands back, watching the scene with a soft smile, so unlike his usual toothy ones. It feels personal, like it’s just for Raihan, even though there’s other people in the room right now. 

Sonia clears her throat, drawing Raihan’s attention momentarily to her. “I’ll take these guys back to the carriage. There’s no Pokemon allowed in the Inn, but they needed to see you were alright.” She takes Vibrava out of Raihan’s arms, cooing gently as the Pokemon lets out a sound of protest. Leon hands Boldore over to Piers, who nearly doubles over from the weight, and Duraludon follows the two out after a few glances backwards.

Which leaves him and Leon. Leon reaches back and closes the door, then locks it.

“Uh,” Raihan blinks at the lock, “you gonna kill me?”

Leon sits on the bed again, staring Raihan down, lips drawn into a thin line, brows furrowed. 

“Leon?”

Leon shifts, moving to straddle Raihan’s hips. He takes Raihan’s face in his cupped hands and tilts his head up. Raihan can feel his warm breath against his lips. He swallows thickly, “Lee-”

Leon steals his words as he presses their lips together. Raihan feels one of his hands move to tangle in what remains of Raihan’s locs. Raihan’s brain is short circuiting, his eyes still wide open as Leon leans in to deepen the kiss. “W- wait,” he gasps, pushing Leon’s chest.

Leon blinks, body tensing, “Sorry! Do you not want to?”

Raihan stares, “I thought  _ you  _ didn’t want to!”

Leon sits back- still on Raihan’s lap, which is very close to becoming a real issue. “What happened, it got me thinking,” his hands slip down, resting on top of Raihan’s. Raihan turns them to squeeze their hands together. “I’ve spent years chasing after things I thought I was  _ supposed  _ to do. I was  _ supposed  _ to be Hop’s caretaker when my mom couldn’t. I was  _ supposed  _ to be strong when dad left. I was  _ supposed  _ to get back home. I love Hop. I love Mum, too, but,” he looks back at Raihan now, golden eyes burning, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“You asked me what I want, the other day, in the river. What I really want,” Leon squeezes his hands, “I want you, Raihan.” he pauses, “If you’ll still have me.”

Now it’s Raihan’s turn to surge forward. He doesn’t go for the kiss immediately. Instead, he pulls Leon into the highest hug he can manage. The two fall back into the bed, Raihan’s head hitting the pile of pillows below. His body’s still sore, but he doesn’t care. He has to hold Leon. Leon laughs into his neck, and Raihan feels tears dropping against his exposed skin, his own tears soon joining.

“I’ll always have you, Leon,” he whispers. Leon props himself up on his elbows, a bright smile shining down at Raihan. “I love you,” he whispers, before leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Leon’s lips. 

Leon hums, pressing a kiss to Raihan’s cheek, “I love you,” he whispers, the words so quiet that Raihan almost misses them. 

They lay next to each other for some time, the sun setting outside, casting dim, orange light through the single small window of the inn room. They kiss until they’re out of breath, taking turns pressing each other into the mattress. It strains Raihan’s stitches just a bit- not enough to break, because they’re both careful, but enough to sting occasionally. Every time Raihan winces, Leon pulls back, taking the opportunity to pepper his face and down the column of his neck with fleeting kisses. 

“You really scared me, you know,” Leon whispers next to his ear. He has a certain edge to his voice- intense and wanting. Raihan swallows, his hips jerking slightly.

“How can I make it up to you?” Raihan returns, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Leon hums, teeth grazing his skin. Leon bites down lightly, testingly, on Raihan’s shoulder, letting out a pleased hum when it draws a shaky gasp out of him.

“I have an idea.” 

Clothes are removed at a leisurely pace, stopping frequently so that the other can press kisses to the freshly exposed skin, so that they can take in every inch of each other. Leon starts to tremble when his shirt is removes, gasps and flinches as Raihan holds him down, hands gripping Leon’s thin waist as he kisses up his torso. Raihan pulls back when Leon lets out a whimper, meeting Leon’s gaze- more uncertain than he’s ever seen him.

“Sorry, I don’t usually get this nervous, but-” Leon swallows, “but it’s you, and-”

“It’s okay,” Raihan interrupts, pressing fleeting kisses to Leon’s lips, to the corners of his eyes, under his chin, along the thin stubble that’s started to grow along his jawline. He feels Leon relax under him, melting into his gentle touches.

His hands wander up, up-

“May I?” 

“Yes. Please, yes.” 

The room grows dark around them as Raihan explores Leon with his hands and mouth- as he has in his dreams and waking thoughts for years, pinching, squeezing, kissing, taking in every little sound the smaller man makes.

Eventually, it gets too much for both of them. The rest of their clothes are removed. In the newfound darkness, neither of them can see much of anything, nor are they especially keen to get up and set up a lantern. They operate by sound, touch, taste.

“Is this okay?”

“Can I-”

“Please-”

“ _ More _ .”

Raihan has lain with people before. He knows Leon has, too, but this feels different. Maybe it’s a bit corny, and it’s not like there’s sparks- not really- but there’s something different here. Leon is so warm and welcoming and stunningly beautiful. Every part of Raihan’s normally cool body feels warm as the two of them melt into soft touches and kisses, as Raihan twines his fingers with Leon and-

Leon cries when Raihan’s thrusts pick up- and it scares Raihan, to the point where he almost stops.

_ “Keep going!”  _ Leon’s voice snaps.

And, well, he can’t say no to that. 

When they’re done, sweating and panting, Raihan lay on his side, arms wrapping protectively around Leon, who sighs and melts against his bare chest. Raihan cards his fingers through Leon’s long, gorgeous hair, his chest tight with affection. He presses kisses to the top of the other man’s head as Leon presses himself as close as he can to Raihan.

“I love you, Lee,” Raihan murmurs again.

“I love you,” Leon responds, louder than the last time, next to Raihan’s ear. He pulls back, looking down at Raihan, form silhouetted by the pale starlight filtering through the inn window. His golden eyes gleam, his smile wide and warm. “You tired, Rai?” he whispers, reaching over to caress Raihan’s cheek.

Raihan smiles. Leon really brings out his competitive side. He loves it.

“Nah,” he whispers. Then he surges forward, and they start again.

* * *

Raihan sleeps better than he has in months, years, maybe. He sleeps through the whole night, never once roused by restless energy. He sleeps with Leon’s warm body against him, tangled in the inn’s thin, worn blankets. He’s roused by bright, dawn light filtering through their window.

Raihan groans as the light shines directly into his eyes, moving to bring up the blanket to cover his face, only to elbow the form curled against him, who lets out a yelp of protest. “Sorry,” Raihan laughs. Warmth returns to his chest once again as he looks down at where Leon’s curled into a tight ball next to his chest. His long, violet hair is in tangles, his eyes heavy with sleep, drool at the corner of his mouth. Raihan tilts his head upward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

“I think this is the first time I’ve woken up in an inn with another man where I haven’t bolted,” Leon murmurs, sitting up to stretch his arms over himself, joints cracking. 

Raihan lay back, folding his hands under his head as he watches Leon’s back. He has a lot of bruises and bite marks there that Raihan can’t remember leaving, but he supposes he must’ve.

“Isn’t it a faux-pas to talk about past lovers while you’re in bed with one?” He chides teasingly, his voice light. Leon snorts.

“Do you mind?” there’s mirth in his voice, contrary to the sudden uncertainty in his eyes.

Raihan smiles, “I don’t- I’m teasing. I know you love me.” The words send a flutter to his chest. Part of him fears, only for a moment, that Leon might deny it. Instead, Leon leans down, pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Raihan’s mouth.

“I do,” he whispers, before turning and rolling out of bed, standing on shaky legs. 

“Y’need help?” Raihan calls out, to which Leon flips him off. He snorts. 

Leon slips a nightgown on, the white garment falling lazily off one shoulder, and makes his way to the door, likely to use the restroom, when he pauses and leans over to pick a slip of paper up off the floor.

“Hey, Rai, come look at this,” Leon holds up the paper, laughter filling his voice in the most beautiful way. Raihan grunts and hauls himself out of bed to walks to Leon’s side.

He bursts into laughter the moment he reads the note, burying his face into the crook of Leon’s neck, before turning the smaller man’s head to bring him into yet another kiss. Leon turns to meet him, allowing the note to flutter to the floor between them.

_ Congrats! Keep it down next time _

__ _ Love, Sonia _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO!!!! I hope this was slow burn enough for y'all- and I hope it was worth the wait, too. I think I like how this chapter turned out, but tell me what you think! Ily! 
> 
> also leon gets overstimulated during sex but he's still havin a good ol' time I promise


	12. The Final Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's officially been a year since I first uploaded Raileon fic, which is why this is coming out on a tuesday.... also because I'm switching meds right now and suffering. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out saturday, as usual

_Once a year, between the two willows-_

Leon is falling. No, wait- floating? He’s pretty sure he’s asleep, regardless, because he appears to be suspended in a pitch black abyss. At least he’s clothed- something about being in a pitch black abyss makes him feel weirdly exposed. 

“It seems you’ve made up with Raihan,” a familiar voice sounds behind him- softer than he recalls it being before. Leon turns- finding the patch of abyss below him to be solid, and faces the hulking form of Zacian. The blue wolf towers above him, golden eyes narrowed into slits.

“You could say that,” Leon says, not really sure how happy he is to have a Wolf God poking at his sex life. 

“That’s good- but it’s not what we’re here to talk about today,” _thank fuck for that_ “I apologies if being here is a bit disorienting. It’s less likely we’ll be overheard here.” Leon isn’t sure who might be around to overhear what happens in his dreams. It’s bad enough that he apparently has two wolves watching him while he’s awake- he really doesn’t like the idea of some unseen force watching him while he sleeps, too. Before he can inquire further, however, Zacian is pressing on. 

“As you may know- and if you don’t, you might want to have a conversation with Raihan about his own dreams- but my brother and I can no longer effect the material world- not directly,” one blue ear twitches, “we are, for all intents and purposes, dead, just not fully. The details of that don’t really matter to you- just know that if I could deal with this personally, I would.” Zacian stands now, circling Leon quickly enough that it makes him a bit nervous. She stops, looking down at him with an expression Leon can’t read.

“Humans are soft, squishy, and you cry a lot. If I could climb up the mountain and tear Eternatus’ throat out, I would,” she bares her teeth slightly, “but I lost my chance. A thousand years ago, back when this all began. Zam and I tried to fight it ourselves, and we failed,” her tail droops suddenly, and the normally proud wolf dips her head to Leon, “I’ve been picking up the pieces for a thousand years. I want to be done, so here’s a hint- don’t try to calm Eternatus. Kill it. You’re a powerful warrior Leon, but you’re soft. Don’t let that get in the way.”

Zacian’s words swirl in Leon’s mind. He has questions- a lot of questions, about how Zacian and Zamazenta pick and choose who goes up the mountain- about how he was chosen- about how Zacian and Zamazenta were there at the start, before Pokemon even existed.

Supposedly.

He’d been doubting that one for a long time.

He doesn’t have the chance to ask any of these questions, however, because a moment later, Zacian is gone, and Leon is slipping back into deep sleep. 

* * *

_Away from where even the most brave of hikers may wander-_

It can’t last forever. Leon knows that. This bliss that he and Raihan have found themselves in as Raihan recovers from his encounter with Perrserker isn’t sustainable. Leon wishes it was. He wishes he could be in a dingy inn, curled in bed with Raihan, for the rest of his life. It’s not perfect- he’s pretty sure the inn has a Blipbug infestation, but it’s easy. He doesn’t have to make big decisions, or cut out the throats of any dragon.

Raihan is awake when Leon is roused from sleep by early morning light seeping through the window. He’s propped up against the wall, chewing on his bottom lip as he reads a large leather-bound book.

“Is that Rose’s book?” He asks, pulling the blanket higher over himself.

Raihan closes the book, keeping a finger between the pages to keep his spot so that he can take a moment to lean down and place a gentle kiss to Leon’s brow. “Morning,” he murmurs, and despite the questions and anxieties that have carried over from his dream, Leon lets out a pleased hum at the contact. 

“Yeah, it is,” he says, propping open the book once again. “Hey, Lee- do you remember that big library you found, when we were like fourteen? In the ruins?” Leon nods, “I think you mighta been onto something back then- with Pokemon being around longer than we assumed.”

Leon smiles, “Funny you should mention that, actually,” he props himself up against the wall next to Raihan, pessing their bare shoulders together as he reads over his shoulder. “Zacian popped into my dream last night and said something peculiar-”

“Zamazenta didn’t visit me,” Raihan frowns.

“Yeah, and we need to catch up on _all_ our wolf dreams, but to the point-”

“Right, sorry.”

Leon reaches up and presses a peck to Raihan’s cheek, “To the point, Zacian said that she and Zamazenta died taking out Eternatus when it first came around, which would probably mean-”

“That sentient, god-like dogs didn’t just spring into existence to fight the very thing that _supposedly_ mutated them into existence to begin with?”

“Bingo.” 

Raihan taps the book, “There’s parts in here that have me thinking that too. Early parts of it mention drumming up fear of Pokemon, but it doesn’t say anything about them springing into existence, and they keep referring to them by name, even in the very, very early years,” he taps the book, “and also, hello, why has Rose’s family been the mayor of _every_ town? Bootstraps my ass- his family practically founded Galar as we know it.” 

“You’d think they’d want more- to be like, I dunno, kings or whatever?” Leon rests his chin on Raihan’s shoulder, brows furrowing.

“I have no idea,” Raihan’s fingers brush against the embossed cover of the book, “it seems insidious- calculated, but I don’t have enough context to fully vocalize what’s going on here.” 

Leon sighs, arms snaking around Raihan’s waist. The taller man hums, letting his head lean to rest against the top of Leon’s. “Let’s back up,” Leon says, “we need to head out, but I’m taking first drive. Why don’t you sit up front with me, and we’ll catch up on our dreams together. Sound good?”

Raihan hums, “Sounds good. One condition?”

Leon smirks, “Which is?”

“I get kisses whenever I want while we’re away from Sonia and Piers.”

“You don’t even have to ask.” 

When the team sets back out, the sun is shining, warm and bright- or at least as warm as it can get when they’re most of the way through Autumn. Leon breathes in the cool air, cherishing the feeling of the cold prickling at his nose and the tips of his ears. Too much of it might get uncomfortable, but Leon always enjoyed getting a bit cold. He’s always been naturally warm, overheating too easily in the summer. Autumn has always been his favorite season.

Raihan, meanwhile, sits next to him as he takes the reins and leads the two Tauros they purchased out of town, wrapped in a thick woolen sweater and two scarves. 

Catching up takes a while- so long that Leon ends up taking over Sonia’s shift too, which she doesn’t argue against- instead muttering something about how they owe him for keeping her up. 

Their experiences with the Gods has been very different, is seems. It seems very mortal that the two great wolves would have such different personalities- that Zamazenta seemed a tad anxious and Zacian rather blunt. It bothers Leon a little that Zamazenta pushed so hard for Raihan to leave, though Raihan insists he would have come on his own regardless. 

Ultimately, the dreams don’t tell them as much as either of them hoped they might. Somewhere in his mind, Leon thinks he expected it all to slot into place like a puzzle, and when that doesn’t happen, it’s a tad disappointing. 

They continue on, murmuring about their various thoughts and musings about the Wolves, Eternatus, and how Rose fits into it all. 

Leon wishes he could forcefully remove the heavy pit in his stomach whenever people start talking about Rose. Raihan understands, kind of. He looks at him with these big, sympathetic eyes, and Leon doesn’t know what to say. 

In his heart, Leon thinks, he loves Rose. He loves Rose like he loves his mum, though maybe a bit less than that. He wants Rose to be a man worth loving, but the possibility of that being the case seems to be dwindling by the day.

And they kiss. A lot. It never gets old. He loves the way that Raihan will laugh into kisses, will nuzzle into the crook of his neck and sigh happily, even though they’re on their way to potentially die fighting a big dragon, they’re both content, and that, Leon thinks, will have to be enough.

“I think we should stop where it happened,” Raihan says once they’re caught up, “with the Perrserker. I want to take a look at the area. I never got to take a long look back in Motostoke.”

Leon’s chest becomes uncomfortably tight at the thought of returning to the site where Raihan had been so hurt, so bloodied. Raihan still doesn’t remember the attack itself- some sort of mental barrier is blocking him from it, which he’s pretty sure is psychological and not magical, but at this point, nothing would surprise him.

“You’ll be okay?” He says, letting go of the reins with one hand to twine his fingers with Raihan’s.

“I’ll be okay- will you?”

Leon pauses. He hadn’t really considered if _he_ could handle being there again. The memory of Raihan, lying there, his fate uncertain as blood seeped from multiple wounds. It hurt. But he nodded. “I’ll hang back if I have to, but I’m sure Sonia would appreciate a second look too.” 

* * *

_The entrance is made of steel_

Sonia is pumped. She hadn’t been expecting a chance to go back and research the site of the Perrserker Dynamax, but clearly, Leon was feeling guilty for being loud, or something. She actually doesn’t care what the reason is. The point is, she’s here. 

Her last samples had _exploded_ on the night of the Dynamax incident, which on one hand she finds pretty rude, because she didn’t get to run a single test on them, but she did _sort of_ learn something. Clearly, Dynamax energy didn’t effect only Pokemon. She’d heard about people getting Dynamax headaches, but as far as she knows, there’s no substantiated research on the topic. And now, clearly, the event left some sort of residual _something_ in the earth.

Raihan is here now, shovel in hand, digging down into the crater that the Perrserker created. Sonia looks down at her sketchbook, satisfied with the scenery sketch she completed. She places it down at the edge of the crater before slipping down.

“Anything?”

“No,” Raihan slams the shovel down again, “but being here makes me anxious.”

“You got pretty fucked up here, so that makes sense.”

Raihan clicks his tongue, “Yeah- I can kinda remember it now. Don’t think my brain wants me to, though.”

“Trauma does that.”

“Is that what that is? Trauma?”

“You almost got killed by a cat made of metal. That’s traumatizing.”

Raihan blinks at her, mouth hanging open slightly, like he’d never considered that, and he probably hasn’t. Most people have a pretty narrow perception on what trauma is. 

The conversation is cut short as Raihan thrusts down again and a harsh ringing rings out in response, causing them both to jerk back. 

“Metal?” Sonia says, peering over to look. Raihan positions the shovel more carefully and begins to scrape dirt away, revealing a dark gray, heavily rusted slab. “It looks big. Hold on,” Sonia says, clambering back out of the crater to grab a shovel on her own before slipping back down and helping Raihan clear away the dirt. 

It’s careful work. Eventually, the two of them have to get onto their hands and knees and start chipping away with smaller, hand-held shovels, lest they harm whatever they’re unearthing more than it already is from natural wear and tear. Sonia finds an edge first- circular, chipped slightly, but mostly intact, as far as she can tell. 

Soon, they’re uncovering the rest, until a broad, metal circle stands below them. It’s caked heavily in grime, but along the edge, Sonia can make out familiar symbols. She squints, racking her brain for where she might have seen them before.

“It looks like the dias in the center of town, the one next to the fountain-”

“I thought that was just a weird bench.”

Raihan manages a snort at that, “No. It’s been around since the town was founded, as far as I know. It’s a nice place to sit, and it looks pretty, so we keep it around,” he shrugs. “But the symbols around the edges are the same.” 

Sonia huffs and once again climbs out of the crater to grab her sketchbook before sliding back down. She’s going to have to get new clothes whenever she gets back to Hammerlock, because her current wardrobe is going to be half in shreds. She gets onto her knees next to the circular object and begins to jot down the symbols. “Some of these aren’t too hard to figure out,” she says, pinching her brows together. A leaf, a water droplet, a flame, a lightning bolt...

“Pokemon types?” Raihan says, getting down next to her to get a closer look for himself.

Sonia blinks. If these are Pokemon types, then this being in the exact location that a Pokemon Dynamaxed isn’t nothing. “Were there many Dynamax incidents in Hammerlock? Before Leon and I arrived?” she asks. Dynamax Pokemon are hard to miss, so she’s fairly certain that she knows about all the ones that occurred near Hammerlock since she’s been around. They seem to be less frequent than other places.

“Twice,” Raihan says, sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest, “once it was one of Milo’s family Herdier, when I was just a baby. He caused a lot of damage- almost got Herdier banned from the town. Second time was a Pidove. I remember that one- happened when I was walking home from Gordie’s. We used to have a statue, up on the dias,” he glances down then, pausing, and Sonia watches as realization seems to dawn upon him. “It was perched on the statue, and then it startled glowing- it just flew away, but it did smash the statue up real good. We never put a new one up.” 

Sonia stares down at the old, rusted slab of metal, “This was pretty far in the ground- it must be ancient.” She’d long since suspected that Pokemon being a relatively new phenomenon was at least partial misinformation, and this didn’t help to quell her questioning.

“I’m gonna get Leon,” Raihan says, “he’s gonna want to see this.” 

* * *

_The code is 890_

“I’m certain that Pokemon have always existed here,” Leon says around a mouthful of sandwich. “I don’t know yet why it’s so important that you all thought they didn’t, but I think you all got collectively duped.” 

“Why’s he talkin’ like he’s not from here?” Piers asks, looking at Raihan. Oops. Seems that was something that had slipped Leon’s mind. Raihan glances at him out of the corner of his eye, and Leon offers a minute headshake. He doesn’t really want to get into it.

“Long story.” 

“Whatever,” Piers grumbles, rubbing slow circles against his temples, “aye, do you lot hear that ringing? It’s really startin’ to get on my last nerve.” 

“I don’t hear anything,” Leon says, frowning, “do you need us to stop?”

Piers shakes his head, “Best ye’ don’t - I usually only hear it before a Dynamax incident, but it must be too soon for another, right?”

Leon bites his lip, exchanging another glance with Raihan from across the way. If Dynamaxing requires a Pokemon being over a dias when it activates, it could theoretically happen whenever. That’s what they’re thinking right now. The problem is that they don’t know how often these spots activate, because surely they’re not always activated.

A roar sounds high above them, causing Leon to tense. It’s far away- like the distant cry of a bird of prey, but much, much worse.

“How’re you gonna deal with that thing anyway, big guy?” Piers asks, following his gaze out the carriage window.

“I’m still figuring it out,” Leon replies. Raihan reaches over then, twining their fingers together, and Leon allows himself to relax a bit.

They’ll figure it out together.

The following day, they have to set off on foot. They’re close enough to the base of the mountain that the Tauros they borrowed in Spikemuth are constantly on edge, and even aside from that, the trees are too dense here for the carriage to reliably move through.

It’s a day that Leon’s been dreading for a long time- it involves a conversation he hasn’t bridged, because he knows it’s going to be messy and angry. 

Leon is sitting outside the carriage, watching the sun start to peek over the horizon. It’s beautiful, he thinks. He hopes he gets to see more of them. He hopes he doesn’t die.

The carriage door clicks open, but Leon doesn’t look away from the horizon. His chin rests on his knees, which he’s pulled close to his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Raihan sit beside him and drape an arm over his shoulders. Leon sighs, leaning into the touch.

“I don’t want to kill it, Rai,” Leon whispers, “It- Pokemon aren’t just evil, you know?” 

Raihan squeezes his shoulder, but when Leon glances over, briefly meeting his eyes, he finds uncertainty there. “Are you prepared to do it if we don’t have a choice?”

Leon offers a small smile, “I’m the sword, aren’t I?” he says, turning to press his forehead to his knees, clamping his eyes shut. He wants this to be easy. He wants to relax. He wants to take naps and fall asleep in a field and not care. 

“It’s only a few miles. The Tauros are already hesitant. We should leave them here.”

“With our stuff?” Raihan asks.

“With Sonia and Piers.”

“Lee-”

“I know they won’t like it but,” Leon swallows, “I don’t want to risk people dying, more than we have to. I’d go on my own, but-” he straightens his back then, and turns to meet Raihan’s eyes. The taller man looks down at him, lips slightly parted. Leon’s never been good at maintaining eye contact, but he does so here. It feels important to. “We need to be together- I think we can do this together.” 

Raihan’s expression softens- his lips quirk into a smile and his eyelids droop a bit. He leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of Leon’s mouth. “We can do anything together.”

“Even killing massive dragon Gods?”

“Even that.” 

Leon looks up at Raihan. Big, handsome, charming Raihan, and flutters his lashes. Raihan snorts, “If you want a kiss you can ask.”

Leon flutters his lashes a bit more, “And if I have a favor?”

Raihan frowns. “A favor?”

“Tell Sonia for me?”

“Leon-”

“I don’t _like_ difficult conversations,” Leon whines, resting his face in his hands.

Raihan’s hand grips his far shoulder, bringing him in for a hug. Leon curls into his chest and sighs. He feels Raihan laugh, “Honestly Leon, it’s not like she’s going to start throwing things.”

* * *

_Fear is natural. It’s important._

Raihan was right. Sonia didn’t start throwing things, but only barely. Leon ends up breaking the news to her and Piers with Raihan by his side. Piers merely shrugs- he had never intended on climbing up the mountain anyway, but Sonia _had_. “It’s bullshit and you know it!” she snaps, turning to Raihan, “I can’t believe you’d stand for this.” 

Raihan puts up his hands in a surrender position, “Sonia, I love you. You’re a badass, but look- what happens when you approach a caged Pokemon in a group?”

Sonia steps back, shoulders still tense, eyebrows knit together. She says nothing, instead nodding for Raihan to continue his metaphor.

“That dragon,” Raihan points to the mountain. They’re nearly at the base now, and their own Pokemon are anxious, pacing around in circles, some of them occasionally letting out whines, “is a caged animal. We can’t approach it with any more than is absolutely necessary. Leon and I are only bringing Flicker, Artie, and Vibrava.” The conversation with the Pokemon had been bridged earlier. Raihan’s Duraludon, as well as Bitey, were not happy, but they’d forgive. Sonia, however, still looked ready to explode.

She sits down, head falling forward into her hands, “I guess,” she groans. When she looks up again, Leon’s surprised to find tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “but it’s just- you guys don’t have any first aid training- what if you get hurt? Raihan, what if your cuts open back up?”

“Okay, I do know basic first aid,” Leon kneels down beside Sonia, placing a hand on her shoulder, “but… shit, I know this doesn’t help, but I think once we get up there,” he points up with his free hand, “we’re either going to die or we’re not. You being there with bandages wouldn’t help that.”

Sonia stares at him, a few stray tears running down her cheek as she processes his words. After a moment, she laughs, the sound coming out dry, “You’re right. But you have to not die, okay?” she looks between them, “I mean it.” 

Leon smiles softly. He pulls his childhood friend into a hug, sighing as she squeezes tight around his middle. He’ll survive, for Sonia, for Hop, for mum and Raihan and Aspen. He still doesn’t know what will happen, when he faces Eternatus. He loathes that uncertainty more than anything. Regardless, though, he puts on his best smile and pulls away from Sonia.

“We’ll be back in a week tops, okay?”

Sonia nods, “Okay. And Leon?”

“Yeah?”

“If you die, I’ll fight your ghost.”

Leon smiles, “I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

_A populace who live in fear are easy to manipulate._

They don’t expect to be travelling long. The base of the mountain is only a few hours of walking away, and after that- well, Leon isn’t sure, really. He supposes they’ll have to climb, and they have equipment for that, but finding the best route up might be a bit of a process. 

Raihan walks a few feet behind him, Rose’s book propped open in his hand, chewing his bottom lip like he always does when he’s deep in thought. “There’s notes in the margins of some pages,” Raihan says, “I didn’t think they were important, but I’m reading them now, and they seem to be about the mountain, at least partially.”

Leon slows his pace, falling into step beside Raihan. They walk along a riverbank, cool water rushing by, offering a serene backdrop to contrast what they’re preparing to do. “Well, if it gives any hints for how to get up, I’m certainly open to them.” 

“I think we need to circle the base and look for willow trees,” Raihan holds out the book, “there’s these two willow trees- they’re mentioned a dozen or so times, always in the margins.”

It’s not much- it’s actually basically nothing, but it’s the best that they have right now, so Leon nods. He trusts Raihan, and he trusts that if he thinks this is a lead, he’s probably right. Leon huffs and pulls his pack higher up on his back. The two continue walking, Raihan muttering to himself as he reads, which leaves Leon alone with his thoughts. 

They’re almost at the end of their journey now, stone walls looming far, far over them. Leon’s been wondering a lot, the past couple days, about what he’ll do at the top. Beyond Eternatus. If he kills it, what then? Zacian implied she brought him here to fight, so if he does that, will his job here be done? Will he be sent back? Will he have a choice? 

He looks back at Raihan, watches him trip over a root and stumble, regain his balance, and keep walking as if he hadn’t almost fallen over. Leon walks over to him, halting him in his tracks. “Lee?”

The sky above them is clear and blue, shining clearly through the canopy of leaves above them and casting beautiful shadowed dapples over Raihan’s skin. He’s beautiful. Leon gets onto his toes, reaches up, and draws him into a kiss. It lasts only a few seconds, and when he pulls away, Raihan blinks, tilting his head slightly.

“Rai, I know we’re trying to act like this might not go totally sideways-” Raihan frowns, but says nothing as Leon presses on, “but if it does- _if-_ I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, a _lot_ a lot.”

“Lee-”

“But you aren’t one of them.” Leon meets Raihan’s eyes as steadily as he can manage, lips drawn into a frown- he wants Raihan to know how serious this is to him. Raihan’s lips are slightly parted as he looks down at him, and then the corners of his mouth turn into a soft smile.

“I love you,” he whispers. He leans down and cups Leon’s face, drawing him in for yet another gentle kiss, “Let’s go kill a dragon.” 

* * *

_We will lay the groundwork. For those who come after me: the rest is simple_

There’s a lot of trees at the base of the mountain and, as it should happen, not a lot of willows. Night has started to fall, bathing the two weary travellers in warm orange light. Leon is hunched over, Flicker having taken over the task of carrying their camping supplies as he flies ahead of them. Dull pain pulses through his feet, up to his knees, and he’s starting to feel a sharp pain in his shoulders from lugging around camping gear all day.

“Lee, we need to stop soon,” Raihan says, rubbing slow, soothing circles along his back. Leon groans and sinks to the ground, propping himself back against a boulder, wincing as his back cracks loudly. 

“I hate how long this is taking,” he says.

A sharp roar from above cuts off whatever Raihan may have been about to say. Flicker lands a few feet from them, flapping his leathery orange wings rapidly enough that it sends up a cloud of dust in his wake. Raihan’s Vibrava lands on his head a moment later, chittering excitedly, as if trying to vocally explain something to the two of them. Raihan helps pull Leon to his feet, and Leon hopes that this is really important, because standing right now is a real chore.

He was _tired_ of looking for- for whatever it is they’re looking for- but now that Flicker and Vibrava may have actually found it?

Leon thinks he might throw up. His brain completely shuts off as he follows Flicker, who flies just ahead of them, follows behind Raihan, who’s talking non-stop, but Leon can’t hear him. His mind is a fog- a buzzing, painful fog. 

When he sees the first willow, that’s it. Leon lets out a low whine and drops to his knees, slapping his hands over his ears. It’s too much- too much - too much

It’s like, he knew the journey was coming to an end- that this was all building to something big. And now it’s standing- _looming-_ in front of him, and it’s hitting him like a physical force. His chest aches, his head pounds, tears push their way out of him-

He feels big, strong hands on his shoulders. He hears someone- Raihan? Talking, but he can’t process it. He can’t process anything. All he can think about is how he’s going to go up a mountain and fight and maybe die and maybe lose everything.

And maybe that’s too many maybes.

He feels arms wrap around him. He smells Raihan before he can hear him again, as he’s pulled against his chest. Raihan always smells like old books and pine. Raihan’s always loved the smell of old books. Leon never did until he met Raihan. 

“Baby?” The word is whispered close to his ear. Leon inhales deeply and shoves his face against Raihan’s chest. “Leon, what’s going on? Are you hurt?”

“I’m- overwhelmed,” Leon lets out a low hum, flailing a free hand desperately as he struggles to make himself understood, “need minute.”

Raihan gives him a squeeze, “Is this good?”

Another hum. Raihan’s arms around him feel good. Safe. Grounding.

Eventually, the fog in Leon’s mind clears enough for him to pull back and take a deep breath. Raihan keeps his arms around him, but allows a little wiggle room. When Leon is finally able to meet his eyes, he finds only concern there- in the furrow of his brow and slight part of his lips. “I’m okay,” Leon whispers, “I just get scared, not knowing what’s going to happen.”

Raihan lets his arms fall away from Leon, only for a moment, so that he can take Leon’s hands in his and twine their fingers together, “I’m scared, too,” he whispers, “but we’re together, right?”

Leon feels a warmth in his chest, through all the uncertainty and fog- he feels it shining. He smiles, “Right. Right, we can do this.” He’s not as sure as he makes himself sound, but it’s better- better than letting uncertainty consume him.

Raihan pulls them both to their feet. Flicker is landed closeby, and when Leon stands, the Charizard lumbers over to give him a quick nuzzle. “Sorry for worrying you both,” he turns to Raihan, chewing his lip, “um- if- when we make it through this, you might want to know that, uh, that might happen sometimes.”

Raihan smiles, nice and wide, “Well, if my hugs are as super-effective as they were there, I think we’re set.”

Leon chuckles. His meltdowns can’t always be solved with hugs- sometimes he needs to be alone and lie down, and sometimes he doesn’t even know _what_ he needs, but that’s a conversation for another time. It’s just comforting to know that maybe- just maybe- the huge, terrifying emotions that Leon feels sometimes aren’t enough to drive Raihan away.

What they’re looking for is hard to miss, it turns out. It’s rather hard to ignore the huge, metal door standing tall between the two willow trees. As they approach it, Leon feels Raihan slip their hands together once again. Feels him give his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The door is about ten feet tall, made of worn, aged and rusted metal. The hinges on one side are half broken, and on the other side, there’s a device of some sort- it looks more like something that Leon would have seen back in England than anything he’s seen here- with a glass panel and numbered buttons. He remembers when he visited his cousins in the city, and they had to dial a number to be let into their apartment. This thing looks like it had once been like one of those. Now it was just a mess of ivy and loose wires. 

In the center of the door is a big gap- big enough for even the largest of them to slip through, though it’ll be tight for Flicker, he thinks. 

“I’ll go first,” Raihan says. He pauses then, before slipping a pocket knife out of their pack, “better safe than story.” When he moves to slip through the door, Leon pulls his wrist and quickly kisses his cheek. 

Raihan smiles, bonks his forehead to the top of Leon’s head, and slips through the door, his foot catching at the bottom for a moment- and then he’s gone, into the darkness beyond.

Until about ten seconds later, when he sticks his head out, “Seems fine! Dark as anything, though- bring the torches, would you?” 

Leon lets his shoulders relax. He slips the pack back onto his back, grunting when his muscles cry out in protest, but there’s absolutely no way that Flicker’s going to make it through while carrying the thing. 

Getting through is easy enough with someone on the inside, and soon enough, the two of them and their three Pokemon are standing in a vast chamber.

“What,” Raihan mumbles, “the ever-loving fuck is all this?” 

It’s certainly a good question.

The walls around them seem to be mostly the natural stone of the mountain, but beyond

that, this is hardly a regular cave. They stand in what Leon supposes is probably the main area. It’s massive, though- and as the two of them make their way in a careful circle, torches held out in front of them, Leon gets a good idea of how big the room is- he’d estimate about a thousand square feet. The walls are lined with sheets of decaying metal, rusted and broken in places where weeds have started to grow through. The metal cuts off around ten feet up, changing back to regular cave wall.

And the walls go up, and up, and up-

Stairs, old enough that Leon isn’t keen to trust them, circle the perimeter, working their way up steadily- they, too, seem to go on forever, or at least until the top of the mountain. Raihan stops abruptly, which nearly leads to Leon slamming into his back which, given the flaming torch he’s holding, would have been less than ideal. He’s staring at a wall- directly across from where they entered. There’s no way Raihan would be able to recognize what they’re looking at.

But Leon does.

He steps forward, fingers brushing against an old, worn and cracked screen, the thin glass shattered so long ago that the edges have been worn down like the seaglass he used to collect when he and Hop visited the beach as kids. He can see a small nest inside- like perhaps a Rookidee has made its home here. 

There are several other ancient monitors, some of them on what must be a desk, some, larger, attached to the wall. One of them hangs, wires tangled and dangling. “Leon?” Raihan breathes, “what do you think is going on here?”

“Nothing anymore,” Leon murmurs, gaze flicking between objects, “hard to tell what it used to be for.”

“This must be tech from before Eternatus,” in the darkness, Leon can see that Raihan’s eyes are _shining_ with excitement. He’s glad that the other man is deriving some sort of joy out of this. For Leon, it’s only adding to the apprehension already building in his gut. This all seems very wrong, and the fact that it was Rose’s book that led them here offers Leon no comfort.

Leon pauses, running his fingers over a particular piece of tech which, against all odds, seems to be _working_ , at least partially. Twelve tiny lights are lined up, and Leon can only imagine that they were, at one point or another, labeled, but no longer. Most of them are shattered, but two of them still blink a dull red light. Leon furrows his brows, squinting at the two blinking lights, as if they might tell him everything he needs to know. A tall order, since he feels like there's a _lot_ of context he's still missing.

Had Rose known about this place? Did he know what it was for? Leon bites his lip as he thinks, nearly jumping out of his skin when Raihan lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. 

“Lee, look! Books!” Raihan is rushing past him now, towards a wall they haven’t yet had a chance to fully explore. Raihan is fussing over the thick layer of dust covering shelves upon shelves of books that line the aforementioned wall. Even Leon can’t help but be a bit mesmerized by the selection.

“This must be more than’s in your dad’s library,” he whispers.

“But who knows how much is salvageable?” Raihan is letting out pained noises as he prods gently at the weather-worn volumes, “If it was just dust that would be one thing, but the hole in the door,” he waves his hand vaguely in that direction. 

Suddenly, Leon’s ears start to ring. He gasps and clasps his hands over his ears, crumbling to his knees as the sharp, high-pitched sound echoes through his body- through his very _bones_ and the mountain seems to shake around them. Through squinted eyes, he can see Raihan collapsing in a similar matter in front of him. He feels Flicker nuzzling desperately against the side of his head, letting out feeble little whines. 

After a few agonizing seconds, the ringing ceases, only to be replaced by a rumbling roar that shakes the mountain. The books bounce slightly in place, but they’re packed tight enough that they don’t fall, and it seems that whoever made all this had the forethought to bolt everything to the ground.

Leon swallows as the shaking slows. “I think we need to come back for the books later,” he says, casting an uneasy glance up the many, _many_ flights of stairs. “We should start climbing. We’ll rest on one of the platforms, then finish up in the morning.” 

Raihan rises shakily to his feet, rubbing one of his temples with a groan. He walks to Leon’s side, and the two of them approach the stairs. Flicker eyes them with narrowed eyes, letting out a displeased snort. “You’ll be there to catch us if we fall, right Flick?” Leon asks, reaching up to scratch under the Charizard’s chin. He grunts out an affirmation, and Leon shoots a smile Raihan’s way, but it falters quickly when he sees how uneasy Raihan looks.

He reaches out, taking his hand in one of his own. “Hey. We got this. We can do anything together, right?” He realizes that he’s saying it as much to assure himself as to assure Raihan.

“Right.”

“Even giant God Dragons?”

Raihan smiles, just a little, “Even that.”

Leon returns his smile, giving the hand he’s holding a small squeeze, “Good. Let’s get climbing.” 

* * *

Dahlia Keen opens the front door to her home. It’s Saturday at seven p.m on August 3rd, and no one’s home. She knows as soon as she walks in. All the lights are off, even in the living room and kitchen, where Hop and Leon always are when she comes home. Instantly, a feeling of unease begins to brew in the mother’s belly. It’s not like them to be out late. Leon’s always so responsible about getting them both home on time.

She walks quickly to the kitchen, dropping her bags on the counter, and checks the fridge for any notes- maybe Leon went to Sonia’s.

Without asking her first? It seems like a stretch. But maybe he just went there for the day and lost track of time.

There’s nothing new on the fridge. Just old crayon drawings Leon did, and a new one Hop did. The ones from Leon always had his father in the pictures. Sometimes Dahlia wonders if she should just cut him out- erase him from their lives entirely. She never does, because Leon loves him.

Leon loves so freely, and with all his heart. It worries her. 

But not as much as him _not being here right now_ worries her. 

The phone is in her hand, dialing Sonia’s home with a practised ease. “Flora?” she whispers, feeling her voice rise with panic, “did Sonia come home today?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dies] 
> 
> uhhhhh hope you like it!! I tried to make it good but idk


	13. Giant God Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more left after this one, folks!! Chapter 14 is waiting on some art to be done of it. If the commission isn't done by next saturday, and I suspect it won't be [which is fine- I'm not one to rush people I comm] then the chapter will be out as soon as it is done!

One of the biggest blights on Hammerlock was the local population of Thievul. The crafty fox Pokemon were infamous for ravaging crops and slaughtering livestock- leaving only bloody clumps of fur and wool in their wake. Because of this, for as long as Raihan could remember, it had been legal in Hammerlock to kill any Thievul that wandered into the town on sight. Thievul meat was gamey and sort of bitter, so it was usually used to feed other Pokemon. Life went on. 

Leon never left well enough alone. It was something that Raihan had initially hated about him, and something that he’d come to love beyond reason. Perhaps it was the academic in him, perhaps he was just a reasonable person, but Raihan found it healthy to be a bit skeptical of his own beliefs, and Leon was never afraid to challenge him. 

The two of them were sixteen- a week or so after Leon had recovered from that nasty flu he’d caught shortly after his birthday. Raihan was sure now that he was in love- he’d even told his dads so, and they’d hugged him tight and told him they couldn’t wait for Leon to be part of the family.

Which was going a bit quick, but he appreciated the support, even if they were, undoubtably, extremely fucking embarassing. 

They stood in a field, maybe a mile east of Hammerlock proper- somewhere that very few people ever wandered, though Raihan heard that it was a somewhat popular spot for the more daring among them to head for dates- a fact which Raihan is rather set on not telling Leon about, thank you very much. Despite the confidence of those around him that they would make a perfect couple, Raihan worries. It’s not that he doesn’t think Leon likes him- he’s actually pretty sure he does. The problem is that, every once in a while, Leon will start to talk about  _ England  _ and how much he wants to go back there, and Raihan starts to doubt everything. How could he date someone who might just up and leave at any point?

But the field was beautiful- filled with tall, golden flowers- and they matched Leon perfectly, so he decided to not think about it for now. 

The sunflowers, as Aspen has called them once, were astoundingly tall, and lived up to their name in the way they look like little suns- or at least an artistic interpretation of a sun. They came up to Leon’s waist, falling a little below that on Raihan, who’d had yet another growth spurt recently. The color of their petals was beautiful as they surrounded Leon, as the sun bounced off them and cast golden hues on Leon’s bronze skin. With his purple hair, alongside his golden eyes and the equally gold flowers surrounding him, Leon looked like he could be royalty. 

He wasn’t even looking at Raihan, which was good, because Raihan was definitely staring and definitely looked like a lovesick Lillipup. He was focused on something that Raihan couldn’t see, head swiveling around, nose wrinkled, eyes squinting ahead as he took slow, hesitant steps. Raihan, taking a break from fawning over his friend, stepped forward, “What’re we looking for, champ?” he asked, evoking a new nickname he was trying out.

_ Leon, Champion of Pokemon. _

__ _ Leon, Champion of my heart _ .

God, that was corny. Raihan thought that every day he became more and more like his dads in that way. 

“Listen,” Leon whispered, tapping his ear before going back to looking around. Raihan tilted his head slightly, trying to find what Leon was looking for. After a minute, he heard it. A faint, almost inaudible whimper from somewhere among the sunflowers. Leon pressed forward, delicately pushing the long, thick stems aside, “It sounds like a baby Nickit.” Raihan genuinely had no idea how Leon could discern that, but he also had no reason to doubt him. 

The mewling grew closer, though it remained tiny, pitiful, even. “Is it in pain?” Raihan whispered close to Leon’s ear.

“I think so,” Leon said, brows knitting together. He pressed on for another few steps, at which point he rather abruptly stopped, causing Raihan to nearly trip over him. 

There, among the leaf litter below, lay a single baby Nickit, curled up in a tight ball. The creature’s eyes were clamped shut, and at first, Raihan thought that perhaps it was newborn- having not opened its eyes yet, but it seemed too big for that. When he looked closer, he realized that the baby’s already red fur was patched with stains of dried blood, with claw marks raked down its slides. Beside him, Leon gasped and fell to his knees, leaning forward to brush a finger along to top of the Pokemon’s head. It flinched away from the contact, parting its jaws to let out yet another wail. There were tiny claw marks over where its eyes were closed, and it seemed to be missing a tooth or two. 

Leon let out a low shushing noise and moved to pick up the little bundle, ignoring when it began to flail, biting down on his fingers hard enough that they bled.

“Leon,” Raihan hissed, reaching forward to- well, he didn’t really know what he was going to do to stop it.

“It’s okay,” Leon whispered, “let's try to find its nest.”

Quietly, Raihan thought that with the state the Nickit was in, it probably didn’t have a nest anymore, but he kept that to himself for now. 

Leon pushed forward. They weren’t with their Pokemon today, which was unusual for the two of them, and it made Raihan a little nervous about the possibility of being attacked by an angry mama Thievul. Or papa. He heard they mated for life. Or a second mama or papa. He didn’t need to push heteronormative standards onto fox Pokemon. Or something. 

After a couple of minutes of wrestling, the Nickit in Leon’s arms eventually settled down, either because it was too tired to continue, or because it realized that Leon was perhaps the most non-threatening human alive. Either way, it made it easier for them to look for the little one’s nest. 

Which they  _ did  _ find. Just not in the way they necessarily expected. 

Leon saw it first, and he almost dropped the Nickit in shock. When Raihan caught up a few seconds later, he saw exactly why. 

There was a spot where the Sunflowers had been removed- bent and twisted to make a small canopy over a Pokemon’s nest. A Liepard, to be specific. The parent wasn’t there right now, leaving only three tiny bundles or purple fur curled up.

Curled up, as it was, on the stripped pelt of two Thievul. There was no blood, now, though if one looked closely, they might find a few bone shards here and there. Under the kittens, lay smaller, downy pelts- the remaining Nickit. Raihan looked over at Leon, heart thumping painfully, and found him crying. 

He reached over and rested his hand on Leon’s shoulder, squeezing down gently, both to ground him and to reassure him, because the look Leon had was far away- like he might be on the verge of a meltdown. “We need to go, before the parents get back,” he said, reaching down to gently rub a finger against the top of their injured Nickit’s head. The fox had buried against Leon’s chest, giving off muffled whimpers. Leon gave a slow, hesitant nod. He looked down at the Nickit swaddled in his arms.

“I have an idea for where to bring them,” he said.

The idea, it turned out, was to bring the Nickit to Milo’s farm. Milo and his parents were always reasonable folks, but they also bred Wooloo. They, more than anyone, had lost money and resources to rogue Thievul, and so, when Leon showed up on their doorstep, a weak and injured Nickit in his arms, asking for help, they were dubious, to say the least. 

“Leon,” Milo’s usually calm voice had an almost angry edge to it, “you know I respect you, and I think it’s really cool that you understand Pokemon the way you do but,” he points to the Nickit, “this little guy’s gonna grow up and kill our entire stock. I can’t take it.” 

“Milo,” Leon’s voice was low and pleading. Raihan understood Milo’s concerns, but he trusted Leon, and he trusted his knowledge of Pokemon. Raihan stepped up to Leon’s side and tilted his head up, trying to exude confidence in his (beloved) friend’s choice. “Think about it- your family only started raising Herdier fifteen or so years ago, right? You thought the same about them at one point,” he held up the Nickit, and the creature perked up its ears, front paws flailing slightly, “if you raise him right, I bet he’ll  _ defend  _ your Wooloo!” 

Behind Milo, his father hummed, placing his hands on his hips, “Leon, you’ve never been wrong about Pokemon before,” Raihan smiled as Leon visibly energized, eyes sparkling as he looked up at the man.

“So you’ll-”

“We’ll take him, yes.” 

The town was in shock, to say the least, but Raihan wasn’t. Leon was very, very convincing- it helped that he was so cute. Or maybe that was just him.

It also helped that he was right. The Nickit grew up with the Herdier, healed as best as it could, and evolved. The Fox Pokemon remained blind throughout life, but that hardly hindered it. It followed the Herdier around, and it’s scent kept other, rival Thievul away from the farm.

And Pokemon learned to live without bitter Thievul meat. 

* * *

Leon and Raihan are able to climb stairs for about an hour- with breaks- before they decide that they have to stop and rest for the night. There’s no real way to set up a tent, though, so sleeping bags and blankets on the cool, steel floor will have to do.

Needing to huddle for warmth isn’t exactly what Leon would call a downside.

When he lay atop two layers of blankets, Flicker curled against his back, his arms wrapped around Raihan’s toso, hands resting on his upper back, pulling him closer, Leon feels safer than perhaps is advisable, given their current situation, but he can’t care- not right now. He’s going to let himself be safe in Raihan’s arms, if only for one more night. 

He sleeps about as well as he can, no dreams coming to worm unease into his belly and chest, and awakes just as tangled with Raihan as when they fell asleep the night before. He lets them lay like that for a moment, even when he starts to feel Raihan rubbing circles into his back, clearly awake. He knows he has to face the day, and he tells himself that he’ll make it through.

But he doesn’t know- and he doesn’t know what making it through will look like, even if he does. 

Leon nestles against Raihan’s chest and sighs, “We should go,” he whispers.

Raihan hums against the top of his head- it tickles a little- “My knees aren’t gonna forgive me.” 

Leon manages a smile, “Mine either.”

* * *

Raihan is scared. He doesn’t want Leon to know that he’s scared, because he knows that Leon is already terrified. Maybe it’s wrong for him to pretend to be okay- he isn’t sure. Regardless, he knows that he doesn’t want to lose what he and Leon have- what he’s just gotten after so many years. He knows it’s probably selfish to think that, but he’s allowed to be selfish sometimes, right? 

He wants to hold him, he wants to snuggle and kiss until they can’t breathe- he wants to know all of Leon as well as he knows himself.

He doesn’t want to think about alternatives to that right now. He knows it’s irresponsible, but maybe he’s allowed to be that once in a while, too. 

The stairs are merciless- they seem to go up and up, and maybe they simply go all the way up the mountain. Frankly Raihan can’t imagine having the infrastructure to make this many stairs for one- what? Laboratory? It’s more stairs than he’s ever seen in his life, and they’re made of some sort of reinforced steel that’s held up miraculously well over the  _ centuries  _ it must have been since they were built. Stepping on them makes him a little nervous, if he’s being honest. It’s still probably less dangerous than climbing the outside of the mountain, though, so he persists. 

“I think,” Leon says, and Raihan isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or to himself, “that I’d like to build my own house from the ground up- really make it mine, you know?” he flashes a bright smile Raihan’s way, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way Raihan loves. He isn’t sure why he’s brought this up, but he’s grateful for the distraction, and to talk to Leon.

Who knows how long they have left.

No, no, can’t think like that.

“I’d like to have my own personal library- I mean, I love helping dad with the public one, but I’d love to have my own personal collection, away from people’s greasy hands,” he waggles his fingers for emphasis, causing Leon to chuckle. 

“Are my greasy hands allowed?”

“You actually  _ wash _ your hands,” Raihan grumbles, turning his head down to hide his cheeky grin, “unlike most people in Hammerlock. Never shake a hand, Leon- you don’t know where they’ve been.”

An equally cheeky grin grows on Leon’s face, “Well I know where  _ your  _ hands have been, and I think  _ some people _ -”

“Anyways! I’d also have a nice indoor garden for the Pokemon to spend time in,” Raihan presses on, tilting his chin up and hoping Leon can’t see how hard he’s blushing.

That’s another new thing- the sex. They haven’t really had an opportunity to partake in that, since they left the inn, but he’s been thinking about it more than is probably advisable. It’s not that he’s never done it before- though honestly, he isn’t especially experienced- but something about Leon joking like that with him is so  _ new _ . He likes it, but he isn’t completely sure how to respond yet.

The uncertainty about their fate doesn’t help that.

It’s like he’s torn. He’s known he wants Leon for years, and now he’s here, with him, and he doesn’t know how long he has- how long they have. It’s hard to plan when you don’t know if you’re going to live through the week. 

Above them, Flicker lets out a cry. He’s not as good as Leon at making out what the Charizard’s sounds mean, but by the grin on Leon’s face, he can only assume it’s good news.

“We’re almost at the top!” Leon says. 

“Oh.” Raihan swallows, “Great.” 

Leon’s hands are holding his in an instant, and at first, he doesn’t want to meet his eyes, but Leon squeezes his hands so gently, he can’t deny him. When he meets that warm, golden gaze, brows slightly furrowed, eyes wide and searching, he offers a tiny smile.

“I think we’re both really scared right now,” Leon whispers.

Raihan manages to laugh, “Uh, yeah.” 

Leon swallows and looks up, “But it’s not gonna get better if we wait, yeah?”

Raihan wants to argue. Wants to say that they could turn around, run away, never come back, but neither of them will. Even if Zacian and Zamazenta wouldn’t haunt their dreams forever, Leon would certainly never forgive himself for letting this journey go unfinished. Raihan feels much the same.

Maybe the two of them are sometimes a little too competitive for his own good. 

Leon’s hands snake around and tangle lightly in his locs, bringing him down in a bruising kiss. Raihan lets out a startled grunt, but leans into the contact happily. He feels Leon whine against his mouth, bite his bottom lip, sigh as Raihan obediently opens his mouth to let Leon in.

He hears their Pokemon let out chittering noises nearby, but Raihan can’t find the higher brain function to care about that when Leon’s tongue against his feels so good.

They kiss like it's their last day on earth, and it really might be.

When they part, panting, Leon steps back and looks up again.

“Let’s go fight this big damn dragon.” 

Raihan swallows. He balls his fists at his side, and he looks at his Vibrava. The little drake flaps his angular green wings, letting out an excited little chitter. Raihan laughs and holds out his hand, allowing the dragon to cling to his shoulder as they continue their ascent.

They can do this.

They  _ will  _ do this. 

The top of the stairs comes all too quick. Raihan thinks this  _ can’t  _ be the whole mountain, though he thinks that his knees and ankles may disagree. Leon gathers their Pokemon around, Vibrava shifting to perch atop Raihan’s head- something that he’s objectively too heavy to do, but Raihan allows it anyway. Leon’s Doublade is settled into either of his hands, buzzing slightly, and finally, Flicker looms over them, long neck craned to meet Leon’s eyes as he goes over their very basic plan for attack.

There’s no point in planning beyond basics- they have no idea how this battle will pan out, and above everything, they have to be ready to be flexible. 

The door to the top, like the door at the bottom, is kinda busted. The hinges on one of the two massive, metal doors are gone- seemingly blasted off, leaving the door hanging weakly by a single hinge. By the side of the door lay three slabs of metal with handles on the back. They’re rusted and heavy when Raihan picks one up, but they’re better than nothing. He smiles nervously at Leon, “Guess this is the shield I’ve heard so much about.”

Leon gives an equally nervous smile back, “Guess so.” 

Right. No time like the present. The two stare at the door for a few, long moments, and then Leon steps forward, hand outstretched, and pushes it open. It creaks loudly as it moves, revealing a wide, flat expanse of stone. 

The first thing Raihan notices are the chains. They lay everywhere- thick and long and rusted as everything else around here. Several of them lay draped over boulders or on the flat expanses of ground in front of them. A light coat of snow dusts all of them, and yet more is steadily falling. 

The next thing he sees is the massive serpentine form of Eternatus, flying in an endless loop around the top of the mountain. Its head is somewhere out of sight, hidden between many of the rocky spires that surround them. Snow layers on top of its black-and-red scales, but it doesn’t seem to notice or care, despite how little the drakes that Raihan has met enjoy snow. 

“What are these chains doing here?” Leon voices his question, stepping in front of him and placing his hands on his hips. Flicker grumbles at his side, big blue eyes flicking from side-to-side as he awaits Leon’s orders. Leon, instead, points up at Eternatus, to where two set of legs hang down. Raihan squints, quickly seeing what Leon is indicating. Just above the dragon’s massive, clawed feet are shackles, the chains attached to them long since broken. They dangle below as the dragon flies. 

Their ponderings are cut rather unceremoniously short, however, as an earth-shattering cry sounds all around them, shaking the earth and echoing off the inside of Raihan’s skull. He lets out a cry and slams his hands over his ears, wincing as the side of his shield knocks against his head in his haste. 

Eternatus’ grand circle of the mountain peak has brought it once again to where Raihan, Leon, and their Pokemon stand. The dragon stares them down now, its six glassy black eyes boring down at them from high above, angry red energy flowing visibly through its dark blue exoskeleton. 

To Raihan’s surprise, it doesn’t attack immediately, which is perfect for them, because it allows them to attack first. 

“Vibrava!” he calls, “quick, dragon breath!” 

Next to him, Leon seems to hesitate before calling out, “Right, Flick, dragon pulse,” he throws one of Artie’s blades into the air, letting it fly in an elegant arc around Eternatus’ massive head. The massive dragon bares its rows of long, serrated teeth as it sees the Doublade dart past out of the corner of its eye. “Artie, psychic cut!” 

All three of their Pokemon work in tandem, circling around Eternatus head, avoiding snapping jaws, diving in when another Pokemon seems like they might be in danger. The massive dragon lets out yet another frustrated cry, letting its massive front legs fall harshly against the stone of the mountain, its claws digging into the boulders like loose dirt. Raihan stands, stance wide, shield raised, while Leon stands in a similar manner a few feet away, Artie’s second blade at the ready for any incoming close-up attack. 

Flicker finally has a chance to rear up for a charged attack. His jaws part wide, allowing an orb of purple energy to form in the dragon’s maw, so wide that he has to part his jaws wider than Raihan’s ever seen them, and then, a second later, a beam of purple energy lashes out at the side of Eternatus’ head, causing it to rear back with a weak cry. Its claws scramble for purchase against the side of the mountain as it slips down, shaking its mighty head to and fro. It doesn’t attack back immediately, instead rearing up and taking flight once more, soaring over the peak of the mountain. 

Flicker and Vibrava give chase immediately, wings beating in tandem as they continue to shoot weak beams of energy after their common enemy, awaiting an opportunity to launch another charged attack as Eternatus weaves through peaks.

Almost like it’s avoiding attack. 

Before Raihan has a chance to consider that much, however, Eternatus’ mighty head is before them again, closer this time. Six beady black eyes fall on Raihan, meeting his gaze, and he swallows, gripping the slab of metal he’s using as a shield tighter. Another charged beam- this time from Artie, causes the mighty dragon to tilt its head back, a pained cry echoing all around them- surprisingly soft in nature- almost a whimper, despite the beast’s size. It ducks its head and charges forward-

Right at Raihan. 

He flinches, raising his shield in front of him, and less than a second later, Eternatus’ head rams harshly into the sheet of metal, the impact causing a harsh cracking sound to ring out around them. For a brief instant, Raihan thinks that the creature must have fractured its skull, but then the metal of his shield shifts, and his heart sinks as it collapses on the ground in two pieces. 

Eternatus raises its head slowly, only inches in front of where Raihan stands, now exposed and trembling like a leaf. He hears his Vibrava, high above, let out a screech like he’s never heard from the Pokemon before. He hears Leon say something, too, but he’s mesmerized by the jet black eyes that are now focused on him, unwavering and intense. 

A flash of green slams against the side of the beast’s head, sending it scrambling backwards with a shout. When the dust settles, a  _ Flygon  _ stands before Raihan, tail lashing angrily, antennae laid flat against his skull.

“Holy shit,” Raihan gasps, a smile growing on his face despite the circumstances. “Flygon, do that again!” 

“Wait,” Leon is beside him now, laying a steadying hand on his shoulder, causing Raihan to furrow his brows in confusion.

“What d’you mean  _ wait _ ?”

Leon is staring at Eternatus, now shrunk back so it crouches several feet away from them, letting out anxious chittering noises, head waving to and fro as it tries to make out where the next attack will come from.

“It’s scared,” Leon murmurs. 

He steps forward then, wiggling his wrist free when Raihan tries to grab onto him. He trusts Leon. He especially trusts Leon when it comes to Pokemon. But this? This seems like a death wish. “Flygon, attack,” Raihan hisses, but his Pokemon hesitates. It looks between Raihan, then to Leon, then lets out a small grunt, carefully stepping into place behind Leon, ready to attack if need be.

The next part happens all too quickly. 

Leon steps forward, and Eternatus shies back, a nervous rumble entirely unbefitting of a beast of its caliber leaving its long, serpentine body. Leon pauses, letting Artie’s blade drop from his hand, and takes another step forward, palm outstretched. He presses his hand gently to Eternatus’ snout. 

The pokemon tenses, then leans in, pressing its head to Leon’s hand.

And then they both vanish.

* * *

Rose sees Eternatus vanish from the mountaintop from his office window, and all he can feel is resigned. He did it- Leon and Raihan did it. He could almost laugh. Almost. “Well,” he sighs, tapping the glass of the tiny, ancient painting that sits atop his desk, portraying his ancestor, Cornelius Rose. It is painted in washed out colors. His skin, surely once a stark white, is now smudged with gray and brown, “I suppose we lose.”

Rose’s hands feel bloody. They always do, and not just with the blood he’s spilled on his own. The actions of those before him weigh heavily on his shoulders.

But evidently not heavily enough.

Rose stands and walks across the room, pausing at the exit. He turns and takes a pen off his desk, and scribbles a brief note. Then, he folds it and writes Leon’s name in large letters. He stares down at the folded piece of paper for a few more moments, then sighs. It’s time to do what his family has always done best:

Dodge responsibility. 

* * *

The mountain is cold, icy even. The air had prickled painfully at Leon’s skin, the only thing keeping his warm being his own adrenaline. Then the cold is gone completely, and Leon stands alone in a massive chamber. The floors are made of ancient marble, the walls washed out gray stone. Above him, Eternatus hovers, suddenly completely calm. 

In front of them lay a staircase, at the top of which lay a shrine of some sort. A statue of a horse-like Pokemon stands, accented with polished gold in the rings that cling to the creature’s toso, as well as its hooves. 

A moment later, that very Pokemon appears at the top of the stairs, its massive stark-white head held high. On either side of the Pokemon stands Zacian and who Leon can only assume is Zamazenta. The red-furred wolf sits with his head bowed, tail curled over his paws, while Zacian continues to have her head held high, eyes glimmering in a quiet defiance.

“Leon Keen,” the unfamiliar God’s voice booms around them, echoing in Leon’s ears, “you have calmed this dimension’s great beast, perhaps,” they glance down at Zacian, “unrightfully, but you have done it nonetheless.” Eyes bore down at Leon, causing him to tense slightly. Those eyes are every color at once, containing every emotion, flickering in an endless, incomprehensible loop. “I am Arceus, and as a reward, I offer you a boon.” 

“A boon?” Leon says, wincing as he realizes he must seem foolish. He straightens his back and bows quickly, “thank you, Arceus.” 

Arceus snorts, averting their gaze once again, “You have been brought here to help a dimension unable to sort out its own problems,” the God says the words with such disdain that Leon finds it difficult not to step up and defend the people he’s grown up amongst. It isn’t the fault of the people of Galar that they were continuously misled and held down. They, as a general rule, feared most Pokemon. How were they meant to realize that the Dragon that they’d been taught caused the apocalypse was really just  _ afraid _ ?

“Do you have something to say, mister Keen?” Arceus’ voice is low, droning, almost mocking. Leon clenches his fists to his side, but shakes his head  _ no _ . He can’t risk ruining this boon- whatever Arceus is intending that to be. “As I was saying, you do not, strictly speaking, belong here,” two images appear on either side of Arceus, floating on their own like a man-made projection. They both make Leon’s chest tighten with a strange mix of love and anxiety.

On the right, he sees his mother, not a day older than when he last saw her. She sits on the front step of their home, staring out with watery eyes, a photo clutched close to her chest. As he watches her, tears begin to flow down her cheeks, landing on the picture- a drawing Leon had done when he was six or seven, which had hung on their fridge ever since. It was messy, but he’d really poured his heart into it. It showed his mum, cradling a baby Hop, along with himself and his now long-since departed father. 

Leon knows that she’d grown to hate images with his father in them, but she kept that one anyway, because Leon had worked so hard on it.

“Mama,” he finds himself whispering, feeling, just for a moment, like he’s ten again. Like he can forget everything else and run into his mum’s waiting arms, can be held and told that he’s the strongest boy in the whole world. 

On the other side, he sees spot on the mountain where he stood only moments before. Raihan stands, staring where Eternatus and Leon have just been, lips slightly parted, eyes wide. Flicker and Flygon land beside him, letting out distressed cries.

“Leon?” Raihan’s whisper echoes through the room, the desperation in his voice palpable. Leon watches as the man he loves lets out a shuddering sob and collapses onto his knees, tears erupting from his eyes and pouring down his cheeks, leaving dark trails in their wake. His entire body shakes as sobs rake through him, and Leon thinks he might throw up seeing how he’s hurt  _ both  _ of these people.

“What happens to the people I leave behind?” Leon finds himself asking. 

Arceus hums, “If you choose to stay in Galar,” they begin, “your mother will think you went missing. She will go through the remainder of her life having known you, and now thinking you are dead,” they turn their head, “the same will happen in Galar. You will be known as a hero who died to save the people.

“If you decide to return to Galar, you will appear a few hours or days after you initially vanished, depending on how soon you make your choice. If you return to England, you will be ten again. You will lose all memory of this place.”

Leon takes a shaky breath, glancing between the two scenarios. “A-and Sonia and Hop?” he asks, daring to meet Arceus’ eyes. The God lets out a quiet scoff at the question, as if it’s the most ridiculous thing they’ve ever been asked. 

“They will make their own choice, but I think you know already what choice they will make,” Arceus says the words slowly, like they’re lecturing a child. Leon, once again, makes the conscious decision not to get mouthy with an all-knowing God, and merely nods. 

“You may take as long as you need to make your choice,” Arceus says, finally losing just a fraction of the edge to their voice. Leon nods, eyes flicking between the scenarios, his heart clutching painfully.

Raihan, Hop, and Sonia will all be together in Galar.

His mum will be alone if he decides to stay, too.

Is his mum’s happiness his responsibility, he wonders. Perhaps it isn’t, but that doesn’t mean he wants to abandon her. 

Perhaps he can live, thinking he never knew Galar- never knew Raihan- never knew any of it. 

But there's so much work left to do in Galar.

He knows that the people of Galar don’t  _ need  _ him, but he still has so much he wants to do here. 

But Leon’s mind wanders again, back to the woods with Raihan.

_ What do you want, Leon? _

__ Leon’s gold eyes meet Arceus’, whose expression portrays no emotion.

“I-”

* * *

It’s been a week since the kids went missing. Dahlia thinks that it’s her fault, for leaving them alone. Sonia’s parents, grief-stricken though they are, try to assure Dahlia that it isn’t her fault, that the police will find them soon. Dahlia doesn’t have their confidence. 

Their tiny town doesn’t even have a proper police force- the one that’s come to help is from the next town over, and, being frank, Dahlia doesn’t think their top priority is finding two boys from a town they don’t know or care about. 

Dahlia is alone. She thinks she might be alone forever.

She tries to remember the last thing she said to her boys, and she can’t, no matter how much she prods at her memory. She feels weak, hopeless. 

Their cat pushes through the flap in the front door. She remembers when Leon installed it, all by himself, because he’d been the one who wanted to take in a cat off the street. 

The cat never even liked him, but that had never bothered him. Dahlia sighs and allows the cat to curl up on her lap.

And she looks out into the quickly darkening landscape around her, and she waits. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA WHHAAAT. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter - feel free to tell me what you think!


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been two months!! I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you find this chapter worth it <3
> 
> art in the chapter by twitter use luna_de_miel_ and a friend who wishes to remain anonymous

Aspen and Basil aren’t sure where the origins of Galar’s Gods lay. Many Gods are said to have resided among their forests and mountains, not that there any recently recorded sightings of any of them. Raihan’s fathers teach of their existence as neutrally as they can, but Raihan knows that neither of them has ever believed in any of them.

There’s one God- Arceus- who’s supposed to be the God of the other Gods. Raihan had always wondered what the point of worshipping the others was, if Arceus really did rule the rest of them. Sure, Xerneas, for example, was the God of Life, but was Arceus not, in being Xerneas’ God, also the God of life? 

These were questions that Raihan had long since accepted that he would never get answers to. 

The other thing with Arceus is that, unlike the other Gods- Xerneas, Zacian and Zamazenta, Lunala, where people knew at least  _ somewhat  _ what they looked like, Arceus had no known physical form. They were like an idea, that could take any form one needed at the time, or maybe they only had one form, and no human had ever seen it. 

Once, when he was younger, he and Leon had tried to design what they imagined Arceus might look like. Raihan drew a beast- humanoid in form, with six massive, feathered wings, stark white against the being’s warm gray-brown skin. If one looked only at its torso, it looked almost like a man, but long, stretched out, uncanny. It had dozens of eyes covering its face, tailing down its neck to its chest, watchful and judging. 

Leon’s meanwhile, was more equine, with long, pointed white legs and bright golden accents. It hovered, eyes swamped in shadow, quiet and judgemental, but not as overtly horrifying as Raihan’s interpretation.

“I think,” Leon said, “that if Arceus is real, they’d be kind. A God has to care about the people it rules over, right?”

Raihan hadn’t said anything, at the time, but he’d hoped that Leon was right.

* * *

Leon is gone, and so is Eternatus. Raihan stares at the empty space in front of him for a long, long time. He doesn’t understand what’s just happened. He feels Flicker and his newly-evolved Flygon nudging his sides, letting out whining cries and shuffling around nervously. Artie is doing desperate circles around the perimeter, trilling anxiously in that bizarre way the Doublade does. 

Raihan sits there, staring ahead of himself, ears ringing painfully, and all he can think is:  _ is that it _ ? After all this time, is Leon simply gone, without a goodbye, without anything? He wouldn’t do that, would he? Then again, maybe he didn’t even have a choice.

“We’ll wait here,” Raihan says, holding his knees close to his chest. His Flygon lets out a low whine, resting his head on one of Raihan’s knees. His eyes meet Raihan’s, wide and concerned, but Raihan has nothing to say. Not yet. “He’ll come back,” he rasps, “he has to.” 

The mountain is cold and unforgiving. It seeps into his bones, and after a while, he stops shivering. He thinks that maybe he should worry about hypothermia, that maybe he should worry about food, but a part of him also fears that if he looks away, even for a moment, he may lose any chance of Leon coming home. Which doesn’t make much sense, but neither does anything anymore. 

He lets Flicker and Flygon nudge him back towards the chamber, letting out only a few weak protests, knowing that his freezing to death isn’t in anyone’s best interest, but he refuses to go further than the entrance, where they left their things. He huddles in a blanket and eats some rations, but they’re tasteless against his tongue. Flicker curls around him, his fire warming Raihan’s body despite the chill still coming through the broken door. “Leon will be back,” he repeats, staring out the door. “He’ll be back soon.” 

And so Raihan waits. He waits until night falls and he, leaned into Flicker’s comforting warmth, manages to drift into a fitful sleep. When he dreams, he dreams of Leon- of those few nights they spent together in Spikemuth, looping on repeat in his mind, sometimes with small differences. 

And then Leon will vanish, and he’ll wake up, scrambling for that mop of purple hair that he’s sure will be right beside him, only to find that it’s not, and Leon is still gone. 

The cycle repeats for several days, where the hours bleed together and Raihan’s eyes begin to sting because of how long he stares, unblinking, fearful still that, should he turn away for even one waking moment, he may miss something. He runs out of food after only three days- they didn’t expect to be gone for long, and the Pokemon refuse to leave his side to scavenge. Leon’s still not there, nor is Eternatus. He supposes that’s a bright side, but it’s difficult to see it as one right now. He was meant to  _ share  _ this victory.

Hunger and memories of his father, waiting for him back in Hammerlock, drive Raihan down the endless flights of stairs once again. His feet and knees ache with protest, from having sat on the stone floor for several days, mostly stagnant, but he presses through it. The Pokemon seem worried about him, and he feels guilty for that, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do- how he’s supposed to act, what he’s supposed to say.

Because this all really fucking sucks, and that’s all there is to it, as far as Raihan is concerned.

Maybe that’s selfish. He doesn’t care. 

There’s books lining the walls- massive leather-bound volumes that, any other day, Raihan would be sorting so he could take as many as possible in one go. He stops to look at them, running his fingers over their spines, willing himself to care. He knows, objectively, that he’ll regret not bringing some with him. Trips to retrieve them will be quite the undertaking, so he should start now. It’ll also give him reading material on the all-too lonely carriage ride home. 

He doesn’t want to think about how empty it will be, without Leon. Tears creep out of the corners of his eyes as he picks through the books, trying to find ones that will best fill gaps in Aspen’s collection, for now, trying to think critically, academically.

Raihan’s always been smart- he’s always been logical, fact-driven. He’s not used to be overwhelmed by his own emotions- not like this. 

He ends up with three volumes cradled in his arms as they exit the room. Flygon immediately takes to the sky, beating strong, green wings and letting out tiny chirps. Flicker, meanwhile, hesitates, staring back up the mountain with his wings folded tightly to his sides. The Charizard looks at Raihan, then back towards the peak, letting out a soft whimper. 

Raihan stares at the Charizard, wondering if, perhaps, he knows something that Raihan doesn’t. The fire-type continues to look upward, and eventually, Raihan reaches over to scratch between his long, blunt horns. “You don’t have to come with us, Flick,” he whispers, though even as he says the words, fresh tears spring to his eyes. Flicker feels like an extension of Leon- losing him feels like losing Leon again, but he also knows that it isn’t his place to try to stop the Pokemon.

Flicker looks at him again, and for a moment, Raihan thinks that he may decide to go with them, but then the dragon spreads his wings and takes flight, soaring back towards the top of the mountain. Raihan watches him fly until he’s nothing but a tiny orange speck, far above. Flygon nuzzles into his shoulder and pushes him forward.

Right. He has to keep going. Somehow. 

Flygon leads him back towards where Piers and Sonia are camping. As he walks, Raihan starts to read, but his eyes end up glazing over large sections as his mind wanders, back again and again to the top of the mountain. Even as his belly rumbles, he longs to return, to wait longer. He feels like he’s abandoning Leon.

He knows that isn’t logical, either. 

Nature around the base of the mountain is gorgeous. Lush and green and seldom touched by human hands. As Raihan walks, he thinks about how much fun Leon would have here, if he had time to stop and look around- to dig into every nook and cranny to find what Pokemon he can befriend and train. They hadn’t had a chance to stop and look when they were heading up. He tells himself that maybe they’ll come back, together.

Raihan is a man of logic, but it’s failing him now. He’s always championed the idea of seeking truth- of questioning and doubting what he’s been told. Well, maybe always is an overstatement. Maybe a certain purple-haired man had helped instill those ideals in him. Regardless, now, he wants to be as far from the truth as possible. 

He’s in for yet more surprises- something he’s finding himself not too fond of at the moment, when he arrives back at camp. Piers pokes his head out of the carriage, mouth hanging open, “You came back,” he says, his voice dripping with doubt as he speaks, as if Raihan might be an apparition.

“I am,” Raihan says cooly, pressing the books to his chest.

Piers steps carefully from the carriage, “I saw Eternatus vanish a few days ago,” he swallows, brows furrowing, “Sonia vanished then, too. I was waiting for her to come back but…”

Raihan stares at him, mouth hanging open slightly. So Sonia’s gone, too. Raihan’s shoulders slump. 

“We’re out of food here, too,” Piers says, his tone soft, concerned even. 

“Well,” Raihan says, staring up at the mountain once again, “I supposed we should go home.” 

And so they ride home together- with Flygon dutifully dragging the carriage along. Raihan feels  _ empty _ . He wants to feel angry or sad, or anything, really, but he can’t. He slumps back in the seat and sighs. 

He feels the seat dip beside him and glances over to find Piers, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I know it’s hard, I-” he grabs his arm, rolling his shoulder. A nervous tic of his that Raihan has noticed. “Leon was a good guy. I gave him a hard time, but-”

“Is.” Raihan says, his tone more biting than perhaps is necessary. 

“What?”

“Is a good man,” Raihan says, “he isn’t dead.” He wasn’t sure if believing Leon to be dead would be easier than believing he was in some other  _ world _ , alive and well and without Raihan, but for now, he wasn’t dead.

“Right,” Piers whispers, fingernails digging into the skin of his arm, “Well, I’m here for you, anyhow.”

Raihan allows himself to soften for a moment, offering a weak smile. “I appreciate it,” he says, and he does, probably. 

It’s just hard to appreciate anything right now.

* * *

Hop doesn’t dream often, and he almost never actually remembers his dreams. They’re always blurry- barely even real, it seems. Sometimes he feels jealous when Vic tells him about all the crazy dreams they have, because even when Hop has exciting dreams, they aren’t nearly as cool as Vic’s. 

Hop is dreaming right now- he can tell, though if you asked, he wouldn’t be able to say  _ why  _ he could tell. Everything around him feels very much real- from the high, thick stark-white pillars, with thick strands of ivy hanging from the ceiling, which is impossible to see through the thick fog that hangs above. 

In front of him stands a statue. Or, wait, maybe that’s not a statue. Hop squints and steps closer. When he does, the statue transforms before his eyes. A strange, vaguely cat-like pink Pokemon floats before him, blue eyes shining and kind.

“You must be Hop,” the creature says. “Your brother has succeeded in his mission, and I am here to offer you a choice.” 

It’s something that Hop’s been dreading for a long, long time. He knows the question even before it’s asked of him. It’s one that Leon’s tried to ask him time and time again- a question he’s avoided because he knows how much the answer will hurt his brother. He swallows and nods.

“Your choices are as such; you may return to England, and live your life there from the time you were four, never recalling this life; or you may stay, and continue as you are,” the beast before him narrows its eyes, “your brother and  _ Sonia,”  _ it speaks the name as though speaking human names is something profoundly below its station, “will make their choices independently.”

Hop twines his fingers together in front of him, brows knitting together as he chews his bottom lip. The choice is obvious, really. He’s known it for a long time.

_ I’m sorry, Lee _ . He thinks.

“I’m going to stay.” 

* * *

Leon was Raihan’s best friend, but he was also close to Raihan’s parents beyond just his relationship with Raihan, and he was especially close to Aspen. Raihan’s father wasn’t the only transgender person in Hammerlock, but he was the only one that Leon was close with- the only one he felt like he could really talk to when he was plagued with uncertainty. 

Galar’s attitude towards trans people was different from England- better. Back home, Leon’s mum had always reminded him to be careful, to not tell strangers who he was. He knew that she was only trying to protect him, but he hated it. In Galar, no one seemed to care one way or the other, but still, Leon found himself doubting himself from time to time. 

Leon was sixteen, face planted against the dining table in Raihan’s family home, with Aspen sitting across from him, scribbling something unrelated as Leon spoke.

He loved the atmosphere in the Ashburn family home- the smell of books and their wood-burning stove, alongside whatever soup Basil had going that day. It was warm and welcoming in a way that Rose manor seldom was. It made it feel easier to talk, somehow. 

“And I hate my voice,” Leon grumbled, continuing on the rant he’d been giving to Aspen for the last ten minutes. All the other boys his age were in some way going through vocal changes- especially Raihan, whose voice was slowly becoming deep, almost gravelly. It wasn’t that Leon was jealous of Raihan’s voice in particular though- more just the concept of his voice deepening in general.

Aspen hummed, shooting a sympathetic smile Leon’s way, “I used to worry about that, too,” he tapped his fingers against the solid wood of the table, “generally, I think you should try to love yourself as you are as much as possible, but,” he leaned back in his chair, letting it tip back precariously, and Leon snorts at that, knowing that, if someone did that in his class, Aspen would quickly scold them for  _ nearly giving him a heart attack _ . 

“That being said, Magnolia prepares a hormone treatment for me every month. I’m sure if you asked her, she’d help you, too.”

Leon swallowed, staring across the table at Aspen with wide, pleading eyes. He knew that the town’s doctor wasn’t an unkind woman. She’d been a magnificent caretaker to both Hop and Sonia, but the woman never  _ smiled _ . How was Leon supposed to know if she’s happy or not if she doesn’t smile, like, ever? It made him nervous every time he talked to her. Aspen’s lips quirked into a small smile as he noticed Leon staring at him.

“Do you want me to go with you to ask?”

Leon shrunk back slightly, sheepish smile pulling on his lips in turn, “Maybe?” he asked softly.

Aspen chuckled and folded the book he’d been scribbling in closed, “You only need to ask, Leon. Come on, why don’t we go now?”

Leon perked up, back straightening, and nodded, “Thanks-”  _ dad,  _ he almost said, startling himself with how quickly the words formed on his lips, thankfully not slipping past them.

“Aspen,” he said stiffly, finishing off with a wide smile to try to cover up the brief pause. Aspen, distracted by sorting through the pile of pencils he has on the table, merely nodded. Maybe he heard him, maybe not, but Aspen never was one to push an issue like that.

It was one of the things Leon liked about him. 

* * *

“Rotom, where did you put that box of kids books we got in earlier?” Aspen asks, balancing a stack of books under his chin. He’s been re-organzing the Library for the past week. Ever since Eternatus vanished from the top of the mountain. 

There had been a moment of panic, when Hop vanished at the same time, but he’d appeared a few hours later, happily curled up in his bed, making everyone wonder if he’d been there the whole time, and they’d somehow missed it. When pressed, Hop had merely shrugged and replied that he’d had some weird dreams, but he hadn’t gone anywhere.

The entire city of Hammerlock has been in a frenzy of celebration, declaring the evil defeated, and so on, and so forth. 

All Aspen can think is when his little boy’s going to come back- and Leon, too, he hopes. Whenever he stops for more than a second, worry consumes him, causing a firm knot to form in his chest.

Hence, re-organizing the library. It wasn’t functioning as well as it could’ve been anyway. It was about time he re-did the whole thing. At least, that’s what he’s been telling himself. 

Rotom zips over, carrying a large wooden box with psychic energy, “Ah, good, put it beside that stack, would you?” he motions carefully with his head, tensing as his stack of books wavers, but luckily does not fall. He’d initially been apprehensive about Raihan’s Pokemon helping him with tasks- though Leon had helped ease some of his concerns, over the years, the sight of them wandering around his home was still… odd, to say the least. He’d come to love the strange little ball of electricity, though. It liked to zip around under Aspen’s feet, which had initially worried him. He soon learned that the Pokemon was capable of phasing through his legs, however, and while that still sort of weirds him out, at least he’s not worried about tripping anymore. 

A soft knock brings Aspen’s attention away from the Rotom. “Ah! One second,” he chirps, searching for a good place to set down his stack, eventually settling on a nearby table he’s recently set up for reading. He adjusts his spectacles and turns, shooting a smile towards the waiting-

_ Raihan _ .

Aspen doesn’t even register a thought before he’s moving, bolting across the room. He remembers, vaguely, how Basil would scold children for doing just that. He flings himself into his son’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him into a bone-shattering hug. “You’re alive,” he whispers into Raihan’s shoulder, tears bursting from him unbidden, “you’re alive,” he repeats, over and over, as if, should he stop, Raihan might cease to be in front of him.

His son’s arms wrap around him in turn, and soon, Aspen feels tears seeping into the fabric of his shirt, feels Raihan trembling almost violently against him. He thinks that he’s just glad to be home, and arrive, but a voice in his head- Basil’s- gently reminds him to ask if he’s okay. Words aren’t coming to him easily right now.

“What happened?” he asks, “Are you okay?” and finally, “where’s Leon?”

At the mention of Leon, Raihan comes undone. He  _ wails,  _ tears flowing freely from his eyes as he doubles over, body shaking as if he’s been holding this in forever. Aspen stares at him, eyes wide with shock, and then he begins to tremble himself.

“He’s gone,” Raihan croaks, leaning into Aspen again, “on top of the mountain, he vanished.” 

Aspen shouldn’t be surprised. There’s no reason to be. Leon has been saying for years that he longs to go home, to be with his mother. Sometimes, he’d seemed almost duty-bound in a way that concerned Aspen more than he dared express in front of the strong-willed young man. 

Leon wasn’t  _ dead -  _ he vanished. He could only imagine that Raihan was drawing the very same conclusion that he was right now. 

Leon had gone home. 

Aspen’s heart felt tight, painful, like he’d just been struck. Aspen had known Raihan loved Leon, in a way any insightful parent might, long before Raihan realized it himself. He could read the signs, and in the early days, he and Basil would curl in their bed together, giggling as they recalled days long ago when the two of them had pined uselessly for each other. Basil saw himself in the way Raihan followed behind Leon, seemingly awed by everything the other boy did, and, in turn, Aspen saw himself in Leon. He saw himself in his passion, his drive, the way he cared for others at the expense of himself.

Leon was-  _ is,  _ like a son to him. But for now, he forces his tears back and pulls his son in closer, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of Aspen’s shoulder and sob his heart out. There would be plenty of time for his own tears later. 

An hour later, Raihan sits with his head rested atop his folded arms, waiting at the kitchen table as Aspen heats up last night’s stew. Aspen knows very well that Raihan won’t want to eat- that he probably hasn’t in days, but he also knows that he has to try. He remembers, back in the days shortly after Basil’s death, he’d been much the same, and it had been Raihan forcing food into his mouth. He feels a tiny pang of regret for all he put his son through in those long, long months. 

When Aspen places a bowl in front of him, Raihan sighs, but ultimately begins to eat, taking small, listless bites, his usually bright blue eyes dull and rimmed with red. Aspen sits silently in front of him, waiting for him to speak first- to say anything he needs to say. To keep his hands busy, Aspen picks at a loaf of sourdough that Milo’s family brought over earlier in the week. He’s not especially hungry right now, but it’s something to do, regardless. 

“Is Rose still here?” the question comes out harsh- angry, almost. Aspen frowns, but shakes his head. The man had vanished quite suddenly, but that wasn’t atypical of him. He often went away for weeks at a time to some diplomatic thing or the other. Raihan takes another bite of the stew, letting out a tiny sigh as he does. Then, he pulls out a book. He places the thick, leather-bound volume in front of Aspen and for a moment, merely allows him to analyze the cover. He extends his fingers to brush over the symbols at the front. 

“This is Ancient Kantonian,” he hums, tapping his fingers against the cover, “I’m not fluent, but this is simple- it says  _ Rose Family History _ ,” he looks up at Raihan then, then back at the book, the cogs turning in his brain. “And that’s an awfully big book for a family that came from nothing.”

“It sure is,” Raihan hisses, “but wait till you get to the meat of it.” He opens the book, where he has several thick pieces of parchment slotted in to mark certain pages. He flips open to the first and taps a section about halfway down the page. “Our first record of a Rose family member places them here, in Hammerlock,” he meets Aspen’s gaze for the next part, “almost a thousand years ago. Now, throughout the book,” he flips through, pointing out thin, faded blue writing in the margins of the pages- including pages in the back where nothing has yet been written, “in the same writing as the first section, so I assume it’s Cornelius’ writing.”

“A fair assumption,” Aspen whispers, his brows furrowing almost identical to Raihan as he leans in further over the book, biting softly on his bottom lip and nodding for his son to continue. 

“These are instructions,” Raihan continues, “Leon and I used them-” he pauses, stumbling over Leon’s name slightly, “we used them to find the way up the mountain. So we know that he knew what he was talking about there, and if we take the rest of the notes as at least partial truths,” he continues to flip through the ancient pages as he talks. The book’s well maintained, clearly cherished by each generation it passed between, “I think it implies quite a lot- namely, I’m pretty sure that his family has basically been pulling the wool over our eyes.” Raihan sits back in his chair then, letting it tip back precariously, to which Aspen leans forward and gently pushes the front legs back down. 

“ _ That is to say _ ,” Raihan continues, a deep frown cast his dad’s way, which Aspen responds to with a smile and a shrug. “I think Pokemon have always existed, but not always in opposition to humans- even Eternatus,” he gestures vaguely in the direction of the mountain that had once housed the great dragon, “was just a scared Pokemon, in the end- and Leon wanders into the woods every other day and makes a friend, so why?” he begins to flip through the book again, flipping to the last of his bookmarks.

_ A fearful populace is easily manipulated _ . The faded blue text in the margins reads. The words feel like their burning their way into the back of Aspen’s eyes, destroying his normally calm demeanor.

Because if what Raihan is saying is true, he’s been living a life of lies. He’s founded a museum dedicated to false history, brought kids up on myths with no basis. He believes his son, but it’s too much, too fast. He locks his jaw.

“Dynamax Pokemon have been responsible for hundreds,  _ thousands  _ of deaths, Raihan. You can’t expect people to roll over and invite them into their homes.”

“And I don’t,” Raihan presses on, brows knitting together, “but we can’t live with these lies. We need to seek out the truth- that’s what you always taught me, right?”

Aspen chuckles. Raihan  _ is  _ his son’s. And Basil’s, too. “Right.” 

“Leon thinks-” another painful, long pause, “Leon thought that there was something  _ more  _ to dynamax- that the Pokemon affected were afraid, not trying to cause harm. The lives they’ve taken aren’t- I’m not trying to downplay them, but I want to understand,” Raihan swallows them, and when Aspen looks up, he sees yet more silent tears trailing down his cheeks. “For me, and for Leon,” a shuddering, unsteady breath, “I don’t care what happens to Rose right now. As long as he fucks off and never comes back- but I want to help people. I want to figure out what’s true about our world with my own two hands, with you,” he reaches over and places his hand atop Aspen’s, to which his father turns his hand over to slot them together. Pride swells in Aspen’s chest as he looks at his son, tears still running down his cheeks, but back straight. He’s so tall, he thinks. 

“I want to help others learn, like you,” Raihan gives Aspen a watery smile, “and like papa.”

Aspen’s throat feels like it’s on fire as he returns the smile, his own tears now running hot down his face, along his jawline. “He’d be so proud of you.” Aspen whispers. 

_ Aspen’s twenty years old, sitting on the roof of the newly-constructed library alongside Basil. He rests his chin on his knees and watches the other man out of the corner of his eye. Watches the way the setting sun lights his dark skin with a warm glow, the way it accents the soft curve of the cheeks that Aspen’s learned to target with his kisses. _

__ _ “I can’t believe we built this thing,” Basil laughs, letting himself fall back against the roof, squinting his eyes up to see the stars that are starting to appear in the dusk sky. “I don’t think my back’s gonna forgive me.” _

__ _ Aspen snorts, “Come off it. You’re fine.” _

__ _ “I’m not!” Basil gasps, pressing his hand to his chest, “I’m- ah- Aspen, I think it’s terminal-” Aspen snorts again, knowing exactly what’s coming as Basil groans dramatically and rolls onto his side, staring up at Aspen with wide, pleading eyes, “I need - ah- one thousand kisses. Magnolia’s orders, you understand.”  _

_ Aspen rolls his eyes and nudges Basil back onto his back before shifting to straddle him, “I should push you off this roof for being such a git,” Aspen murmurs against his love’s soft, familiar lips. He feels them quirk into a smile under his own.  _

__ _ “You would never.” _

__ _ A slow, languid kiss is pressed to Basil’s lips, and when Aspen pulls away, it’s only barely, so that their lips are still lightly brushing as he whispers his next words, “I wouldn’t. You know me too well.”  _

_ There’s a long pause then. Aspen presses his forehead to Basil’s and breathes deeply, taking in the smell of freshly cut wood and the lavender Basil always puts in his baths. It ends up being Basil who breaks the silence. _

__ _ “Let’s start a family.” _

__ _ Aspen jerks back, planting his hands on either side of Basil and pushing himself up, “What?” he whispers, staring down at Basil, who smiles sheepishly, a barely-visible blush darkening his cheeks. _

__ _ “I- sorry- I just, we built this thing together, and I love you so much, and I just get carried away sometimes-”  _

__ _ Aspen stares at him for a few more moments as he continues to ramble, word after word spilling past his lips until Aspen is forced to kiss him quiet. He pulls away with a quiet gasp before giving a decisive nod. _

__ _ “I’d love to.”  _

__ “Dad,” Raihan’s words take him out of the memory. His eyes are burning with tears as he remembers, and as he looks at Raihan now, born five years after that, after trial and error and mistakes and heartbreak and dozens of nights spent wrapped in Basil’s arms, knowing this is what he wants, but afraid of what might happen if they can’t make it work. He manages a smile now, with his son in front of him, smart and brave and reckless and amazing.

It’s worth it. 

When Basil was still alive, many times over, they’d marvel at how beautiful their son was. Maybe they spoiled him sometimes. It helps, just a little, knowing Basil died with so much love in his heart, and that his love lives on in people such as Raihan. 

“He’d be proud of you too.” Raihan says, and Aspen can’t take it anymore. He lets it out, in a stream of angry, hot tears, so fierce he can’t keep his head up, and ends up sobbing into the ancient wood of the table as Raihan walks around and hugs him from behind, burying his face into Aspen’s back as they both cry, and cry, until one of them- Aspen isn’t sure who- starts to laugh.

And then they laugh until their heads hurt and they think they might pass out.

Somehow, they end up on their couch, with Raihan nestled against his side- a position he’d favored as a young boy. 

“It’s gonna take a lot of work, going around, researching, talking to people,” Raihan looks up at Aspen then, smiling without tears this time. “Will you help me?”

Aspen returns Raihan’s smile, “It would be my honor.” 

* * *

Sonia is standing beside Piers, until she’s not. She’s never really had hallucinations before- not that she recalls anyway, but she supposes that there’s a first time for everything. She stands in a massive chamber, and the first thing she notices is the floor. It seems to be made with giant engraved stones. Her thin shoes attempt to mold into the embossings as she walks across it, putting light pressure on the soles of her feet. 

The next thing she notices, naturally, is God. 

Or, well, she doesn’t necessarily believe in a God- at least not a monotheistic version of such an entity, but the Pokemon standing before her, she thinks, must at least be God-like in nature. 

Sonia, by default, is a skeptic, which is how she ends up with her feet spread apart, arms crossed on her chest, and squinting up at the massive horse thing in front of her, as though trying to dissect it- them? With her eyes. 

Xerneas stares right back, the mesmerizing swirl of its eyes- blue, then green, then red, then all of those, all at once, it almost hypnotizes Sonia, which is probably the point- and it would probably work on most people.

But not her. 

She looks away- down at her shoes and the strange tiles below. She thinks she remembers the symbols- from the monument that she and Raihan had dug up, and if they’re here, with a Pokemon God, that certainly adds credence to the theory that the monument directly affects pokemon in some way. 

“Sonia Wright,” the voice is calm- spoken but echoing harshly in her ears. She looks up again, not  _ into  _ the creature’s eyes, but past them.

“I’ve come to offer you a choice.”

Sonia stills. She knows what this is. And she’s known the answer for a long time.

“I’m staying.”

* * *

It would have been nice, Leon thinks, if Arceus had dropped him at home, once he made his choice, but that’s not what happens. 

He’s on top of the mountain again, right where it started, and he’s  _ cold _ . It’s the middle of the night- Leon has no idea how long it’s been. He sits up, turning his head to and fro as he desperately searches for signs of Raihan. 

He then proceeds to nearly shit his pants when he finds Eternatus looming behind him. 

To be fair, Eternatus is actually looming far less than they had been previously, but it’s still a rather imposing sight. The Dragon seems to have shrunk to about a fifth of their previous size- which only really means that they’re only about fifteen times as long as Leon is tall, as opposed to, like, a hundred times. The drake, so unlike the version of it that he’d fought- that he’d heard legends about for years, lets out a loud rumbling purr and tilts their head to one side. Leon lets out a long breath and reaches up to stroke the sides of one of the dragon’s massive mandibles.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” 

This particular train of thought is rather unceremoniously interrupted by a booming roar. The sound feels like it echoes all around them- angry and intense and  _ desperate _ , and before Leon can move, Flicker is crashing into Eternatus side, sending them both crashing into the stone below. Bits of rocks spray out, leaving tiny cuts on Leon’s arm. 

“Flick!” Leon cries out, waving his hands desperately, “Wait. It’s alright, don’t hurt them!” 

As the dust settles, Leon can see both of the dragons. Eternatus, with their head low and submissive, and Flicker, despite his smaller size, looming over, body tensed, tail lashing angrily to and fro. He glances back at Leon, then at Eternatus, and bares his teeth, a low growl rumbling through him. “Flick,” Leon repeats, taking a step forward, “trust me. They aren’t going to hurt anyone.” 

Flicker looks dubious, and that’s fair enough- it’s a hard pill to swallow- one Leon is sure he’ll be trying to get people to swallow for the rest of his life, but he’ll be happy to fight that battle, because it’s true. The dragon-type is a Pokemon, like any other. Leon steps up to Eternatus side and strokes their side. Flicker, for his part, remains tense, but does not attack again. 

“Will you be okay up here?” Leon asks the pokemon directly. He isn’t sure why Eternatus  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to cope, but he feels like he ought to ask. Eternatus nods, seeming to relax slightly at the question, like they’d been afraid about the alternative.

Leon moves to Flicker’s side then, and runs a soothing hand along the Charizard’s neck. The drake leans down, pressing his snout to the top of Leon’s head, and he feels himself tearing up at the contact. Flicker’s here, after who knows how long, waiting for him. Raihan’s not here anymore, and there’s fresh snow on the ground, so he must have been gone some days.

_ Raihan _ . 

Leon focuses his gaze outwards- back towards Hammerlock, or what he thinks might be the direction of Hammerlock. He’ll let Flicker lead the way, but looking out, thinking of Hammerlock- of  _ home _ , Leon feels like he might throw up.

He’s eager to hold Raihan, to see Aspen, and his Pokemon, but there’s so much more to worry about, now. 

Will Sonia and Hop be there? Will Rose? As snow starts to fall once again, clinging to Leon’s long, purple hair, and sending shivers through his body at the cold touch, Leon begins to emotionally prepare for the many,  _ many  _ interactions he’s going to inevitably have in the near future. He swallows thickly and looks over at Charizard.

“Well, Flick,” Leon smiles, “we got a ton of loose ends to tie up. Best get on it, yeah?”

* * *

When Sonia arrives back in town three days after Raihan, he allows himself to feel hope again. The story she tells him, as the two, alongside Aspen sit together, nursing hot tea, is like something that Raihan, at one point, may have dismissed. Even knowing about the existence of Zacian and Zamazenta, the existence of one as powerful as Xerneas feels incomprehensible. He wonders if that means that other Pokemon gods, such as Yveltal or Mew, may also exist, but that’s a question for another time.

Sonia says she feels like she made the decision quickly, but when she got back, days had passed. Which meant that, assuming Leon was given the same ultimatum, he might still be on the way. Aspen tells him not to get his hopes up too high, and Raihan knows, objectively, that’s a wise choice, but he can’t help it.

The thought of losing Leon weighs so heavily on Raihan’s mind- it makes his heart ache and strain painfully in his chest. He doesn’t want to give up on the last strand of hope he’s holding onto. It feels like it’s the only thing tethering him- the only thing keeping him together. Aspen is always there- he hovers over him, as the days go by, as if, should he look away, Raihan would fall apart.

Raihan thinks that’s fair- it isn’t far from the truth. 

Flygon is far too big to be a Pokemon one keeps in bed, and Raihan knows that, but he also knows that, right now, he doesn’t want to think about sleeping without holding onto  _ someone _ , and his Pokemon is more than happy to curl up on his bed and let Raihan cling to him, so that’s what he does. 

The Pokemon’s scales are rough against his skin, and Flygon isn’t exactly warm, but that’s alright- he has blankets for that. 

During the day, it’s easier to stay distracted. He and Aspen, alongside Sonia and Magnolia, are thinking of ways to both research and spread knowledge of Pokemon- of the world they live in, of the lies they’ve been told, again and again. They’re going to work together- not just them, but as many people as are willing- to find the truth, or the closest approximation of the truth that exists.

Even after scanning Rose’s book extensively, neither Raihan nor Aspen can find anything conclusive about what actually happened a thousand years ago, or why. Raihan thinks he’ll probably spend the rest of his life searching for answers for that, and he doesn’t mind. He’s always been a bit of a nerd. 

And then, even when he’s not involved with that, he’s helping in the Library, or leading people through the Museum, which is somewhat bare at the moment as they remodel exhibits and add new information. He’s in the middle of organizing some donations on the couch- tossing out ones that are too worn to go to the library, when he hears a knock on the door. 

Raihan grunts, shifting the books off his lap, and makes his way over to the front door. His Rotom buzzes around his head- something that the quick little ghost hasn’t been able to  _ stop  _ doing since he arrived at home. He doesn’t really know who to expect at the door- perhaps Sonia has realized something, or maybe it’s one of Aspen’s students. 

Raihan opens the door and freezes. Snow blows past him, coating the aged wood floor in a thin layer that quickly melts in the heat of his home. The man in front of him is coated in the stuff- his long, purple hair soaked as he stares right back, a warm, wide smile spreading across his face as he raises one hand to give a little wave.

_ Leon _ .

He gapes for a long time as his body and brain try to communicate exactly what’s going on here. His body, suddenly, in spite of the cold, feels warmer, but he doesn’t know what to do. He feels like none of this is real- none of this could  _ possibly  _ be real, because it’s far too good to be real. 

He’s so beautiful it’s mesmerizing. He’s ethereal, he’s the sun, and Raihan is- he’s- he can’t even think. He reaches out, hand trembling, and presses calloused fingers to Leon’s cheek. As he always does, Leon smiles softly and leans into the touch, eyes closing halfway, and Raihan still can’t force his mind to believe that this is real. 

But then Leon speaks. He whispers a simple, “Hey,” and it’s like everything clicks perfectly into place. He’s here. He’s home. Raihan doesn’t waste a second. He lunges forward and wraps his arms around Leon. The smaller man stumbles into his chest, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s waist in turn. Tangled in each other’s embrace, the two fall to the ground. Pain shoots up Raihan’s back as it slams harshly against the floor, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

Leon is real and breathing and warm and  _ here _ . He’s covered in snow and shivering and giggling into his shoulder and he’s  _ here _ .

“You came,” Raihan whispers, pressing his mouth to the top of Leon’s head to press one kiss, then another, then another, there. 

“I did,” Leon shifts so that he can meet Raihan’s eyes, resting his chin on Raihan’s chest. Fresh snow continues to blow in through the still-open door, landing lightly on Leon’s back and hair. Flicker peers in from where he’s standing, behind Leon, away from the door. Raihan laughs and sits up, never once letting go of Leon as he pulls him up into a more comfortable embrace, with Leon’s face nuzzled into his neck. He beckons in Flicker, though he knows Aspen would generally complain about Pokemon tracking mud in.

Raihan thinks he’ll make an exception, just this once. 

Leon shifts to meet Raihan’s eyes. He gets onto his knees and presses both hands to Raihan’s chest, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a seering kiss.

It’s like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever have, by the way Leon kisses him- fingers tangling in his hair, pushing his face against his own, biting at his bottom lip, pressing his tongue eagerly into Raihan’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before Raihan’s back on his back, mind buzzing pleasantly, not a thought in sight- nothing beyond Leon and holding Leon and kissing  _ Leon _ . 

“I love you,” Leon whispers when they part, “I- Sonia, Hop-”

“They’re here, too.”

Leon lets out a long breath, shoulders dropping with the loss of tension, and nods, furrowing his brows. Raihan recognizes the look- golden eyes staring off, focused, teeth working at his bottom lip. “It’s late. You can see them tomorrow,” Raihan whispers, pressing a kiss to Leon’s jawline, “dad will be home soon- he’ll be so excited to see you- you have to tell us everything, Lee- fuck, I, how did you decide to stay?” 

Leon’s mother means the world to him. She’s kept him going for years and years- for a whole decade, all to get back to her.

And now what? 

Leon sighs and presses his forehead to Raihan’s, “I need to sleep. I feel like I haven’t gotten any in a week, but,” he pulls away then, gaze growing dark, distant. “I want to see Rose. Now.”

Raihan feels his stomach drop. “Yeah,” he says, “So, about that. There’s something you need to know.”

* * *

Rose’s home is not something that Leon would have ever described as  _ Welcoming _ . It was a far cry from the family home that he’d spent the first ten years of his life in, with the array of family photos, the drawings pinned on the walls and fridge, the dents and worn wood. All those things had made the home imperfect- shabby, even, but they’d made it feel like home. 

Raihan’s house, and Magnolia’s too, had always felt like  _ homes _ . He loved the way that the Ashburn home always smelled faintly of soup, because Basil loved to cook it, and because Aspen continued to cook his recipes after he passed. He loved the aged wood that creaked loudly in certain parts of the house. At the Magnolia house, he loved the notes left everywhere by both Magnolia herself and Sonia. He loved the way the entryway was never perfectly clean.

Rose’s manor had never felt like home. Everything was perfectly manicured, and Leon was scolded for leaving anything out of place, and if he broke something? Forget about it.

Rose seldom being around certainly didn’t help.

Despite that, though, it had never felt this empty. 

Rose’s beloved tapestries- beautiful, bright fabrics in rich reds and deep blacks, were now mysteriously gone, alongside much of the gold and silver upholstery and decor. Leon wonders if he took some of it, or if it was all stolen. He can’t say he blames anyone for stealing from Rose- not knowing what he knows now, but nonetheless, it makes his heart ache, seeing the place he’d lived for ten years so unlike itself. 

Raihan rests his hand on Leon’s shoulder, squeezing down slightly, but for now says nothing. Leon blinks, then turns to look up at him, taking in the frown and distant expression in his eyes. Raihan has always disliked Rose- not without reason, but he knows that he tries to understand why Leon cares, and he appreciates that. 

“How long has he been gone?” he asks, voice frightfully small. 

“As long as you. Two weeks,” Raihan says, “no one in the neighboring towns has seen him either. We think he’s properly gone, Lee.”

Leon swallows. Despite everything- everything he  _ knows  _ Rose has done, both to the people he loves, and maybe even Leon himself, the only thing he can think is  _ he didn’t get to have the last word _ . He doesn’t know, truthfully, what he would have said to begin with, but it still feels wrong.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he finds himself muttering, and Raihan merely nods and follows along- supportive but not intrusive. It’s almost comical how comforting Raihan can be, given his size. He’s the very definition of a gentle giant- an idiom that doesn’t really exist in this world, but that he thinks he will probably introduce Raihan to it at some point. 

As they make their way up the immaculate, uncreaking stairs, Leon notices less mess. Whoever came and took from the front room obviously wasn’t super invested in looting. They probably just took what they needed. Leon wasn’t sure what they had needed those things for- and maybe they were just trying to metaphorically stick it to Rose. Either way, once again, Leon finds that he can hardly blame them. 

They stop first at Leon’s room. The walls within are white and plain, his bedding dark blue, fitted neatly to his bed. He has very few objects of his own here, besides his clothes, which are folded neatly into a tall, dark-wood dresser by the door. Leon runs his fingers over it and slumps his shoulders. “I don’t think I can live here, Rai,” he whispers. 

Raihan presses against his back, long arms snaking around Leon’s waist as he presses his mouth to the back of the shorter man’s head. “You don’t have to,” he whispers, “come live with me.”

Leon tenses, tilting his head back to look up at Raihan, “Aspen won’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Raihan smiles, “please, you were always his favorite.”

“You know that’s not true,” Leon huffs, “that man couldn’t love anyone more than he loves you- I don’t think that’s possible.”

Raihan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well, you’re his second favorite,” he presses a kiss to Leon’s forehead, “and you’re  _ my  _ favorite.”

Leon manages a soft smile, before glancing back at the room, his heart coiling painfully. “Let’s go,” he whispers, “We can- we can come back and look around more another time.”

The next stop is somewhere Leon had seldom been allowed- mostly only entering when Rose needed something of him, or to be scolded.

Rose’s office is immaculate. It’s like he’s not even gone- just away on another business trip, and that could be true. Rose going away for two weeks would be strange, but not impossible. Leon thinks that’s probably not the case, though. He finds himself wandering over to sit in the massive wooden desk, sinking into the plush crimson cushion on the chair behind it. Rose had always loved the color- he said it was the most expensive color to make, and it represented how hard he’d worked for his wealth.

Yeah, right.

Over by the bookcases, Raihan is running his fingers along the spines of the books there, then rubbing his fingers together and wrinkling his nose. Leon chuckles.

“Dusty?”

“Yeah. Rose not much of a reader?”

“Guess not.” 

Raihan hums, “I’ll have to go through these at some point. Dad and I want to,” he pauses, “we want to figure out the truth, as best as we can, about the stuff Rose’s family hid away.”

Leon stands then, making his way back over to Raihan and resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’d be happy to help.”

Raihan smiles, turning to face Leon so that he can bring his hands to his cheeks, his thumbs running along his beard stubble. Raihan’s eyes are relaxed- droopy, like a contented cat, and after a moment of staring into Leon’s eyes in a way that makes his chest light up with joy, he leans in and presses a gentle, fleeting kiss to his lips. “I love you.” 

Leon smiles and rises onto his tip-toes, stealing another kiss, “I love you, too,” he says. 

He turns to the door in the back left corner of the room- the entrance to Rose’s bedrooms, and sighs. He’s never been in there. Rose was a very private man, after all. He doesn’t think he’s ready to see it for the first time. Maybe another time.

When he moves away without touching the door, Raihan is considerate enough not to question it.

“Wait, Lee,” Raihan picks up a slip of paper off Rose’s desk and turns it to face him. Leon’s stomach drop as he recognizes the handwriting on the front- unmistakably Rose’s. It’s just his name, in neat, curling letters. Leon steps forward, slipping it out of Raihan’s hands, and stares at it for a while. He knows he has to open it, eventually, and really, there’s no time like the present, but it- well, it isn’t that easy.

Raihan’s hands find his shoulders, pushing down lightly on them, digging his thumbs into the muscle. “You don’t gotta read it now,” he whispers.

“I do, though,” Leon says. He sighs, takes another breath, and flips open the letter.

_ Leon _ ,

The letter begins. Leon notices a word before the  _ Leon,  _ scratched out, and Leon thinks that under the scratch, he can make out  _ dear _ \- something he decides not to think too much about.

_ I don’t know if you will believe me, but I’m proud of you. _

Immediately, Leon’s chest tightens further. He feels Raihan press a kiss to his shoulder, but he can’t make himself tak his eyes off the letter to acknowledge it.

_ Whatever you’ve heard about me, it’s probably true. I’m not coming back, Leon, and I cannot tell you where I’m going, either.  _

_ I hope you can make a better world than the one my family created, _

_ Rose _

And that’s it. Just a few measly lines, almost taunting him with how little information they actually give. The fact that this might be the last thing he ever hears from Rose raises conflicting emotions within him. He’s angry, to an extent, but he’s also sad. He’s really sad. He presses the paper to his chest and takes in a shuddering breath.

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” he whispers.

Once again, Raihan does not argue as the two make their way back downstairs. Leon pauses in the entryway, just for a few moments, and takes it all in. The place he called home for ten years- that never felt like a home. He gives a silent goodbye.

The sound of the front doors creaking open breaks Leon away from his troubled thoughts, and he barely has time to turn around before a smaller body slams into him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. 

“Lee!” Hop’s voice is pitched up with excitement as he buries his face into Leon’s shoulder, and already, Leon can feel himself tearing up. He wraps his arms around his brother and holds him close. When he looks up, he finds two more forms standing by, waiting for their turn with him.

“You scared me, you know,” Sonia whispers, stepping next to him and wrapping both him and Hop in a firm hug of her own.

“M’sorry, Sunny,” Leon whispers, before grunting as a  _ fourth  _ person joins their hug, Raihan wrapping his arms around Leon’s shoulders and pulling him back against his chest. Finally, Aspen takes a hesitant step forward, eyes remaining steady as they watch Leon’s face. Leon turns a palm out, unable to do more from where it’s pinned between Hop and Sonia.

“C’mere, dad,” he says, and in an instant, Aspen has joined them, tearfully pressing into Raihan’s side so he can join the hug. Leon lets out a small, teary laugh. It’s getting a bit hard to breathe, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I’m home.” 

The rest could come later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any errors here- it's a longer chapter than I'm used to editing, so if there's anything REALLY glaring, feel free to let me know. The final chapter will try to wrap up a number of things that aren't resolved here, but for now, enjoy some hugs


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drops 10k words of fluff at your feet and runs away

_ Dahlia Keen _

_ 3 Months Later _

Leon and Hop never come home. It’s not a surprise to a lot of people. Once they’ve been gone for more than a few days, with no leads and no trace of them left behind, everyone starts to tell her that she should prepare for the worst. But Dahlia Keen has never been one to roll over and take what people give her. So she goes out and she looks for herself. 

Leon has never been someone to wander off on his own. He goes everywhere with a purpose in mind, and he seldom acts solely out of his own benefit. He’s always been a protector- her little knight. Maybe something happened, maybe he was trying to help.

This is all theory, of course, and some people, she knows, simply roll their eyes to themselves and murmur about how sad it is that she’s desperate for them to come back, even when they obviously aren’t.

She really hates being pitied. 

It feels, sometimes, like the whole town looks at her like that- like a poor, lost woman. But Flora and James don’t. Sonia’s parents are in much the same boat as her, and they’ve come along with her a lot, trailing her to the outskirts of town, searching for any signs of their children. By the time they’re a few months in, sometimes Dahlia thinks that a body would be preferable to nothing at all.

But nothing at all is what she gets. 

“Dal,” Flora rests a hand on her shoulder. Her hands are always cold- icy, even, against Dahlia’s naturally warm skin. It’s almost four months into their search, and Flora looks weary, her normally bright green eyes ringed with dark circles from a lack of sleep. “I don’t think I can keep doing this anymore.” Dahlia turns, forcing herself to meet the other woman’s gaze, to take in the hurt there, so she can convince herself not to let out the anger boiling inside her. She wants to snap, to insist that they  _ have  _ to keep looking, but she sees the tears, the strain, the uncombed hair and smudges of dirt under her fingernails, and she knows that Flora isn’t giving up now out of choice. 

Dahlia’s shoulders slump, and she gives a tiny nod. She can’t bring herself to say anything in response beyond that, but she stands and watches as Flora and James walk home, hand in hand. 

It’s hard, for Dahlia, going home to an empty house. It feels cruel to think that Flora and James somehow have it easier, because they have each other, but the thought enters her mind unbidden. Her parents, who had lived with them when Leon was young, spent most of their days in the hospital now, and when they come home, they’re only a shadow of their former selves. Or maybe Dahlia is the shadow. She can’t tell. She enters her home and looks ahead, at a family portrait, her ex-husband torn out. 

Leon hated when she did that. He didn’t know how much it hurt her, to see his smiling face. Leon loved his father. He didn’t know-

He didn’t know. 

She misses her sons in ways she didn’t expect. She knew she’d miss their smiling faces, their jokes, their hugs, their stories. She didn’t know she’d miss Leon’s cooking, or the way Hop always put her toothbrush back in the holder when she left it on the counter, because it grossed him out. She didn’t think she’d miss the way Leon would watch the same movie over and over for weeks on end. 

She’s scared that she didn’t appreciate them, in all their quirks, while they were with her. 

A couple of days later, after not being able to sleep, she makes herself call Flora again. The other woman sounds tired- as tired as Dahlia feels herself, when she answers the phone. “Hey,” Dahlia whispered into the receiver, free hand fiddling with the ends of her hair, “can I- Flora, I don’t think I can stay in this house anymore.”

There’s a long pause then, followed by hushed voices, both Flora and James, as they talk to each other. Dahlia waits, silent tears trailing down her cheeks, and nearly shouts in surprise when Flora’s voice returns.

“James and I will be over in a bit to help you pack. Hang in there, Dahl.”

* * *

_ Leon, Age 22 _

Leon is hunched over his desk, sorting through papers, eyes heavy with sleepiness. He glances outside, gauging the position of the sun in the sky and pondering how difficult it would be to re-invent clocks. It looks to be about four in the afternoon. He lets out a wide yawn and stretches his arms over his head, wrinkling his nose when the joints let out distinct  _ pop _ s. His stacks of papers are starting to look like good pillows, which is probably a sign that he should stop for the day. He’s ahead as it is. 

He gets to his feet, slipping his coat over his shoulders, and slips out of his office and into the library. The first person he sees is Hop, sitting - or, well, hanging upside-down in one of the large, plush chairs that Aspen set out recently. He’s holding a book, eyes so focused on the text that he doesn’t notice Leon until the book is being pressed against his nose.

“Hey!” Hop chirps, swatting at Leon’s hand. Leon pulls back, laughing.

“Sorry, Hoppy. Easy target.” 

Hop repositions himself, holding the book once again  _ away  _ from his face and sticks his tongue out at Leon. He’s gotten so tall lately- taller than Leon, though not as tall as Raihan or Aspen, and he’s so into Biology. He supposes it makes sense, given that he’s lived with Sonia for the majority of his life, but regardless, it warms Leon’s heart to see his brother developing passions. 

At his feet- or, well, below his head, at the feet of the chair, a tiny Wooloo is curled up. The creature had been one of Milo’s family Wooloo- sick to the point where no-one thought it would make it. No one, that is, but Hop, who made it his personal mission to make sure the little runt survived. 

Hop was good with Pokemon in a way Leon wasn’t. He was a proficient battler, and understood it on a technical level, but he preferred to bond with his Pokemon in different ways. They were more like pets to him than companions, but that was fine. Leon was just happy to see more Pokemon happily living around town. Recently, Hop had even taken in a Grookey from the woods. The little monkey was probably climbing around in the stacks at this very moment, hopefully  _ not  _ causing a headache for Aspen later. 

“You off to pick up Rai?” Hop asks, a teasing lilt in his voice which Leon rolls his eyes at. He’s past the point now of being flustered when people tease him about his relationship, but that won’t stop his little brother.

“I don’t know- is he still at the schoolhouse?”

“What do you think?” 

Leon chuckles, “All right, see you later, Hop.”

“We still good for dinner tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Leon grabs a scarf from a hook at the entrance to the library as he makes his way out the door and into the cool mid-afternoon air. The sun is already setting, the cold pinching stubbornly at Leon’s nose and fingertips. He shivers and shoves his hands into his armpits, ducking his head down as he braves the several yards across the way to the schoolhouse. Previously, Aspen had taught out of the museum, but within the last year, Raihan had decided it might be beneficial to build a separate structure for it. It was a small building- only two classrooms and a single bathroom, but it was enough for the twenty or so kids who lived in Hammerlock at any given time. Right now, Raihan taught most classes, with Aspen filling in when Raihan had to be elsewhere. 

Classes ended at two in the afternoon, but usually Raihan ended up staying several hours past that, helping with parts of the lesson that students didn’t understand, or just hanging around to chat. When Leon pops his head into the first classroom, he finds Raihan sitting on the desk at the front of the classroom, leisurely reclining back and chatting with Seth. The boy was someone who Sonia and Nessa had taken in only a couple of months ago, when his home had been destroyed by a Dynamax Linoone in Motostoke. The young boy was still reserved- speaking only, as far as Leon knew, to Nessa and, very occasionally, Sonia. The eight-year-old’s avoidance, he knew, made Sonia anxious, despite everyone’s assurance that he would come around.

And here Raihan is, chatting with him like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Raihan notices Leon first, a soft smile tugging at his lips and his eyelids drooping slightly like they always do when he sees Leon after a long day. Seth, mid-sentence, stops talking when he sees Leon, which Leon very pointedly forces himself not to comment on. “Hey Rai, Seth,” Leon says, walking to Raihan’s side and going to press a kiss to his cheek, which ends up landing on Raihan’s mouth as his boyfriend turns his head, pointed canines visible in the playful smirk he shoots Leon.

Seth wrinkles his nose, but he keeps the smile he’s had on since before Leon got here. 

“What’re you two talking about?” Leon asks.

“Seth wants to help rebuild the library in Motostoke,” Raihan says, prodding Seth’s hip with his toe, “I said I’d talk to Ness about it, but he’s gonna help me re-organize the books, yeah?”

Seth nods, spectacles slipping down the bridge of his long, thin nose. He looks a lot like Raihan, actually. His hair is long and fluffy, where Raihan’s is shaved at the sides with the rest falling in neat locs, but it’s the same texture, and they have the same dark skin tone. Leon would be lying if he said that seeing them together had never made him think about having their own family.

But it was too early for that. There was still so much to do. So much to clean up. Leon managed a bright smile. “Sounds ace!” he says, “I have to go up there for a council meeting next week. Maybe we can go together this time?” Leon appreciated, of course, all the hard work both of them put in, but he missed Raihan when they had to go on separate trips.

Raihan smiles, “Sounds like a plan.”

And that’s enough for now. 

* * *

_ Dahlia Keen _

_ 2 Years Later _

Dahlia wonders, distantly, what Leon would think if he saw her now. She sits on Flora and James’ front porch, a mug of tea cooling on her lap, looking out over the distant hills. Flora sits in the chair next to her, curled with her knees pressed to her chest as she immerses herself in a book.

None of them are great. All of them have their moments of grief and loss and guilt when they think about their children who never returned, but Dahlia still always feels like she’s burdening them with  _ her  _ grief.

Her therapist, who Flora bullied her (rightfully) into seeing bi-weekly, says it’s normal, that two years is hardly any time at all. She says that she should try picking up a hobby or two, but even the notion of picking up painting feels daunting to her, sometimes. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Flora asks, her voice startling Dahlia, who hops a bit in her seat, cursing as warm tea splashes onto her lap. She sets the mug down on the aged wood of the porch and stands, letting the hot liquid drip off of her. She sighs and places her hands on her hips, shooting a glare Flora’s way when she giggles. 

Dahlia rolls her eyes and settles back into the chair. “Thinking about picking a hobby,” she says, “therapist said I should.”

“Oh, what are you thinking?” Flora leans closer, “maybe we can do something together,” a weak laugh, “er, my therapist might have said the same thing.” 

Dahlia slumps back in the chair, eyes flicking up at the cloudy sky, “What do people even do? Knitting?”

“I’m pants at knitting,” Flora mumbles. 

Dahlia hums in response to that. Honestly, she’s not very good at it, either. The conversation fades after that, both of them staring off into space. Maybe Flora is thinking of alternative options, but Dahlia’s kind of just staring. 

A tiny mewl pulls her from her thoughts. Dahlia flinches, then looks down, finding a pair of bright green eyes staring up at her. The little black-and-white cat lets out yet another mewl then turns, trotting towards the deck’s stairs for a few steps before turning back, ears pricked and eyes boring into Dahlia. 

Flora smiles, “Oh, that’s the neighbors’ cat. She’s been missing- I guess she made it home.”

Dahlia furrows her brows and stands slowly, takes a step forward. The cat lets out a little trill and trots down the steps, waiting for Dahlia once again at the bottom. When she catches up, she ducks under the deck and mewls again.

“Made a friend?” Flora calls from her chair. 

“Uh, maybe,” Dahlia responds, dropping into her knees to peer underneath the deck. It’s dark underneath, the only source of light coming from the gap she’s looking in from, but she can see the cat’s eyes a few feet away, can hear more tiny mewls. Dahlia reaches into her back pocket and uses the flashlight on her phone to get a better look. 

The cat is standing over three tiny bundles of fur, wiggling against each other and letting out tiny mewls. “Oh,” she whispers. The gap between the porch and the ground is small- the wood scrapes against her back as she slips through and crawls up to the mama cat and her kittens. 

They’re caked in mud, their white spots dyed brown, and they’re shivering. They need help. She glances up at the mama cat, who leans over to headbutt her.

Who is she to deny help to a fellow mother in need?

* * *

_ Leon _

__ _ Age 24 _

“This,” Sonia declares, “is entirely too many stairs.” 

“It’s better than climbing up the mountain,” Leon points out, “and you didn’t want to fly on Charizard.”

“ _ Charizard  _ is not equipped for safe flight.”

“Right, so we’re climbing the stairs.” 

Leon thinks he hears something along the lines of  _ that doesn’t mean I can’t complain _ coming from Sonia, but elects to say nothing about it. Instead, he begins thinking about the process they’re about to begin.

Leon wants to open a sort of Pokemon Academy in Hammerlock. He wants to help dismantle the myths surrounding Pokemon, to help people live without being in constant fear alongside them. He doesn’t know if they can do that without addressing the source. That means researching Dynamax, which is Sonia’s primary focus, and, well- there certainly seems to be a correlation between Dynamax and Eternatus, even if that correlation isn’t simply that Eternatus hates humans and wants giant Pokemon to stomp on them.

Leon hopes that, one day, he can introduce people to the dragon, but he doesn’t know if they’ll get there in his lifetime. And that’s fine. 

For now, they’ve thoroughly dismantled the lab at the base, hoping that doing so would stop Dynamax events, but it hasn’t. So they move on to the next idea. That part’s in limbo right now.

When they’re finally at the top, Sonia collapses onto the platform with a (rather dramatic, in Leon’s opinion) groan. “Can we eat now?” she asks, rolling onto her back so that she can look pleadingly up at Leon, who rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, alright- Rai?” he turns to his boyfriend, who slings his pack off his back and opens it up, fishing inside for the sandwiches they’d procured in Spikemuth. The food there was seldom what anyone would call  _ fine _ , but it was always delicious. A strange, orange-ish sauce oozes out of the sides of the sandwiches, and Leon isn’t actually sure what it is, but he knows it tastes good. 

“It reminds me of Mcdonalds a little,” Leon says, glancing over at Sonia, who nods.

“Meaning?” Raihan asks.

Leon smiles, leaning over to dab the corner of Raihan’s mouth with a napkin before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “It means it’s probably not good for you, but it tastes really good.”

Raihan looks down at the sandwich, “Mcdonalds…” he whispers. “So like, it’s an adjective?”

“No, it’s a restaurant. But like, in England, there’s restaurants you dine in, and ones you grab on the go and take home to your ravenous children so you don’t have to make dinner.”

“I see,” Raihan says. He looks down at his sandwich again, shrugs, and gets back to eating. 

It’s weird for Leon still, talking about England so casually, but the painful yearning he felt shortly after his decision to remain in Galar has, at the very least, lessened. It’s not gone- and he still wakes up in the night mournful and guilty, but he has supports, and coping mechanisms, and the way Raihan cuddles into his back at night. 

So he tries not to think about it too much as he finishes eating and they pack back up. Leon is the first to stick his head out the door. He’s been here a few times, once with Raihan, but this will be Sonia’s first time meeting the big puppy known as Eternatus in the flesh.

Said giant puppy is waiting for him when he exits the building. Their long, serpentine body wiggles excitedly, large head lying on massive hooked talons, scraping eagerly at the floor at the sight of Leon. Sonia blinks, mouth slightly parted, at the display. 

“Watch this,” he says, going behind Raihan to dig something out of his pack- a paper bag, inside which is a frozen Bunnelby, which he elects not to mention. A little paper won’t hurt, so he lobs the whole thing in the air, laughing as Eternatus reels back to catch it in their giant maw, before thumping back down, sending pebbles clattering about. 

“I always bring them a treat,” Leon explains.

“No kidding,” Sonia whispers. 

Eternatus turns, tilting their head towards Raihan, who smiles and reaches up, scratching under Eternatus’ chin, his nails making a harsh scratching noise, though the dragon seems to be having a good time. 

“I was talking to Raihan,” Leon says, “and I think I want to start a Pokemon Academy, in Hammerlock,” Sonia blinks at him, not saying anything as she waits for him to elaborate. “I want the people of Galar to love and trust Pokemon- but I also want them to be safe doing it. Even Eternatus can be safe to interact with, if you know how to calm them. I can only do so much on my own, and you two are busy being nerds.”

“Rude,” Sonia says, lips quirking into a smile, betraying her amusement at the comment. Raihan, for his part, rests his chin on Leon’s shoulder.

“I’m  _ your  _ nerd,” he says. Leon hums, turning his head to press a fleeting kiss to Raihan’s temple. 

“Regardless, you have helpers- research assistants. I need help with my part, too, and an academy seems like a perfect solution.” He walks to the edge of the mountain, peering down. He can’t see Hammerlock from here, but he has a vague idea of where it is, among the trees. “I want to clear some of the trees- carefully, but we need the space, and build a building for the school, as well as several housing units for folks who need to travel to attend,” he taps his foot, “I want it to operate on a quarterly system- students can come for three months at a time, but we’ll also have week-long courses, maybe?” he sighs, letting himself drop into a sitting position, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Raihan sits on his left, and Sonia on his right. 

“It sounds like a lot of work,” Sonia whispers, green eyes staring, apprehensive. On his other side, Raihan twines their fingers together. 

“Everything is a lot of work,” Leon shoots back with a weak laugh, and Sonia can’t argue with that.

“But we’re here with you,” Raihan whispers, leaning his head to rest against Leon’s. “Every step of the way.”

And with that, Leon thinks he can do anything.

* * *

_ Dahlia Keen _

_ 2 ½ Years Later _

__ When Dahlia is informed that she got the job, she’s more than a little shocked. She’d applied on a whim and, quite honestly, had been fairly certain that she’d bombed the interview. But just a week later, she’s ready to start her first shift at a Wildlife Rehabilitation Center. Everyone there seems welcoming- eager to get her working, which was a tad overwhelming after over two years of stagnation, but she does her best. 

It’s the start of spring, and baby animals are already starting to pour in, meaning they need all hands on deck to start syringe and bottle feeding things like squirrels, voles, and rabbits. It’s hard- harder than she expects, though honestly she isn’t quite sure what she’d been expecting. 

But it’s better than doing nothing. 

The first time Dahlia loses a patient it’s a gray squirrel. Everyone there reassures her- says that feeding them is difficult and finicky, that they lose tons of them every year, that it isn’t her fault. But all Dahlia knows is that, for a moment, she’s holding the tiny body in her hands, and she’s remembering, and it hurts. 

She doesn’t cry until she’s home, wrapped in Flora’s arms, soaking her shirt. James arrives not long later and finds them huddled together under a blanket on the couch, and he joins them, offering reassurances where he can. He’s never been good at expressing himself, but Dahlia appreciates that he tries. 

She remembers Leon, holding an injured squirrel he’d found outside, begging her to help it. She swallows, clamping her eyes shut. It hurts, it hurts so bad. She wants to give up, to curl up in this bed until she withers away.

But she doesn’t. She wakes up the next day and goes back to work.

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Age 25 _

Raihan and Leon are helping build an extension to Aspen’s house. It’s little more than a hallway, a small sitting room, and a bedroom, but it’s enough. They’ve needed their own space for a while, and Aspen needs to be away from what he very politely called their  _ rigorous nighttime activities _ . 

Right now, there’s a foundation and walls are starting to go up, which is more than he can say about the Academy which is still, for all intents and purposes, a hole in the ground. It’s a lot to worry about, and Leon, lately, sometimes feels himself growing nauseous from stress. At least, when he gets nauseous, he can sit back and watch a distinctly shirtless Raihan running around the site, sweat glistening on dark skin-

Focus.

Milo and Gordie are helping them with the heavy lifting, since Raihan’s not the best at lifting, and Leon’s been unusually tired lately. It must be from trying to construct the school and this expansion at the same time, he tells himself. He finds himself sitting out a lot, resting on stacked wood or just on the ground. Hop paces nearby, waiting to help with little things here and there- eager to assist, but too twiggy to do a lot of things. Hop shoots a bored look his way.

Leon smiles in response, and then he starts vomiting.

“Oh, shit, Lee!” Hop calls out, rushing to his brother’s side, keeping his hair out of his face as best as he can, but there’s a lot, and he can’t get all of it.

“Leon?” Raihan whispers a moment later , rubbing soothing circles against his back. Shit, Leon feels gross. The nausea is almost overwhelming. He shakes his head, tears soaking strands of hair to his face. “Do you need me to take you home, angel?” 

Leon lets out a small hiccup and nods, tears continuing to flow.

Compounded with his general weariness, Leon reasons that he probably has the flu. He lets Raihan take him the few yards to their current bedroom, shooing him away when he tries to fuss. He takes a cup of water and sips it carefully, groaning quietly. “You should go back to work, Rai,” he whispers, “I’ll be okay. I’m just gonna lie down.” 

Raihan leaves after a bit more fussing, but not before letting Flicker into the room to watch over him. The fire type rests his head on Leon’s tummy and lets out a low, worried rumble. 

“Don’t worry, buddy. It’s just the flu.” 

He really thinks that, for the first week.

When he’s still vomiting after a week, that’s a bit concerning. It’s on and off- some days he’s just a bit nauseous. Other days, he’s fine for the whole day, but stays home just in case, and, inevitably, the next day he’s back to feeling like shit again.

“I’m going to pick you up and carry you to Magnolia by myself,” Raihan says, wrapping his arms around Leon from behind. Leon huffs.

“You can’t carry me.” He says, shooting a glare back his boyfriend's way, which turns out to be the wrong thing to do, because moments later, Raihan is scooping him up, carrying him bridal-style with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Leon folds his arms across his chest and pouts. 

_ Fine _ , he thinks, if Raihan’s going to be smug about it, he can put his money where his mouth is and actually carry him to Magnolia’s.

It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know if he can make the walk, with how tired he is, but he doesn’t mention that. He lets Raihan’s stubbornness take over and rests his head against Raihan’s chest, smiling smugly with narrowed eyes as Raihan carries him to Sonia’s- or, well, Magnolia’s, but he always calls it Sonia’s.

The problem with Magnolia is that everyone loves her, and she scares the everloving  _ shite  _ out of Leon. People always tell him she’s nice, but he can never quite get over the way her eyes bore into him, as if she knows something about him that even he doesn’t know. 

Thankfully, when they arrive, they only find Sonia. She’s lounging in the medical wing of the house, waiting to see if anyone might come by. Above her hang paintings from when she and Hop were younger- ones that Leon knows she wishes Magnolia would take down, but he always found it charming. She glances up, “Hey Lee, still feeling gross?” she asks.

Raihan steps forward, “He’s still vomiting sometimes, and nauseous- he’s been-”

Sonia waves her hand, “He can tell me, Rai- Lee, do you wanna step into the exam room for a second?”

Raihan flushes, ducking his head a bit at being scolded, to which Leon gets up on his tip-toes and bumps the top of his head gently against the bottom of Raihan’s chin. Letting out a soft sigh, Raihan presses a light kiss to the top of his head, then sits down and waits, legs bouncing. Leon shoots him a parting smile before turning and slipping into the narrow hallway, heading towards the exam room.

“So,” Sonia says as she closes the door to the small, separate room. Leon, awkwardly, hauls himself onto the exam bed and fidgets with the hem of one of his sleeves on the oversized wool sweater he’s decided to wear today. “What are your symptoms?”

“I’m nauseous, like, most of the time, but sometimes not? Like sometimes I’ll be okay for a day, some days I’m vomiting, but other days I’m not.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Uh, vomiting for a week- nausea for two.”

Sonia clicks her tongue, crossing her arms across her chest as she looks Leon up and down, “As a friend, I feel weird asking this, but as a doctor, are you and Raihan being  _ safe _ ?” she asks, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Leon’s heart begins thumping as the question processes in his mind. Wait. He glances down, eyes wide, then looks back up at Sonia. This really, truly, cannot be happening to him. There’s just no way.

“Wait, I thought the hormone treatment Magnolia gave me made it--” he groans, “I mean, I don’t really get periods anymore.”

“That’s not exactly a fool-proof birth control, Leon.” Sonia sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “It’s not even something we’ve researched much- it’s a bunch of weird plants, basically.”

Leon takes in a deep, shuddering breath, gripping one arm tightly, digging his fingernails into the skin. “Are you saying I’m pregnant?”

“I’m saying it’s possible- if this is morning sickness, you’ll start showing within a month or so, probably- just to the point where it’s kinda noticeable if you’re shirtless. Unfortunately, I don’t have a pharmacy to run to for a test, but I can give you something for nausea. And oh, one more thing-”

Anxious tears prickle at the corner of Leon’s eyes. Thoughts raced through his mind- angry and panicked and desperate, “More?”

“You need to stop taking these hormones, if you plan on keeping the kid-” Leon hiccups, causing Sonia to drop down on her knees, reaching up to give Leon’s knee a reassuring squeeze, “I know it’s a lot. Listen, Lee, you don’t have to decide right now. Go out, talk to Rai, give yourself another week- you’ll be okay without hormones for a week, anyway. When you figure it out, you come talk to me, okay? I’ll tell Magnolia not to bother you.” She reaches into a drawer nearby and pulls out a tin of dried berries. “And take these for the nausea in the meantime.” 

Leon breaths in shakily, offering a weak nod. The two of them sit together for a moment, letting Leon take in deep, steadying breaths as his friend cards her fingers through his hair in gentle reassurance. When his breathing is more or less normal, Sonia escorts him back into the waiting room, where Raihan rises to his feet, meeting Leon in the middle. “You alright, love? You look pale.” He reaches up, cupping Leon’s cheek in his hand.

“We can talk about it at home,” Leon whispers, holding up the tin of berries, “I got something for the nausea.”

Raihan furrows his brows, but nods. “Let’s get home, then.” 

The conversation they have at home isn’t an easy one. It isn’t one that Leon planned on having for a few years yet, if ever. He can’t even start to talk until his face is buried safely into the crook of Raihan’s neck and Raihan is rubbing reassuring circles into his back. 

“Sonia says I might be pregnant,” he whispers, his voice cracking slightly. He feels Raihan’s hand still on his back, feels him pull away. Leon whines at the loss of contact, but then his hands find Leon’s shoulders, pushing him just far enough away so that he can look him in the eye. Raihan looks- he looks happy. Shocked, but not at all angry or sad.

The tension in Leon’s muscles ease a little. “You don’t look upset.” 

Raihan, despite everything, manages a loud, barking laugh. Leon pouts, folding his arms across his chest, and Raihan pulls him into another hug, which Leon accepts, because even if he’s being a git, the contact feels good- soothing. “Of course I’m not upset,” Raihan whispers, “Worried for you, yeah, but- gods, Leon, you know I’d love nothing more to have a kid with you-”

“You would?” Leon’s head jerks up, eyes wide. He and Raihan had never breached the conversation- too busy with researching, reconstructing, travelling, everything. They seldom had time to be intimate aside from at night, when they were usually too tired to do anything but curl up together and sleep. But Leon’s always wanted a family- with Raihan. He just hadn’t imagined it would happen when they were in their mid-twenties. 

“Baby,” Raihan laughs, nudging Leon away again so he can press their lips together, his hand moving to tangle into the hair on the back of Leon’s head, “of course,” he whispers as he pulls away. He sits back then, tilting his head to rest on his shoulder. “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay. We can wait- it’s your body, and, I mean, it’s not like we have to have bio kids anyway-” 

Leon’s lips are still slightly parted, staring at Raihan as he rambles. He’s right, of course- they have plenty of time, but… Leon reaches over, resting his hands atop Raihan’s. “I want to,” he says, breathless. Raihan breaks off abruptly, blinks, then flips his hands, grasping Leon’s and pulling him close, into a crushing kiss, one hand tangling back in Leon’s hair, another coming around to grasp the back of his neck. Leon laughs as they both tumble back onto the bed, Raihan below Leon, pulling him down against his mouth greedily. Leon kisses back until he tastes- salt? He pulls back, finding tears staining Raihan’s cheeks.

“Hey,” Leon whispers, brushing a tear away with his thumb, “Don’t get too emotional yet- it’s not even for sure.”

Raihan sniffles, brushing away his tears, and lets out a low laugh. “I know- I just love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Leon whispers, “I’ll talk to Sonia soon, and uh, I guess we’ll know for sure in a month or so.” 

A month later, Sonia’s suspicions are confirmed. Leon notices it for the first time after getting out of the bath and looking at himself in the mirror. He pauses, frowning, and turns to his side, then the other side, then places a hand on his stomach. There’s definitely a bump there- small, but noticeable if you know what you’re looking for. 

A few minutes later, he’s lying on his bed, Raihan’s head resting on his bare chest, fingers tracing over the aforementioned bump, eyes hooded and teary. “We should tell pa’ soon,” Raihan whispers, “we want to have our wing ready as soon as possible if we have an addition. We can split the sitting room in half for a nursery.” 

Leon nods. The resulting room would be small, but by the time the baby-  _ their  _ baby was old enough to outgrow it, they’d be old enough to take the room they were in now, just down the hall from where Leon and Raihan’s bedroom will be. 

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Raihan was about to say next. He blinks, looking up at Leon with wide eyes as Aspen’s voice comes from the other side of the room. “Are you two decent?” 

“Um,” Raihan starts.

“Come in!” Leon calls. He’s topless, but he knows Aspen won’t care about that and, well, with regards to telling him, there’s no time like the present, is there? 

Aspen enters, pausing when he sees what position the two of them, with Raihan’s legs wrapped around Leon’s, head still resting on his chest, one of his hands resting on Leon’s stomach, just below his ribcage. Aspen blinks, staring at them, then looking down at where Raihan’s hand lay. He furrows his brows, seemingly thinking- like he’s trying to process if he’s right about what he’s seeing here. 

Raihan, blushing furiously, looks up at his dad and smiles nervously, “Looks like you’re gonna be a grandpa,” he whispers, at which point Aspen’s face breaks into a wide smile, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

The silence hangs heavy between them for a moment. Aspen’s mouth opens and closes several times, searching for the right thing to say.

“I-,” he brings his hands up, covering his mouth as he shakes his head, “get out of bed so I can hug you, please-” he laughs, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, “I’m going to be a grandpa- I-” he sniffles, waving his hands frantically. Raihan lets out a tiny whine and gets out of bed a few moments before Leon, rushing up to wrap his arms around his dad’s waist. Leon follows close behind, cuddling into Raihan’s side as Aspen brings both of them into a hug.

This is his  _ family _ \- Leon thinks. He finds himself tearing up now, too, as he looks at the two people holding him close. With these two, and with Hop and Sonia, he’ll be fine. It’s scary, sure, and he didn’t plan it, but he’ll be okay. He’s sure of it. 

They tell Sonia next, of course, and then Hop- and from there everyone else starts to figure it out, especially when Leon starts to show more. Through it all, Raihan is at times almost frustratingly doting. The way he fawns over Leon is undoubtedly cute, and Leon appreciates his concern, but at times he’s almost overbearing. Leon can still cut vegetables for dinner while four months pregnant, thank you very much. A few times, he ends up snapping at Raihan, which results in his moping like a kicked Lillipup. The conflict never lasts too long, though- sometimes Leon is irritable, but by the end of the day, they’ll lie in bed together and talk things out. 

Even on days when they bicker, Leon always ends up wrapped safely in Raihan’s arms by the end of it. 

One thing that Leon didn’t expect to come out of this whole process was a friendship with Piers. The other man ends up expecting at around the same time as Leon- though he refuses to tell anyone who the other parent is, and asking has about a fifty-fifty shot in resulting in his slapping you. Leon himself never asks- he figures it’s none of his business, though he does have a theory or two. 

Raihan and Leon help Piers set up a nursery in the small wooden house that he and Marnie moved into after Eternatus. The entire time, Piers says little, and if he speaks, it’s to insist that it’s too much, that they don’t have to. He’s closed off- like he doesn’t want to be close to them, but Leon is nothing if not persistent. Especially as both of them get further along, he ends up showing up at the other man’s house, often under the guise of Hop wanting to hang out with Marnie, which he  _ does-  _ the two are quite close, but there’s really no reason for Leon to accompany him to that. He just wants to hang out with Piers, and Piers knows that. Leon thinks- hopes maybe, that he’s grateful for the company. 

Seven months in, the extension to the house is complete, and Leon and Raihan move into their new room- which allows them to partake in rigorous nighttime activities on a regular basis, which is good, because Leon’s been  _ needy _ . 

They discuss names around then, too. Leon is quite attached to one name in particular, with Raihan only requesting that  _ Basil  _ be the child’s middle name, which Leon is, of course, happy to do. 

About two months later, Dahlia Basil Ashburn-Keen is born, happy and healthy. Raihan is an inconsolable, sobbing mess, while Leon thinks he’s too tired to even think about crying. When he holds her for the first time, his tired eyes manage to push out a few tears, but he’s sore, and tired, and he can’t hold her for long.

He manages a shaky smile, though, as Sonia hands Raihan their daughter for the first time. She’s so tiny in Raihan’s big, strong hands- so fragile, and he holds her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. “Look at you,” Raihan whispers, his voice cracking with tears. He manages to get down on his knees, leaning close to Leon so they can both get a good look. Her skin is as dark and gorgeous as Raihan, and he can see the starts of hair that he thinks will look like Raihan’s, too. 

“She has your nose,” Raihan whispers, to which Leon laughs.

“She has a baby nose.”

The baby makes a tiny gurgling sound, at which point Raihan begins to sob, until his shoulders and hands start to shake and Hop has to pry the baby from his hands. Aspen and Hop get their first look at her then, both of them smiling down with soft, loving eyes. 

As Leon lay, exhausted, but surrounded by family, he knows for certain that everything’s going to be okay, no matter what hardships are to come. He watches his family coo over his and Raihan’s daughter, and he reaches over, taking Raihan’s hand in his. He laughs as Raihan leans down, pressing a tear-stained cheek to the top of Leon’s head. He squeezes his love’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of the taller man’s wrist.

Love, he thinks, is a powerful thing.

* * *

_ Dahlia Keen _

_ 5 Years Later _

James worked at an after-school youth camp in the downtown core. He always comes home with stories about troubled kids, who he worries for fiercely. He would often take food from home, just to make sure certain kids went home and ate some sort of dinner. There’s one kid he’s been talking about lately- Azalea, goes by Azzy. Often, James comes home, nearly in tears of frustration because Azzy is so afraid of their parents- afraid of what they might say if they come out as trans.

As someone who raised a little trans boy, the idea of any parent rejecting their child for something like that fills her with an unbridled rage she can’t even begin to put into words. She thinks about it sometimes, when she’s at work, which on more than one occasion ends with her being bitten by a very indigent stoat or something like that due to her squeezing a bit too hard. 

One day, when James comes home, Dahlia and Flora are on the couch, Flora’s legs draped over Dahlia’s as they watch  _ The Great British Baking Show _ \- a favorite of their house, and normally one James arrives just in time to watch with them. She catches Flora glancing over towards the front door more than once, and though Dahlia keeps herself outwardly calm, anyone arriving late anywhere always sets off alarms in her mind. 

About halfway through the episode, the front door clicks, coming unlocked, and swings open. Both Dahlia and Flora perk up on the couch, then their jaws drop momentarily as they spot someone else with James- a kid, maybe fifteen years old, with an ugly bruise over one of their eyes, which is clamped shut, the skin around it patched black and purple. 

“You must be Azzy,” Flora speaks first, untangling her legs from Dahlia’s so she can stand and greet the child. Azzy looks up, sticking close to James, and nods uncertainly. 

Dahlia’s chest constricts at the sight- of how afraid they are. She hates it. She wants to march right up to their parents and give them a piece of her mind.

But for now, she merely offers a reassuring smile. “Have a seat, dear- what would you like for dinner?”

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Age 28 _

__ It’s been years in the making- the Pokemon Academy. Dahlia’s unexpected arrival, of course, had put a halt on things, but even beyond that, it had been quite an undertaking. Part of it was building all the damned buildings- nine in total, with three dedicated to residencies, four full-sized stadiums, and two classroom buildings. Beyond that, they’d had to hire and interview teachers, go through rigorous training, all of which Leon invigilated, and then they had to breed starter Pokemon for their first round of candidates, which had come in the form of hundreds of letters flown in from around Galar- only about two hundred of which they’d be able to accept.

It had taken a toll on Leon- mentally and physically, but he was happy. 

Now, it’s time for him to finally present what he’s been working on for the better part of a decade. It’s a vulnerable position to put himself in. The fear of rejection builds in him, angry and hot.

Leon is anxious- beyond anxious- he’s trembling as he paces behind the door that separates him from the largest crowd he’s ever spoken in front of. Close to five hundred people have travelled in from around the region- many of them registered for the first semester at his Pokemon Academy. Leon knows what he’s doing- he’s gone over the script a million times in his head, and read it out to Raihan a million times more- at least it feels like it. 

He feels a hand rest on his shoulder, squeezing down lightly, and he lets out a long breath. Raihan stands behind him, locs tied back neatly, their daughter, now two years old, resting on his shoulders, watching Leon with wide, golden eyes, so like Leon’s own. He smiles, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Raihan’s lips. Dahlia, never one to talk much, smacks the top of his head and murmurs, “Daddy-” before giggling a little burying her face into Raihan’s hair.  _ Daddy  _ is her name for Leon, while Raihan is  _ papa _ . 

Their daughter is beautiful, she’s perfect- she’s Leon’s star in the night, pushing him forward to be the best he can be. They’ve had a lot of work to do, since she was born, and often that’s meant taking her around to cities they need to visit. Leon thinks she’s probably the most well-travelled two-year-old in all of Galar. 

She shoots him a smile, before looking back down, and it’s all the motivation Leon needs. He steps back and takes a deep breath, puffing out his chest, then he turns, flinging open the door. 

They’re in the center of a massive courtyard. An empty podium stands in front of him, the small wooden platform surrounded by hundreds of waiting bodies. Their eyes bore into him, but Leon forces himself not to think too much about it. The buildings surrounding the courtyard cast shadows over the field as the sun begins to set behind them. Leon swears he can hear his shoes clack against the wooden walkway with how silent the crowd grows once he steps out. He steps onto the Podium and looks out, taking in all their gazes. He swallows and casts one last glance over his shoulder. 

Raihan stands in the doorway, Dahlia watching Leon with wide eyes. When he looks back, Dahlia raises one small, chubby hand and waves. Leon smiles and turns back towards the crowd.

“Welcome one and all!” he shouts, his voice echoing over the heads of the hundreds gathered, “to the grand opening of Galar’s first Pokemon Academy!” the cheers that are let out are deafening, and almost incomprehensible. Only a decade ago, something like this would have been impossible- a far off dream, and now it’s on the cusp of becoming real. So many people still live in fear of Pokemon, but some- the people here- they don’t, or they’re willing to learn.

And that’s  _ amazing _ . 

As the cheering dies, Leon continues, his smile so wide it aches, “Behind me are the residence and dining halls, to my side, the classes. We have six full-sized battlefields designed for safe sparring. All those who are enrolled to begin this coming week will also be welcomed by a carefully bred starter Pokemon,” Leon waves his hand back towards Raihan who, prepared as usual, arrives at his side a moment later. The crowd lets out a chorus of soft  _ awws  _ as Dahlia buries her face in her papa’s neck and Raihan gives her a quick kiss to the top of her head. From behind his legs emerge three Pokemon- Leon’s favorite of the bunch. The first to race to the edge of the platform is a small white-and-orange rabbit Pokemon- a scorbunny. The little rabbit skids to a halt, letting out an excited cry, and begins to bounce from leg to leg as the crowd lets out another roaring cheer. The second Pokemon- the soft, green form of a Grookey, is close behind. 

Finally, the third Pokemon- a little blue salamander-like water-type with a big, round head and equally round eyes hobbles forward, body low to the ground. It lets out a tiny little chirp and cowers behind Grookey, who turns to give it a gentle pat on the head.

“Meet Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble- three of the Pokemon that will be assigned to three lucky trainers-” he speaks louder, over the chattering as people whisper to one another. In the crowd, Leon can see sparkling eyes and wide smiles- it drives him forward. Behind him, Aspen steps out, taking Dahlia from Raihan and gently coos as he takes her away from all the commotion. Meanwhile, Raihan steps up to his side, blue eyes bright and encouraging. Leon resists the urge to kiss him- an urge he often has to subdue- it isn’t fair that he’s so handsome. 

“For years-  _ for centuries-  _ we’ve lived in fear of the creatures that live all around us. Now, we learn to live  _ with  _ them. That is my goal, and I’m happy beyond words that so many of you have come out to help me make that a reality.” He lets the crowd cheer once more- subdued, this time.

“I hope to see all of your lovely faces in class, and until then,” he smiles, throwing a fist in the air as Flicker, in a maneuver they’d practiced again and again, flies overhead, wings spread wide, and shoots fire into the air, high above the heads of the crowd, who let out surprised cries, which quickly dissolves into laughter as they look up and watch the Charizard flip and twirl in the air.

In the crowd, only for a moment, Leon thinks he sees a familiar face- with piercing green eyes and carefully combed hair. He blinks, and he sees only a sea of nameless faces once again. He blinks once more, then flashes a wide smile to the crowd.

“ _ Let’s all have a champion time!”  _

* * *

_ Dahlia Keen _

_ 10 Years Later _

Two new recruits stand beside Dahlia, watching as she syringe feeds a baby squirrel. Their eyes are wide and nervous- one of them has her hands clasped in front of her so hard her knuckles have gone white. She’s nervous- they almost always are. She remembers being nervous herself when she started here. She smiles a little to herself as she recalls how stressed she’d been, those first few days. 

She makes no comment on it, instead shifting so both of them can see how she’s holding the squirrel, telling them of the various difficulties of feeding various rodents, which is most of what they’ll be doing for the first couple of months, and they both seem to be taking the information in. 

After a few feedings, Dahlia helps the less nervous of the two recruits handle one of the more co-operative of the rats, who are generally pretty well-mannered. She smiles to herself as she watches excitement shine in her eyes as the animal accepts the feeding. Satisfied that she’s set them on the right track, Dahlia hands training over to a colleague so that she can handle another important task on her roster. 

In the room dedicated to the center’s birds of prey, there’s a single peculiar Sparrowhawk. When she enters the room, the little raptor tilts her head and hops close to the entrance to her cage, ruffling gray-and-white feathers. She leans forward, beak nipping at the thin steel bars that contain her.

“None of that,” Dahlia laughs, tapping the beak gently with a gloved finger. The Sparrowhawk, who Dahlia’s been affectionately calling  _ Sage  _ in her head steps back, dipping her head as she waits for Dahlia to open the door. 

The hawk will never be released back into the wild. She has a fracture in her right wing that never managed to heal properly, but she’s as good as she’s gonna get, which means it’s time for Dahlia to say good-bye to her. She’ll be happier, Dahlia knows, at the raptor sanctuary she’s being sent to, but it still hurts. Not as much as the first time, but it’s difficult nonetheless. She opens the cage door and lets Sage hop onto her hand, claws digging into the thick leather glove. Dahlia smiles to herself. She’s always been rather co-operative. She’ll do well in the sanctuary. The hawk lets out a warbling noise as Dahlia gently guides her into the carrier, looking up at Dahlia with wide eyes. 

It’ll be okay, she knows, but it’s still hard seeing that fear. Still hard to hand her off to a stranger, and having to hope it will all go well. But she knows that ultimately, it’s for the best.

A few hours later, when Dahlia is done for the day, she walks outside to find a car waiting for her. She smiles to herself as Azzy raises a hand and waves from the driver’s seat. After a brisk jog across the parking lot, Dahlia slips into the passenger seat and tosses her bag onto the floor. “You don’t have to pick me up, you know,” she says. 

“I don’t,” Azzy agrees, slipping their sunglasses back onto their face, “but I want to, and my Bio class gets out like ten minutes before you do on Monday and Thursday, so like, why not?” 

Dahlia really can’t argue with that. She hums and leans against the car window, tapping her fingers along to the music that Azzy plays, which Dahlia can’t say she recognizes, but it sounds nice enough. Some American singer, she thinks. 

“You like this one?”

“Yeah- who is it?”

“Lady Gaga.”

“Really? Doesn’t sound like her.”

“She’s got range,” Azzy laughs, leaning back in their seat.

Dahlia smiles, watching the side of Azzy’s face as they drive, singing along under their breath to the music. They’ve come so far in the years since James brought them home, sixteen, bruised, and afraid. They’re happier, Dahlia thinks.

Maybe she is, too. 

James and Flora are already there when they arrive home, and as always, the greeting is warm. No one in their house ever neglects to ask about each person’s day. It’s home.

Dahlia recalls, when she first moved in, she’d assumed it would be a temporary arrangement, but as the years wore on, it became clear that none of them really  _ wanted  _ to live apart, and so they stayed together.

As James, Flora, and Azzy work their way into the kitchen, Dahlia pauses, looking at the photos above the fireplace in the living room. There’s one of her and Flora on the beach, another of Flora and James’ wedding, one of Azzy’s graduation photos, another of all four of them, and finally, at the end, photos of Sonia, Leon, and Hop. She sighs, brushing her fingers over the wooden frames.

Her heart still aches when she looks at them, though less now than it had five years ago. 

“Dahlia? Can you mash the potatoes? No one else does it as good,” Azzy is poking their head around the corner, eyes wide and pleading, and Dahlia laughs at the expression.

She can’t say no to that.

With another long glance at the photo of Leon and Hop, Dahlia allows herself to let out a long breath, before going to join her family.

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Age 33 _

“Deino, hit ‘em with a bite!”

Little Dahlia’s hit a bit of a growth spurt recently. She’s eight, and nearly up to Leon’s chest, though she still carries her chubby cheeks that he loves so much. Across from her stands Piers’ daughter, Riley, alongside a Linoone. The other girl is shorter, but lanky- her hair is stark white against her pale skin. Really, she and Dahlia always look like polar opposites- outsiders are never able to guess that they’re best friends.

“Zephyr, Pin Missle!” Riley orders, and Leon hums thoughtfully. She’s clearly thinking about type advantages, though Leon still would have used Return here, given the attack bonus, accuracy, and power. He can’t fault either of them too much, though- they’re both ahead of many people much older than them. 

The school’s developed more than Leon could have ever dreamed- attendance is consistently high- to the point where they had to hire more people to help breed and rear starter Pokemon- a task that Sonia and Hop had happily picked up. They were better at the job than Leon had ever been, which hurt him a bit to admit. He was good at training Pokemon, but baby Pokemon always seemed to see him as a target to bite.

Raihan always took care of the baby dragons if there were any, though. They always favor him. It almost seems supernatural, the way he can calm an angry Haxorus mama. Raihan stands next to him now, one arm slung over Leon’s shoulder as he watches the battle. 

“Think they’ll be able to start doubles soon?” Raihan whispers, “they’d fight well side-by-side.”

Leon nods, humming, “Give them another month or two, I think. Doubles are stressful to start- we don’t want to throw ‘em right in.”

From the side of the battlefield, Aspen calls the match- the victory going to Dahlia by a very narrow margin. Leon laughs as he feels Raihan’s lips brushing his cheek. Leon turns his head, pressing their lips together. He loves how he can feel Raihan smile into the kiss- loves the warmth, the comfort, all of it.

Twelve years, now, and it hasn’t gotten old. 

“ _ Dad, _ ” Dahlia’s groan sounds next to them, “stop being gross.”

The two of them pull apart, though Raihan pulls Leon closer, “Sorry, angel,” he says, “your father’s just so pretty-”

“ _ Dad!”  _ Dahlia repeats, folding her arms across her chest. “Riley’s supposed to come over, and she won’t come if you’re being embarrassing.”

Riley, standing next to Dahlia with her hands in her pockets, seems thoroughly unbothered. Aspen shakes his head as he arrives just behind them. “No matter how embarrassing your dads are, Riley will keep coming for my Torchic noodle soup. Isn’t that right, Riley?”

Riley smiles, nodding quickly. They all have a laugh at that- even Dahlia, who hides her smile by ducking her head down. 

Leon hangs back with Raihan as the five of them walk home. The two hold hands, Raihan offering the occasional squeeze, how he knows Leon likes it, while Leon stares off, towards the mountains, where the sun has begun to set over towering peaks.

Every once in a while, he looks up there and wonders how his mum is doing. He hopes she’s alright.

It took him a while, to completely forgive himself for the choice he had to make, but now, when he wakes up in the early hours of the morning, and sees Raihan’s face fast asleep next to him, relaxed and adorable, he knows he made the right choice.

“Lee?” Raihan says. Leon blinks, not having realized he’d stopped. Ahead of them, Aspen and the kids continue to walk, presumably to let Leon and Raihan have a moment alone. Leon takes advantage of the opportunity to reach up and give Raihan another kiss. Raihan hums happily against him. “You looked distracted.”

“Just thinking.”

“You do that a lot- is something wrong?”

Leon pauses then, casting one last glance over his shoulder, towards the Mountain Peak where Eternatus still flies, and he shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” he whispers, then, looking at Raihan, he smiles, “I’m great, actually.”

Raihan’s expression softens. He leans over to press a fleeting kiss to the corner of Leon’s mouth. Leon’s smile widens at the contact.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats a wrap!! thank you all for coming along with me on this almost 100k word long journey. I hope you've all enjoyed it.
> 
> Obviously, not every single question is answered here, and that's by design. The web of lies and half-truth baked into Galarian society here is far more than can be unraveled in one lifetime, but for what there is, I hope it is satisfying. 
> 
> As always, I'm delighted by each and every comment I am given. Happy Pokemon day everyone, and hopefully, I'll see you all on my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos fuel me! you can follow me on twitter @chesnaughtz


End file.
